Pokemon legendary trainers Special: Umi-công chúa biển cả
by Tiger M. King
Summary: Một chuyến hành trình biển đầy gian nan với Tiger và bạn bè của cậu
1. Chapter 1

Pokemon legendary trainers Special: Umi-công chúa biển cả

Trong một căn cứ quân nằm sâu dưới biển, một chiếc tàu ngầm khổng lồ chạy bằng một lò phản ứng hạt nhân cỡ bự.

"Tiến sĩ Kaiyou. Ngài thấy sao? Thiết kế của chúng tôi là độc nhất." Một người quân nhân trong bộ đồng phục xanh hỏi. Anh ấy đang dẫn theo một người thanh niên trẻ, cao và gầy đi dọc một hành lang thẳng dài với tưởng bằng sắt với đủ các loại đèn hiệu, bảng điều khiển và thi thoảng còn có những cánh của kính trong suốt nhìn thẳng ra đáy biển sâu thẳm với đủ các loài cá lấp lánh bảy màu tuyệt diệu dưới ánh đèn từ bên trong tàu ra. . Tiến sĩ Kaiyou còn khá trẻ với cặp kính trông khá tri thức và theo sau còn vợ của anh với một đứa con nhỏ chỉ khoảng ba, bốn tuổi. Hai mẹ con vừa đi vừa ngắm qua những cánh cửa kính, đứa con nhỏ vui thích nhìn những đàn cá bơi tung tăng bên ngoài và cười với mẹ nó. Vợ của Kaiyou khá trẻ và xinh xắn. Có lẽ chỉ khoảng 28, 29 còn Kaiyou thậm chí có thể trẻ hơn. Sau một hồi nhìn quanh hành lang dài, Kaiyou cười

"Thiết kế khá hiện đại. Có thể chịu được áp lực nước cao ở độ sâu này thì chắc hẳn những bức tưởng kia phải dày lắm." Anh nói

"Những bức tường kia được làm không dày, kính cũng không dày nhưng với thiết kế này…" Người quân nhân gõ gõ nhẹ vào tường và có tiếng vang "Nội bất xuất ngoại bất nhập. Nó không chỉ đơn giản là chịu được áp suất cao từ bên ngoài đâu. Nếu đặt bốn quả bom nguyên từ vào bên trong và cho nổ, thì chúng vẫn không đủ sức phá vỡ được những bức tường này nếu các khoan được đóng lại."

"Ghê thật." Kaiyou trầm trồ nhìn lên nóc

"Sao chúng ta không tham quan lò phản ứng hạt nhân thế hệ mới nhỉ?" Người quân nhân đề nghị vui vẻ "Anh đến đây cũng vì lí do đó mà."

"ĐƯợc thôi. Tôi rất thích." Kaiyou phấn khích "Hai mẹ con đến phòng chờ nhé. Và đừng chạm vào cái gì linh tinh." Anh nhắc vợ

"vâng." Vợ Kaiyou bế đứa con nhỏ lên và đi theo hướng ngược lại

"Hẹn gặp hai người khi xong việc." Anh cười

"Con chào ba!" Đứa con nhỏ của anh vẫy vẫy đôi tay nhỏ xíu của nó và cười với ba mình

"Ừ. Chào con!" Kaiyou cũng vui vẻ đáp lại. Đợi cho hai người kia khuất sau ngã rẽ cuối hành lang dài, người quân nhân mới cười

"Anh yên tâm. Nếu không có thẻ an ninh mà chỉ có thẻ tham quan thì họ không thể làm gì được đâu." Anh nói "Cả tàu ngầm này được điều khiển bới một siêu máy tính mới được thiết kế dưới sự dám sát của ba lập trình viên hàng đầu cả nước. Việc xảy ra lỗi hệ thống gần như không thể. Nó như một con tàu không thể bị đánh chìm, một Nautilus thứ hai vậy."

"Ồ. Ấn tượng thật. Chúng ta đi tham quan lò phản ứng được chưa?" Kaiyou đề nghị

"Được thôi. Mời ngài đi lối này."

[Chúng ta đang đi ngang qua vết nứt gãy Kraken ở ngoài khơi Hoenn. Đây là một trong những vết nứt gãy lớn và sâu nhất nằm trong hệ thống các vết nứt gãy xung quanh lục địa Hoenn. Sở dĩ có tên như vậy vì nếu nhì từ bên trên xuống, vết nứt gãy trông giống một thủy quái với rất nhiều đầu…]

Con rô bốt hướng dẫn trong phòng chờ nói. Phòng chờ của con tàu được thiết kế cực kì độc đáo với tường và thậm chí là cả một phần sàn phòng được làm hoàn toàn bằng kính chịu lực cực tốt khiến cho người bên trong có thể nhìn ra bên ngoài, nhìn trực tiếp xuống đáy biển. Cợ của Kaiyou bế đứa con nhỏ, ngồi trên chiếc ghế đệm ở góc phòng, nhìn xuống dưới chân. Có cảm giác như cô đang đứng ngay bên trên đáy biển vậy.

"Con trông kìa." Vợ Kaiyou chỉ tay. Một đàn Wailmer bơi ngang qua bên dưới tàu ngầm cùng với Lanturn và Chinchou soi sáng gần như cả đáy biển. Chúng có thể hoạt động dưới độ sâu này thì quả là tuyệt.

"Oa! Đẹp quá!" Cô con gái vô tay vui sướng.

[ _Quý khách muốn dùng trà không?_ ] Con tô bốt phục vụ hỏi

"À không." Vợ Kaiyou nói và vẫn ngắm nhìn đáy biển một cách thích thú với đứa con nhỏ. Trong khi ấy.

"Tuyệt thật!" Kaiyou nhìn ngắm lò phản ứng hạt nhân thế hệ mới mà trầm trồ

"Lò phản ứng này có thể tự ngưng hoạt động nếu có xảy ra sự cố." Người quân nhân nói, bên cạnh họ, rất nhiều các tiến sĩ, nhà khoa học đang làm việc.

"Ghê thiệt." Kaiyou cười.

Bỗng…

RUỲNH!

Cả con tàu bỗng rung lên mạnh.

"Oái!" Kaiyou mất thăng bằng "Có chuyện gì vậy?" anh bám được vào lan can. Mmoij người xung quanh cũng bị maats thăng bằng và cố bám vào một cái gì đó để tránh ngã.

"Yên tâm. Con tàu này không thể bị đánh chìm một cách dễ thế đâu!" Người quân nhân kia nói "Nó không thể bị đánh chìm ,một cách dễ dàng đâu. Nếu có sự cố, máy tính sẽ ngay lập tức cho tàu nổi lên càng nhanh càng tốt. Còn có cả khoang thoát hiểm..."

Được một lúc, mọi thứ bỗng im lặng trở lại, im lặng đến lạ thường. Khoogn còn rung động. Tàu cũng thôi lắc lư.

"Chuyện gì vậy?" Kaiyou hỏi

"Tôi không biết. Có thể là va phải đá ngầm. Nhưng sao lại thế? Máy tính tính toán đường đi rất chính xác mà." Người quân nhân liền ấn nút liên lạc với phòng máy "Này! Có chuyện gì thế? Báo cáo tình hình đi phòng điều khiển!"

Một vài giây im lặng, không có tiếng trả lời…

"Có chuyện gì?" Kaiyou hốt hoảng "Không ổn rồi. Vợ tôi vẫn đang ở phòng chờ!" anh vội vàng chạy ra khỏi phòng và lao tới phòng chờ.

"Này! Phòng điều khiển! Nghe rõ trả lời đi phòng điểu khiển!" Người quân nhân vừa hét, vừa đuổi theo nhưng cánh của bỗng đóng sầm lại.

"Cái…" Anh lấy thẻ an ninh ra quét.

[Truy cập bị từ chối] màn hình ở cửa liên tục hiển thị thông báo từ chối truy cập mỗi lần anh quét

"Cái…sao lại…?" Người quân nhân có vẻ lo lắng, chợt một dọng nói vang lên bên đầu kia.

"Xin chào." Một giọng nói ồm ồm, trầm và ác độc vang lên

"Ngươi là ai? Sao lại wor trong phòng điều khiển? Xưng danh đi!" Người quân nhân kia hỏi lớn, tức giận

"Ồ không có gì. Bọn ta chỉ muốn mượn tạm con tàu này thôi." Giọng nói kia trả lời và nó vang cả trên loa thông báo của tàu.

"mẹ!" cô con gái nhỏ của Kaiyou ôm lấy mẹ nó khi nghe thấy cái giọng nói ấy. Nó sợ. Kaiyou đang chạy cũng đứng khựng lại. Cánh của phòng trước mặt anh mở ra và một đám người có vũ trang và mặc đồ lặn thiết kế kì lạ bỗng xuất hiện. và trên mỗi chiếc mặt lạ đều có hình cờ hải tặc.

"Các ngươi…" Kaiyou lùi lại

"…là ai?" Người quân nhân kia hỏi, không kìm nổi sự tức giận.

"Bọn ta là the Atlantine," giọng nói trên loa vang lên.

ĐOÀNG!

"Cái…Kaiyou!" Người quân nhân bị nhốt trong phòng chỉ kịp nhìn ra qua lớp cửa kính và thấy Kaiyou ngã xuống, chiếc áo khoác trắng thấm đầy máu và một chiếc xiên cá đâm xuyên qua ngay giữa ngực.

"ĐỪng sợ. đừng sợ." Vợ Kaiyou nói, cô vừa có linh cảm xấu nên bèn chạy ngay ra căn phòng thoát hiểm sau phòng chờ. Đúng lúc ấy, cánh cửa phòng chờ mở ra và một đám người vẫn trong bộ đồng phục ấy xuất hiện, tất cả đều đeo mặt nạ và cầm những khẩu súng phóng lao hướng về phía hai người

ĐOÀNG! PHẬP!

Chiếc lao đâm xuyên qua cả cửa sắt phòng chờ. Cánh cửa đã kịp đóng lại nhưng chiếc lao vẫn găm mạnh vào tay vợ Kaiyou.

"Á!" Cô kêu lên, thả đứa con xuống.

"Mẹ ơi!" Cô con gái nhỏ hốt hoảng, luốn cuống không biết làm gì nền òa khóc "Oooaaa! Mẹ ơi! Mẹ bị thương rồi!"

"Đừng…con không được khóc!" mẹ cô nghiến răng, rút cánh tay bị thương ra khỏi mũi lao. Máu bắn ra khắp sàn, chắc phải đau lắm vì cô ấy ứa nước mắt, răng nghiến mạnh đến nỗi cắn cả vào môi, chảy máu và không hé một lời. Thêm hai mũi lao nữa đâm xuyên cánh cửa. Vợ Kaiyou lấy toàn bộ sức mình, bế con bằng một tay còn lành lặn chạy tới buồng thoát hiển. Có sáu buồng thoát hiển tách biệt. Cô đặt đứa con nhỏ vào trong một buồng.

BÙM!

Cánh cửa phòng thoát hiểm nổ tung và đám người kia tiến vào.

"Mấy…mấy người muốn gì?" Cô ôm cánh tay bị thương, đứng chắn giữa chúng và buồng thoát hiểm của cô và con gái. Một buồng là đủ vừa cho hai mẹ con. Lũ kia không nói gì, chỉ dương súng phóng lao về phía hai người.

"Chạy đi!"

ĐOÀNG! PHẬP!

Cánh cửa buồng thoát hiểm đóng lại

"Mẹ ơi!" Cô con gái nhỏ khóc thét lên khi buồng thoát hiển dần đi xuống dưới, bỏ lại mẹ cô bé với một mùi lao đâm xuyên từ sau lưng ran gay giữa ngực, vẫn kịp ấn nút để đưa cô con gái ra. Chiếc buồng thoát hiểm hình viên thuốc phóng ra ngoài, đưa cô con gái ra…

"Không…" Người quân nhân nhìn lò phản ứng hạt nhân ngay trước mắt mình đang nóng lên một cách dữ dội. Rồi…

BÙM!

Một chấn động mạnh khiến cả con tàu ngầm bỗng mất điện, tắt tối đen và chấn động khiến chiếc buồng thoát hiểm bị hất ra, phóng lên rất nhanh. Cô con gái nhỏ chỉ kịp nhìn lại chiếc tàu ngầm tối đen chìm dần xuống dưới đáy biển, khóc nức nở bất lực, tuyệt vọng…

***Mười năm sau***

"Đây là Delta 1. Chúng tôi đang trở về căn cứ. Hiện chúng tôi đang mang theo một kiện hàng cực kì quan trọng." Chiếc máy bay quân sự trở hàng gửi đi tín hiệu. Hai phi công trong bộ đồng phục bay một người đang tập trung cực cao còn người còn lại đang báo cáo cho sân bay,

" _Delta 1 hãy báo cáo vị trí!_ "

"Hiện chúng toi đang bay vào ùng biển Hoenn. Rada bị nhiễu khá nhiều nhưng theo như quan sát và tính toán của phi công phụ thì chúng toi đang ở ngay bên trên điểm nứt gãy lớn nhất của Kraken." Phi công trưởng báo cáo "Xin cho phép hạ cánh tại sân bay phía nam."

" _Không được. Kiện hàng mà hai người đang mang theo là cực kì nguy hiểm. Sân bay phía nam quá gần khu dân cư và khu du lịch._ "

"Thưa xếp. Chúng tôi đang bay ngay trên vùng biển nguy hiểm và rada có vẻ bị hư!" Người phi công phụ sốt sáng "Vậy chúng tôi đang xin phép để hạ cánh sớm và sửa chữa lại rada trước khi tiếp tục lên đường!"

" _Không được phép!_ " một câu trả lời làm người phi công phụ vừa khó chịu, vừa lo lắng

"Chuyện gì vậy?" Người phi công chính nói

"Có rất nhiều tin đồn về những chiếc tàu chiến, tàu du lịch biến mất quanh khu vực này và không bao giờ được tìm thấy. Kiện hàng chúng ta mang lại rất quan trọng." Người phi công phụ lo lắng

"Cái gì kia?" Người phi công trưởng chợt thốt lên khiến cả hai giật mình. Phía trước họ là một đám mây giông rất lớn mà đáng lẽ ra chỉ vài phút trước, nó không hề có.

"Thưa ngài…" Người phi công phụ mặt tái xanh, nhìn vào rada. Nó vừa hoạt động trở lại và trên màn hình rada là một thứ khổng lồ.

"Ôi lạy chúa nhân từ…" những câu cầu nguyện cuối cùng được ghi lại trước khi chiếc máy bay quân sự mất tín hiệu hoàn toàn…

…Hai ngày sau…

"Yahoooo!" Blue bước xuống từ con tàu siêu tốc. Trước mặt cô là thành phố cảng phía nam Liverwile, một trong những cảng biển lớn nhất năm ở phía nam Hoenn và cũng là một địa điểm du lịch cực kì hút khách. Trước mặt Blue lúc này là bến cảng du lịch với hàng chục chiếc tàu lớn nhỏ khác nhau, người người đi lại tấp nập, đông nghịt với đủ các loại quần áo sặc sỡ. Hiện giờ đang là mùa thu và trời cũng đã mát mẻ hơn, người ta không đi tắm biển thời tiết này. Thế nhưng thành phố cảng này lại trở thành điểm du lịch nổi tiếng vì nới đây có một vẻ đẹp riêng của biển phía nam với những món ăn đặc sản biển và hơn hết là lễ hội kéo cá diễn ra vào tháng 9 hàng năm.

"Ồ. Họ có cả trình diễn nghệ thuật và ca nhạc trên nước nữa nè." Sapphire bước xuống ngay sau Blue, mắt vẫn dán vào tờ hướng dẫn du lịch in hình Liverwile chụp từ trên cao.

"Thật tuyệt khi được thoát khỏi trường học!" Blue hô to "Hoặc đó là những gì chị muốn làm."

"Chị em mình nên đi mua trước hay đi ăn trước?" Sapphire hỏi

"Chờ tẹo đã." Blue quay lại "Tiger! Ra đây coi nào! Làm gì mà say sóng đến mức thế!" cô gọi rõ to. Và lủi thủi giữa đám khách du lịch đang xuống tàu là anh nhân vật chính của chúng ta :v

"Rồi rồi…" Tiger lết từng bước xuống tàu với khuôn mặt cá không ăn muối và đứng khứng lại bên cái cột thép ở bến cảng, dựa vào đó, thở

"Ê ê ê ! Tỉnh chưa tỉnh chưa?" Blue vỗ vỗ nhẹ cái đầu rối như cái tổ quạ của cậu.

"Rồi…chờ tẹo…" Tiger nói không ra hơi. Mất một lúc mới định thần được "Cho về khách sạn ăn bữa cơm đã…"

"Cái ông này trông thế mà yếu như đàn bà ấy. Đến đây rồi là phải đi chơi chứ! Khách sạn để sau!" Blue vừa nói, vừa lôi xềnh xệch Tiger đi "Sapphrie! PHụ chi một tay!"

"Rõ thưa chị!" Sapphire cười và cả hai cùng kéo Tiger đi.

Liverwile khá rộng lớn và hiện đại với những khách sạn và nhà hàng lớn ở trung tâm cùng với những con đường được lát hoàn toàn bằng gạch lát hoa văn trang trí. Thành phố này dù rộng nhưng lại khoogn hề có một chiếc xe hơi nào. Tất cả khách đến thường bằng tàu và xe ô tô cùng xe máy được gửi tại các bãi đỗ xe cỡ lớn ở ngoại thành. Vì vậy khách tham quan có thể đi bộ một cách thoải mái và sẽ khá là thơ mộng nếu đi bộ trên những con đường lát gạch hoa văn dưới ánh đèn vàng, đi bộ qua những cây cầu bắc ngang những con kênh. Thành phố có một hệ thống kênh khá lớn và chằng chịt vì vậy thuyền, cùng với xe đạp, xích lô và xe ngựa là những phương tiện di chuyển chủ yếu ở đây. Nó cứ như kiểu kết hợp giữa Venice, những thành phố ở châu âu thập niên 80 lại với nhau xen kẽ cùng những tòa nhà khách sạn và nhà hàng hiện đại cao tầng của tương lai vậy. Một nơi mà quá khứ và tương lai hòa làm một. Thành phố có ba mặt là biển với nhiều cảng biển du lịch, nhiều khu chợ bán đồ lưu niệm và đồ ăn nổi tiếng với những món đặc sản khác nhau và một con kênh lớn sẽ đôi thành phố thành hai nửa, nửa phía đông và nửa phía tây. Ngoài ra thành phố Liverwile cũng có ba bãi biển rất rộng với cát trắng nhưng mùa này khá ít người vì đã chuyển thu rồi mà, người tham quan chỉ thường đến đó gắm cảnh, chụp ảnh và đi dạo thôi. Trở lại với đám nhân vật chình…

"Hi. Cái này hay nè!" Blue nhảy hết từ hàng lưu niệm này tới hàng lưu niệm nọ, nhìn mấy món đồ như vỏ trai, vỏ ốc một cách thích thú và…vung tiền quá trán. Hậu quả…

"Mua nhiều thế?" Tiger, tay phải cầm hai túi, tay trái bốn túi, cổ đeo ba cái vòng, đầu là hai cái mũ, miệng ngậm một túi, hỏi. Tưởng chỉ lúc con gái đi mua quần áo mới cần phu khuân vác, ai ngờ đâu… :v

"Anh Tiger thấy sao?" Sapphire diện thử mấy chiếc áo in hình Liverwile với mấy dòng chữ lưu niệm và hỏi.

"Ờ được. tuyệt! gì cũng được." Tiger trả lời cho qua. Lí do duy nhất cậu ở đây là…

Trở lại hồi sáng…

"Tớ có việc ở Gym. Cậu lo trông nom Blue nhá. Đừng để cho cô ấy làm điều gì ngu ngốc." Said Green

"Em bị cảm rồi. Anh trông chừng Sapphire giùm em cái."said Ruby

…và trở lại hiện tại…

'Bố khỉ! Sao hai người không tự đi trông bạn gái của mình đi? Giờ trông tui thành thằng một tay bắt hai con cá rồi,' Tiger lẩm bẩm 'mẹ kiếp!. Số mình nhọ mà. Đáng lẽ nên rủ tên Gold đi…mà tên dê già ấy đi thêm thì hỏng việc. thôi chấp nhận tạm vậy.'

"Hứ! Lần sau tự đi mà trông nom với cả trông chừng nhá?! Tiger hất hàm, mặt vênh lên và nói.

"ANh bị chập à?" Sapphire lườm.

"À không. Không có gì." Tiger lại mặt lủi thủi, xách mấy cái túi đồ để lên chiếc xe kéo mà cậu vừa thuê.

"Về được rồi nhỉ?" Sapphire nhìn đồng hồ "Chị Blue đâu rồi?"

Hai người nhìn quanh một hồi thì thấy Blue đang đứng ở một hàng bán vòng lưu niệm, mắt dán vào mấy chiếc vòng sặc sỡ bảy màu. Người bán hàng đang làm gì đó với một chiếc vòng mà cô chọn rồi sau một hồi, cô gái trẻ tươi cười, nhận chiếc vòng từ người bán hàng và đút vào túi. Xong xuôi, cô chạy lại chỗ hai người kia.

"Xong rồi. giờ về thôi." Cô cười vui vẻ. Chợt…

"Này! Tránh đường!" Một đám người nhốn nháo phía sau Tiger.

"Gì vậy?" Sapphire chợt quay lại.

RẦM!

Một người bất ngờ lao ra từ đám đông phía sau hai người và đâm sầm vào Tiger. Tiger vẫn còn khá tỉnh nên cậu bám vào thành xe, người kia loạng choạng vài bước, ngã chúi về phía trước.

"Ấy!"

SẦM!

Cô đâm tiếp vào Blue khiến cả hai ngã lăn ra. Blue bật dậy. Người kia cũng bật dậy và dưới vành chiếc nón rơm là một đôi mắt xanh liếc nhanh qua hai người. Một ánh lửa lóe lên giữa Blue và người lạ kia khi hai người nhìn nhau. Một tia tia lửa lóe lên giữa hai đôi mắt xanh nhìn nhau. Là một cô gái à?

"Đứng lại!" Ba viên cảnh sát to lớn đuổi tới. Cô gái lạ mặt kia vụt đứng dậy,

"Ối!" Tiger chợt lao ra, định tóm cổ cô lại.

"Bỏ ra!" Một phản ứng rất mạnh và Tiger chỉ kịp túm được cái đuôi tóc vừa xõa ra trước khi cô vuột mất. Mấy viên cảnh sát lao tới và thật không may cho họ khi gặp phải thánh nhọ và…

"Oái!"

"Sặc!"

"Á!"

"Chết!"

"Úi!"

SƯỢT~~ SẦM!

Ba viên cảnh sát, Tiger và Blue ngã đè lên nhau theo một cách ngu nhất có thể :v . Blue vướng chân Tiger, người đi đầu vấp phải Blue, Sapphire bồi thêm cái chân vào, và ông anh cuối cùng trượt vỏ chuối :v trong khi ấy thì cái cô-gái-trời-ơi-đất-hỡi kia đã tranh thủ vọt mất từ lâu

"Grừ! Khỉ thật!" Viên cảnh sát đi đầu cáu. Đó là một ông bác cao, to đen, có thể là có chút "mùi cơ thể" nữa :v

"Lại vuột mất nó rồi đại ca Dos!" người nằm bên dưới, nhỏ người hơn và cũng yến hơn nói. Đó là một ông anh cao và nhỏ thó, thấp bé và có vẻ tinh ranh

"Xin lỗi. Tại tôi vô dụng quá." Người nằm dưới cùng, đè lên cả Tiger và Blue nói hối lỗi. Ông này thì trông có vẻ nhút nhát và kiệm lời hơn

"Ba người làm ơn đứng dậy giùm được không?" Blue nhắc, mặt đau đớn

"À ờ." Ông anh to lớn nhất, Dos đứng bật dậy và kéo mọi người đúng dậy. Blue và Tiger đứng được dậy.

"Bẩn hết rồi." Cô nhìn cái váy đỏ của mình bị lấm lem hết cả.

"Xin lỗi. Tôi vụng về quá." Anh bạn kiệm lời nói

"Lỗi lầm gì chứ Tres!" Uno, anh chàng vui vẻ cười đùa, vỗ vai ông bạn "Hai người không sao chứ?" anh hỏi vui vẻ như chưa hề có thất bại hồi nãy và khá lạc quan

"À tụi em không sao!" Blue cười.

"Ổn thưa các xếp!" Tiger nhăn răng cười cái điệu cười độc nhất vô nhị của cậu, điệu cười mà khiến người nhìn cũng phì cười vì nó quá buồn cười :v

"Vậy ổn rồi! Hahaha! Tụi này thất bại đến ba lần rồi đấy nên cũng quen rồi." Dos, anh chàng to lớn cười đùa một cách thoải mái

"Em tưởng là ba mươi lần chứ?" Tres thắc mắc

CỐP!

Và tất nhiên là đầu ông anh thật thà nổi ngay một cục u bự vì tội khai thật :v

"Cho em hỏi. Đó là cướp giật à?" Sapphire hỏi

"hề. cướp giật xoàng thôi." Uno cười "Cơ mà xem lại xem em có mất ví hay cái gì không?"

"À…" Tiger nhe răng cười trừ :v

"Này! Ví của oogn đây ông tướng!" Blue đứa Tiger cái ví của cậu.

"Đó. Bên cạnh em lúc nào cũng kè kè một ả ranh ma nên mất trộm là chuyện hàng ngày rồi mấy anh ạ." Tiger gãi đầu cười

"Gớm. Không có tui cướp lại từ con bé đó thì cái ví của cậu không cánh mà bay rồi nhá!" Blue véo mũi Tiger, lắc lắc cái đầu rỗng tuếch của cậu bạn.

"Hê! Hóa ra là vỏ quýt dày có móng tay nhọn." Dos cười

"Và tất nhiên là sẽ cần bấm móng tay." Tiger bồi thêm

"Ayyyayayayay!" và sau câu đó, cái đầu rỗng tuếch tội nghiệp bị lắc mạnh hơn nghe lốc cốc rất…kì

"Mấy đứa chắc cũng đến đây du lịch hả? Có cần tụi này hộ tống về khách sạn không?" Uno hỏi vui.

"Dạ thôi. Tụi em tự lo được." Sapphire vui vẻ từ chối.

"Cẩn thận nhé. Chỗ này cướp giật như rươi ấy." Uno dặn thêm "Đi thôi hai bằng hữu. Kiếm quán nào làm chầu bia giải khuây thôi." Ông anh lạc quan khoác vai hai bằng hữu của mình và quay trở về phía trung tâm Liverwile.

"Họ thật…dễ gần." Sapphire nhìn theo bóng ba người vui tính đang khoác vai nhau cười dưới bóng chiều tà mà nói. Trời đã đổ chiều từ bao giờ và khách tham quan cũng vắng dần. Khu chợ lưu niệm nằm đối diện với bờ biển cũng thưa dần.

"Chúng ta cũng nên về thôi." Blue nói "Chị muốn tắm rửa lại chút. Và tối nay nhớ mới hai chị em tụi tui đi ăn nhé Tiger." Cô nhắc khéo, muốn khơi dậy chút đào hoa còn sót lại trong đầu cậu bạn nhưng…

"Quay~quay~quay~" Tiger quay tròn, đầu óc cậu quay tròn, mắt cậu quay tròn, và tất nhiên đám chim với sao trên đầu cũng quay tròn :v

"Hình như chị hơi quá tay…"

Sau vài phút trên chiếc xe ngựa, cuối cùng họ cũng tới được khách sạn mà họ đã đặt phòng trước.

"Oaaa!" Sapphire ngước lên nhìn đại sảnh khách sạn. Ánh đèn lộng lẫy và choáng ngợp cùng với những món đồ trang hoàng đắt tiền. Khách sạn năm sao có khác. Và…chúng ta nói đến vu đắt tiền chưa nhỉ?

CHOANG!

…

"Phòng chúng ta là 113…" Blue nhìn chìa qua cái chìa khóa trên tay "Phòng đôi."

Tiger từ sau cái cột rón rén ra sau lưng Blue và giả vờ đi bình thường.

"Họ có phục vụ cả đồ ăn, nước nóng, các loại dịch vụ đầy đủ." Sapphire đọc tờ hướng dẫn

"Bỏ tôi ra! Tôi đâu có làm vỡ nó!" Bỗng một ông khách bị mấy nhân viên lôi xềnh xệch đi qua phía sau ba người làm Tiger toát mồ hôi hột.

"Ủa? Ông ta làm gì vậy mà bị…Tiger! Cậu đã làm gì?" Blue lườm tên bạn đang lần phía sau lưng mình.

"À không có chi. CHỉ đi vệ sinh nhẹ và ngắm qua cái bình hoa trước khi nó bị vỡ thôi." Cậu cười

"Vỡ á?" Sapphire trừng mắt nhìn ông anh

"À không…không có. Kìa thang máy." Tiger đánh trống lảng, giật chìa khóa và chui tọt vào trong thang máy.

"Hừm…"

"Phòng rộng quá" Sapphire mở cửa bước vào căn phòng khách sannj. Một phòng đôi đưuọc chia làm ba phần, một phòng chính, hai phòng ngủ hai bên và tất nhiên là có nhà vệ sinh chứ chả nhẽ ra sông mà giải quyết à? Phòng ngủ được dán giấy dán tường màu thẫm với khăn trải giường đỏ-cam tạo cảm giác giống một phòng ngủ hoàng gia với cả đèn ngủ và rèm cũng cùng màu. Nói chung là miễn chê. Phòng chính cũng khá rộng và được trang trí bởi rất nhiều đèn với một cái tivi cỡ bự, chắc phải tới 40 inch hoặc hơn là khác, một bộ bàn ghế và có cả tủ lạnh. Có cả mấy thứ kì lạ nữa và tất nhiên, không có cái chậu cây hay bình hoa nào để bị đập :v Một chiếc máy lạnh công suốt lớn được đặt ngay trong phòng chính và đủ sức làm mát cả ba phòng. Mỗi phòng đều có một cửa sổ lớn, dài từ gần sát nền tới tận gần trần rất thoải mái và ánh sáng bên ngoài dễ dàng lojty vào trong. Riêng phòng chính còn có cả ban công. Và bên ngoài khung cửa sổ là biển cả bao la. Vị trí miễn chê để ngắm mặt trời mọc và hoàng hôn vì cửa hướng phía nam và thành phố phái nam ấy có tới ba mặt giáp biển.

"Ra đây nào mọi người!" Blue thả ba con pokemon của cô ra. Cô chỉ mang ba pokemon để đi du lịch thôi và người ta cũng không cấm mang pokemon vào khách sạn mà. Vì mọi đền bù thiệt hại được tính vào hóa đơn nên đập phá thì rang mà chịu chi tiền mua lại :v Zorua, Wigglypuff và…Blue vội rút lại con Blastoise trước khi nó làm vỡ cái bàn kính :v

"Phì…" cô toát mồ hôi hột

"Cẩn thận đừng phá cái gì nhá." Sapphire vừa nói, vừa thả Blaziken và Manaphy.

"Blazi!" Blaziken nhanh chân chiềm luôn cái ghế bành và nằm dài lên đó.

"Wiigg!" Wigglypuff dẫm dẫm lên thảm. Thảm có vẻ bằng lông thú nhưng thực ra là đồ giả lông thú, loại mới, mềm và khá là ấm.

"Ể. Có đồ ăn trong tủ lạnh nè." Tiger nói, lấy ra trong cái tủ lạnh loại cỡ lớn ra một quả táo.

"Em xí phòng này!" Sapphire chạy sang phóng ngủ bên phải, mở cánh cửa ra và nhìn vào trong "Rộng quá!" cô kêu lên, sung sướng, chạy ngay tới cái giường đệm, nhảy ngay lên đó và thả người, nằm dài trên đó

"Êm…" cô em họ rên lên sung sướng, cứ như muốn cả đời được nằm ở đây thay vì vào cái hang trên núi, nằm với đám pokemon vậy.

"Chị xí bên này!" Blue sang cái phòng ngủ còn lại, mở ra. Cùng một thiết kế, cùng một phong cách trang hoàng những vẫn khiến Blue ré lên sung sướng. Đúng là con gái

"Tuyệt quá! Tuyêt quá!1 Tuyệt quá!" Cô chạy khắp phòng, hết nhìn mấy cái đèn ngủ rồi nhìn tấm rèm, tấm thảm, cái giường, cánh cửa, vân vân và vân vân…còn mỗi đôi dép đi trong nhà là chưa xem qua :v

"Khoan. Tui có một điều muốn hỏi." Tiger dơ ngón tay lên, hỏi, mặt nghiêm túc "Nếu hai người chiếm hai phòng ngủ thì tui ngủ ở đâu?"

Sau một hồi sắp xếp đồ đạc vào tủ quần áo, Tiger cũng "đóng chiếm" được một cái phòng ngủ. Blue và Sapphire phải ở chung phòng. Lúc ấy cũng là tối rồi, 6 rưỡi tối và bên ngoài, đèn đường rọi sáng cả con kênh bên cạnh khách sạn. Tiger ngồi vắt vẻo trên lan can ban công, nhìn ngắm cảnh từng đoàn người đi bên dưới và những chiếc thueyefn nhỏ đang trôi dọc con kênh

"Chết rồi!" Blue ôm đầu, ngồi bật dậy

"Mất cái vòng rồi. Cái vòng chị mua làm quà kỉ niệm cho Green." Cô nói, hốt hoảng lục lại cái ba lô toàn quần áo của mình.

"chị mua lại là được chứ gì?" Sapphire nói

"Cái đó khoogn được. Chị tốn công mới chọn được một cái đấy." Blue nói "Có khi lại làm rơi lúc bị ngã hồi chiều. Chắc pahir đi tìm lại mất."

"Thôi lạy bà. Mai tui kiếm cái khác cho là được chứ gì?" Tiger ngồi vắt vẻo trên lan can cùng với con Raichu của cậu, nói vọng vào

"Cái đó hiềm lắm. Ông kiếm nổi không mà nói." Blue nói

"ĐƯợc là được! Cứ yên tâm." Tiger phủi tay rồi lại trâm tư suy nghĩ tiếp "Tui còn lo mà không mang đồ lót ấy."

"À…đâu có." Blue cười, ngượng chín mặt. Cô kéo Sapphire ra một góc

"Cho chị mượn tạm đồ lót" Cô nói nhỏ :v

Trong khi hai cô gái đang "bàn luận về vấn đề thé giới" trong phòng, Tiger vẫn cứ vắt vẻo trên lan can khiến một đám khách hiếu kì tưởng có người nhảy lầu, vây lại túm tụm dưới cái lan can phòng cậu, chụp ảnh đủ kiểu. Tiger không để ý mấy tới đám người hiếu kì bên dưới. Cậu đang có cảm giác bất an và bồn chồn.

"Raichu." Raichu đang gặm nhấm trái berry bên cạnh không để ý mấy. Chợt thấy chủ nó giật mình.

"Có người theo dõi." Tiger ngay lập tức trèo ngược vào trong và chạy tót vào trong nhà. Raichu không hiểu gì, bèn chạy theo. Lúc ấy,trong phòng Zorua, Ken và Jiggly của Blue đang quay quanh cái ghế bành, địa bàn của ken và xem bản tin. Blue thì đang ngầm mình trong bồn tắm nước nóng, thả mình vào giữa đám bọt và quên hết mọi thứ xung quanh còn Sapphire thì thư giãn chút. Hai chị em tắm chung với nhau. Tiger chỉ lướt qua mấy cuốn tạp chí, cố làm một thứ gì đó để xua tan cảm giác bồn chồn của mình. Nhưng cậu biết chắc rằng giác quan của mình ít khi sai nên cuối cùng, đành cầm tạm lon nước ra ngồi cùng đám pokemon xem bản tin. Con Manaphy của Sapphire cũng có vẻ là lạ. Nó cứ chạy loăng quăng trong phòng hai chị em, nhìn len lén ra ngoài cửa sổ như sợ một cái gì đó. Thấy vậy, Tiger bèn gọi nó ra

"Manaphy! Ra đây coi nào." Cậu bế con pokemon nước của Sapphire lên và đặt nó vào trong lòng mình. Con pokemon nhỏ có vẻ ổn hơn chút,

"Phyyy…" Nó ngả người, nằm gọn trong lòng cậu

"Dó. KHá hơn rồi." Tiger vuốt nhẹ hai cái râu trên đầu nó và cười. Con Blaziken của Sapphire cười. Nó chuyển kênh và đúng ngay giữa bản tin.

"….Cách đây hai ngày, một máy bay quân sự cũng đã bị mất tích tại vùng biển bên trên vết nứt gãy Kraken này. Đây đã là vụ mất tích không dấu vết thứ 20 trong vòng ba năm qua và là vụ tròn thứ một trăm kể từ sự cố tai nạn tàu ngầm khiến cho hơn một trăm quân nhâ, công nhân và mưới hai nhà khoa học thiệt mạng cách đây mười năm. Và có một điểm chung là một trăm vụ mất tích, không một dấu vết nào về ác nạn nhân hay của máy bay, tàu thủy được tìm thấy." người dẫn chương trình nói

"vết nứt gãy Kraken…" Tiger lẩm bẩm. Cậu có nghe qua về vụ việc mất tích của chiếc tàu ngầm hiện đại nhất của mười năm trước rồi.

"Nếu mình nhớ không nhầm thì một rô bốt Atlat của D.K cũng bị mất tích không dấu vết gần ấy. nhưng do đời cũ nên không ai tìm." Cậu lẩm bẩm. Đám pokemon xung quanh thì…

"Blaziken![Chán!]" Ken của Sapphire chuyển kênh,

"Sướng quá." Blue đi ra, tay cầm cái khăn lau người lau lau mái tóc còn ướt, mặc bộ quần áo mới tinh vào khiến cô thoải mái hơn.

"Tắm nước nóng thích thật chị nhỉ?" Sapphire theo sau, cười vui vẻ.

"ờ. Lâu quá đấy." Tiger đặt manaphy xuống bên cạnh Raichu "Đợi anh tí. Sau đó chúng ta đi ăn." Tiger lấy đồ, đi vào trong phòng tắm. Cánh cửa vừa đóng lại…

"Í hí hí! Thấy chưa Sapphrie! Thấy chưa!" Blue hí hửng "Cậu ấy mời chị em mình đi ăn tối kìa!" cô nói, sung sướng, trong đầu tưởng tượng cảnh một bừa tối lãng mạn giống kiểu hẹn hò

"Chỉ là đi ăn thôi mà. Có gì đâu chị." Sapphire không rành lắm về mấy cái vụ này.

"Ôi lãng mạn làm sao!" Blue vẫn mơ màng

"Tỉnh đi!" Tiger gõ vào đầu cô bạn "Mơ tưởng quá rồi đấy."

"Ủa! Anh tắm nhanh thế?" Sapphire ngạc nhiên. Nãy giờ được 30s

"Ờ. Đi ăn thôi." Tiger nói, đi ra cửa. Hai chị em Blue, Sapphire theo sau cậu.

"Tớ muốn ăn đồ biển." Blue làm vẻ nũng nịu

"Hâm! ĐI biển không ăn đồ biển thì cạp đất mà ăn à?" Tiger đùa. Đám pokemon theo sau ba người ra ngoài.

"Vậy thì hải sâm nhé!" Blue vẫn lại nũng nịu.

"Rồi! Cái gì cũng được. Miễn là cô nương vui được chưa?" cậu bạn vui tính khóa cửa phòng lại, vung vung cái chìa khóa trong tay.

"Cô nương? Cái cậu này!"

"Hê hê! Vậy là anh chị hẹn hò thật à?" Sapphire cũng góp vui, bể Manaphy vào lòng.

"Suỵt! ĐỪng nói Green kẻo cậu ta ghen chết!" Tiger đùa. Trong khi ba người đang cười với nhau và cùng pokemon của họ đi ăn tối thì có một người vẫn đang chờ. Chờ cho họ rời khỏi khách sạn…


	2. Chapter 2

Đường phố Liverwle hôm nay động nghịt người. Hôm nay là ngày mở màn của lễ hội Cá ở thành phố này mà. Người người đi lại như nước. Đường phố được trang hoàng bởi đủ các loại đèn, cờ hoa và những chiếc xe ngựa cũng được trang trí lộng lẫy. Và khu hội chợ phía nam, nơi sẽ diễn ra lễ khai mạc của lễ hội cá tại sân khấu chính là nơi đông vui nhất. Có đủ các quầy hàng bán đủ các món đồ. Khoogn chỉ đồ lưu niệm mà còn có cả đồ ăn, bánh trái đủ cả. Có cả mấy trò chơi khá thú vị và hấp dẫn nữa. Các gian hàng đều bằng gỗ, bày bán đủ các món đồ từ vòng cổ, vỏ sò, vỏ ốc, vân vân…Và khi sân khấu trung tâm được trang hoàng đẹp mắt và điều đặc biệt nhất là toàn bộ khu vực này được xây dựng ngay trên mặt nước. Ngay bên dưới nền đá cứng của khu hội chợ là biển. Khách du lịch ở đây đông nghịt và may mắn là vẫn mới chỉ là ngày đầu tiên nên vẫn còn chỗ ấy. Trong khi khu hội chợ vẫn đang đông nghịt người thì trên một nhà hàng nổi trên mặt nước cách khu hội chợ không xa, Tiger đang cùng Blue và Sapphire ngồi vừa ngắm cảnh vừa thưởng thức bữa tối ngon lành và thêm tí hạt tiêu là mấy mẩu chuyện hài của cậu thánh nhọ. Tại sao lại hạt tiêu ư…?

"…Rồi chúa cười mà nói: Đến tao còn không đòi nổi thì chú mày có mà mơ đòi được." cậu vừa kể, vừa phụ họa thêm và hơn hết là phần hóa trang đạt với mấy sợi mì bám trên cằm giống một mớ râu ria làm từ bột vậy :v

"Pfff hhahahaa!" Blue cười sặc sụa

"Haha! Vậy là cuối cùng vẫn chả đâu vào đâu cả. Haha! Vẫn không đòi được." Sapphire ôm bụng, cười và chảy cả nước mắt

"Đúng là chịu chúa thật. Chịu chịu!" Blue lau nước mắt và uống thêm ít nước. Bữa ăn đã gần xong rồi mà nãy giờ ngồi cười quên cả ăn. Tiger bốc thêm ít đồ ăn, bỏ vào miệng và cười

"Đến anh còn không đòi được chứ nói gì chúa!" Cậu đùa

"Thôi ăn nốt đi rồi còn đi chơi." Blue nói

"Em đồng tình. Nãy giờ ngồi cười quên cả ăn rồi." Sapphire cũng đồng tình. Và chỉ một lúc sau, họ đã trên đường trở lại hội chợ trên lưng Blasty rồi. Lên đền bờ, Tiger nhảy tót lên trước rồi kéo Sapphire lên còn Blue…

"Sao còn ngồi đấy? Không lên à?" Tiger hỏi cô bạn cứ ngồi khư khư trên con Blastoise

"Hihi! Tiger-kun phải đưa tớ lên chứ?" Blue làm vẻ mặt đáng yêu nói và cười.

"Cái gì cơ?" Tiger nhìn Sapphire, mặt buồn cười

"Ai mà biết!" Sapphire bụm miệng, nhún vai và quay mặt lại, cười ha hả

"Rồi thưa chị! Em đỡ ngay đây!" Tiger cúi người, làm ra vẻ như kiểu đỡ tiểu thư nhà giàu xuống xe ấy. Cậu kéo Blue lên bờ. Well, đúng ý cô là như thế đó, Blue cứ cười. Sau một hồi, cả ba người đã lại hòa cùng dòng người đông nghịt ở khu hội chợ của liverwile rồi. Xung qunah họ là đủ các loại hang quán bày bán đồ ăn, đồ lưu niệm và có cả vài trò chơi nữa. Sapphire thích thú, lấy cái máy ảnh của Tiger chụp liên hồi. Sapphire chụp đủ thứ, cái cây được trang trí đẹp, quầy hang bán đủ thứ đồ, sân khấu chính được trang hoàng lộng lẫy và…đến cả cái thùng rác cũng chụp luôn :v Tiger đi bên cạnh vừa đi vừa phải dè chứng móc túi với lại cướp giật nên mắt liếc liên hồi. Còn Blue…

"Chán quớ! Người ta bán hết loại vòng cổ cầu may rồi." Cô thất thểu lại gần "Nghe đâu loại đó hiếm lắm. Vậy mà chiều nay lại đánh mất chứ."

"Không mua được à?" tiger hỏi

"Không." Cô bạn lắc đàu nguầy nguậy "Thay vào đó, tớ kiếm được cái bánh giải khuây!" rôi cô lại cười, lấy ra một cái bánh hình con cá được rắc một lớp dừa cắt nhỏ và một ít gì đó giống hạt vừng đen đen lên trên

"Nhoàm! Bánh cá ở Liverwile nổi tiếng ngon đó,." Cô vừa nhai, vừa ăn, vừa giới thiệu một cách ngon lành.

"Ăn với!" Tiger thò tay bấu một miếng cho vào miệng. Cậu nhai một chút rồi thấy nó khá ngon, véo tiếng miếng nữa.

"Này! Ăn gì mà lắm thế?" Blue mắng đùa

"Thì ngon thì ăn thôi." Tiger cười và lúc ấy, cậu không để ý lắm.

"A! Chơi trò này không?" Cô bạn bên cạnh phát hiện ra một trò khá phố biến, ném lon và có một quầy trò chơi ngay bên cạnh chố hai người.

"Cho cậu chơi đó." Tiger nói

"Dzô đi dzô đi. 10 pokedollar ba lượt ném!" Ông chủ quầy quảng cáo rõ to "Dễ chơi dễ trúng thưởng. Sáu long một chai nước. Mười hai lon một gấu nhỏ. Mười tám lon được một gấu to." Vừa nói, ổng vừa đập ddaapjf tờ báo xuống, chỉ vào ba chồn lon được xếp hình kim tự tháp phía sau.

"Cháu ba lượt!" Tiger nhanh nhảu đưa ra một tờ 10 pokedollar và nhanh chóng nhận được ba quả bong ném.

"Ngắm cho chuẩn vào nhóc. Nếu cháu muốn có vái món quà cho bạn gái," Ông chủ quầy cười và nhìn Tiger và Blue bên cạnh nhau

"Đây là bạn gái của bạn cháu." Và tên ngốc phân trần "ném trước đi! Rồi cố kiếm chai nước ra đây." Cậu đưa ngay cho Blue hai quả bong

"Hai cơ à?" Blue hí hửng cầm lấy hai quả bong ném "Được rồi nhá bạn giai. Để tớ kiếm cho một con gấu bong nhá!" cô cười đểu

"…" Tiger quay lại, cố giấu cái vẻ mặt chả mấy hạnh phúc gì của cậu. Bảo sao tên Green bắt cậu đi chịu trận thay. :v

"Hây!" Blue ném quả thứ nhất. Trật lất "Oi…được rồi! Cố gắng được!" và cô ném quả thứ hai, trật lất tiếp. hai cú ném và không đổ một cái lon nào.

"Aww! Why?" Blue ôm đầu "Mình ngắm bắn tệ đến thế sao?"

"Tiếc quá! Thế này thì may ra chỉ được chai nước thôi." Ông chủ quầy làm vẻ tiếc nuối.

"Nước thì nước!" Tiger cuối cùng cũng quay lại, mặt cục gạch, ném cật lực.

"Oaaa! Mạnh quá!" Blue đứng vỗ tay khen trước khi quả bong bay trật lất, đập vào tấm chắn phía sau…

"Ủa…?" Tiger giật mình

"Trật lất!" Blue thất vọng và…

BỊCH! BỊCH! BỊCH! BINH! BỐP! CHÁT! BINH!

Bóng đập tấm chắn, bật lại, đập mặt Tiger, bật lại, đổ lon, đập tấm chắn, bật lại, đập mặt Tiger, bật lại, đổ lon, đập tấm chắn, bật lại, đập mặt Tiger, bật lại, đổ lon và hệ quả, mưới tám cái lon không cái nào đứng nổi trong sự ngỡ ngàng của ông chủ quầy còn chủ nhân của cú ném lúc ấy đang…

"Hơ…đây là đâu mà đâu là đâu…?" mặt cậu tím thâm do bị quả bóng đập vào mặt…ba lần :v Cậu ngã đến phịch xuống đất, đầu óc quay chong chóng và một bầy torchic chạy loanh quanh

"Hihi! Con gấu to quá!" Blue ôm con gấu bông cỡ bự mà Tiger vừa thắng được, cười sung sướng trong khi bên cạnh…

"…." Tiger tay cầm gói đá lạnh, chườm chườm cái mặt đáng thương của mình.

"Sao mà ủ rột thế? Vui lên chứ. Tui có ăn thịt ông đâu mà phải thế," Blue nói, giọng kiểu làm nũng rồi túi lấy tay cậu bạn.

"Xì. Bắt nạt người ta thì có," Tiger cười đểu

"Đâu có! Chỉ là do hoàn cảnh ép buộc." Blue khoác tay cậu và cười "Hoàn cảnh thôi. Tui hứa là hết vụ này ông được tự do." Cô cười tươi, an ủi

"Ờ. Tui nghi ngờ vụ đó lắm." Tiger đùa, nhân cơ hội tiến thêm bước nữa, ai dè

"Hai người tình cảm quớ nhỉ?"

Một giây giật thót…

"Xin lỗi. Em không có ý phá đám." Sapphire cười khúc khích, đi ngay sau hai người đàn anh đàn chị, theo dõi và cười.

"Cái cô này! Làm chị giật hết cả mình." Blue quay lại mắng đùa.

"Hai người đi với nhau một lúc được không?" Tiger gỡ tay Blue ra "Anh đây có chút việc! Tẹo nữa gặp nhau ở sân khấu chính." Cậu cười

"Ok!" Blue cũng cười đáp lại và Tiger chỉ đút tay vào túi quần và quay lưng đi mất.

"Sapp! Theo!" Và chỉ chờ có thế, Blue lại hí hửng kéo tay cô em và bám theo ngay sau Tiger. Tiger không chú ý đến điều đó vì cậu biết rõ là sẽ bị theop dõi. Nên…

"Oái! Đâu rồi?" Blue bất ngờ khi Tiger biến mất hoàn toàn khỏi tầm kiểm soát của cô chỉ sau một cái lắc người. Tiger lặng một hồi, chắc chắn cô bạn và cô em không còn theo sau nữa, cậu mới bước đi. Và lần này, trong bộ dạng hoàn toán khác, một cái mũ lưỡi trai đen, một cái áo bụi bặm và đúng kiể dân bụi đời lâu ngày. Cậu lẩn đi khỏi hai người kia, tim đập mạnh.

'Sắp có chuyện rồi.' Cái cảm giác bất an lại ùa tới. Cậu len lỏi giữa biển người, đi theo một cảm giác rất mơ hồ.Cuối cùng, cậu ra đến bờ biển. Hội chờ nằm ngay bên cạnh bờ biển, ánh đèn tỏa soi sang cả bãi biển cát trắng. Nhưng ở đây khá vắng người và ít ai để ý tới. THi thoảng chỉ có vài đôi trai gái hay vài ông bà lão đi dạo hóng gió thôi. Những cơn gió biển thổi mát lạnh. Tiger đứng đó trên bãi biển, dang hai tay ra, tận hướng những cơn gió. Có lẽ cảm giác của cậu muốn dẫn cậu tới đây, muốn cậu thư giãn một chút sau bao tháng ngày chật vật và cố gắng. Hoặc nó muốn Tiger chú ý tới một thứ khác.

'Có ai không? Trong này tối quá?' bất ngờ, một giọng nói mơ hồ khiến Tiger tỉnh giấc. Cậu ngơ ngác nhìn quanh nhưng quanh cậu chỉ có lác đác vài người. một đôi trai gái, ba bà già đi hóng gió và ở một góc khuất, nấp sau bóng của một chiếc ô có hai người. Cậu chợt để ý. "Trong này" là ở đâu? Tiger liếc nhanh. Hai người kia có một chiếc va li lớn màu đen. Có thể mà cũng không thể. KHông thể cứ thế mà nghi ngờ hai người họ được. Nhưng họ cứ đứng đó, núp sau cái bóng của chiếc ô và chờ. Tiger cũng ra vẻ làm ngơ, đứng yên, đút tay túi quần trong khi máy theo dõi của cậu đã được gửi đi rồi. Chợt, một chiếc xuồng máy chạy từ ngoài bờ biển vào rồi một nhóm ba bốn người cũng mặc đồ đen bước xuống, đi vào vác theo một chiếc vali nhỏ hơ óm mới đến kia gặp hai người đàn ông bí ẩn. Sau một vài giây trao đổi, họ bắt tay nhau và hai người đàn ông bí ẩn ban đầu xách cái vali mà bốn người kia mang tơi còn bốn người kia mang cái vali cỡ lớn đi.

"Ừm…" Tiger giả bộ đi tản bộ, tiến về phía bốn người kia. Họ đang đi quay trở lại chiếc xuồng

'Giờ mà giả vờ đâm vào thì lộ quá nhỉ?' Cậu cười thầm và bất ngờ rẽ, cũng hướng về chiếc xuồng máy. Cậu đi chéo còn bốn người kia đi thẳng. Chợt…

"Này ông anh! Tránh ra một bên!" Một tên kéo Tiger qua, dọn đường cho ba tên đưa chiếc vali lên xuống. Trên xuồng còn có một tên nữa. Còn bọn chúng nhầm tưởng Tiger với mọt tên bụi đời nào đó vì trông cậu giờ già đi cả chục tuổi dưới lớp hóa trang ấy. Bốn người kia bước lên chợt…

"Cái gì vậy?"Một tên kêu lên và cả ba tên còn lại bất ngờ nhảy ngược lại.

ẦM!

Một đợt song lớn đánh lật úp cả chiếc xuồng máy và khiến cả tên lái xuồng lẫn tên đi đầu ngã nhào xuống biển.

"Gorebyss!" Một con Gorebyss lao lên , dung ice beam đóng băng toàn bộ vùng nước trước mặt khiến cả ba tên còn lại vội lùi lại còn hai tên xấu số bị vùi trong nước bị khóa cứng.

"Là nó đó!" Tên cầm vali nói. Hai tên kia ngay lập tức thả một con Tentacruel và Stunfisk ra.

"Stunfisk! Thunder shock!"

Stunfisk phóng điện thẳng vào Goreybyss. Nó dính trọn.

"Tentacruel! Toxic spike!"

Tentacruel nhận lệnh và dải đầy khu vực xung quanh là gai độc. Gorebyss bị bao vây. Nó nhìn quanh những chiếc gai.

'Đây không phải là tấn công thường. Nhưng mà huấn luyện viên của con Gorebyss trình độ thấp quá.

"Stamie! Rapid spin!" Một giọng con gái vang lên và một cô gái bất ngờ lao lên từ dưới nước trong bộ đồ bơi màu xanh, bộ kính lặn và ẩn mình sau những cơn ssóng. Cô ra lệnh và con pokemon sao biển lao tới, dung tốc độ xoáy của mình hất tung hết đám gai độc xung quanh và lao tới

"Swampert!" Tên cầm vali tung pokemon của mình ra và con Swampert lao ra.

"Swaamppee!" Một cú đấm mạnh xuống đất và húc thẳng vào Stamie. Con pokemon sao biển bắn văng lại, đập xuống bờ cát. Bị thương nhẹ,

"Gorebyss! Water pulse!" cô gái ia ra lệnh

"Stunfisk! Charge beam!" Một tên ra lệnh đáp trả. Stunfisk bắn ra một chùm năng lượng điện và hai đòn tấn công nước và điện chạm vào nhau nhưng

ROẸT! RÀO!

Nước của Gorebyss bị bắn tan và chùm năng lượng lao vào, Gorebyss dính trọn. đòn đánh hệ điện. Nó gượng dậy nhưng rồi lại khụy xuống. Nó còn có vẻ dính độc nặng.

"Gorebyss!" Cô gái kia loa tới chỗ pokemon bị thương "Đồ ác độc!" cô hét lên

"Vướng vào bọn ta chỉ có chuốc lấy hậu quả này thôi." Chủ của con Swampert cười

"Swampert!" Con pokemon nước to lớn phun một luồng nước mạnh. Hydro pump. Nó hướng thẳng về phía cô gái kì lạ kia.

"Cẩn thận đó!" Cô gái kia khôgn kịp lấy pokeball thu hồi gorebyss, trong lúc bấn loạn đành lấy cả thân mình che cho con pokemon của mình.

RẦM!

Stamie ăn trọn cú Hydro pump. Về lí thuyết và khoogn thực sự hiệu quả nhưng…

"Sta…mie…" Con pokemon sao biển bị hạ chỉ sau một chiêu.

'Cái khỉ. Bọn này dung doping chắc.' Tiger nãy giờ vẫn đứng quan sát chưa biết giúp phe nào

"kết liễu nó luôn đi!" Tên đi đầu nói.

"Stunfisk. Thunder!"

Một tia sét đánh thẳng từ trên trời xuống. Cô gái kia và hai con pokemon đang ở trong vùng nước nên dù có chạy đi đâu thì vẫn không kịp tránh.

"Đến lúc ra tay rồi! Đánh chịu cái danh anh hung cứu mĩ nhân một thời gian vậy." Tiger nhanh như cắt thả quả pokeball trong túi xuống và nó chỉ vừa rơi trúng tầm chân thuận của cậu là…

"một pha chọc khe rất tốt và Tiger khogn cần lấy đà. Sút nốt. SÚT!" cậu vung chân, Quả pokeball bay như một viên đạn thẳng tới ngay chỗ cô gái kia

ROẸT! ẦM!

Sét đánh khiến mặt nước như bị xé vụn, lớp băng ban nãy cụng bị tan tành. Nhưng…

"Ơ…" Cô gái kia cảm thấy như đang mơ khi mà mình vẫn còn sống, an toàn cùng với hai con pokemon của mình tại một nơi khô ráo cách chỗ sét đánh cả mét

"Hay lắm!" Tiger và Raichu cụng nắm đấm. Họ đứng ngay bên cạnh cô.

"Cái gì vậy?" Ba tên kia ngơ ngác.

"À…mấy người vừa nướng chin đồng đội bị kẹt trong băng." Cậu chọc đểu.

"Chết cha!" Một tên ôm đầu. Tên lái xuồng và tên ban nãy đi đầu bị kẹt trong băng bị thương nặng do thunder của Stunfisk.

"Tên đần này! Phải biết nghĩ chứ!" Tên điều khiển Tentacruel mắng.

"Ngươi là ai?" Tên chủ của Swampert hỏi, lạnh lùng. Tiger bỗng cảm thấy như có cả một chiếc xe tải đè lên vậy. Cái vẻ bình thản của hắn tạo một áp lực ghê gớm lên cậu.

ÙM!

Cô gái kì lạ kia bỗng nhảy xuống nước.

"Ế! Đi đâu thế?" Tiger bất ngờ, chả biết ứng xử sao. Cô gái kia nhanh quá và chỉ mấy giây khoogn để ý là đã chuồn tót mất. Cô bơi cùng với gorebyss rất nhanh và biến mất hút trong màn đêm của biển…

"Giờ tính sao…?" Cậu nhìn cái bóng đen đen đang bơi mất rồi nhìn ba tên kia.

"Tại ngươi mà nó chuồn mất rồi kìa!" Một tên mắng.

"Rồi rồi! Tại mấy người chơi ác quá. Tui không muốn có án mạng." Tiger lùi lại, phân trần. Raichu bên cạnh cũng làm theo cậu.

'Cứu với!' Cái giọng nói mơ hồ ban nãy lại vang lên 'đừng để chúng mang tôi đi.'

"Hả?" Tiger giật mình, sự bình thản trở lại "Mà cho hỏi ba người giữ gì trong cái vali ấy vậy?" cậu hỏi, nhìn cả ba tên và hai ánh nhìn bình tĩnh đến phát lạnh gặp nhau.

"Giấy tờ." Tên đứng đầu nói.

"Vậy à…?" Tiger cười "Xin mạn phép xem qua đưuọc không?" Cậu tiến lại gần, vẫn cái vẻ bình thản ấy. Nhưng tinh thần bắt đầu lung lay khi mà cậu vẫn cảm nhận được cái áp lực ghê gớm đến phát lạnh như có thể nghiền nát tâm trí cậu bất cứ khi nào của tên đứng đầu kia. Nhưng mà vì có tiếng đánh nhau nên mọi người bắt đầu kéo ra xem đông vì họ nghĩ đang có trận đấu pokemon. Tên cầm đầu nhìn qua đám đông với ánh mắt sắc lạnh, cái đầu hắn to và cắt trọc, cạo hình chữ U trước trán và một cái kính đen khiến hắn trông thật đáng sợ. Tiger khoogn cần nhìn thẳng vào mắt hắn mà vẫn cám nhận được. KHong hiểu liệu kẻ xấu số nào làm đối thủ của tên này thì sẽ thế nào nhỉ?.

"Họ nghĩ có trận đầu pokemon kìa." Tiger nói "Có nên phục vụ luôn không?"

"Để ta chiều chú." Tên cầm đầu thả một con pokemon được chứa trong một trái master ball ra. Tiger đã giật mình vì nghĩ đó là pokemon huyền thoại. Nhưng…

"Gall!" Một con Gallade đứng ra.

'Dùng master ball chứ Gallade.' Tiger nghĩ 'Vậy…'

"Nào! Nhào vô!" Tên cầm đầu nói.

"Được! Raichu!" Tiger nói nhưng có vẻ cậu đang run.

"Gallade!" Con Gallade vụt biến mất.

"Cái…?"

RẠT!

"Raichu!" Raichu bị dính trọn một nhát chem. Vào lưng. Gallade teleport và tấn công quá nhanh rồi nó lại vụt biến mất.

"Rai!" Raichu cẩn trọng, rút kunai ra nhưng chưa kịp ném

VỤT! CHOANG! SOẠT!

"Rai!" Raichu bị chem. Them nhat nữa, kunai ba lưỡi vợ vụn, và con chuột bị bắn ra. Gallade lại biến mất như nó chưa hề xuất hiện

"Tốc độ dịch chuyển nhanh quá. Nhanh hơn Technovolt." Tiegr lẩm bẩm "Nhược điểm của Technovolt là cần dung kunai và ấn chú để làm đích. Teleport của Galladehoàn thiện tới mức nó có thể dịch chuyển tới bất kì đâu với tốc độ cao. Nó khong hề vô hình. Nó chỉ dịch chuyển nhanh và liên tục trên sân. Phải. Nhanh tới mức mắt thường không quan sát nổi."

Trong khi cậu tính toán, Gallade đang liên tục tấn công Raichu và ó chém liên tục vào người con chuột nhỏ. Raichu chỉ còn nước chịu trận, không tấn công được.

"Ooaaa! Hay quá!" Mọi người không hiểu đứng xem và vỗ tay cổ vũ.

"ĐÚng là lũ ngu học." Tên cầm đầu cười khẩy nhìn đám đông đang dần đông lên mà lẩm bẩm. Trong khi ấy, Gallade chém liên tục vào người Raichu khiến con Chuột bị thương khắp mình mẩy. Tiger vẫn không phản ứng.

"Hay quá đại ca!" Hai tên đi sau cổ vũ.

SOẠT! SOẠT! SOẠT!

Raichu dính đòn liên tục và đuối dần. Tiger bỗng thở dài. Cậu làm ám hiệu gì đó bằng cách kết ấn tay. Raichu gật đầu. Nó nhanh như cắt rút ra một chiếc kunai.

KEENG!

Gallade lại xuất hiện, chém văng chiếc kunai đi và chém vào người Raichu. Raichu ngã nhào. Nhưng nó bật dậy với sức lực hiện có thì ổn. Nó tích điện quanh người, tạo thành một lớp bóc giáp điện tạm thời để Gallade không tiếp cận được đã.

"Định tử thủ à? Xem nhóc chịu được bao nhiêu?"

"Raichu!" Bất ngờ, con chuột điện phóng toàn bộ điện năng của nó xuống đất khiến cát bụi bắn tứ tung. Một cơn bão cát được tạo ra trong chốc lát.

"Á!" Mọi người đúng quanh bị cát che mắt, không thấy gì cả.

"Cái gì? Gallade bắt nó lại!" Tên kia ra lệnh nhưng đến Gallade cũng bó tay. Một lúc sau…

"Tên mèo này đi đâu lâu thế chứ?" Blue nhìn đồng hồ. Cũng khá là muộn rồi.

"Này?" Một giọng nói vang lên khiến cả hai chị em lạnh cả gáy.

"Anh?" Sapphire quay lại và cậu mèo phải giữ cả hai người im lặng bằng cách bịt miệng cả hai lại

"Đi đâu mà lâu thế hả mèo? Tui đợi mỏi cổ rồi nè!" Blue hất tay cậu ra, mắng nhỏ

"Chuyện dài lắm. Về khách sạn rồi tính!" Cậu nói và kéo tay hai người

"Ơ! Chương trình còn chưa bắt đầu mà!" Blue cãi

"Không lằng nhằng! Để hôm khác xem cũng được!" Tiger có vẻ vội vã. Sapphire nhận ra Raichu cũng đi cùng và nó bị thương. Nó vác theo một cái vali đen to tướng.

"Chuyện gì vậy anh Tiger?" Sapphire vừ đi vừa hỏi

"Chuyện hệ trọng. về chúng ta nói." Câu trả lời cộc lốc và Tiger kéo cả hai cô gái về. Họ nhanh chóng rời khỏi hội chợ và trở về khách sạn. và đó là nơi mà những rắc rối bắt đầu.


	3. Chapter 3

"Vào đây!" Tiger kéo cái vali to vào trong phòng của ba người. Hai cô gái cũng nhanh nhảu thẻo sau và cậu đóng ngay cửa lại.

"Sao mà vội vã thế?" Blue hỏi "Lại gây rối với bọn Yakuza à" cô nặng lời. Căn bản là tại đang đi chơi mà bị lôi về. Nhưng Tiger có vẻ vội vã. Cậu đặt cái vali xuống, mở nó ra. Cái vali được bảo vệ bởi ba, bốn lớp khóa. Tiger hì hục mãi không mở được mật mã đầu tiên.

"Cái gì trong đó vậy." Sapphire ôm con Manaphy nhỏ, hỏi. Ken và Jiggly cũng tò mó chúi đầu vào coi. Tiger không nói, chỉ hì hục cố mwor mấy lớp khóa. Chợt, con Manaphy nhảy bật ra khỏi vòng tay Sapphire, nhảy xuống trên cái vali.

"Mana! Manaphy!" Nó bấu vào mấy cái khóa, cố kéo chúng ra. Nhưng cả hai cứ loay hoay mãi mà chả làm gì được,

""Hai người tránh ra cái coi nào!" Blue cáu, đẩy cả hair a và cúi xuống, ngồi đối diện với mấy cái khóa số. Và chỉ sau chừng ba phút…

TÁCH.

Chiếc vali mở bung ra, hơi lạnh từ bên trong tỏa ra như một làn khói mờ ảo. và…một thứ sang lóa bên trong. ĐÓ là một quả trứng.

"Manaphy!" Con pokemon xanh nước biển tiến lại gần, ôm ôm quả trứng đang phát sáng.

"Nó sắp nở rồi." Sapphire bỗng hứng khởi

"Cái gì nở?" Blue hỏi lại.

Luồng ánh sáng xanh tỏa ra từ quả trứng. Sapphire và Blue phải che mắt đi vì ánh sáng chói lòa còn Tiger…đeo cái kính dâm nhìn cho tiện. Sau một hồi, ánh sáng tắt dần. Blue và Sapphire bỏ tay che mắt ra và trước mặt họ, Tiger đeo kính đen đan bế một con Phione như kiểu chuyên gia đỡ đẻ vừa ra tay vậy. Con PHione nằm trọn trong vòng tay cậu và mở mắt ra, nhìn quanh ngơ ngác.

"Phione kìa!" Sapphire reo lên sung sướng

"Phie?" Phione nhìn từng người trong phòng một với đôi mắt to tròn đáng yêu của nó

"Đáng yêu quá!" Blue cứ rú lên.

"Manaphy!" Con pokemon của Sapphire nhảy lên vai Tiger, cười với con pokemon mới nở.

"Phione!" Con pokemon non tìm thấy đồng hương, bỗng vui vẻ trở lại.

"manaphy! Mana!" Manaphy cũng rất vui vẻ.

"Hai người bế nó được không? Tớ cảm thấy như y tá vậy." Tiger nói, mặt biểu cảm với cái kính như mafia…

"Nào. Lại đây chị cho ăn nào!" Blue một tay nựng con Phione, tay kia càm cái hộp kem nhỏ và đút cho nó ăn. Con Phione ăn thìa kem, run nhẹ vì lạnh và cười sung sướng. Nó không tỏ vẻ gì là xa lạ hay ngại ngùng giống một con pokemon mới nở vì lúc nào con manaphy của Sappphire luôn bên cạnh nó.

"Nữa nè nữa nè!" Sapphire lấy ra ít trái cây trong tủ lạnh và cắt nhỏ cho đám pokemon ăn. Hai cô gái chăm sóc con Phione mới nở như chăm sóc một đứa bé ấy. Trong khi đó, Tiger…

"Ngủ cho khỏe." Cậu thả mình xuống chiếc giường đệm êm như bong và nhắm mắt. Điều hòa để 16 độ rất mát và có phần hơi lạnh nữa. Tiger lim dim, cố ghi nhớ lại những gì xảy ra trong hôm nay. Và đầu cậu bắt đầu đầy lên với mấy câu hỏi. "Đám người kia là ai và tại sao lại có được quả trứng chứa manaphy?" "Cô gái kia là ai và có mục đích gì?" Và còn…chợt ngoài cửa sổ có gì đó. Tiger mắt lim dim nhưng vẫn liếc ra ngoài cửa sổ. Có cái gì vụt qua. Tiger lại nhắm mắt lại.

RẦM! Vù!

Có tiếng cửa kính mở tung và gió lùa vào ở phòng ngoài.

"Oái!" Giọng Blue vang lên cùng tiếng giớ thổi

"Này! Làm gì thế? Trả lại đây!" giọng Sapphire hốt hoảng. sau đó, mọi thứ có vẻ im ắng.

"Tiger!" Blue lao vào trong phòng nhưng căn phòng trống trơn với một cái cửa sổ mở tung.

Trên sân thượng khách sạn…

"PHù!" người thanh niên bí ẩn bỏ mặt nạ ra.Một ông anh tóc vàng trong bộ đồng phục pokemon ranger với cái vẻ mặt nghiêm túc đang ôm cả Manaphy và Phione.

"Manaphy!" Manaphy nhận ra người bạn cũ của nó, Jack walker, người giúp nó lần trước.

"Phione?" Phione có phần hốt hoảng vì vừa bị đánh cắp khỏi tay Blue nhưng Jack chỉ cười hiền

"Đừng sợ. tôi chỉ là bạn thôi mà." Cậu cố trấn tính con pokemon nhỏ

"Bạn bè sẽ không tự nhiên phá cửa lao vào và tự dưng cướp pokemon của người ta như thế đâu." Tiger, giọng điềm tĩnh dã ngồi vắt vẻo trên rìa lan can từ lúc nào.

"PHải, rất đúng ý tôi." Jack đặt cả hai con pokemo0n xuống, quay lại, đứng đối diện. Hai người đối mặt nhau dưới ánh trăng mờ. Tiger đứng đó, ném cái nhìn chả mấy vui vẻ về phía Jack trong khi Jack cũng sẵn sàng rắn mặt với cậu.

"Có một điều tôi cần cậu biết trước. Đây là lãnh địa của chúng tôi và cũng là nhiệm vụ của chúng tôi. Vì vậy mong cậu đứng ngoài vụ này." Jack Walker cảnh báo, giọng điềm tĩnh nhưng tay đã cầm chắc Styler.

"Vậy nếu tôi nói không thì sao?" Tiger ngẩng lên, nhìn và nói một cách không them để tâm đến lời cảnh báo hồi nãy. Cậu bỏ ngoài tai tất.

"Cậu nên nhớ là đối với các Pokemon Ranger, cậu vẫn được coi là kẻ thù số một, thậm chí đứng trên cả những tổ chức tội ác chuyên thí nghiệm trên pokemon và phá hủy môi trường sống của chúng đó."

"Cho tôi một lí do đi." Tiger cười khẩy "đừng nói chỉ vì Trainer và Ranger là kẻ thù nhá"

"Cậu lợi dụng sức mạnh của pokemon quá mức và đã khiến rất nhiều pokemon bị ảnh hưởng. Cậu dạy pokemon của mình giết chóc, đánh nhau thay vì chiến đấu. Và cậu sử dụng chúng trong những cuộc chiến của con người, lọi dụng chúng." JHack nói

"Vậy cho hỏi…" Tiger đứng dậy cười rồi bỗng quát lên "Trong khi tôi và pokemon của mình vắt kiệt sức trên chiến trường để cố thủ cho thế giới thì lũ vô dụng mấy người ở chỗ quái nào hả? Lại đi chăm bẵm và nuôi nấng mấy con pokemon bị bỏ rơi à?"

"ĐÓ là việc của chúng tôi." Jack Walker hạ giọng

"Thế thì mấy tên vô dụng như ông anh về quê đi là vừa. Thế giới đã không còn như trước từ lâu rồi." Tiger nghiến răng

"Tôi đến chỉ để cảnh báo cậu. nếu cậu tiếp tục nhúng tay vào thì chúng tôi sẽ dùng biện pháp mạnh…"

"Tôi sẽ nghiền nát bất kì thứ gì cản đường tôi…" Tiger quay lại, lườm cậu ranger lớn tuổi hơn kia một cách đáng sợ "…Kể cả đó là mấy người."

"Này!" Jack walker vẫn giữ vẻ điềm tĩnh "Tôi đang cầu xin ấy."

Một lưỡi dao của Scyther kề sát cổ.

"Ồ." Tiger liếc nhìn con pokemon xanh mờ dưới ánh trăng

VỤT…

"Ấn tượng đó. Vậy mà mấy người nói không "lợi dụng" pokemon." Cậu đưunsg sát ngay sau lưng jack Walker, hơi thở nóng như luwarphar vào gáy khiến Jack tê người trong khi ảnh phân than kia tan biến tự bao giờ, bỏ lại con Scyther một mình.

BỐP BỐP…

Có tiếng vỗ tay đâu đó…

"Ấn tượng đó nhóc con. Nhưng mà dáng lẽ ra phải có chút ton trọng chứ?" một giọng nối trầm vang lên giữa màn đêm.

"Tôi chỉ biết một số ít ranger và tin tôi đi. Hai người không đáng nhận được sự tôn trọng đâu." Tiger khịt mũi "Ít ranger nhận được cái đó từ tôi lắm." cậu quay lại. Đứng trên đỉnh của bể nước, một bóng người đàn ông lớn tuổi in rõ dưới ánh trăng.

"Tiger. Chúng tôi đưa ra lời cảnh báo cuối cùng. Cậu đang đối đầu với hai tổ chức tội ác lớn nhất khu vực đảo phía nam Hoenn. Vì vây hãy suy nghĩ cho kĩ." Người đàn ông kia nói "Nếu cậu phớt lờ, có thể cả cậu và bạn bè sẽ bgawpj nguy hiểm và đồng nghĩ với việc cậu chấp nhận đối đầu với các Ranger."

"Ngay từ đầu, Trainer và Ranger đã là đối thủ rồi. Đối đầu chỉ là một cách nói thôi." Tiger cười, nhìn lên lơ đãng.

"Cậu không phải là một Trainer thường thấy. Vì vậy hãy đưa ra quyết định đúng đắn. Tôi hi vọng sẽ không phải nhận cậu làm đối thủ trên chiến trường." Người kia nói "Tạm biệt!"

Và trong nháy mắt, cả ông ta và Jack Walker đã biển mất, bỏ lại Tiger với hai con pokemon nước Phione và Manaphy.

"Tiger!" Blue chạy phóng lên tầng thượng, mở tung cách cửa. Sapphire theo ngay sau.

"Phione! Manaphy! Chúng vẫn ổn" Cô chạy ngay tới, ôm lấy hai con pokemon nhỏ

"Chuyện gì vậy? Chuyện gì vảy ra thế Tiger?" Blue hỏi nhưng Tiger đứng im lặng một hồi rồi bỏ vào trong.

"này! Chuyện gì đã xảy ra thế?" Cô đuổi theo, gặng hỏi nhưng vẫn khoogn được trả lời. Cả đêm hôm ấy, Tiger đóng cửa phòng kín mít, đi ngủ từ sớm thay vì ngồi ăn uống và xem ti vi tưng bừng. Bên căn phòng đối diện nơi mà hai cô gái ở, đến nửa đêm, đèn vẫn sáng.

"Sao chị cứ đi long vòng thế?" Sapphire hỏi. rong khi ấy Blue cứ chống tay, đi qua đi lại khắp căn phòng, suy ngẫm. hai con pokemon nhỏ đã ngủ cả rồi còn hai người thì vẫn chưa. Con Zorua cứ nhìn theo chủ đến nổi chóng hết cả mặt. Còn Blue thì vẫn cứ đi đi đi lại không nói một lời và ngẫm nghĩ. Được một lúc, cô dừng lại, ngồi phịch xuống ghế và thở dài.

"Chị biết là có chuyện nhưng là chuyện gì?" Blue nói "Tiger đã cảm nhận thấy trước là có chuyện rồi. Rồi Phione xuất hiện. Rồi chị bắt đầu thấy bất an."

"Chị lo làm gì. Đi chơi mà lo lắng là không hay đâu." Sapphire an ủi.

"Zio-rua!" Con cáo đen cũng đồng tình. Chợt, có tiếng động rất nhẹ ở phòng ngoài, rồi có tiếng tivi mở.

"Ủa?" Blue đứng dậy rồi chợt cười "Mà thôi, chắc lại lo quá rồi. Đi ngủ sớm mai còn đi chơi." Cô cười.

"Em buồn ngủ lắm rồi." Sapphire ngáp.

"Ờ. Chị cũng thế." Blue cười. Cô tắt điện và nhảy lên giường. Sapphire nằm ngay bên cạnh, duỗi chân tay và kéo cái chăn. Căn phòng mát lạnh do điều hòa được bật ở nhiệt độ thấp và hai người nhanh chóng chìm vào giấc ngủ. Trong khi đó, ở phòng ngoài…

"Raichu." Tiger nói nhỏ "Lấy ít nước ngọt ra đây."

"Raichu!" Con chuột điện mở tủ lạnh, lấy hail on nước rồ chạy lại, nhảy tót lên đùi chủ. Tivi vẫn đang chiếu phim. Cậu nằm ôm Raichu và hai người xem phim tới gần sáng mới ngủ thiếp đi…

Sáng hôm sau, tại bến cảng biển, cả nhóm chuẩn bị lên con tàu du lịch để tham quan vịnh biển phía nam, một trong những vịnh biển đẹp nhất nhì Hoenn.

"Wow!" Blue nhìn con tàu du lịch hạng sang trước mặt. Con tàu mang tên Siren với dòng chữ đỏ thắm được sơn bên mạn tàu. Thân dưới tàu là thép được sơn trắng nhưng riêng phần thân trên thì được sơn điệu nghệ. Thân trên và cả lan can được sơn đỏ và vàng voiwsd họa tiết bắt mắt khiến con tàu như đang mang lên mình cả một chiếc rèm che đỏ thắm khổng lồ vậy. Hay là váy nhỉ? Con tàu lớn, rất lớn. Với phần trên được thiết kế rộng với ba tầng phòng khác nhau. Phần tầng đầu tiên từ sàn tàu trở lên là một tổ hợp các phòng dịch vụ vui chơi, rạp chiếu phim và đủ các thể loại. Nó gần giống như một khu dịch vụ tổng hợp khổng lồ trên một con tàu còn khổng lồ hơn gấp bội. Tầng thứ hai tuy nhỏ hơn chút nhưng là chứa cả một phòng họp và một nhà hàng tự chọn ở đó. Nhà hàng phục vụ đủ các thứ trên đời như một nhà hàng trên đất liền, có điều đây là một nhà hàng trên biển. Ngoài ra phòng điều khiển cũng ở pía trước của tầng này. và tầng ba là khá nhỏ nhưng lại là một quầy bar cùng với một sân thượng cực kì rộng rãi và thoáng mát, rất thích hợp làm nơi ngắm cảnh. Cùng với đó là một bể bơi thông thẳng từ lầu ba cùng với ba cầu trượt nước cỡ lớn nối thắng xuống bể bơi ở boong sau. Và Boong tàu phía trước là cả một không gian rộng rãi, thoáng mát như một sân chơi khổng ,lồ và quầy bar trên sân thượng còn phục vụ xuống tận dưới này vì có một thang máy thông thẳng từ trên xuống mà. Ngay tầng ngầm thứ nhất và thứ hai là một hệ thống phòng nghỉ cho khách như một khách sạn chuyên dụng cho những chuyến đi dài ngày. Các phòng được trang trí như một khách sạn với giường đệm, quạt thông gió đủ cả. Các phòng được thiết kế làm hai dãy thôi và một giãy thứ ba ở giữa là hệ thống nhà bếp và phòng ngủ của nhân viên phục vụ trên tàu vì vậy, xét tất cả thì các phòng cho khách đều giáp với thân tàu và đồng nghĩa với việc các cửa sổ của các phòng sẽ thông thẳng ra biển. Cửa sổ thuộc loại hình tròn nhưng được thiết kế ton hơn bình thường và được điều khiển tự động để luôn luôn mở ra, đón gió biển vì vậy không cần điều hòa mà phòng vẫn mát lạnh. Tuy vậy nếu trong trường hợp mưa gió hay bão, các cửa sổ sẽ tự được niêm phong lại và hệ thống thông gió sẽ hoạt động để hỗ trợ làm mát. Phải, một con tàu tiện nghi và hiện đại.

"Hú!" Blue rú lên khi bước chân lên con tàu hạng sang nhất nhì khu vực.

"Cao quá!" Sapphire cùng hai con pokemon đứng từ trên nhìn xuống "Cảm giác không khác gì đứng trên mây nhìn xuống biển ấy."

"Whoa!" Có cả trung tâm mua sắm, nhà hàng và đủ các loại dịch vụ nè!" Blue tay cầm tờ bản đồ, miệng nói liên tục "Chúng ta có thể ăn, chơi ăn chơi, mua sắm, chơi, mua sắm. ăn…"

"May sao không đến muốn. tàu sắp khởi hảnh rồi." Tiger ngáp dài "Và hai người được tự do. Tớ…oáp…đi ngủ…" cậu lết những bước mệt mỏi đến một cái ghế gần đó và nằm dài xuống.

"Tuyệt lắm!" Blue cười hớn hở "ĐI thôi Sapphire."

"Ờ ờ." Tiger vớ quyển tạp chí gần đó và che lên mặt. Mà kể cũng lạ. Blue trúng lớn thế mà cuối cùng không ai biết để rồi cô tiêu tiền một mình thế này sao? Nghĩ một lúc, cậu tặc lưỡi rồi…lăn ra ngủ. Con tàu cũng bắt đầu ra khơi. Tiếng động cơ chạy em ru, chỉ để lại chút rung nhẹ lên phần thân tàu.

"wow!" Sapphire nhìn boong tàu trước khá đông người. Đợt giảm giá vé trọn gói cuối mùa du lịch hè nên rất nhiều người mua được vé. Boong trước rất rộng. Mấy ông bà "có tuổi" nằm dài trên mấy cái ghế gấp, tắm nắng trong khi lũ trẻ, đứa thì thả diều (tất nhiên là phải có giám sát nếu không muốn we-can-fly :v ) và mấy trò an toàn khác. Tiêu chí là thế mà. Safety first.

"Chị muốn đi ngắm bên trong. Đi không?" Blue đề nghị.

"Em muốn lên trên hóng gió." Sapphire nói

"Vậy nhé. Gặp nhau ở phòng 103, tầng hầm 1." Blue nói rồi chạy tót mất. Cô đi vào trong, chạy theo hành lang dài bên mạn tàu để vào trong. Sauk hi rẽ qua một hành lang lớn, cô đã vào được bên trong và gần như choáng ngợp.bên trong có cả một trung tâm mua sắm sầm uất không kém gì trên đất liền. Trong vé trọn gói, chỉ có phần này là không bao gồm. Khách sẽ phải tự thanh toán tiền mua sắm. Và trung tâm này không chỉ ở tầng một. Nó thông với rạp chiếu phim, trung tâm vui chơi, rạp hát và mấy nới khác và nó có tới ba tầng. Tầng hai thông với nhà hàng nhưng phòng họp thì không. Và nó thông thẳng lên tầng ba, có cả một lối ra quán bar và nguyên phần mái trung tâm mua sắm hoàn toàn là mái mở tự động. Và hiện giờ, nó đang mở ra, để cho ảnh nắng ngoài biển chiếu vào cùng những cơn gió mát lạnh của mùa thu. Thiết kế hình ống rất ấn tượng.

"Whoaa!" Blue hí hửng chạy vào. Bên trong thưa người hơn hẳn. Có vài bà cô đi mua xắm bỗng thấy một đứa nhóc trẻ cứ nhìn. Blue không để ý lắm.Cô cùng Zorua nhảy tót lên cái thang máy và lên tầng hai. Có cả một đài phun nước ở đây khiến chỗ này trông như một trung tâm mua sắm trên đất liền vậy. Và khi vào trong, cùng với hệ thống tự cân bằng, gần như Blue khoogn còn cảm giác như đang trên thuyền nữa. Cô ôm Zorua, chạy lượn qua một loạt các cửa hàng thời trang, rồi chúi mũi vào tấm kính của mấy cửa hàng trang sức, nhìn ngắm những chuỗi ngọc một cách lí thú. Rồi cô chạy tót lên mấy cửa hàng bán giầy. Sau đó lại lượn lờ qua mấy cửa hàng bán đồ lưu niệm. Chạy chán rồi, cô quay lại chỗ đài phun nước, bỏ cái bánh ăn dở hồi sáng ra ăn nốt. Nghe đâu con tàu này không có bể chứa nước ngọt cỡ lớn nên chỉ 40% nước ngọt là được chứa trong bể còn lại, 60% hoàn toàn là tự cấp. Một kĩ sư cơ khí đã tự tay xây dựng cả một hệ thống lọc nước đặc biệt cho con tàu này và hoàn toàn nước ở đây là được lọc từ nước biển và làm sạch. Nó thậm chí còn sạch hơn nước trong bể.

"Con tàu này thật tuyệt phải không?" Blue cười hớn hở, nhìn Zorua và cho nó mẩu bánh. Con cáo nhỏ gặm gặm mẩu bánh của nó vui vẻ. Bỗng một cô gái nhỏ trong bộ đồ kì lạ, một chiếc áo đen với cái áo choàng ngắn mẩu và một chiếc váy màu xanh ngắn khá bó và một chiếc mũ trông giống kiểu ảo thuật gia xuất hiện và đứng trước mặt Blue. Cô có đôi mắt màu nâu long lanh và một mái tóc màu xanh nước biển kì lạ với một cái đuôi sam dài phía sau lưng và hai lọng tóc ở hai bên đầu như hai cái càng cua ấy.

"Chị ơi! Chị có muốn mua vài món đồ cho con Zorua đáng yêu kia không? Em có những món đồ thuộc vào hàng xịn nhất nè!" Cố gái kì lạ mở đầu, lôi ra từ trong cái mũ ảo thuật của mình đủ các thể loại held item. Từ cái chuông sooth bell, đến focus sash, focus band, zoom lens, vân vân và vân vân và vân vân…

"Kìa? Sao chị không nói gì? Hay là chị thích đồ trang trí?" Cô gái kia vẫn tiếp tục nói, lôi ra từ trong mũ một cái váy bé tí tẹo size pokemon "Em có thể bán rẻ cái này cho chị?... Sao chị cứ nhìn em chằm chằm thế?" cô bỗng hỏi lớn khi thấy "khách hàng" Blue vẫn cứ há mồm, nhìn mình.

"Là cô…" Blue nói

"Em á? Nè! Em khoogn quen biết nhé! Chỉ là chuyện làm ăn thôi!" Cô gái kia nói

"Làm ăn cái gì? Hôm qua cô móc ví bạn tôi ở chợ!" Blue đứng phắt dậy, quát

"ÚI!" Cô gái kia giật mình, nhớ ra "Chết cha. Động phải nạn nhân cũ rồi! Chạy!"

"Nè! ĐỨng lại! Tôi còn chưa hỏi tội làm tôi mất cái bong tay đấy!"

Và thế là một cuộc rượt đuổi như phim hành động khắp tàu bắt đầu. Cô gái lạ mặt trong bộ đồ ảo thuật gia, chạy trước. Cô chạy nhanh như sóc luồn qua hành lang thưa người, chạy tót lên thang máy, trèo lên tầng ba. Blue theo sau, chạy nhanh hơn sóc, đuổi cho cô gái kia tóe khói. Cô gái kia chạy tới đâu, Blue đuổi tới đó. Hai người như mèo với chuột ấy. Họ chạy nhanh làm loạn cả tầng ba. Rồi cô gái kia đánh liều, bám vào một dây băng rôn đu xuống tầng mộ ngờ đâu Blue còn ghê hơn, nhảy thẳng xuống tầng 1 và rơi vào tấm băng rôn, tí ngã gãy cổ. Nhưng mà cuối cùng, cô lại đứng dậy, phóng theo cô gái lạ kia.

"Cái bà chị này dai thế?" Cô gái kia chạy vào rạp chiếu phim, mấy nhân viên bảo vệ không kịp cản lại.

"Còn phải hỏi?" Blue phóng theo, mấy nhân viên bảo vệ còn không kịp nhận ra là có người chạy qua. Lúc ấy, trong rạp chiếu phim 3D…

" _Đứng lại đó!_ " nhân vật chính nói, đang giữa cảnh hành động và vào giữa màn rượt đuổi gay cấn…

"Đứng đứng cái con khỉ!" Cô gái lạ mặt chạy ngang qua màn hình chiếu phim

"Chạy đi đâu thế hả? ĐỨng lại cho bà!" Blue hét toáng lên, chạy ngang qua màn hình chiếu phim và đuổi theo sát nút.

"ĐUổi được không mà kêu người ta đứng lại!" Cô gái kia phóng ra qua lối thoát hiểm.

…

"Thế này mới đúng nghĩa phim 3D chứ! Như thật!"

Hai thánh chạy phóng ra ngoài, chạy ra boong trước.

"Nhận lấy nè!" Cô gái hất ngã một người phụ nữ đang nằm trên ghế khiến bà ta ngã nhà, nằm chắn ngang hành lang.

"Đừng có mơ!" Blue phóng lên lan can, lao ra bên ngoai và chạy hẳn trên lan can

"Oái! Diễn viên xiếc hạng khủng!" Cô gái kia ném nguyên cả một mớ khăn về phía Blue

"Oái!" Blue né ra và mất thăng bằng, cô chạy tiếp được vaofi bước rồi lấy lại thăng bằng, đuổi tiếp.

"Ghê voãi!" Cô gái kia há hốc mồm, vẫn chạy lao về phía trước. Blue phóng xuốn khỏi lan can, đuổi theo. Hai người lao tới mạn trái, phóng mà không để ý. Đúng lúc ấy, có một tên ngốc đi ra, ngáp dài…

"Oái!" Cô gái chạy trước bất ngờ khi gặp phải một tên từ đâu xuất hiện ngay trước mặt mình, đúng ngáp. Cô mất đà, lao thẳng…

"Mình có linh cảm không tốt…" Tiger vừa ngáp, vừa nói, vẻ mệt mỏi và khi cậu nhìn sang…

"Hay lắm! Bắt nó lại cho tớ!" Blue hét lên "Óa!"

SƯỢT!

Blue phía sau, dẫm phải cái khỉ gì đó, trượt chân còn cô gái chạy trước thì lao thẳng vào Tiger. Nó kiểu như là mộ vụ đâm xe, có điều…

RẦM!

"Óa!"

Ba người , cả ba lộn nhào ra khỏi lan can, rơi ùm xuống biển.

"Có người rơi xuống biển kìa?"Sapphire ngó xuống cùng với Manaphy và Phione "Ai àm trông giống anh Tiger thế nhỉ?"

"Đứng đó nhòm cái gì? Kiếm phao ra đây cho anh!" Có tiếng mắng vọng lên từ dưới biển.

"Á! Ảnh ngã xuống biển rồi!" Sapphire hốt hoảng "CÓ NGƯỜI NGÃ XUỐNG BIỂN! BỚ NGƯỜI TA! CÓ NGƯỜI NGÃ XUỐNG BIỂN!" Cái giọng chua như giấm chả giấu vào đâu được của Sapphire khiến cho ông anh của cô không khỏi rung mình.

"KHiếp…" Tiger run lên "Nước lạnh thế…"

Trong khi ấy…

"Bắt được rồi náh! Giờ thì đừng có chạy!" Blue cứ ôm lấy cô gái kia, dìm cô xuống, giữ chặt

"Sặc! Thả ra. Chết đuối hết cả lũ bây giờ." Cô gái lạ giãy giụa, sặc nước. Cả ba đagn lềnh bềnh trên biển trong khi chờ thang cứu hộ xuố ợt…

"Au!" Tiger giật mình, sờ xuống chân.Một ít máu tươi của cậu nổi lên.

"Cái… Không ổn." Tiger vội ném pokeball lên. Raichu lao ra, dùng đuôi bám vào lan can.

"Cả hai lên khỏi mặt nước mau!" Tiger quát.

"Cái…" Blue dừng đánh nhau

"Lên ngay!" Cậu quát lên. Chợt…

CHỦM!

Tiger gần như bị kéo hẳn xuống khỏi mặt nước.

"Tiger!" Blue vội buông ra, bơi lại

"Cá mập đó! Sharrpedo! ĐỪng có lại gần!" Cô gái kia kéo Blue lại "Abyss! Đưa tụi tôi lên!" cô thả ngay Abyss, con Gorebyss của mình ra. Con pokemon nước cuốn cả Blue và cô gái kia lên được bong tàu.

"Cậu ấy vẫn dưới đó!" Blue hốt hoảng "Phải đi kiếm người giúp."

Chợt…

ÀO!

Tiger lao lên khỏi mặt nước.

"Raichu! Bắt lấy!" Cậu ném lên một cái dây. Raichu, đuôi vẫn bám lan can, troe người ngược lại và túm lấy caí dây. Với một lực đủ lớn, nó kéo cả Tiger lên khỏi mặt nước. Ngay lúc ấy, một con Sharpedo ngay lập tức lao lên khỏi mặt nước, hướng cái hàm răng sắc nhọn của nó về phía Tiger.

"Đừng có mơ!" Tiger lộn vòng, quả pokeball thứ hai trong túi rơi ra, và cậu dùng đầu đánh mạnh. Quả pokeball mở ra, hướng thẳng về phía con cá mập.

"Nido!" Nidoking phóng ra, tặng cho con Sharpedo một cú cùi chỏ vào giữa hàm làm nó văng ngược về phía sau, rơi trở lại mặt nước. Nhưng có chừng hai ba con Sharpedo khác cũng đang bơi tới.

"Quái lạ. Sao chúng lại đi theo đàn." Cô gái đứng bên cạnh Tiger lẩm bẩm, tay vẫn đang vắt khô cái áo choàng.

"Cẩn thận đó, tiger!" Blue hét lên.

"Sharpedo! Tai chúng thính lắm! Mọi cứ động dưới nước đều bị nghe thấy hết." Sapphire lao tới "Có lẽ chúng bị thu hút bởi tiếng đọng cơ êm."

"Nido! Vô hiệu hóa thính giác đi!" Tiger quay ngược lại và cậu đứng. Cậu đứng trên than tàu dựng đứng như đang đứng trên đất liền vậy, đứng thẳng, không bị trượt hay rơi.

"Cái..trò ảo thuật gì đây?" Cô gái kia ngạc nhiên.

"Ngạc nhiên chưa?" Blue phụ họa thêm vào cái vẻ mặt cái-khỉ-gì-đây của cô gái lạ.

"Nido…King!" Nidoking đập mạnh hai cánh tay vào nhau, đủ mạnh để tạo ra một cơn rung động trong nước. Rung mạnh như song âm. Và lũ cá mập ngay lập tức hứng đủ. Chúng gần như bị chonags và bơi toán loạn.

"Lên nào!" Tiger nói, kết ấn.

"Raichu! Raikiri!" Raichu tích điện vào nắm đấm và đấm thẳng, sét của nó được phóng hay gần như là ném đi. Nó đã lấy lại một phần khả năng phóng điện từ lâu rồi nhưng không hẳn là phóng mà gần như là ném.

"Kayuu Endan!" Tiger phun lửa, hỏa long đạn như một cơn bão lửa, phóng thẳng xuống nước, cùng với sét của Raichu thành một cơn bão lửa thực sự, khiến cho toàn bộ mặt nước bên trên lũ Sharpedo bị vây bởi lửa và lũ cá mập bên dưới hứng trọn. Đòn đánh đẹp và hiệu quả hạ đo ván cả bầy cá mập cùng lúc.

"Whoaaa!" mọi người trên tàu vỗ tay, huýt sáo tán thưởng vì pha kết thúc đẹp của Tiger trong khi…

"Ấy! nó biến đâu rồi?" Blue nhìn quanh "Cái con bé chết dẫm ấy!"

"Ai cơ chị?" Sapphire cũng nhìn quanh dù không biết đang tìm ai. Và lúc ấy, có một nhóm người đang quan sát họ và toàn bộ những động thái của Tiger đều đã được ghi lại.


	4. Chapter 4

Buổi tối hôm ấy trên chiếc thuyền du lịch hạng sang…

"Mát quá…" Sapphire đứng dựa vào lan can thuyền, dang hai tay ra, vươn người ra phía trước mũi thuyền, hưởng thụ cơn gió biển mát lành. Phione và Manaphy cũng làm theo.

"Phya…"

"I'm king of the world!" Cô hét lớn, cảm giác sung sướng bừng lên trước khi bị…dội nước đá. :v

"Hét to thế tí tàu chìm đừng bảo tại anh nhá." Tiger đi ngang qua, chọc đểu cho một câu.

"Vỡ vẩn! Chìm llaf chìm thế nào? Nó mà chìm anh chịu trách nhiệm đầu tiên!" Sapphire đâm cáu vì bị cắt dòng cảm nghĩ, quay ra mắng.  
"Tại em hét to quá nó chìm chớ. Anh liên quan gì?"

Và thế là một cuộc cãi vã nho nhỏ xảy ra ở boong trước với cái lý do ngỡ ngẩn: Tàu chìm. Mặc dù họ đang trên tàu. Và trong khi ấy, trên tầng ba, quán bar ngoài trời đang khá đông khách.

"Xin lỗi! Mọi người làm ơn chú ý vào đây một chút được không ạ. Xin cảm ơn!" Một cô gái trẻ chỉ vào tầm tuổi Sapphire và với Tiger, vẫn gọi là cô bé được, vẫy vẫy hai tay để xin sự chú ý của những người đang ngồi trên đó. Cô có mái tóc màu xanh dài với một cái đuôi sam tết phía sau đầu, hai lọn tóc phía trước trán cứ cong và vươn ra như hai cái càng cua ấy. Đôi mắt nâu như cười với những du khách ngồi đó, vui vẻ nhìn một lượt để chắc chắn rằng mọi người đã tập trung sự chú y vào mình. Cô mặc bộ đồ của ảo thuật gia với một chiếc váy ngắn bó màu xanh, một chiếc áo choàng cũng ngắn một mẩu màu xanh và một chiếc mũ ảo thuật cũng màu xanh nươc biển và nó cao vống lên khiến cho cô trông cao hơn chứ thực ra cố có 1 mét 60 là max, thậm chí còn thấp hơn vì có cả đôi boot cao cổ màu trắng bồi thêm nữa. một chiếc túi đeo ở hông chắc là hộp dụng cụ, một đôi găng tay trắng và một chiếc khăn choàng cổ cũng màu xanh ngọc đen trên cổ, thắt thành một cái nơ ở phía sau gáy. Cô trông giống cây xanh, nhưng mà là xanh nước biển.đợi cho tiếng nói chuyện ngơi bớt đi, cô mới bắt đầu.

"Chào mọi người! Cháu là Umi, ảo thuật gia. Hôm nay cháu tới đây để góp vui cung mọi người. Mong mọi người ủng hộ." Cô vừa cười, vừa nói một cách cuốn hút và vui vẻ khiến cho cả người khó tính nhất cũng phải ủng hộ mình. Mọi người vỗ tay cỗ vũ cô một cách vui vẻ và còn có kèm thêm mấy tiếng huýt sáo của mấy ông anh trai nữa. Mở đầu hoàn hảo.

"Vâng. Xin cảm ơn. Và mở đầu màn ảo thuật nhỏ hôm nay! Cháu xin bắt đầu với trò cũ nhất." Cô bỏ cái mũ xuống, và lôi từ trong chiếc túi đeo trên hông ra. Chiếc túi chỉ nhỏ bé thế thôi, vậy mà cô lôi hẳn một cái bàn nhỏ, chân đế cao ra và đặt chiếc mũ lên.

"Hú! Hay lắm!" Mấy ông anh phía sau vỗ tay đôm đốp. hình như ấn tượng ban đầu là hơi nhiều với mấy ổng. Giờ thì tự dưng cô lại có fan hâm mộ.

"Vâng! Cảm ơn. Giờ ai làm ơn cho cháu xin một mẩu bánh mì được không nhỉ?" Cô hỏi, một ông khách ở hàng đầu tiện tay đưa luôn cả cái bánh mì

Vâng. Cháu cảm ơn." Cô cười, nhận cái bánh m và bỏ vào trong cái mũ, cái bánh mì dài tới múc nó nhô hẳn ra ngoài "Như mọi người thấy, cháu đã cho vào trong chiếc mũ mootj cái bánh mì và nó thậm chỉ là nhô cả ra ngoài. Vậy…"

Cô tháo chiếc khăn choàng ở cổ ra, che lên mẩu bánh mì, phần bánh mì vẫn nhô hẳn lên trên.

"Và bây giờ, cháu sẽ làm nó…" Cô kéo nhanh chiếc khăn choàng mình vừa choàng lên, chiếc khăn choàng bị kéo hẳn ra, nhanh và nhẹ nhàng và khi đó, mẩu bánh mì đã không còn trong chiếc mũ nwaax rồi. Mọi người ồ lên.

"Như mọi người thấy, chiếc mũ hoàn toàn trống rỗng." Cô dơ chiếc mũ lên cho mọi người nhìn bên trong, bên trong không có gì cả, Rồi Umi, ảo thuật gia nhỏ tuổi úp chiếc mũ xuống.

"Nó không có gì." Cô cười "Hay là có nhỉ?" Ngay sau khi úp chiếc mũ xuống, cô ngay lập tức mở nó lên và ngay bên dưới chiếc mũ, một con Oshawott xuất hiện.

"Osha!" Nó dơ cái vỏ sò lên để chào tất cả mọi người. Tất cả du khách đồng loạt vỗ tay tán thưởng. hay quá. Mẩu bnhs mì sau khi biến mất để lại con pokemon nước này đây.

"Tuyệt lắm! Hú!" Mấy oogn anh ngồi hàng ghế sau giờ tuồn hết lên mấy hàng ghế đầu và vẫn hô to nhất.

"vâng. Xin cảm ơn ạ!" Umi cười vui vẻ và nói "Giờ đến trò thứ hai của cháu. Và vẫn là một trò tráo đồ vật Nhưng lần này sẽ có sự trợ giúp của người trợ lí đắc lực này đây." Cô giới thiệu Oshawott.

"Trước tiên, ai cho cháu mượn một lon nước ngọt được không?" cô cười tươi.

"Đây đây đây!" Mấy ông anh giai mỗi ông một chai nước lao lên, chen lấn nhau, cố gắng xem Umi sẽ lấy chai nước của ai, nhưng cuối cùng…

"nè." Một cái giọng quen thuộc vang lên và một cánh tay đặt ngay chai nước lên bàn,

"Vâng. Em xin." Umi giật mình quay lại và há mồm.

"Cho chị này tham gia được không?" Blue đứng sau lưng Umi cười ha hả như kiểu "Hey. Got ya!"

"Vâ…vâng. Cũng được." Umi mấp máy, đứng nép sang một bên.

"Đi đâu thế? Tính chuồn à?" Blue kéo cái áo choàng của Umi, lôi cô lại.

"Dạ đâu có." Umi cố lấy lai bình tĩnh, rồi cười tươi "Em đang tính mời chị đây! Haha! Tiếp theo đây, cháu xin giới thiệu màn so tài ảo thuật giữa cháu và chị cháu." Cô nói lớn. Ai ngờ đâu, tình thế xoay 180 độ rồi giờ, nó xoay tiếp 180 độ nữa và thế thuận vẫn là của Umi. Blue nghe câu đó, máu chiến nổi lên.

"Được! Rất được! Chiến thì chiến!" Cô cười lớn. Và ngay lập tức, lôi từ trong túi áo ra một chiếc bàn y hệt của Umi. Mọi người đứng dẹp ra, tạo thành một sân khấu cho hai cô gái

"Trò đầu tiên!" Blue lấy một chiếc khăn tay ra, nắm tay trái lại, nhét từ từ chiếc khăn tay vào "Cổ điển trước." cô thổi mạnh và mở bàn tay, và một cơn mưa toàn những mẩu nho nhỏ, lấp lánh nhiều màu, sáng lên dưới ánh đèn và trên tay Blue cầm một bông hoa hồng đỏ tươi, cô cười. Mọi người vỗ tay đôm đốp.

"Giờ đến lượt em!" Umi cũng lấy chiếc khăn choàng cổ của mình nhưng lại gấp nó lại một cách cẩn thận. Rồi, hai tay cô cầm hai mép của chiếc khăn đã gập, kéo mạnh và chiếc khăn mở bung ra, và trên bàn, ngay chỗ cô vừa để chiếc khăn tay gấp, một chai rượu đầy xuất hiện chỉ trong chớp mắt. Mọi người vỗ tay cổ vũ lớn hơn nữa.

"KHá đấy. Lâu không gặp mà tiến bộ ghê nhỉ?" Blue cười

"Lâu không gặp?" Umi không hiểu

"Chưa hết mà! Đến lượt chị!" Blue rút từ trong túi áo ra một tờ giấy, xé vụn nó ra, vo tròn đống giấy vụn trong lòng bàn tay và…

BỤP!

Cô đập cả mớ giấy vụn xuống bàn và chúng bung ra tung tóe. Nhưng giữa đống giấy vụn tung tóe trên bàn lúc ấy, một thứ kì diệu xuất hiện. Một quả pokeball sáng lóa mới cứng dưới ánh đèn. Nó nằm giữa đóng giấy vụn mà Blue vừa ném xuống một cách bất ngờ và kì diệu. Mọi người vỗ tay,

"Em theo!" Umi cũng lấy ra nhưng là một túi bột, cô cũng đập mạnh nó xuống bàn làm cho bột bắn tung tóe, mờ mờ. Cả mặt bàn bị phủ bởi một lớp bột trắng xóa. Umi cười tươi,nhấc cả mặt bàn lên, thổi mạnh làm bột bay hết vào lũ thanh niên chen nhau ở hàng ghế đầu xem, mặt anh nào anh nấy trắng hếu như kiểu dùng thuốc tẩy thay sữa rửa mặt ấy. Và cô tháo mặt bàn ra, dơ lên cao và mặt bàn ban nãy còn trắng tinh tươm, giờ đã biến thành một bức tranh vẽ hoàn toàn bằng màu nước trông rất đẹp. Mọi người vỗ tay tán thưởng vang dội. Umi nhìn Blue cười đắc thắng.

"Nếu mọi người thích. Tôi sẽ bán lai bức tranh nhỏ này với giá chỉ…" Umi định tiện thể kinh doanh luôn, cô cười tươi và nói nhưng chưa cả nói ra giá thì…

"Anh mau! Anh mua!" Mấy tên hám gái hàng ghế đầu nhao hết cả lên, tay cầm cả cục tiền nhao nhao lên, cố tranh mua trước.

"Hi hi. Thế này khó nhỉ? Không ngờ có nhiều người hâm mộ tranh em vẽ thế đấy." Umi gãi đầu, cười ra vẻ ngại ngùng lắm "Vậy nhé! Chị! Em sẽ cho chị quyết định nếu trò ảo thuật cuối cùng của chị làm em bất ngờ và than phục tận đất."

"Cái gì? Chị á?" Blue ngạc nhiên

"Nãy giờ các trò của chị khá đơn giản và em nhìn ra hết rồi. vậy nếu trò cuối chị qua mặt được em thì chị sẽ chọn ra người may mắn có được bức tranh của em. Được không?" Umi cười tươi, đùa cợt với chính Blue-kẻ đùa cợt.. Blue cũng…cười

"ĐƯợc thôi. CÒn nếu không…" Blue nói "Thì chị cũng có điều kiện. Em bán giá rẻ cho chị bức tranh đó nhé." Cô làm ra vẻ năn nỉ một cách khoái chí vì chơi lại được Umi.

"Được thôi!" Umi cũng cười tươi hớn hở.

"Nghe có vẻ không công bằng nhỉ? Cơ mà hội ảo thuật à? Cho tham gia được không?" Tiger thò cái đầu của cậu ra từ trong chiếc mũ của…Umi. Mặc dù chiếc mũ đang trên bàn.

"Óe!" Umi giật bắn mình, nhảy ngược lại.

"ĐƯợc không mọi người?" Tiger chui dần dần từ trong cái mũ bé tĩ và chiếc mũ của Umi cứ như có thể chứa được cả thế giới bên trong ấy. Tiger chui ra, phùi phủi tay áo và cười.

"Được!" Một bà già đeo kính trông cực kì sành điệu nói lớn, vỗ tay cổ vũ to nhất. Và mọi người cũng hùa theo, vỗ tay vì màn phá game ấn tượng của Tiger.

"Đó. Coi như anh này làm hộ chị màn cuối đi." Blue vỗ vỗ vai Tiger cười hớn hở, đắc thắng.

"Anh ấy…" Umi chợt đỏ bừng cả mặt như kiểu mọi chiêu trò của cô bị lộ tẩy hết rồi ấy.

"Coi như đồng ý nhé cô bé." Tiger, theo một cử chỉ lịch thiệp hiếm khi gặp, nâng nhẹ bàn tay Umi lên, hôn lên lưng bàn tay mỏng manh vẫn còn đeo găng trắng.

"Vãi sến." Blue cười đểu "Sao Tigerkun không làm thế với tớ chứ?" cô kéo kéo áo cậu bạn, kiểu làm nũng.

"Next giùm đi. Cả năm cậu rửa tay được bao nhiêu lần chứ?" Tiger quay lại, chọc đểu, rồi quay lại chỗ những du khách đang tò mò vì trò ảo thuật cuối của ba người.

"Well. Trò tiếp theo sẽ là một trò cũ mà mới. Trước hết. Anh phục vụ cho em mượn bộ bài trong túi được không?" Tiger hỏi, vừa nói, tay vừa làm điệu phụ họa.

"Đây nè nhóc!" Ông anh phục vu rút trong túi ra một bộ bài mới cứng, ném qua. Tiger nhanh chóng bắt lấy nó, bóc ngay tem ra và rút bộ bài mới cứng ra, bỏ hai quân Joker ra.

"Được rồi. Chúng ta có một bộ bài 52 cây." Tiger cầm hai con joker "Và…" cậu xòe nhanh cả hai quân joker và đút chúng vào túi. "Tôi sẽ để hai quân này cho phút chót. Giờ. Chúng ta sẽ cần chọn ra một quân bài cụ thể, trong khi ấy, mời chị kiểm tra giùm em bộ bài này." Cậu đưa bộ bài cho một chị ngồi hàng ghế hai trong khi mình vừa đi len lõi giữa nhóm du khách, vừa đi vừa nói, tay vừa phụ họa theo lời nói của mình. Trong khi ấy, cô gái ngồi bàn dãy thứ hai được đưa kiểm tra bộ bài kiểm tra rất nhanh như một dân chuyên nghiệp. Mọi người hướng ánh mắt tò mò theo bước Tiger và nhìn cậu chăm chú.

"Trước hết. Chúng ta cần một con số." Cậu chợt đi tới và quay lại, nhìn một cậu nhóc chỉ chừng năm, sáu tuổi đang ngồi uống cốc sinh tố bên cạnh một thanh niên hình như là anh nó. Thằng nhóc ngước lên nhìn cậu.

"Cho nhóc chọn số nhé." Tiger cúi xuống, mỉm cười với cậu nhóc "Nào. Một con số từ một tới mười ba. Nhóc chọn số nào? Một hai ba bốn năm…" Tiger đếm và hơi ngừng lại chút

"Sáu!" Thằng nhóc kia nói lớn. Ông anh bên cạnh chỉ cười, xoa xoa đầu nó

"Được ròi. Số sáu." Tiger đứng thẳng người lên "Một con số đặc biệt. Sáu mặt con súc sắc, Được rồi. giờ chúng ta cần một chất," cậu nhận lại bộ bài "Cho chị chọn đấy."

"Chất cơ đi nhóc." Bà chị cười, nói với cái giọng hơi khó nghe chút, giộng trầm trầm, ồm và hơi vang.

"Được rồi." Tiger cầm bộ bài, đi lùi về phía "sàn diễn" của ba người "Như vậy là sáu cơ, phải không nhỉ?" cậu vừa nói, vừa rút ngay quân bài bất kì trong bộ. Và khi dơ nó lên, trúng ngay một con sáu cơ. Mọi người ồ lên.

"Chị chắc là bộ bài không có vấn đề gì chứ?" Tiger hỏi

"Chắc đó nhóc." Chị kia nói "KHông có vấn đề gì cả đâu."

"Vậy à? Nhưng em thì không." Cậu úp con sáu cơ xuống và đập nó mạnh vào bộ bài, và khi cậu xòe bộ bài ra, cho tất cả mọi người xem "Ồ. Nó có vấn đề rồi đấy."

Câu nói và bộ bài khiến toàn bộ du khách há hốc mồm, bất ngờ.

"Hay quá!" Họ vỗ tay tán thưởng. 52 quân bài từ một bộ bài mới cứng đã được kiểm chứng bình thường giờ đã trở thành 52 quân sáu cơ, quá nhanh.

"Hay lắm nhóc!1 Hay lắm!" Bà chị vừa ngồi kiểm tra bài vỗ tay to nhất, và cũng là người bất ngờ nhất.

"Để đề phòng trường hớp ăn gian. Có lẽ nên có nguwofi kiểm tra lại được khong nhỉ?" Tiger nhanh chóng cụp bộ bài lại, tráo nhanh vài ba lần

"Đây! Đây đây!" Một ông anh ngồi ghế đầu ban nãy còn dán mắt vào gái giờ không thể rời mắt được khỏi bộ bài Tiger cầm rồi.

"Đây. Mong anh kiểm tra lại cho kĩ." Tiger đưa bộ bài cho anh ta và ngay lập tức, anh ta kiểm tra ngay.

"Trong khi chờ kết quả khám nghiệm tử thi, chúng ta nên có…" Tiger rút ra từ trong túi hai quân joker, một đen, một đỏ rõ ràng "Well…vài trò vặt vãnh." Cậu úp cả hai quân lên bàn.

"Giờ. Có lẽ chúng ta nên rút thăm. Blue. Umi. Sao hai người không thử chọn xem ai sẽ được joker đỏ nào? Nếu được, vận đỏ sẽ theo hai người đó."

"Thú vị đấy." Blue nói "vậy còn joker đen là sẽ thành thánh nhọ à?"

"Ừm…đại loại thế!" Tiger nói, vẻ mặt quái đản.

"Để em trước cho." Umi có phần vội, bốc ngay quân bên phải. Cô lật quân bài lên, lén nhìn…

"ha!" Blue nhanh tay bốc quân bài lên và cười lớn "he he! Em thua nhé!" Cô tươi cười, dơ quân joker đỏ ra cho Umi xem

"Cũng không hẳn." Tiger cười, nói, vẻ mặt tự tin thái quá

"Em cũng…" Umi dơ quân joker đỏ ra cho Blue xem.

"Cái gì? Thế này là sao Tiger?" Blue hỏi anh bạn đang cười khoái chí.

"Thế này nhé!" Cậu lấy tay, búng hai quân bài mà hai cô gái đang cầm và BỤP!, cả hai quân bài biến thành hai bong hoa.

"hay quá." Umi nhìn bong hoa trên tay, cười thích thú.

"Vậy là Joker đỏ biến ra bong hoa…đơn giản." Blue cười

"Khoan đã…hai người giữ joker đỏ…vậy…" Tiger run lập cập, thò tay vào túi, móc ra hai quân…joker đen

"Hê hê!" Blue nhìn qua vai cậu, thấy hai con Joker đen liền cười phá lên "Nhọ cả đời ròi nhé! Thánh nhọ vẫn hoàn thánh nhọ thôi!" cô cười trong khi vẻ mặt Tiger chả lấy gì làm hạnh phúc. Có lẽ là nhầm lẫn đâu đó, lấy nhầm quân bài thì phải.

"Nè. Nhóc!" Ông anh kiểm tra xong bộ bài đưa cho Tiger.

"à em xin." Tiger nhận lại bộ bài "Có vấn đề gì không anh?"

"À…có hai vấn đề. nó chỉ có 51 quân, và…nó không hề có một quân sáu cơ nào." Ông anh kia nói, vẻ mặt vẫn chưa hết bất ngờ.

"Cái gì?" Đám đông bất ngờ. 52 quân sáu cơ giờ chỉ còn có năm mươi mốt, và điều kì lạ nhất là quân sáu cơ đã biến mất.

"Khoan đã. Vậy quân sáu cơ ở đâu?" Chị ban nãy kiểm tra bài hỏi.

"Nó…" Tiger lấy một chai rượu vang mới, chưa cả mở nắp ra "Trong đây nè." Tiger chỉ. Ban đầu, khoogn ai hiểu gì cho tới khi cậu bóc cái vỏ nhãn ra, va trôi nổi bên trong chai rượu mới cứng là một quân sáu cơ.

"Ồ! Hay quá!" Mọi người vỗ tay đôm đốp, cổ vũ vang cả tầng. Đặc biệt là mấy em gái ngồi hàng ghế sau giờ tuồn hết lên hàng ghế đầu chen lấn với mấy anh "fan" của Umi và Blue hồi nãy.

"Ầy…" thấy một đám "fangirl" tuồn từ sau ra trước, Tiger run cầm cập.

"Màn ảo thuật nhỏ của ba người chúng tôi đến đây là hết. Xin chào và hẹn gặp lại mọi người ở một dịp khác." Umi nhanh nhảu nói, lấy ra một ít bom khói trong túi.

"Nè! Chạy đâu!" Blue nhào ra, định túm cô.

BÙM!

Bom khói nổ, một làn khói trăng và cả ba người biến mất tiêu…

Ngồi trên lan can phía mạn tàu, Umi cùng Oshawott chia sẻ nhau miếng bánh mì…

"Ngon không nhóc? Bánh mì thượng hạng đó." Umi vừa ăn, vừa vui vẻ cười nói

"Osha!" Oshawott ăn vui vẻ, gặm gặm từng mẩu nhỏ nuốt chửng.

"Nè. Nước nè nhóc." Umi đưa cho con rái cá chai nước hồi nãy "thó" được của Blue. Oshawott mở chai nước ra, uống vài ngụm rồi đưa trả cô gái. Umi chỉ cười, cầm chai nước lên uống…

"Nè! Ăn cắp nhanh nhỉ?" Blue thò cái đầu ra khiến Umi giật mình.

"Sặc!~!" Umi bắn cả người lên, sặc nước, mất thăng bằng, tí nữa lộn cổ xuống biển lần nữa, may là Blue giữ lại.

"Giờ thì hết chạy rồi nhá!" Blue nhìn, ánh amwts kiểu đe dọa :v

"Shawott!" Con Oshawott bên cạnh tiện phun ít nước nóng vào mặt Blue

"Óe! Nóng nóng nóng nóng nóng!" Blue bắn lại, ôm mặt, lấy vạt áo vội vội vàng vàng lau lau.

"Óe!" Umi lộn cả người xuống hẳn thật. May sao một cái dây túm tô lạ là một cái đuôi…

"Chào buổi sáng." Tiger ngồi vắt vẻo trên lan can, con Raichu bên cạnh đuôi vẫn giữ được. Nó kéo Umi lên, ngồi thăng bằng lại. Cô vội vangfnhayr khỏi cái lan can.

"Phù…" Cô gái thở dài, như kiểu sắp chết ấy. Sau một hồi trấn tĩnh…

"Em cảm ơn." Cô nói và cười vui vẻ "Tí nữa bị cá mập săn." Cô đùa

"Rồi. Em nợ chị một chai nước, một cái vòng. Tổng tiền là 255 Pokedollar" Blue bấm bấm máy tính.

"Á! Hai nguời…" Umi á khẩu

"Anh đi giúp chị ta đòi tiền nợ." Tiger tặc lưỡi, cười an ủi

"RỒi. Giờ có địn trả tiền không hay cần cưỡng chế?" Blue túm áo choàng của Umi, "đe dọa"

"Dạ…" Umi nhìn Tiger, cầu cứu, theo kiểu "anh ơi cứu em. Em có thưởng". Tiger tặc lưỡi, làm mặt ngu nhìn trần nhà.Hết phương cứu chữa với tên này,

"Nào. Đừng có làm trò dụ dỗ Tiger. Chị dẫn anh ta đi cùng cũng là có lí do cả đấy." Blue cười nham hiểm, giật giật cái áo choàng.

"Anh ấy bị gay và không thể bị dụ dỗ?" Umi hỏi, chọc tức Tiger

"WTF?" Tiger bỗng phát cáu

"Hay anh ấy Genderless?" Umi chọc.

"Nói thêm câu nữa, anh cho em đi tắm biển buổi đêm." Tiger đe dọa, dí sát mũi vào mặt Umi, thở phì phò như con bò. Trúng bẫy rồi.

"BỚ NGƯỜI TA! CƯỚP GIẬT!" Umi hét toáng lên. Oát đờ hợi.

…im phăng phắc…

"Giọng bé quá em. Hét to lên nào." Blue cười nham hiểm hơn.

"Hừm…" Tiger vẫn mặt cau có, nhìn

"Em xin lỗi. Em hứa sẽ không nghịch nữa. Anh tha thứ cho em nhé." Umi bỗng túm lấy Tiger, năn nỉ, giọng điệu y hệt Blue lúc trước, mắt làm ra vẻ ướt ướt như kiểu khóc :v

"Told ya." Blue thở dài. Tiger cũng thở dài. Bị thế này quen rồi. Bỗng…

UỲNH!

Cả con tàu bỗng lắc mạnh như kiểu đâm vào đá khiến cả lũ ngã chúi. Tiger nhanh chân né ra để tránh bị tình trạng…gái đè khiến cho cả Umi và Blue ngã xấp cả mặt xuống trong khi cậu vẫn đứng thản nhiên, huýt sáo. Sau một lúc, con tàu có vẻ bơt lắc lư đi, Umi với Blue mới đứng được dậy.

"Cái khỉ gì thế nhỉ?" Blue hỏi.

"va phải đá ngầm à?" Umi ôm đầ nổi u, đứng dậy.

"Mũ nè nhóc." Blue đưa cái mũ của Umi lại cho cô.

"Em xin."

"Có ai để ý là chúng ta đamg đi chậm lại không?" Tiger nhìn xuống nước nói

"Chắc động cơ gặp trục trặc thôi…" Blue nói, cười méo xệch.

"Chả nhẽ lại cướp biển?" Umi run bần bật "Lần trước em đi chuyến tàu này, nó cũng bị cướp một lần. Cảnh sát phải vất va lắm mới đưa được mọi người về an toàn nhưng đồ đạc bị cướp biển lấy hết." cô ôm chặt tên con trai ở gần nhất, Tiger, và run bần bật

"Đừng nói gở chứ!" Blue cũng run cầm cập, túm chạt tên con trai ở gần nhất…có mỗi một thằng ở đó thôi…và run cầm cập.

"…" Tiger đứng, mặt cục gạch nhìn trần nhà.

"Anh không sợ cướp biển à?" Umi hỏi dò.

"Được rồi được rồi. hai tiểu thư bỏ thằng này ra được chưa?" Tiger hỏi, tay đẩy đẩy cả hai cô ra "Thằng ngu này sẽ sử lý lũ cướp biển an lành và ổn thỏa." cậu nỏi, mặt vẫn gạch ba banh Sài Gòn chính hãng

"Thiệt không anh?" Umi vẻ ngưỡng mộ.

"Ều. cứ tưởng Tiger-kun không làm chớ." Blue làm điệu "Nếu được thì tiến hành luôn." Cô hào hứng

"Nhưng trước tiên, chúng ta phải đi gặp thuyền trưởng." Cậu vừa nói, vừa bỏ đi

"Ấy! Để làm gì chứ? Xử luôn không được à?" Blue vội chạy theo.

"Tất nhiên là về phần bồi thường thiệt hại. Phải có hợp đồng trước." Tiger vừa nói, vừa bước đi

"Thiệt…ấy. chờ em với." Umi vội chạy tót theo

"osha!" Oshawott giờ mới…ăn xong cái bánh mì, chạy lon ton theo ba người. Câu chuyện bắt đàu từ đó…


	5. Chapter 5

Cả nhóm, cả Sapphire đứng lặng nhìn hành lang phía trước. hàng lang dài và rộng với những bức tường sắt hai bên, trần được thiết kế một hệ thống đèn chiếu sáng chạy dọc với xen kẽ các lỗ thông gió và hai bên là hai dãy phòng ở của nhân viên phục vụ và thủy thủ đoàn. Cả dãy hàng lang im lặng tới mức phát ớn. Tiger bình chân như vại nước, bước đi từ từ, tiến lại gần cửa phòng điều khiển. "nhẹ nhàng" mở cái cửa sắt bản lề đã han rỉ đến "KÉT!". Cánh cửa nặng trịch mở ra và bên trong, thuyền trưởng và thủy thủ đoàn đang chạy náo loạn. HỌ có vẻ hoảng loạn và không để ý nên nhóm Tiger nhanh chóng nấp ngay sau cái bàn điểu khiển gần phía cửa.

"Mất kiểm soát!? Ý anh là thế nào?" Thuyền trưởng liên tục hỏi dồn là thuyền phó "Chúng ta luôn phải được hộ tống bởi một thuyền quân sự theo phía sau một khoảng cách đủ lớn để không bị phát hiện từ sau vụ cướp đó rồi mà? Liên lạc ngay với họ cho tôi."

"Dạ thưa ngài. Họ…không trả lời." Thuyền phó lắp bắp.

"Sao lại không trả lời. Chả nhẽ họ cũng lại bị cướp sao?" Thuyền trưởng tiếp tục nổi cáu.Bống nhiên…

"Thuyền trưởng! Phát hiện một nhóm người mặc đồ lặn áo đen vừa tràn lên phía đuôi thuyền và bọn chúng đang tản ra khắp tàu." Một thủy thủ đoàn vội vã lao vào, báo cáo. Bên ngoài bắt đầu có tiếng náo loạn, tiếng bước chân dồn dập.

BÙM!

Cánh cửa sắt của phòng điều khiển gần như bị thổi tung. Một đám người mặc đồ lặn đen, đeo mặt nạ dưỡng khí tràn vào phòng cùng với những cây súng phóng lao.

"Tất cả quỳ xuống! Quỳ xuống!" Bón chúng dùng súng phóng lao chĩa thằng vào nhóm thủy thủ đoàn và thuyền trưởng, đe dọa. Thủy thủ đoàn chỉ còn bước làm ềng một tên tùm thuyền trưởng, kéo ra một góc. Thủy thủ đoàn quỳ xuống la liệt trên sàn phóng điều khiển trong khi đám kia, mỗi người canh một tên, sẵn sang đục lỗ với khẩu súng phóng lao và đứng thành hàng. Rồi, ba tên mặc đồ đen trong đó có tên đã giao chiến với Tiger trên bãi biển bước vào.

"là hắn." Umi có phần hoảng "em đã đánh nhau với tên này trước đây rồi." cô thì thầm

"Trên bãi biển. Là em cơ đấy." Tiger cúi hẳn xuống, thôi không theo dõi nữa. Gặp lại hắn là thảm họa. Vãn cái vẻ lạnh lùng và điềm tĩnh tới phát ớn và áp lực ghê người gây lên cho bất cứ ai nhìn hắn.

"Ra là anh. Anh vẫn bị hắn cho ăn hành phải rút lui sớm đấy chứ." Umi cũng ngồi thụp xuống, nấp dưới gầm bàn điều khiển.

"Hai người lại âm thầm chuyện gì à?" Blue cũng cúi xuống, hỏi nhưng cả hai chỉ bịt mồm cô lại vì nói to quá.

"Phantom đâu?" Một giọng ồm ồm vang lên, có lẽ là giọng của tên kia.

"Đây đây. Gọi gì chứ." Một giọng nói khác trả lời cùng với tiếng bước chân. Sapphire lúc đó đang nhòm trộm cũng ngồi thụp xuống, mướt mát mồ ôm, tay ôm con Manaphy đang run lẩy bẩy trong khi Phione thì không hiểu gì cả.

"Sao thế?" Blue hỏi nhỏ

"Là hắn. Là tên Phantom đó. Em đã gặp hắn lúc em tìm thấy Manaphy rồi." Sapphire nói nhỏ "Lcus ấy còn anh Jack, Brock và Ash nữa. Bọn em chạm trán hắn rồi và…"

"Kệ đi." Tiger đang trong thế ngồi thiền, nói nhỏ "Anh sẽ xử lí đẹp cho hắn."

"Mà tên hắn là…" Umi vừa mới ngó đầu lên thì "Á!" Cô gần như bị lôi hẳn lên khỏi chỗ nấp. Phantom túi cái đuôi tóc của cô gái và kéo cô ra.

"UMi! Oái!" Blue nhoài ra và cũng bị một tên đi cùng với kẻ lạ mặt kia túm lấy áo, lôi ra.

"Á!" Sapphire cũng chịu chung số phận khi một tên thuộc hạ thân tín của Phantom tum lấy và khóa cổ cô bằng cánh tay to khỏe của hắn.

"ManaPHy!" Con Manaphy và PHione bị túm gọn bởi hai tên khác và thả vào trong một cái lồng nhỏ.

"Thu hoạch nhanh gọn và dễ dàng hơn cả dự tính." Phantom cầm cái đuôi tóc của Umi giật mạnh và kéo qua kéo lại

"Á! Bỏ ra. Đau quá!" Umi cố túm lấy cái đuôi tóc , chảy nước mắt vì đau.

"Còn một tên nữa đó." Tên lạ mặt kia nói, lạnh lùng bước tới, nhóm xuống "Nhưng nó lẩn rồi. nhanh đấy."

"mày chắc nhầm lẫn thôi Moreno. Làm gì có ai nhanh như thế được." Phantom cười khẩy.

"Có nó đó." Tên Moreno, tên thật của mặt-lạnh-đại-nhân, nói, đeo cặp kính đen to như hai cái mặt bàn lên. Cả nhóm ba cô gái cùng thuuyền trưởng và thuyền phó bị dẫn đi trong khi hai con Manaphy và Phione được đưa đi riêng. Bọn chũng dẫn năm người vào một căn phòng trống phía dưới. KHi xuống tới nơi,

"ĐỨng vào. Thành hàng nào!" Mấy tên cầm súng phóng lao cùng đám pokemon với vẻ hung ác đang bắt khách du lịch đứng thành hàng dài ngoài hành lang. Chúng mở cửa, dẫn vào trong một căn phòng trống vì khách đã bị dẫn ra ngoài. Năm người bị ba tên đi kèm cùng một con Palpitoad và Gligar sẵn sàng phóng kim độc vào bất cứ ai dẫn vào trong. Thuyền trường và thuyền phó bị một tên trói vào ghế trong khi tên kia đứng canh.

"Giờ làm gì với ba đứa này đây?" Một giọng nữ hỏi, có lẽ tên thứ ba là nữ.

"Chưa biết. KHoan…" tên thứ hai cố nghe qua thiết bị liên lạc. Phantom nói gì đó với hắn "Dẫn con bé tóc xanh kia đi lên gặp thuyền trưởng. Còn con bé tóc ngắn kia nữa . Dẫn cả hai đứa đi."

"OK."

"KHoan đã. Mấy người định làm gì?" Sapphire lớn tiếng và hệ quả, bị nện cho một cú vào đầu, lăn ra bất tỉnh. Umi im lặng. Cả hai bị hai tên kia đưa đi. Còn tên thứ ba…

"Này! Mấy nguời đưa họ đi đâu vậy?" Blue vùng dậy nhưng bị tên kia cản lại.

"Gì vội thế cô em?" Tên kia cười.

"À khoan đã…" Blue chợt lùi lại, nhìn quanh "Đây là phòng mình mà?"

"Quan trọng gì chứ…heh heh…" Tên kia cười nhưng…

"Có đấy anh bạn."

"Cái…" hắn quay lại

BỊCH!

Một cú cùi chỏ hạ đo ván ngay đối thủ. Tiger đứng đó, hai bên mắt hiện rõ những viền màu cam đỏ vây quanh đuôi mắt và hai viền nhỏ hình răng nanh ở bên dưới hai má cùng đôi mắt với con ngươi đã chuyển sang thành một dấu ngang như dấu trừ. Và thêm nữa, bộ áo choàng nâu dài thượt, chớm đất với hai ống tay rộng và những viền trang trí đặc biệt và nó không có dây, để mở rộng mặc bên ngoài cái áo khoác den của cậu trông khá kì.

"Hiền nhân thuật. Ấn tượng đấy." Blue đã cởi trói xong xuôi từ lúc…chưa cả bị dẫn đi rồi, giờ cô vươn vai.

"Kể cả khi quỷ ấn không còn thì tớ vẫn phải giữ sao cho chakra của Gyzarus không thoát ra mà." Tiger nói, nhìn nạn nhân của cậu "Có vẻ đối thủ căng đấy."

"Còn phải nói." Blue vừa nói, vừa cởi trói cho thuyền trưởng và thủy thủ đoàn.

"Mấy đứa biết bọn chúng à?" Thuyền trưởng hỏi.

"Về căn bản là có. Bác có sao không?" Tiger ra phía cửa, ngó ra ngoài, miệng vẫn hỏi.

"Ta ổn. Nhưng thủy thủ đoàn bị bắt rồi. Chúng lại có vũ khí." Thuyền trưởng nói "Chúng giữ thủy thủ đoàn của ta ở trong buồng máy. Khách du lịch bị đẩy ra xuống cứu hộ hết rồi. Nhân viên phục vụ có lẽ đang trong phòng thoát hiểm đặc biệt."

"Bác có sơ đồ tàu không?" Tiger hỏi, bước lại, lấy mấy thứ đồ trong ba lô của cậu.

"Có." Thuyền phó rút ra trong túi áo một tờ giấy nhàu nát. "Dù đã làm wor đây lâu nhưng nơi này rộng lắm. Vẫn cần phải cẩn thận."

"Okie." Blue nhanh nhảu lấy tờ bản đồ và đút vào trong cái túi xách của cô mà cô vừa lấy ra. Trong đó có đủ thứ đồ lặt vặt

"Bọn chúng vây hành lang rồi. Thuyền trưởng. Ngài biết họ dẫ hai cô gái kia đi đâu không?" Tiger hỏi trong khi anh nhảy lên, dùng tay bám trần như người nhện và tay kia mở cái lỗ thông gió.

"Ta chịu." Thuyền trưởng nhún vai.

"Vậy hai người chịu khó chờ ở đây và tìm cách liên lạc với bên ngoài. Cháu sẽ đưa thủy thủ đoàn ra và tìm hai đứa kia." Tiger nhanh như sóc chui biến vào trong lỗ thông gió.

"Này. Chờ với." Blue vội vàng lao theo. Cô cũng chui luôn vào trong lỗ thông gió, bỏ lại thuyền trưởng và thuyền phó trong phòng.

Trong đường ống thông gió chật hẹp với những bức tường lạnh ngắt do đây là hệ thống thông gió mát vào từng phòng mà. Raichu của Tiger đã chờ sẵn và nó đi trước dẫn đường và dùng flash để phát sáng. Tiger trườn theo ngay sau như một con rắng còn Blue..

"Lạnh quá." Cô vừa than thở, vừa lồm cồm bò theo sau.

"Im lặng chút được không?" Tiger quay llaij, mắng. Ba người đang bò theo một đường ống thông gió và khá khó để có thể xác định vị trí nên Tiger đang gần như tập trung 100% để định hướng.

"Rù…" Blue run lập cập, bò nhanh lên và thế quái nào, ống thông gió thì nhỏ, cô lại cứ chen người lên bên cạnh.

"Này làm gì thế?" Tiger ngạc nhiên khi thấy Blue cứ chen chen lên trước.

"Tui lạnh. Được chưa! Rù!" Cô run lên, dí sát vào người Tiger, giữ ấm.

"Làm ơn ra sau được không? Ống thông gió thì nhỏ bà cứ chen lên trước thế này tui sao đi nổi." Tiger nói, đẩy đẩy Blue ra phía sau. Chợt cô túm lấy Tiger, lấy tay bịt miệng cậu lại.

"shh.." Cô ra hiệu im lặng, nhịp tim đập mạnh. Có tiếng người thật.

"Đưa bọn chúng đi lên sân thượng đi. Máy bay trực thang đang chờ rồi." Giọng Phantom vang lên. Blue lách người lên trước. Con Raichu cũng tắt điện. Tiger cũng len theo. Có một lỗ thông gió xuống bên dưới. hai người ngó xuống và họ ở ngay bên một góc phòng của phòng điêu khiển. Không nhìn rõ được hai người kia nhưng đủ để nghe được.

"Còn hai đứa con gái kia. Đưa chúng theo làm gì?" Tên Moreno hỏi.

"Con bé tóc nâu đó biết về ngôi đền của biển nên ta sẽ cần nó." Phatom trả lời "Nào. Đi thôi. Trực thang đang chờ đó."

"Mà ông phải chia cho tôi một phần đó Phantom." Moreno nhắc trong khi hai người đi ra phía cửa.

"Vì làm mất Phione à?" Phantom quay lại hỏi

"Vì biết được thông tin mật về nơi mà kẻ cắp Phione của tụi tôi sẽ đến."

"Và cuois cùng bọn ta vẫn là người lấy lại hai con pokemon đó." Phantom quát và bỏ đi. Moreno không nói gì, vẫn cái vẻ mặt lạnh như băng cùng ánh nhìn sắc lạnh ẩn sau acis kính đen đó. Hai tên thuộc hạ của Phantom dẫn Umi và Sapphire đi trong khi một tên cầm theo cái lồng nhốt hai con ờ cho bọn chúng đi hết, cánh cửa sắt đóng lại, Blue và Tiger mới triển khai.

"Đi thôi. Sân thượng là đích đến.." Blue đi trước, Tiger bò theo sau và sau một hồi…

…

"Này. Bà thôi lắc mông trước mặt tui được không?" Tiger ngó lên, nói

"bộ tui muốn lắm hả?" Blue quay lại, mặt đỏ au, mắng

"Ờ. Bà đăng mặc váy đó. Làm ơn để tui lên trước được không?" Tiger kiến nghị, mặt đỏ, biểu cảm rõ nét :v

"Ông bò chậm bỏ cha! VỚi lại tui cũng không có hứng nhìn ông lắc mông đâu." Blue mắng thêm "Vậy nên nhanh nhanh chân lên…"

LỤC CỤC…

Có tiếng gì đó vọng lại. Tiger ngay lập tức quay người lại. Phía sau hai người, chỗ ngã rẽ của ống thông hơi có hai cái bóng. Chúng tiến lại gần ngã rẽ rất nhanh.

"Có địch! Nhanh lên!" Tiger nói và nhỡ tay…vỗ vào mông cô bạn đi trước.

"Óe!" Blue ré lên rõ to cùng lúc mấy cái bóng đen kia xuất hiện. Là hai con Surskit đang tuần tra trong ống thông gió.

"Surkit!" Ngay khi phát hiện địch, một con ngay lập tức quay lại trong khi con kia lao tới.

"Sur!" Nó dùng ngay sticky web bắn tứ tung vào Tiger.

"oái! Đi! Đi ngay!" Tiger kêu lên, người dính đầy tơ nhện, lồm cốm bò đi và phía trước…vẫn là cô bạn :v Blue lấy hết sức bò nhanh nhất có thể và hai người di chuyển trong khi con Surskit đằng sau đuổi theo và bắn tơ liên tục.

"Con nhệ-ợn này!" Tiger cáu, quay lại "Hosenka no jutsu!" cậu bắn ngay một viên đạn lửa về phía con Surskit. Nó trúng đòn và thành Nhệ-ợn quay, bất tỉnh trong ống thông gió.

"Xong rồi nhá" tiger phủi tay. Chợt…

"Surskit! ! Surskir!" Một đám phải tới cả chục con Surskit, không, phải hàng trăm con lũ lượt kéo tới như một cơn song thần trong cái ống thông gió bé tí tẹo.

"Á! Chạy! Chạy mau! Mau ngay và luôn!" Tiger hốt hoảng

"Cùng đường rồi còn đâu!" Blue hét lên, trước mặt là cái cửa ống thôn gió đóng kín,

"Raichu!" Tiger quát

"Raichu!" Một cú đấm và nó thổi tung cả cánh cửa thông gió

"Chạy mau! Chúng tới kìa!" tiegr đẩy Blue

"Á!" Blue lao và ngã ngoài, và thế nào…

"Á Á Á Á!" hai người ngã ra khỏi ống thông gió và rơi xuống một nơi gần như một ống thẳng đứng hình vuông. Hai người rơi xuống một mặt sàn sắt đến rầm một cái, Blue ngã đè lên Tiger và cậu ta ôm được cô, an toàn và êm ái như ngã lên đệm vậy

"hihi." Cô cười, nhìn cái khuôn mặt chả mấy thoải mái của tên nhọ.

"Đau…" Tiger thì ê ẩm hết cả và chợt nhận ra "Khoan…bà ngã trước…sao tui lại nằm dưới?" cậu hỏi

"Tui khoogn biết?" Cô bạn làm mặt ngố, nói bang quơ. Con Raichu bám vào một sợi dây cáp lớn bên cạnh, nhún vai.

"Khoan…đây là nóc thang máy."

"Surskitttt!" Đám surskit lao ra khỏi ống thông gió và tràn xuống.

"và không có thời gian nằm đây tán phét đâu!" Tiger ném cô bạn sang một bên đánh uỵch một cái rõ dau và đứng dậy. Raichu cũng lao lên.

"Katon! Karyuu Endan!" Tiger kết ấn, phun một luồng lửa khổng lồ nưh một cơn bão lên trên.

"Raikiri!" Raichu cũng ném luôn những luồng sét màu xanh lên, tái thể hiện chiêu thức phối hợp của hai người và nướng chin lũ Surskit. Lũ bọ nước bị hạ, rơi lã chã như mưa.

"Au…" Blue ôm cái lưng tội nghiệp của mình, đứng dậy "Không nhẹ nhàng với phụ nữ được à?"

"Sao cơ?" Tiger quay lại và…

ĐÉT!

"Sao tát tớ?" Cậu ôm cái má đỏ ửng vừa hứng trọn cú tất phẫn nộ của cô bạn.

"Đó là vì cái tội dê xồm" Blue phủi phủi tay "nào. Giờ sân thượng thẳng tiến."

Chợt…

RẦM!

"Pinsir!" Con Pinsir đục tung cái nóc thang máy và lao lên cùng với một con Ariados.

"lại nữa!" Tiger vội ôm Blue và ném lên.

"Oái!"

Raichu bắt được Blue và bám vào tường, đuôi nó quấn quanh Blue. Nó leo lên trên nhanh như sóc kẻ cả khi mang theo cả một người. Tiger cũng bám vào tường và nhảy lên troing khi Ariados trèo lên và bám theo cậu còn Pinsuir. Nó phóng lên và tấn công.

"Pinsir tấn công đó Blue!" Tiger vừa bám tường, leo lên vừa nói.

"Rõ rồi!" Blue rút pokeball ra, mở bóng. Zorua lao ra.

"Zo…rua?!" Nó vội bám vào áo Blue, tí nữa rơi tự do, toát hết mồ hôi.

"Zorua! Shadow ball. Hướng này." Tiger ngay lập tức phóng lên, dùng chakra tích tụ vào bàn chân để chạy trên tường và lao lên, phản bác lại gần hết các định luật vật lí khi cậu chạy trên tường như trên mặt đất.

"Pinsir!" Pinsir dùng aerial ace, lao thẳng tới chỗ Blue.

"Zoru!" Con Zorua đáp đòn với một loạt shadow ball. Nó bắn trật Pinsir nhưng cũng khiến con bọ nâu chùn bước. Và những quả shadow ball lao tới chỗ Tiger.

"hay lắm nhóc!" Tiger ngay lập tức đảo người, Rơi chéo xuống và hướng ngược với hướng chạy của Ariados. Con bọ bị bất ngờ khi tiger che mắt nó và…

BÙM BÙM BÙM!

Ariados hứng trọn đợt công kích shadow ball của Zorua và rơi xuống. Tuy vậy nó chưa gục mà vẫn bám được. vào tường và tiếp tục trèo lên. Tiger tăng tốc lên.

"Hay lắm bé Zorua. Nhưng…nó tới kìa!" Blue hét toáng lên khi thấy con Pinsir lại lao tới, hung tợn hơn.

"Raichu! Ném họ lên!" Tiger ra lệnh.

"Raichu!" Raichu ném cả Blue avf Zorua lên.

"Zorauaaa!" Zorua hãi, bám chặt lấy Blue.

"Đừng lo! Blasty!" Blue thả ngay Blasty ra và con rùa to hơn cả ống thang máy nên nghiễm nhiên, nó kẹt lại, không rơi đồng thời cũng khiến mấy sợt dây cáp bị méo hẳn.

PHỊCH!

Blue và Zorua rơi lên mai của Blasty và an toàn. Còn Raichu giờ đã rảnh tay rồi. Nó lao thẳng xuống, tiger lao lên trong khi Ariados vẫn theo sau cậu còn Pinsir lao lên tính hạ Raichu phía trên nó.

"Rai!" Raichu ném một chiếc Kunai thẳng xuống dưới. Pnssir dễ dàng né được. Rõ rang nó được huấn luyện rất tốt.

"Lên đây nào!" Tiger lao lên, ở ngay sau lưng Pinsir và…

VỤT…

Chiếc kunai bay ngang qua cậu và một lần nữa, cậu lại chắn tầm nhìn làm Ariados không nhận ra.

"Rai…" Raichu tích sét vào nắm đấm, lao xuống thẳng về hướng Pinsir "kiri!" những tia sét xanh phóng ra từ nắm đấm của nó, phóng cả vào tường. Nó lao xuống. Pinsir cũng lao lên với tốc độ kinh người. Tiger cũng lao lên trong khi chiếc kunai khiến Ariados giật mình vì nó ở ngay trước mặt mình và…

ROẸT!

Technovolt quá bất ngờ và đó là chiến thuật tuy cũ mà hiệu quả của Tiger và Raichu. Raichu xuất hiện ngay trước mặt Ariados với nắm đấm đầy sét, Pinsir hốt hoảng vì mục tiêu tấn công biến mất ngay tước mắt nó trong giây lát còn Tiger thì ở ngay sau lưng nó.

"Raaa!" Raichu tung lôi quyền.

"Katon Rasengan! Kageki!" Tiger dí quả la toàn hoàn hỏa độn đỏ rực biến thể đặc biệt vào lưng Pinsir.

RUỲNH! ẦM!

Hai vụ nổ lớn khiến cả thang máy rung mạnh, khói lửa và sét tứ phía, mù mịt.

"Á!" Blue ôm lấy Zoru, túm chặt Blasty, chỉ sợ rơi. Có cả lửa tràn lên chỗ mấy người. Một lúc sau, mọi thứ có vẻ êm thấm. Blue nhanh nhảu bám vào một giờ, trèo lên trên và bám vào một cái thang rồi thu hồi Blasty lại. Và cô thấy Tiger và Raichu ngay bên dưới, bám vào một cái thang. Và…mặt hai người đen ngòm.

"Có cần chậm…khụ…thế không?" tiger thở ra khói

"Raichu." Mặt Raichu ỉu xìu.

"Ah…haha.. xin lỗi. Xin lỗi." Blue gãi đầu, cười trừ.

Hai người bi ket lại một chút ở đường dẫn khí bên dưới quán bar, Tiger phải tự tay mở mấy cái vít để ra ngoài. Mất khá nhiều thời gian.

"Chúng ta đã bị phát hiện rồi…" cậu vừa làm vừa nói "Vì vậy tớ khuyến caó cậu ngồi yên trong này cho tớ."

"Wut? Sao lại thế?" Blue ngồi phía sau trong cái ống thông gió, phản đối "Tui cũng là thành viên của nhóm, tại sao lại loại tớ ra!?"

"Cậu chỉ chuyên phá hoại thôi. Chịu khó ngồi đây…" Tiger quay lại đút lót cho cô cái máy quay kĩ thuật số "Và ghi hình lại cho tớ. để còn tung lên mạng chơi chớ." Cậu đùa, đút lót cho cô cái máy quay là cao kiến.

"Hihi. Hay đấy. Được luôn. Tớ đồng ý." Blue hí hửng gật đầu, lấy cái máy qua. Tiger mở tung cái cửa thông gió, chui ra ngoài và ra được khu bên dưới quầy bar. Cậu trèo lên, nhìn quanh. Bên ngoài tĩnh lặng, không hề có dấu hiệu của một chiếc trực thang hay tàu bay nào.

"Hừm…tĩnh lặng đến kì lạ." Tiger nấp sau quầy, nghe ngóng.

"Hihi. 11h15p và hiện chúng tôi đã lên tới sân thượng. Không có dấu hiệu gì của địch khi mọi thứ có vẻ tĩnh lặng là thường." Blue cũng thò đâu lên, vừa quay vừa bình luận.

"Này. Đã bảo là ở trong đó quay phim cơ mà?"

"Trong ấy thì làm gì có góc quay mà quay chớ. Chả nhẽ lại quay cái mông của ông và con Raichu à?"

"Raic…?"

"À à xin lỗi." Blue vội nói xin lỗi, tránh làm con chuột phật lòng.

"Giờ này chắc Darkanine và các ảnh phân thân đã đưa được thủy thủ đoàn ra rồi. Giò có lẽ đang chuẩn bị phản công.." tiger lẩm bẩm. Chợt…

VÙ….

Một luồng gió mạnh cùng tiếng máy bay trực thang nổi lên. Gió mạnh dần cùng ánh đen lướt qua cả sân thượng. Chiếc máy bay trực thang xuất hiện, hạ độ cao dần và hạ cánh ngay trên nóc sân thượng, thổi tung hết mây mấy cái bàn ở quán bar gần đó, nơi mà Tiger và Blue đang nấp.

"Ấy. chiếc trực thang đã tới và…gió to qúa." Blue tay giữ máy quy, tay giữ tiger. Tiger nâp sau quầy bar, nghe ngóng. Có tiếng bước chân len lỏi giữa những tiếng gió thổi mạnh và tiếng người.

"lên thôi." Giọng Phantom kha trầm và vang bị át đi bởi tiếng động cơ nhưng Tiger nghe thấy. Moreno có nói gì đó với hắn rồi tay cầm cái lồng chứa hai con pokemon lên trước. Phantom theo ngay sau và Sapphire và Umi bị dẫn theo ngay sau hắn.

"Phải làm gì đó. Không có thời gian để lên kế hoạch nữa rồi.

"Hey." Blue chợt huých vai Tiger.

…

RUỲNH!

Một tiếng nổ động trời ở bên dưới khiến tất cả phải giật mình. Một vài giây im lặng rồi có tiếng nhốn nháo ben dưới.

"Thưa ngài. Bọn thủy thủ đoàn và nhân viên phục vụ thoát rồi." Một tên vội vàng chạy lên, vừa chạy vừa kêu.

"Cái gì?" Phantom nổi khùng lên khi nghe tin ấy, hắn đập cái gậy xuống đất "Một lũ vô dụng! Tại sao bọn chúng thoát được.?"

"Có..có con pokemon màu đen…sức mạnh của nó kinh khủng…nó hạ cả đội của ta." Tên kia thở không ra hơi. Bên dưới bốc khói đen lên và khói đen bốc lên. Và bất ngờ, hai tên áp tairSapphire và Umi bỗng cắt dây thừng cho cả hai cô giá và thả họ ra. Một người kéo họ lại phía sau còn người kia đưung chắn phía trước.

"Cái gì thế này. Nhân lúc loạn tạo phản à?" Phantom hơi bất ngờ.

"Không phải đâu. Là lũ ranger đó." Moreno ngồi trên trực thang, nói một cách thản nhiên như hắn đã biết trước cả rồi

"khá khen…" Người đứng trước bỏ chiếc mũ lặn và mặt nạ ra, để lộ khuôn mặt già với mái tóc mượt và hơi bạc, trông ông rất giống Jack Walker, chỉ có điều già hơn. Có lẽ là quan hệ ruột thịt. và người phía sau chính là Jack, anh cũng bỏ mũ ra, cười.

"Anh Jack. Còn ai đây?" Sapphire hỏi.

"Phải đó. Ngươi là ai?" Phantom hỏi.

"Xin tự giới thiệu. Kule Walker, pokemon ranger." Người đàn ông đứng trước giới thiệu, cũng họ Walker, cùng họ với Jack.

"Chatot!" Một con Chatot bay lên, đậu trên vai Kyle.

"Á à. Con vẹt phan bội." Phantom nhận ra con pokemon cũ của mình, đâm cáu.

"Xin thứ lỗi vì sự đột ngột nhưng có lẽ hôm nay hai người khong thể rời đi với hai con pokemon đáng yêu kia được rồi." Kyle nói từ tốn.

"Phải đó." Umi hùa theo.

"Đừng hòng!"

Hai người đang "đàm phán" thi chợt…

"Darkanine!" Darkanine bất ngờ phóng lên từ bên dưới, lao thẳng lên sân thượng và "Kaaa!" nó bắn liên tục ba quả cầu lửa về phía chiếc trực thang.

"Hả?" Jack bị bất ngờ. Ba quả cầu lửa bay vụt qua chỗ bốn người và lao thẳng tới chỗ Phantom

"Đồ phá đám không biết nghe lời!" Jack chửi, phát cáu.

"ha! Đừng hòng chạm tới ta!" Phantom lắc chiếc gậy

BÙM!

Ba quả cầu lửa nổ tung, sức công phá mạnh kinh hoàng. Nhưng tấm kheien của POinssir đã chặn đứng chúng. Con Pinsir của Phantom bị đẩy lùi lại cả một đoạn nhưng nó đã chặn được.

"Con chó đáng ghét." Phantom càu nhàu.

"Cẩn thân đó ông bạn. Nó không phải pokemon của huấn luyện viên bình thường đâu." Moreno nhắc.

"Cái gì mà không bình thường?"

"Darka!" Darkanine lao tới, tốc độ rất nhanh

"PInsir!" Phantom ra lệnh "Aerial Ace!"

Darkanine lao lên, đối diện. pinsir bay lên với tốc độ cao và hướng cắp sừng của nó về phía Darkanine.

"Darkaa!" Một chùm tia màu tím bắn mạnh ra từ miệng Darkanine

"Pinsir!" Pinsir đáp trả với cú đánh ở cự li rất gần aerial ace.

BÙM!

Hai đòn tấn công chạm nhau khiến cả hai bị bật ngược lại, Pinsir nhanh chóng lấy lại thăng bằng còn Darkanine hạ cánh gọn gàng. Sừng của Pinsir bị cháy xém chút.

"Darkaa!" Darkanine lại lao vào tấn công.

"Pinsir. DÙng brick break hạ nó đi." Phantom ra lệnh. Pinsir lại lao vào đối thủ. Hai con pokemon lao tới, nhưng có một yếu tố bất ngờ. Chiếc trực thang bất ngờ cất cánh.

"Cái…Moreno. Mày làm gì vậy?" Phantom quát. Pisir cũng dừng lại.

ẦM! nó dính trọn cú knock out của Darkanine và ngã ngửa.

"Đừng để hắn thoát!" Jack Walker vội vã rút styler, định gọi một con pokemon hỗ trợ. Nhưng Kyle đã nhanh hơn.

"Capture on!" Kyle phóng Capture dics xuống nước và chỉ trong nháy mắt, ông đã thu phục xong một con Mantyke. Con pokemon cá đuổi lao lên hắn khỏi mặt nước cùng với rất nhiều Remoraid bám hai bên cánh như những chiếc tên lửa đẩy giúp nó bay lên rát nhanh. Nó giống cái dù lượn tự chế của Gold vậy. Kyle bám Mantyke bay lên. Còn Phantom.

"Đứng đó tên phản bạn!" Hắn thả một con Gyarados ra và với ột cú bounce, cả người con Gyarados đã cõng Phantom lên thẳng máy bay. Hắn nhanh chóng bám vào và trèo vào trong chiếc trực thang đang bay lên.

"Nhanh đấy." Moreno chế diễu. Chợt…

"Chưa xong đâu!" Kyle Walker, cưỡi tren mantyke, bay lên.

"Mantykee!" Con mantyke bắn một luông nước thẳng tới chỗ Moreno và Phantom.

"Swampert!" Moreno thả con Swampert ra và chỉ một cú đấm, nó đã đấm văng cả đòn tấn công của Mantyke ra chỗ khác.

"Remoraid! Đáp trả đi!" kyle ra lệnh. Đám Remoraid quay tất cả lại, tất cả cùng dùng sứng nước bắn, một cơn mưa đạn. Có phải toiwqs chục ocn Remoraid.

"Đừng hò . Sporre Shield!" Phantom thả con bọ ra và Parasect dùng spore. Phấn bao trùm và khiến cho đạn nước bị vô hiệu hóa hoàn toàn bởi lớp phấn dày tới nỗi mà nước khoogn thể đi qua nổi. ĐÒn phòng ngực sáng tạo.

"Con tới đây!" Jack cũng lao lên cùng ba con Peliper anh vừa dùng capture styler thu phục và Bay lên. Một con đỡ và hai con tham chiến. Peliper tham gia cùng Mantyke tấn công chiếc trực thang hòng giải thoát cho hai con pokemon bị giữ bên trong hay chỉ đơn thuần là cầm chân hai tên kia. Peliper dùng water Pulse và ice beam bắn phá nhưng parasect liên tục phun phấn, tạo tấm khiên chắn vững chãi cho chiếc trực thăng và Swampert liên tục phản đòng bằng bùn trong người nó. Nó chuyên cận chiến nhưng sức mạnh bắn phá cũng không phải vừa.

Trong khi hai bên đang giao chiến, họ không để ý đến một con cáo khôn nloir đang nấp dưới ghế tự bao giờ và cầm theo một chiế Kunai. Nó nhanh chóng tiếp cạn cái lồng lúc Moreno không để ý và nhanh chóng dùng chiếc kunai ba lưỡi mở khóa lồng. Phione và Manaphy thoát ra, lặng lẽ. Ba con pokemon rón rén và nhẹ nhàng tiến từng bước ra cánh cửa sau lưng Moreno lúc hắn không để ý. Chiếc máy bay đã lên khá cao rồi.

"Này!" Moreno bất ngờ phát hiện a ba con pokemon đang định trốn và quát lớn khiến Manaphy bất ngờ, trượt chân, ngã xuống khỏi trực thăng.

"Manaaa!" Con pokemon hét toáng lên, rơi từ khoảng mười mấy mét xuống. Nó chỉ hãi thôi.

"Blazi!" Blaziken lao lên, túm được nó.

"yên tâm! Chị đến đây!" Sapphire, đứng trên lưng Wailord và con cá voi khổng lồ lao hẳn lên khỏi mặt nước.

"Nhảy ra khỏi đó đi Zorua! Phione!" Blue đứng bên dưới, hét lên.

"Zorua!" Con cáo nhỏ nhảy trước,Phuione theo sau.

"Phiooneee!" Con pokemon nhỏ hét lên xung sướng như kiểu đang chơi ấy.

"Raichu!"

Hai cú nhảy và Raichu đưa cả hai xuống sân thượng an toàn.

"Sapphire! Đảy anh lên." Tiger hét

"Rõ! Wailord! Hydro pump!" Sapphire ra lệnh. Con Cá voi khổng lồ phun một luồng nước mạnh ngang một nhát đạn đại bác ở tầm gần, đẩy cả người Tiger lên thẳng trên cao và bay vọt lên trên cả chiếc trực thăng.

"Chúng ta có thể kết thúc trận chiến này ở đây." Tiger kết ấn "Kage bunshin."

Hai ảnh phân thân hiện lên trong khi cả ba vẫn chưa bắt đầu rơi. Ba người vừa bay, vừa tụm lại, Tiger vẫn đang dùng hiền nhân thuật/ Một ảnh phân thân bắt đầu tụ năng lượng vào lòng bàn tay Tiger. Ảnh phân thân kia truyền chakra phong vào. Và dần dần, một quả cầu hình thành cùng tiếng gió rít rất mạnh. Rồi, hình thành dần dần một chiếc shuriken bằng gió với la toàn hoàn phong ử trung tâm.

"Màn trình diễn tối nay xin kết thúc ở đây! Senpou! Fuuton! Rasenshuriken!" cậu ném chiếc Shuriken đi, hướng thẳng về chiếc trực thăng

"Cái gfi?" Phantom không thể biết được sức mạnh của nhẫn thuaajt tối thượng này

"Nhảy mau!" Moreno vội vàng kéo hẳn cùng đám pokemon nhảy khỏi chiếc máy bay.

"Tránh mau Jack!" Kyle cũng kéo đám pokemon ra thật xa khỏi chiếc trực thă đánh trúng, la toàn hoàn ở giữa nổ tung. Toàn bộ xác chiếc trực thẳng nổ tung và nó bị cuốn vaqfo trong một quart cầu gió khổng lồ, vụ nổ khủng khiếp, nọi thứ đều chỉ còn tiếng gió rít kinh hoàng bên trong. Mọi người đứng nhìn. KHi quả cầu gió tan biến, chiếc trực thăng bằng săt chỉ còn lại một đống sắt vụn…theo nghĩa đen vì cả miếng sắt to nhất cũng bị cắt vụn ra thành mẩu nhỏ. Kyle và `Jack hạ cánh,m nhìn chiếc trực thăng. "Ghê quá." UMi lẩm bẩm. ,

"nè…Tiger đâu?" Blue quay ra hỏi Sapphire.

"Em không…"

"Á!" có tiếng kêu lại gần

ÙM!

Nước bắn tung tóe bên dưới. Tiger nổi lềnh phềnh dưới nước sau cú rơi từ độ cao vài chục mét.

"Á! Tiegr! Còn sống không?" blue hốt hoảng.

"Còn…" có tiếng trả lời rên rỉ bên dướ.

"Anh ta mạng to đấy." Umi cười.

"Anh sắp chết đến nơi…" Tiger nhổm dậy, bơi được vào "Và làm ơn kéo tui lên được không?" cậu gọi

"À…đừng cứu, để cậu ta đó đi." Blue cười, nói "Chị em mình đi ngủ. nhỉ? COi như không biết gì."

"Này! Ếu vui đâu. Này!" Tiger càng gọi thì càng không đươc. Bóng ba cô gái biến mất dần vào bên trong.

"Này Jack. Kéo tui lên!" Tiger gọi hai Ranger ở gần đó.

"Don't see. Don't care." Kyle nhún vai, bỏ đi.

"Trainer và Ranger là kẻ thù mà. Tự xử lí đi nhé mèo!" Jack cười lớn, bỏ đi theo,

"này! Mấy người bỏ người vừa lập công ở đây thật à? Này!"

Và đêm hôm ấy kết thúc bằng tiếng kêu thảm thiết của Tige bên ngoài thuyền… :v


	6. Chapter 6

Sáng hôm sau, chiếc thuyền du lịch được đưa về cảng an toàn. Mọi người được đưa xuống tàu và tất nhiên là có khoản bồi thường cho mỗi du khách. Sau khi nhận lại tiền vé, Blue hí hửng quay lại chỗ mấy người. Cô nàng là người cầm đầu mà. HỌ gặp nhau tại khu chợ đồ lưu niệ gần cảng. Cả nhóm cùng với Umi đang ngồi ở một quán cà phê nhỏ hay chính xác hơn chi là cái quầy bar với vài cái ghế bên lề đường cùng với vài chiếc bàn gỗ và thành một quán nước bên đường. Ít nhất thì thực đơn cũng đa dạng. Umi thích ăn sữa chua dâu trong khi Sapphire chỉ làm cốc nước lọc. Riêng Tiger thì…ba cái cốc, ba loại đồ uốn khác nhau và cậu đang gặm nhấm cốc thứ tư…theo nghĩa đen ấy :v Cậu với con Phione đang gặm cái cốc kem.

"Yo!" Blue cười tươi, ngồi xuống bên cạnh mọi người "Tiền đâu về nơi đó. Ít nhất thì chúng ta vẫn lãi chút tiền ăn uống./" cô vừa ngồi cười, vừa xòe tiền ra đếm.

"Anh chị có muốn đi chơi đâu nữa không? Em biết rõ mấy chỗ chơi hay lắm." Umi đề nghị

"Nè…" Blue lườm "Ý đồ đen tối gì hay sao mà tự dưng tốt bụng thế?" cô hỏi, nhìn hăm dọa.

"À…không không có…" Umi toát mồ hôi, lùi lùi lại sợ run bần bật "Em chỉ muốn cảm ơn anh Tiger thôi mà." Cô giải trình :v

"ồ cảm ơn." Tiger cười nham nhở với kem dính đầy mũi với miệng.

"Sao cảm ơn mỗi ảnh thế? Còn tui thì sao?" Sapphire cũng thắc mắc đòi phần

"Thì cảm ơn tất cả mọi người mà." Umi cười "Vậy mọi người muốn lên rừng hay xuống biển nào?"

"Xuống biển rồi lên rừng đi. Anh biết một chỗ cắm trại rất tốt. Muốn anh dẫn đi không?" Một giọng nói vang lên sau lưng Tiger. Jack, đưunsg đó, cười, vui vẻ và làm tên nhọ toát hết mồ hôi.

"Ý hay đấy. Anh Jack dẫn tụi em đi được không?" Sapphire đồng tình

"Anh chui từ đâu ra vậy?" Blue nhìn quanh và chú ý đến cái…nắp cống :v trong khi Tiger vẫn run lẩy bẩy.

"Em cũng muốn đi!" Umi hăng hái dơ tay "phát biểu"

"Manaphyy!" Manaphy hăng hái tham gia trong khi Phione vẫn chỉ ngồi nhìn mọi người nói chuyện.

"Rồi. Chỗ đó không xa lắm đâu, Chỉ cần đi lên phía bắc thôi." Jack cười "Anh là người tổ chức nhé?" Jack nói và một chiếc xe giống xe của đoàn xiếc đi tới, đỗ phía bên kia đường, cách khoogn xa hội chợ.

"Anh biểu diễn tới tận đây cơ à?" Sapphire hồ hởi.

"Yep. Lên xe chứ?" Jack cười, chào đón những người khách của mình.

"Đi luôn!" Blue nhanh nhảu xách cái túi xách cảu mình. Phóng ra trước. Sapphire bế PHione và Manaphy đi theo còn Umi nhanh chóng thanh toán và phóng theo. Còn Tiger…

"…" cậu lẩn thẩn đi theo mà chả nói năng gì. Họ bước lên chiếc xe cỡ lớn và bên trong được trang hoàng với đủ thứ dây dợ màu mè trông thạt ngộ nghĩnh. Vài chiếc mặt nạ, vài sợi dây màu, vài ba thứ dụng cụ biển diễn và.

"Xin chào!" Lizabeth, cô gái với mái tóc xđen hơi xanh với hai đuôi tóc buộc phía sau và tóc trên đầu buộc như một chiếc nơ xuất hiện trong bộ trang phục ngộ nghĩnh của đoàn xiếc xuất hiện, hồ hởi và cười, chào thật lớn tới những người khách mới đến. Rồi cô thay đồ chỉ trong nháu mắt và mặc lại chiếc áo hồng quen thuộc và chiếc quần bò xanh. Rồi cô quay lại, cười với nhóm bạn mới đến.

"Chào Lizabeth!" Sapphire vui mừng khi gặp lại bạn cũ. Cô bá vai Lizabeth và cười "Dạo này vẫn khỏe chứ?" cô hỏi vui

"Tất nhiên!" Lizabeth cười, vui vẻ và ôm lấy bé Phione "Woa! Cậu kiếm được cả bé này nữa à! Trông đáng iu quá!" cô vuốt ve con pokemon nhỏ.

"Chố này tuyệt quá!" Umi nhìn chiếc xe với đủ món đồ "Em thích lắm!" cô nói. Dù sao cũng là ảo thuật gia nghiệp dư nên cô gái nhỏ tuổi rất thích mấy món đồ này.

"Nếu mấy cháu thích có thể dùng nó tùy ý." Ship, ông của Lizabeth ngồi trên ghế lái xe, quay đầu lại và cười với đám trẻ. Ít nhất bộ râu quai nón khoog thay đổi còn chỏm tóc trên đầu cháy phân nửa. chắc vì lại nghịch lửa :v. Ông cười hiền với đám trẻ mới lên xe.

"Hí!1 Choox này hay thật." Blue trèo tót lên một chiếc giường tầng ở phía đuôi "Giờ chúng ta đi đâu vậy anh." Cô hỏi

"Tụi anh vừa xong một show diễn nhỏ ở hội chợ rồi. Và nói chung là thành công." Jack ngồi lên chếc ghế cạnh cửa sổ. Chiếc xe được thiết kế gần giống một căn nhà di động mà. Sau xe còn kéo thêm cả một thùng xe phụ như một căn phòng riêng nữa. Tiger cũng chui tọt vào và hai nơi đầu tiên cậu tìm là…WC và Tủ lạnh :v

"Well. Chỗ này cũng tạm. Chúng ta đi đâu vậy?" Tiger hỏi, lục lọi cái tủ lạnh liên hồi.

"lên phía bắc." Jack chỉ tay về phía mấy rặng núi và cười. Sapphire và Umi nhìn ra ngoài cửa sổ đầy háo hức trong khi Lizabeth kiểm tra lại mấy món đồ dùng. Blue nằm dài trên chiếc giường tầng hai, cố thư giãn một chút. Còn Tiger tranh thủ kiếm cái gì nhét vô bụng rồi…lăn quay ra chiếc giường bên dưới của Blue mà ngủ. Trong khi chân cô bạn vấn vắt vẻo ngay trên đầu :v Cái đó chả liên quan gì cả. Chiếc xe chở cả nhóm đi lên con đường đèo ở phía bắc Liverwile, dẫn lên một ngọn núi lớn. Hai bên đường, cây cối um tùm và đường hoàng toàn bằng đất. THử tưởng tượng đi trời mưa ở đây chắc ngang với đặt vé lên thiên đàng. Điều an tâm duy nhất có lẽ là hai bên lan can đường rất chắc chắn và khá ổn. Đám pokemon hoang dã hai bên đường có vẻ như không bị hù bới tiếng động cơ xe vì có lẽ thường xuyên có những chiếc xe chạy qua đoạn đường này. Chúng đứng lại, nhìn rõi theo chiếc xe với ánh mắt thăm dò, vài con lại tỏ ra thích thú và số còn lại thì có phần sợ hãi. Chiếc xe đi lên trên con đèo và dừng lại ở sườn núi. Một khoảng đất bằng phẳng và rất rộng, đủ để cho cả nhóm có một chuyến đi trọn vẹn. Nền cỏ xanh rì và những cây mọc đoen lẻ đồ sộ hơn hẳn cây trong rừng.

"Yahooo!" Sapphire nhanh nhảu ôm một mớ khăn trải và bạt xuống trong khi Manaphy chạy lon ton theo sau, ôm theo cái giỏ nhỏ. Lizabeth ôm một giỏ hoa quả và Umi phụ giúp, bê theo hai giỏ đồ ăn nhỏ. Kyle nhanh chóng bê một chiếc ban gấp gỗ ra, đặt gần một cây lớn, tán lá xum xuê. Một đám Chamchar sống trên cây thấy lạ, xà xuống. Một con còn nhảy lên vai Jack, vui vẻ và thân thiện. Nó không hề sợ con người thì phải. Jack vuốt ve con khỉ nhỏ.

"Vậy ra tên thật của cậu là Sapphire hả?" Lizabeth vừa trải tấm thảm lên nền cỏ xanh mát dưới gốc cây

"Ừ. Chuyện dài và buồn cười lắm." Sapphire cười, nghĩ lại cái thời trẩu tre chạy theo làm bảo kê cho thánh Ash :v

Trong khi hai đàn chị đang tám nhảm dưới gốc cây, Umi đã tranh thủ bày đồ ra tấm vải trên thảm cổ xanh. Trời hôm nay khá râm và mát mẻ, nhiều mây và ở khu đất trên sườn núi ấy còn khá lộng gió nữa. Ship, ông già của lizabeth, bê cái vỉ nướng với cái bếp ra. Có vẻ như họ sẽ có một buổi dã ngoại thực sự.

"Mát quá!" Blue đứng dang tay, tận hưởng cơn gió mát lành của mùa thu. Không nóng oi ả, không lạnh thấu xương, chỉ đơn giản là mát. Vậy thôi. Tiger đi ra ngoài, vươn vai theo…Neko-style :v trước khi trèo tót lên nóc xe, ngồi, phóng tầm mắt ra thật xa. Từ sườn núi có thể nhìn thấy bao quát cả Liverwile và được ngắm cả cảnh biển, tận hưởng cơn gió với hương vị của biển khơi mát lành. Một địa điểm tuyệt vời.

"Mọi người thấy sao?" Jack đổ than vào chiếc lò nướng, châm diêm "Chố này mà chơi thì tuyệt hết ý ấy."

"hú yeah!" Umi chạy ngược gió, ôm con Phione bé tí, hai cái râu trên đầu nó bay phất phới. Nó thích lắm. Thích gió biển mát lắm.

"Nào! Ra đây chơi thôi!" Sapphire thả Chic ra và ôm Manaphy, chạy theo Umi, cười sung sướng. Blue và Wiggly ngồi nhìn hai đàn em trong khi Blasty tranh thủ đánh một giấc.

"Zoruaa!" Con Zorua của Blue cũng muốn tham gia. Nó chạy lon ton theo hai cô gái, vừa chạy vừa đùa. Mấy con Chimcharr thấy vui cũng nhảy xuống chơi cùng. Gió lộng.

"Nè nhóc! Vào rừng kiếm chút gì ko?" Jack gọi Tiger đang ngồi vắt vẻo trên nóc xe.

"Ô kê!" Tiger chỉ gật đầu và phóng xuống, đeo thêm cái ba lô lên.

"Em đi với!" Blue đứng dậy, chạy theo.

"Rừng này có nhiều loại berry ngon lắm…" Jack vừa đi trước, vừa nói "Anh biết một bãi cây rất lớn. Mấy đứa cứ "gặt hái thoải mái nhé."

"Rõ!" Blue cười lớn, tay cầm theo cái giỏ hoa quả. Còn Tiger thì lại ngược lại, lầm lì theo sau hai người kia như thể không muốn nói chuyện vậy. Ba người tiến vào rừng và khuất sau lùm cây.

"Họ đi rồi." Umi nhìn theo bóng lấp ló của ba người sau lùm cây rậm rạp.

"Có khi chúng ta nên chuẩn bị cái gì đó đặc biệt để ăn cùng với trái cây rừng nhỉ?" Lizabeth kiến nghị.

"Mình biết vài loại hương liệu khá ngon ăn cùng với thịt nướng nữa đấy. Để mình vào rừng kiếm luôn." Sapphire nói, thả Chic ra.

"Vậy nhé. Tụi mình ở lại chuẩn bị. cậu đi kiếm hương liệu. Cẩn thận không bị lạc nhé!" Lizabeth nhắc.

"yên tâm! Sống bao nhiêu năm trong rừng rồi lạc sao được." Sapphire cười, cùng với Chic đi vào rừng. Manaphy và Phione ở laị cùng với đám Chimchar và Umi, Lizabeth. Ship chỉ nhìn lũ con gái và cười.

"Đúng là tụi trẻ hiếu động." Ông già cười

Trở lại với nhóm của Tiger…

"Đến nơi rồi!" Jack kéo tán cây sang, mở ra một khoảng không rộng lớn gần ngay bên trên vách núi. Và ở đó, rất rất nhiều cây berry với đủ các thể loại chỉ cao xà xà, không quá một mét mọc um tùm, trái xum xuê, đủ màu, đủ hương vị.

"Ahhh! Tuyệt vời!" Blue sướng rên, ngay lập tức cúi xuống, vặt ngay một trái berry, ăn ngon lành.

"oran berry!" Blue tươi cười, nói, vặt thêm một trái nửa ở cây bên cạnh và

"Khá! Cay quá!" Cô hét lên "Cheri!"

"Pecha." Tiger vặt trái pecha berry, cho vào miệng nhai ngon lành "Rất ngọt."

"Wiigg!" Wiggly của Blue vặt ba bốn trái pecha berry bỏ vào giỏ và ăn một trái, nó trông có vẻ thích thú.

"Nào! Chúng ta có thể bắt đầu được rồi đấy." Jack cười "Cố hái thật nhiều nhé. Và tránh mấy quar berry đắng và nhạt ra nhé. Chua, ngọt và cay thôi." Anh nhắc nhở"Cẩn thận có cả mấy quả độc đấy."

"Nhưng làm sao biết được?" Blue hỏi

"Cho vào mồm hì biết. Lúc nào nó phản ứng rồi cậu lăn cu đơ ra là biết," Tiger bỗng vui vẻ trở lại. Chắc ban nãy đói quá sinh chán, chán quả sinh lầm lì ý mà :v cậu nhét tạm hai trái pecha vào miệng rồi vui vẻ đi hái berry. Blue và Wiggly cầm hai giỏ hoa quả đi theo sau, cố gắng hái thật nhiều còn Jack thì chọn lựa thật kĩ càng từng quả một.

"nè Tiger!" Blue gọi, đứng bên vách núi và chỉ tay xuống "Dưới kia có cây hoa trông lạ lắm kìa!"

"Đang đi hái berry hoa cò gì?" Tiger cười, chạy lại, ngó xuống "Ồ. Tui không định trèo xuông đó hái hoa cho bà đâu." Cậu nói sau khi nhìn thấy. Một cây hoa rất lạ mọt lẻ loin gay bên sườn vách núi, bám trụ vào đá và nó trông khá đẹp. Nó có màu đỏ sặc sỡ với nhụy vàng và…nó rung rung.

"Đi mà! Trông nó đẹp thế mà." Blue kì kèo, đùa

"Nhỡ tui rơi thì sao?" Tiger hỏi vặn, đùa "Chết vì gái là cái chết tê tái và dại." cậu nói. Chợt bông hoa chuyển động…

"KHoan đã…" Blue ngó xuống và chỉ trong tích tắc

"Floett!" một luồng gió mạnh thổi thẳng lên

"Óa!" Blue nội nhảy vào. Tiger nhanh như cắt kéo cô ngược lại. Fairy wind đánh trượt.

"Cái gì? Cẩn thận đó!" Jack vội nhảy vụt lên. Petal blizzard ngay lập tức vây lấy anh. Từ trong bóng cây berry, hàng trăm con Floette và Flogres lao ra, tấn công tới tấp. Fairy wind và magical leaf phóng tới như mưa.

"Katon! Goukakyuu no jutsu!" Tiger phun lửa đốt trụi magical leaf và đẩy ngược lại fairy wind.

"Bọn chúng là pokemon bị điều khiển…" Jack bị vây bởi petal blizzard, không cử động được "…chắc chắn kẻ điều khiển ở ngay…" anh chợt giật mình, chết đứng khi nhìn vào trong tán cây thấy hàng chục pokemon ranger đang ddwugs đó, bao vây. Ba người bị bao vây ngay trên vách núi, không đường lùi. Hay chính xác là chỉ Tiger thôi. Và người đứng đầu là Kyle.

"Đầu hàng đi tiger!" Kyle nói "Cậu đã bị bao vây rồi. Giờ chỉ còn đường thoát là nhảy xuống vách núi thôi. Mà tôi nghĩ cậu sẽ không làm thế đâu nhỉ. Một phiên tòa đã được chuẩn bị sẵn cho cậu ở trụ sở pokemon ranger rồi. Hãy ngoan ngoãn chịu trói và theo ta về đi."

"Tôi là một bad boy mà. Và bad boy sẽ không ngoan ngoãn đâu." Tiger cười, vẻ mặt biến đổi hẳn, chuyển sang sự tức giận và tự tin.

"Mà cũng cảm ơn nhé Jack. Ta biết kiểu gì con cũng dẫn tụi nhóc lên đây dã ngoại để cảm ơn và đây là nơi chắc chắn con sẽ tới mà." Kyle cười

"Đồ khốn! Ông lừa tôi!" Jack bỗng hét lên "Cha con gì chứ! Càng ngày ông càng lộ cái bộ mặt thật ra! Ông đã thao túng hết bao nhiêu ranger rồi? Ông nói đi!" anh bỗng phát điên lên, phẫn nộ và tức giận. Có vẻ như đã có một cuộc nội chiến ngay giữa các ranger chứ không chỉ với trainer.

"Ta sẽ nói chuyện với con sau." Kyle bình thản "Giờ. Tới cậu."

"Ugh!" Jack cố nhúc nhích, ra hiệu lệnh gì đó. Anh mấp máy môi như đang cố nói một điều gì đó nhưng không thành tiếng.

"To rồi Tiger!" Blue bấ chặt lấy cậu bạn.

"…"nhắn với Ship. Tới khu di tích. Đưa Phione tới ngôi đền của Biển."…" tiger lẩm bẩm "…"Phantom dang hướng tới đó. Hắn cần Phione và Manaphy để đến đó. Bảo vệ họ."…"

"Cái gì cơ?" Blue không hiểu. Nhưng có vẻ Tiger đọc được gần hết những gì Jack đang muốn nói.

"Hết giờ chơi rồi." Kyel cười, nhìn Jack một hồi rồi "Bắt nó lại! cả hai đứa!" ông tar a lệnh.

"Moku…" Tiger vừa kết được ấn đầu tiên thì

VỤT!

"Cẩn thận!" Cậu vội vàng bỏ kết ấn và kéo Blue lại, lấy hai tay đỡ đạn và ngay lập tức, một mớ tơ nhện trói chặt hai tay cậu lại với nhau.

"Tiger! Không sao chứ?" Blue hốt hoảng

"Nhẫn giả làm được gì nếu cả hai tay bị trói chặt không kết ấn được." Kyle cười đắc thắng. Đám Ranger cùng đám pokemon họ thu phục đượclao lên, vây lấy và dồn hai người ra vách đá.

"Chưa xong đâu!" Blue hét "Wiggly! Sing!"

Wiggly của Blue bắt đầu hát. Blue lấy hai tay đeo hai tấm bịt lên tai mình rồi bịt tai Tiger lại.

"Cẩn thận! tất cả bịt tai lại!" Kyle bịt tai lại nhưng ranger và Pokemon bắt đầu uể oải và ngã vật ra đất, chìm vào giấc ngủ nhanh chóng. Bỗng Wigggly bị đẩy ngược vào bóng sau khi Skarmory sử dụng whirrldwind đánh trúng nó. Blue vẫn không hoảng.

"Blasty!" Blue thả con rùa bự ra, ôm lấy Tiger và bám vào mai Blasty. Blasty quay ngược lại, hai chân sau và tay giữa lấy hai người. hai khẩu đại bác nhô ra.

RÀO!

Nước từ trong đại bác phóng ra, đẩy cả Blasty và hai người phóng thẳng ra ngoài vách đá và bay lên cao.

"Tính chuồn hả?" Kyle lấy styler, tóm gọn một con Spearow bay ngang qua và bám vào nó, phóng lên

"Hắn đuổi theo rồi!" Blue tròe lên cao hơn, thả Zorua ra. Một tay giữ Blasty, một tay ôm Zorua trong khi Tiger vẫn đang bị treo ở hai tay dưới của Blasty. Wigglypuff được thả ra tiếp.

"Zorua! `Wiggly! Round!~!" Blue ra lệnh. Hai con pokemon vẫn đang bay cùng chủ và cả hai cùng hát. Một bài hát được cất lên và hướng thẳng về phía Spearow. Hai con pokemon dùng round sẽ mạnh hơn. Spearow ính đòn, ắt đầu bay chậm lại, choáng váng.

"Đừng mơ! Hãy xem công nghệ mới của ta đây!" yle ấn mạnh vào một nút trên sstyler và một sóng điện được truyền vào trong Spearow. Con pokemon bỗng trở lên hưng phấn và nó như nổi điên, phóng mạnh lên.

"Thứ đó không phải…của ranger. ÔNg ta không phải một ranger! Ông ta là kẻ phản bội." Tiger ngay lập tức trèo lên, phát hiện ra thiết bị mà các ranger không bao giờ dùng của Kyle. Cậu nhớ lại tin đồn mà Red nói. Các Ranger đang có nội chiến.

"Speaaa!" Con chim lớn lao tới, điên cuồng, Dùng furry attack đánh tới tấp.

"ĐỪng!" Blue vội thu cả Wiggly và Zorua vào bóng vì sợ chúng sẽ dính đòn nhưng Spearow nhắm tới cô.

"Đồ khốn! Đừng hóng động đến cô ấy! Rasengan!" Tiger lao lên, điên cuồng và một cú sút vào giữa bụng con Spearow. Và ngay bên dưới bàn chân của cậu là một quả cầu năng lượng. Cậu tạo ra Rasengan bằng cả chân.

"Cái…sao ngươi…" Kyle bị bất ngờ

"Đặc sản Rasengan bằng chân của ta là bất khả chiến bại!" Tiger hét lên. Spearow bắn thẳng lên trời, xoáy tít và bay mất như một quả tên lửa còn cả Kyle và Tiger rơi xuống.

"Á!" Blue nắm được tay Tiger còn Kyle rơi xuống. Tiger cố bám lấy cô bạn và trèo ngược lên trên, bám vào mai Blasty

"Phù…" Tiger thở phào, mém chết. Cậu không them để ý đến tên Kyle nữa.

"Tui cứu ông! Lần này ông nợ tui nhé!" Blue cười tươi, đùa vui vẻ như chưa có chuyện gì xảy ra

"Hồi này tui cứu bà chứ ai! Nợ nần gì!" Tiger đùa lại. Chợt…khực…

"Ế!" Tiger nhìn hai cái họng súng của Blasty, nước ít dần và chỉ còn nhỏ giọt.

"Chết cha. Nó tích ít nước quá." Blue hớ, mặt biểu cảm nhìn Tiger. Và…

VÍU…

"Thế này thì khác deck gì khi nãy đâu?" Tiger hét, cả hai rơi tự do xuống khu rừng. Chợt…

ẦM!

Hai người rơi phải một thứ gì đó, tiegr ngay lập tức túm lấy Blue bằng hai cái tay vẫn bị trói chặt của cậu còn Blasty rơi xuống khu rừng rầm.

"Blasty!" Blue hốt hoảng, nhìn con rùa của mình rơi mất. Chợt cô nhận ra hai người đang…ở ngay trên lưng một chiếc máy bay. Là máy bay lên thẳng loại mới, không có cánh quạt mà sử dụng hai bộ đẩy hai bên. Và…không chỉ có một…

"Cái gì đây?" Tiger nhìn quanh. Có hơn một chục chiếc máy bay lên thẳng vây quanh và chúng, tất cả đều có biểu tượng của Phantom. Và trên chiếc máy bay lớn nhất.

"haha! Thấy chúng rồi!" Phantom cười lớn, đứng bên cạnh là Moreno. Và Một chiếc máy bay kahsc tiếp cận chiếc máy bay mà Tiger đang bám vào. Blue lại, theo thói quen, bấu lấy cậu bạn. Chiếc cửa khoang trước mở ra và Kyle đứng đó, cười khoái chí va đắc thắng. bên cạnh là đám pokemon.

"Đồ xấu xa! Neeh!" Blue lè lưỡi trêu,

:Để xem tụi mày có cười được nữa không! Lên đi Scyther! Kriketune!"

Hai con pokemon bọ ngay lập tức lao xuống. Scyther nhanh như cắt lao tới chém. Lưỡi kiếm sắc lẹm.

"Hừ!" Tiger nghiễn răng, dơ tay ra đỡ.

RẠT! PHẬP!

Lưỡi kiếm găm vào vai cậu nhưng đồng thời cũng cắt tung đám tơ nhện trói chặt tay cậu. Tay trái tiegr buông thong xuống, máu chảy từ vai xuống dọc cánh tay.

"T-t-t-tiger!" Blue đâm hoảng.

"Hà hà!" Tiger bất ngờ húc cả người vào Scyther khiến no bật ngược lại, Kricketune lao tới, dùng x-scizzor chém mạnh, hai lưỡi kiếm tạo thành chứ X. Có điều, nó quá chậm.

"Rasengan!" Tiger, với cảnh tay phải còn lành lặng, dí thẳng la toàn hoàng vào người dế.

"krrriii!" Kriketune bẳn ngược lại, xoáy tròn và rơi khỏi máy bay.

"Scy." Scyther lao tới.

"Wiggly! Roll out!"

RẦM!

Nó dính trọn cú roll out như búa bổ đầu, rơi ngược lại,, Blue vẫn kịp giữ con Wigggly lại trước khi nó rơi khỏi máy bay.

"Nữa nào!" Thêm một đám pokemon nữa lao xuống từ sau lưng Kyle. Tiger nhận thấy tình thế không ổn nên tính bài chuồn.

"Đi nào!" Tiger ôm lấy Blue, toan nhảy khỏi chiếc máy bay thì…

"Đừng có hòng chạy! Explosion!" Kyle ra lệnh. Đám pokemon theo đuôi phát nổ. Hắn hi sinh cả máy bay để hạ được hai người họ.

ĐÙM!

Một vụ nổ rung trời, chiếc máy bay vỡ vụn thành hàng trăm mảnh khiến Saphire bên dưới giật mình, nhìn lên.

"Cái gì thế kia? Tàu của bọn Phantom!" Cô nhận ra mấy chiếc máy bay với kí hiệu riêng. Và nhanh như cắt, cô chạy ngược lại chỗ mọi người cắm trại. Chic đuổi theo. Hai người cố gắng chạy thật nhanh. Nhưng ngay sau vụ nổ, những chiếc máy bay bắt đầu di chuyển tiếp. Chúng đang hướng về phía của Umi và Lizabeth. KHoogn có dấu hiệu của Jack hay Tiger. Bỗng…

"Á!" Sapphire vấp phải một cục đá, ngã lăn quay ra. Chic dừng lại.

"Cái…Là Blasty mà!" cô nhận ra con rùa to lớn đang nằm chềnh ềnh giữa rừng, bất tỉnh.

"Không ổn rồi! Phải quay về nhanh Thôi!" Sapphire nói, chạy nhanh hơn. Những chiếc máy bay đang lại gần hơn, thấp hơn.

"Chạy đi! Chúng tới…" Sapphire vừa chạy vừa hét lên,n nhưng cô đã đến quá muộn.

"Một con bé nữa nè!" Một tên nói, cả lũ quay lại nhìn Sapphire. Lizabeth, Umi và Ship đều đã bị bắt, trói vào gốc cây. Ship còn bị đánh một nhát vào đầu, đang chảy máu. Những chiếc máy bay hạ dần xuống, và Phatom, tên cầm đầu nhảy xuống.

"Có vẻ như chúng ta vẫn có được nó rồi." Hắn cầm hai cái râu của Phione và Manaphy mà nhấc lên làm hai con pokemon nhỏ rát đau. Chúng giãy giụa vô ích.

"Chúng ta thắng.." moreno ngồi trên máy bay, cười.

"Không…mấy người làm gì với anh Tiger và anh Jack rồi?" Sapphire tức giân, hỏi lớn.

"Tại sao ta phải nói nhỉ?" Phantom cười, ném hai con pokemon nhỏ vào trong máy bay.

"Nói ngay trước khi bà nổi nóng!" Sapphire nổi điên, tóc dựng đưunsg hết lên như có lửa bừng lên, Chic cũng nổi lửa ở hai cánh tay. Bất ngờ, một con Zangooose lao ra đánh úp từ phía sau hai người và…

RẦM!

Một cú móc hậu và con pokemon bị hạ chỉ bởi một cú.

"Kệ nó đi. Chúng ta đi!" Moreno nói.

"Ta đi!" Phantom trèo lên máy bay.

"Đứng đớ!" Sapphrie và Chic lao tới. Chic dùng hết lực, nhảy thẳng lên và tung một cú đá bùng lửa. Nhưng…

ẦM!

Cú sút bị một cánh tay lực lưỡng chặn đứng. Swmpert đứng đó, lườm

"Ken! Mega kick!" Sapphire ra lệnh. Chic nhảy ngược lại rồi lao lên, tung cú cước sút thẳng vào mặt nhưng

RẦM!

SSwampert dùng một tay tùm chặt cả kcais chân của Chic và chặn đưng cú cước. Chiếc máy bay bắt đầu đi lên.

"Smackdown!" Sapphire ra lệnh, mạnh bạo hơn hẳn.

"Blazzzii!" Chic xoay người, buộc Swampert phải buông ra và tung một cú đấm thẳng xuống.

RÀM!

"Hai cánh tay của Swampert chặn đứng cú đấm ngay trước mặt nhưng…

RẮC…

Mặt đất nứt ra khiến Swampert bước hụt và ngay lập tức Rono lao lên, túm chặt lấy Swampert và dùng sức nặng của nó đè cả người con POkemon xuống. Chic lấy đà và nhảy thẳng lên. Cú nhảy dư sức với tới chiếc máy bay đang bay lên nhưng

PHẬP!

"Blak!" Chic bỗng như bị đánh mạnh vào bụng, hộc máu và rơi thẳng xuống. Swampert cũng biển mất ngay trước mắt Rono và con pokemon sắt đá chỉ kịp đỡ Chic. Một bóng trắng lao xuống.

CHOANG!

Lưỡi kiếm của con pokemon vừa lao xuống chạm chiếc Kunai của Raichu, tạo một tiếng kêu ghê tai. Gallade, con pokemon teleport đối đầu với Raichu. Nhưng con galle ngay lập tức biến mất, rút lui bằng cách biến ngược trở lại. Chiếc trực thăng chở chúng bay lên cao và biến mất hút trong sự vô vọng của Sapphrie.

"Có vẻ cô em lại gặp khó rồi." Một đám người của Phantom vẫn còn ở lại để xử lí gọn gàng và sạch sẽ

"Grừ!" Sapphire nhìn đám người đang vây lấy mình. Chúng rất đông. Và kể cả Tiger ở đây cũng khó thắng được. Chợt…


	7. Chapter 7

Cảnh báo: Tập này hơi chán vì tác giả đang thiếu I-ốt và bận việc nên tập sau sẽ cố cải thiện :3

"Sapphire! Nằm xuống!" Umi lao tới.

"Hả?" Sapphire bị bất ngờ nhưng vẫn kịp kéo cả Chic và Rono xuống. Một chùm tia bắng giá bắn ra từ phía sau lưng cô

"Oái." Đám người của Phantom cũng bị bất ngờ. Toán đứng trước bị đóng băng hoàn toàn trong nháy mắt và đám đứng xong bị ảnh hưởng, Ice beam của Stamie.

"Gorebyss! Ice wind!" Umi tiếp tục ra lệnh. Gorebyss bên cạnh tạo một cơn gió băng lạnh khiến cho mặt đất bị đóng băng.

"Chết tiệt! An hem đâu! Giết nó!" Một tên cầm đầu nói và đám thuộc hạ của Phantom đồng loạt lao lên.

"oshawott!" Umi hét. Con rái cá của cô lao lên trước, dùng aqua jet phóng qua phóng lại như tên lửa, tạm thời đẩy ngược lại lũ kia. Trong khi đó…

"Rono! Sandstorm!" Sapphire ra lệnh trong khi cùng Chic rút lui. Rono ngay lập tức tạo một cơn bão cát che mắt kẻ thù tạm thời. Sapphire lùi lại phía sau.

"Đi thôi!" Umi liền kéo tay Sapphire và chạy ngược về phía chiếc xe tải trước khi cơn bão cát trở nên quá lớn.

"Nhanh lên!" Ship hét lớn, giục còn Lizabeth đã vào trong, mở sẵn cửa cho hai người. Họ đã thoát được. Sapphire và Umi lao vào trong, Lizabeth đóng sập cửa lại và chiếc xe ngay lập tức lăn bánh, chạy thật nhanh. Nó thoát ra khỏi cơn bão cát của Rono trong tích tắc và chạy nhanh xuống đồi. Ngồi trong xe, hai cô gái thở không ra hơi.

"Tớ…nghĩ là…hộc…thoát rồi." Sapphire thở dốc, hồi nãy ghê quá quên cả thở.

"Còn…ha…ha ha…hai tên…BỌn chúng nghĩ mình bắt được Manaphy rồi…ha ha." Umi cười không ra hơi.

"Mana!" Manaphy, con pokemon mà đáng lẽ ra đã bị Phantom mang đi bỗng chốc chui ra từ trong mũ của Umi.

"Wha…sao…tưởng…" Sapphire vẫn thở không ra hơi vì ban nãy cô nghĩ tụi kia bắt cả Manaphy lẫn Phione rồi chứ.

"Ha…CŨng nhờ…Raichu cả đó." Lizabeth chỉ tay vào con chuột điễn đang thò đầu ra cửa sổ quan sát "Nó dùng phân thân biến hình để thế thân. Sao nó biết cả hai chiêu đó nhỉ?" cô hỏi

"Ai mà biết chứ?" Umi lấy lại hơi "Em nghĩ chúng ra thoát rồi. Ra được rồi đấy phione."

"Phione!" Con pokemon nước nhỏ chui vừa cái túi đồ của Umi cũng thò cái đầu bé tí của nó ra cười.

"Ha.Vậy là chơi được chúng một vố rồi." Sapphire cười lớn. Chợt…

RẦM!

Một tiếng va chạm mạnh trên trần xe.

"Cái gì vậy?" Sapphire bật dậy.

"Chết thật!" Ship nhìn qua gương chiếu hậu và phát hiện ba bốn máy bay địch đang bám theo và chiếc đi đầu vừa bắn một móc bám vào trận xe với dây cáp nối thẳng lên khiến phần đuôi chiếc xe bị nhấc dần lên.

"Chúng bám theo kìa!" Lizabeth nhìn ra ngoài qua cửa sổ. Chợt…

VỤT!

"Oái!" Cô tí ngã. Raichu nhanh như cắt lao ra ngoài, tay cầm sẵn Kunai.

"Để em cắt đuôi chúng!" Umi lao ra phía đuôi xe, mở cánh cửa phía sau và đưungs đối diện với mấy chiếc trực thăng ở khoang sau xe. Sapphire mở cửa trần, trèo lên nóc. Ba chiếc móc nữa được bắn ra.

"Gorebyss!" Umi ra lệnh cho con pokemon nước của mình. Gorebyss phun một luồng nước đánh chệch một chiếc móc làm nó cắm xuống đường, bật tung đất lên.

"Chic! Double kick!" Sapphire thả Chic lên nóc xe. Con pokemon võ sĩ lao lên, tung hai cú cươc đá văng hai chiếc móc bám sang hai bên. Raichu nhanh như cắt trèo lên dọc sơi cáp và lao lên chiếc trực thăng. Nó quả là rất nhanh.

"Cắt dây đi!" Một tên vội hô khi thấy Raichu lên quá nhanh. Sợi dây cáp ngay lập tức bị cắt khỏi chiếc trực thăng nhưng…

"Rai!" Raichu ném chiếc Kunai, găm vào bụng máy bay và…

RẦM!

Một cú lôi kích thẳng phá tung sàn nhà khiến cho hai tên rơi xuống khu rừng. Chiếc trực thăng lảo đảo và rơi xuống, nổ tung.

"Cái…cái gì vậy?" mấy tên còn lại hoảng.

RẸT.

"Rai!" Raichu trở ngược lại chỗ nóc xe, bàn tay vẫn phóng ra những tia sét xanh.

"Khỉ thật. Tiếp tục tấn công. Không bắt sống thì mang xác về cũng được!" Một tên cay cú. Thả ngay đám Kling và Klang ra. Đám pokemon bánh răng ngay lập tức ghép lại với nhau và thành một cái động cơ. Một khẩu súng máy đã được chuẩn bị sẵn trên mỗi chiếc trực thăng và khi mà lũ pokemon bánh răng ghép lại, tăng sức mạnh lên cho khẩu súng thì chings phóng ra một lượng từ trường và năng lượng rất lớn, chuyền vào trong khẩu súng.

"KHai hỏa!"

Một loạt đạn tạo bởi flash canon và mirror shot bắn ra, hướng về phía chiếc xe. Không nhiều như súng máy nhưng đủ mạnh để phá tung chiếc xe.

"Chết rồi! Chic!" Sapphire kêu lên. Con pokemon võ sĩ ngay lập tức dùng protect.

"Gorebyss! Water wall!" Umi cũng ra lệnh cho Gorebyss tạo ngay một bức tường nước lớn.

ẦM! BÙM!

Những viên đạn nước bắn và nổ tung khi chạm vào hai bức tường phòng ngực. Nhưng vài viên đạn cũng nổ ngay bên cạnh khiến chiếc xe lảo đảo.

"Á! Giữ chắc!" Ship cỗ giữ cho chiếc xe thăng bằng. Lizabeth ôm hai con pokemon nhỏ, nấp dươi bàn và cố giữ vững. Đạn bắn liên tục.

"Nhiều quá!" Sapphire cố gắng cầm cự với Chic trên nóc xe.

"PHải xử lí mấy cái trực thăng nhanh!" Umi cũng hét lên. Gorebyss vẫn đang cố gắng cầm cự.

ẦM!

"Cái…chị Blue!" Lizabeth bất ngờ khi Blue bỗng nhảy vào xe từ bên ngoài và nằm vật ra sàn, thở hổn hển, ị thương khá nặng. Máu từ vết thương trên cánh tay chảy dòng.

"Nhanh! Tăng tốc lên…" Blue chỉ kịp nới vài câu trước khi ngất xỉu,

"Chị ấy quay lại rồi. Chị ấy khoogn sao chứ?" Umi vẫn cố gắng hỏi vọng lại tropng khi Gorebyss của cô vẫn đang duy trì bức tường nước.

"Chị Blue! Còn hai người kia thì sao?" Lizabeth vội vàng kéo Blue đặt lên giường và cố giữ lấy cô.

ẦM!

Jack cũng bất ngờ nhảy vào, người bị thương và cử động khá khó khăn.

"Nhanh lên. CHo xe tăng tốc đi!"Jack vội hét lên.

"Chạy hết tốc lực rồi!" Ship phát cáu vì chiếc xe già phải chở quá tải không thể nào chạy nhanh hơn được.

Chợt...

BÙM!

Một tiếng nổ lớn ở phía đươi xe khiến chiếc xe chao đảo.

"Á!" Sapphire mất dà, trượt chân. Cô ngã nhào khỏi xe cùng với Chic.

ẦM!

"Lốp sau bị nổ rồi!" Tiger một tay bám vào thân xe, tay kia bị thương. Bên cạnh là Darkanine bám vào và giữ được cả Sapphire lẫn Chic. Chic ngay lập tức trở ngược về bóng.

"Anh Tiger! Chuyện gì vậy?" Sapphire hốt hoảng.

"Darkanine! Đưa cô ấy vào trong!" Triger ra lệnh. Con chó lớn nhảy vào trong. Raichu đang cầm cự trên nóc xe cũng chuiu ngược vào trong. Chiếc xe đang đi đúng đến đoạn đường đèo, một bên là vách núi dốc thoải. bên kia là sườn núi. Bên trái có lan can bảo vệ để xe khỏi bị trượt xuống khu rừng bên dưới con dốc nhưng đã cũ và lốp xe phía sau bên đó bị nổ tung rồi.

"Tiger! Chúng ta đang mất thăng bằng. làm gì đi!" Jack vội hét lên.

"Em không cầm cự được lâu hơn đâu!" Umi cố phá càng nhiều đạn càng tốt dù Gorebyss bắt đầu kiệt sức.

BÙM!

Chiếc lốp trước bên trái bỗng nố tung.

"Á!" Ship không giữ nổi nữa rồi. Chiếc xe bắt đầu nghiên hẳn sang phía sường núi, cọ sát vào lan can. Tóe lửa.

"Mọi người bám chắc!" Jack hét lên. Chiếc xe phá tung lan can và lao hẳn ra ngoài vách núi.

"Á!" Lizabeth hét lên. Còn Umi bị hất văng ra khỏi xe, lao ra ngoài vách núi,

"KHỉ thật…" Tiger nhoài người nhảy lao nhanh hơn cả chiếc xe về phía vách núi "Tajuu Kage bunshin no jutsu!"

BỤP! BỤP!BỤP!BỤP!

"Tất cả mọi người! Mở đường!" Tiger thật ra lệnh, tay trái đang dần lấy lại cảm giác còn các ảnh phân thân thì vẫn lành lặn và cử động được "Một nhóm vào trong bảo vệ đi.

Ngay lập tức, một loạt ảnh phân thân lao vào trong giữ lấy mọi người. Trong khi ấy, rất nhiều ảnh phân thân cùng Tiger thật lao xuống sường nùi, hướng thằng về khu rừng.

"Gotcha!" tiger túm được Umi và ôm chặt lấy cô, lao xuống. Chiếc xe bắt đầu lăn xuống dốc như một cái lon. Nó lăn tròn, kính vỡ nát và lao xuống khu rừng bên dưới.

"Mở đường đi!" Tiger giữ lấy Umi lao phía sau còn các ảnh phân thân lao phía trước. Mỗi người tự tạo một la toàn hoàn trong lòng bàn tay.

"Haaaahhhh!" Tất cả cùng lao xuống khu rừng "Rasen-tairengan!"

RẦM!

Mỗi người một cây, mỗi người một quả cầu và những cái cây tội nghiệp bị la toàn hoàn phá ngãy, đổ rap[j và để cho chiếc xe lao qua. Chiếc xe lao thẳng xuống đường cao tốc phía dưới. Một con đường được mở sau khi hàng trăm cây bị phá đổ, bắn văng sang một bên.

"bám chắc!" tiger lao xuống nhanh hơn chiếc xe, Umi bấu chặt lấy cậu, nép người vào. Sáu ảnh phân thân lao theo và họ lao xuống con đường cao tốc bên dưới nhanh hơn chiếc xe.

"Được rồi! Dừng nó lại nhé!" tiger ôm Umi lùi sang một bên, Sáu ảnh phân thân xếp hình vòng cung và…

"Mokuton no jutsu!" Tất cả cùng hô và hàng trăm dây leo lao lên, bám lấy chiếc xe và giúp nó tiếp đất an toàn, đứng vững trên đường cao tốc. Chiếc xe nát bét như cái lon bẹp rồi.

"Mọi người không sao chứ?" Tiger lao vào. Đám ảnh phân thân của cậu đã bám nhau thành một cái bọc người và chúng biến mất. Mọi người bình an, không ai bị thương cả.

"KHông sao…" Jack ê ẩm hết cả người lồm cồm bò dậy.

"Chúng quay lại kìa!" Sapphire nhào lên, chỉ tay ra ngoài cửa sổ. Mấy chiếc trựt thăng đã xuống tới nơi.

"Đến lúc rồi!" Tiger loa ra ngoài, đưunsg trên nền đất vừa bị phá tan nát "Mokujin nojutsu!"

ẦM!

Một người khổng lồ bằng gỗ chui lên từ dưới đất với Tiger đưungs trên đầu và nó cao tới tận chỗ mấy cái trực thăng.

"Cái gì…?" Đấm kia honagr loạn và…

ẦM! BÙM!

Một cú đập và chiếc trực thăng đầu tiên nát bét, nổ tung giữa trời.

"Chạy!" Tên kia vội lái trực thăng đi.

"ĐÓ là vì bạn bè! Còn cái này là vì tay ta!" Tiger hét lên. Một cú đập nát bét chiếc trực thăng giữa trời "Và vì đám pokemon các ngươi bắt!" cú đập tiếp theo khiến chiếc trực thăng còn lại văng đi, nổ tung khi đập vào sườn núi.

"Ghê quá…" Umi đứng dưới chân người khổng lồ, sợ hãi. Chợt…

ẦM!

Cả thân người khổng lồ ngã đổ xuống cánh rừng và Tiger ngã lăn ra đất. Người khổng lồ tan ra và ngấm xuống đất. Bỗng mặt đất lại trở lại xanh rợp toàn cỏ và hoa. Những nhành cây ban nãy bị phá giờ bắt đầu đâm trồi trở lại và phát triển nhanh tới mức khó tin.

"Anh Tiger!" Sapphire hốt hoảng chạy lại chỗ ông anh đang nằm. Tiger đứng dậy dần.

"Không sao. ĐI thôi!" Tiger chỉ nói nhỏ rồi quay lại, đi về phía chiếc xe. Jack lao ra. Nhưng Tiger cũng không nói gì cả. Chỉ lên xe, bế Blue và đặt lên lưng Darkanine.

"Chúng ta cần trở lại thành phố. Có vài thông tin cần xác thực." Cậu nói.

"Còn cái xe?" Ship hỏi. Ông và lizabeth đi ra.

"Đi thôi!" Tiger rảo bước đi trước "Chúng ta sẽ bắt tạm vài chiếc xe đi qua.

"Chờ em với!"Sapphire chạy theo. Umi cũng đuổi theo. Jack lấy vài món đồ cần thiết và chạy theo cậu. lizabeth đi theo Jack còn Ship.

"Còn cái xe của tôi thì sao?" Ship vừa dứt câu

BÙM!

Cái xe chỉ còn là một cục sắt vụn bốc lửa.

"Thôi bỏ đi. Nó già rồi." Ông phủi tay và đuổi theo mấy người.

…

Tối đến…

"Đưa cô ấy vào đây!" tiger mở cửa phòng khách sạn và Darkanine nhanh chóng chuyển Blue vào trong, đặt lên giường trong phòng bên. Umi và Sapphire cũng theo sau.

"Anh Jack sẽ đưa Lizabeth và ông Ship đến sau. Anh ấy nói cần chuẩn bị gì đó." Umi vừa chạy vào theo, vừa nói "Sapphire. Lấy giúp tớ ít đá. Anh Tiger có thuốc sát trùng không?"

"Có một ít trong ngăn kéo cặp." Tiger đặt Blue nằm ngay ngắn trên giường, kéo chiếc gối lên kê trên đầu cô và vuốt mái tóc gọn sang một bên để không dính vào vết thương.

"Đây rồi." Umi cầm hộp thuốc và băng bông ra "Sát trùng đã. Anh giữ chị ấy nhé!"

"Đá đây!" Sapphire mang cả xô đá lại cùng với một chai rượu lạnh.

"Chai rượu để làm gì?" Umi không hiểu.

"Để cho anh!" Tiger chỉ đơn giản cầm nóc, mở nắp và nốc nguyên một ngụm. Rồi cậu giữ chặt cánh tay và người Blue, vết thương hở bên tay cô được giữ chặt bên ngoài giường.

"Từ từ nào…" Umi dót dần thuốc sát trùng vào vết thương.

"A…argh!" Blue bống giật lên, giãy giụa.

"Nhiễm độc nặng rồi." Tiger ghì tay lên, hít một hơi từ vết thương "Tên khốn này." Cậu với lấy chai rượu. Rồi ngay lập tức nốc tiếp ngụm nữa. Rồi cậu đổ trực tiếp rượu xuống vết thương.

"Á!" Blue bống giật mạnh, kêu lên đau đớn. Vết thương đỏ bừng lên.

"Anh làm gì vậy!" Sapphire giữ lấy chị cô, hốt hoảng.

"Đó là độc từ poison jab. Anh không chặn được nó lúc tụi anh rơi xuống." Tiger nghiến răng "Nó ngầm sâu hơn anh nghĩ dù đã mất công nghiền thảo mộc để giải nó rồi. Đành vậy!"

Cậu bất ngờ tháo băng vết thương và đập mạnh khiến máu từ vêt thương trên vai chảy ra. Cậu hứng nó vào cốc, một ít máu rồi đổ rượu vào, trộn cả hai thứ vào nhau rồi đổ lên vết thương.

"Á! Tiger…Đồ tồi này!" Blue bống túm lấy tóc Tiger, giựt mạnh

"Á! Cái bà này! Nằm im đi được không?" Cậu hét lên, Cô bạn tỉnh từ lâu rồi mà vẫn giả vờ bất tỉnh đến tận lúc này đau quá khong chịu được nên mới lộ.

"Trong ba lô…Có thuốc kháng sinh và thuốc giải độc…" Blue nói, người nóng ran.

"Để em!" Umi nhanh nhảu kiếm cái ba lô của Blue và lần mò. Sau một hồi, cô rút ra được hai lọ thuốc viên.

"Nước!" Tiger hét lên với Sapphire. Sapphire ngay tức thì đi lấy một cốc nước. Umi đổ hai viên thuốc ở mỗi hộp ra. Blue nhổm dậy, ngậm cả mấy viên thuốc vào miệng. Sapphire mang cốc nước tới. Blue uống một ngụm lớn rồi nuốc ực một cái, nằm xuống, có vẻ đỡ hơn chút.

"Hú! Xong!" Tiger bỗng cười lớn, sảng khoái

"nè! Tui bị dính độc và tí ngỏm mà ông còn cười được à?" Blue trách, tay còn lại thụi Tiger một phát vào bụng nhưng chả ăn thua gì.

"Haha! Vậy là xong chuyện. hai người hòa nhá!" Saphire cũng góp vào vài tiếng cười. Tiger ngồi phịch xuống.

"Nào. Đói rồi. Hai bà cô muốn ăn gì nào?" Tiger xoa trán làm ra vẻ suy ngẫm đăm chiêu "Gọi phục vụ lên tận phòng luôn nhé. Thương tích đầy mình thế này ngại đi lắm."

"Umi ở lại ăn cùng luôn cho vui." Blue đề nghị, ngồi dậy tựa vào thành giường.

"Cũng được ạ." Umi gật gật đầu. vậy là được free một bữa no nê rồi.

Sau bữa ăn suất ngon lành và thịnh soạn…

"Phờ riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" Umi sướng rên lên.

"Wut?" Và thế là hai thánh hóng và một bà chằn nhìn cô chằm chằm.

"À không có chi. À ha ha ha!" Cô cười trừ ngay tức khắc :v Rồi Umi đứng dậy

"Em xin phép." Umid đứng dậy phủi phủi tay "Em còn có việc phải làm." Cô cười tươi tắn.

"Vậy à?" Blue cười "Tối nay quay lại đây ko?"

"Sao ạ?" Umi không hiểu.

"Thì tụi chị chỉ ở đây mấy hôm thôi nên muốn nhóc ở lại cho vui." Blue giải thích

"Cũng được ạ!" umi cười, đội lên cái mũ ảo thuật "Vậy gặp lại mọi người tối nay nhé." Cô cười vui vẻ rồi biến mất sau cánh cửa, họ vẫn nghe tiếng cô chạy ra ngoài hành lang.

"Một người bạn vui vẻ." Sapphire cười "Và khá rắc rối giống chị nữa." cô cười khúc khích nhìn Blue.

"Sao nào? Chị đây định thu nạp thêm đệ tử đó." Blue cười "Trình độ thì khá nhưng không la gì so với chị! Há há!" cô cười khoái trí và rõ…tự sướng :v

"hehehe! Mũi chị lại nở rồi kìa." Sapphire đùa. Trong khi hai bà cô rắc rối đang tám nhảm trong phòng, Tiger đã tranh thủ…lẻn mất :v Cậu trốn từ lúc Umi đi cơ.

"Nhanh nào!" Umi cười vui vẻ cùng Oshawott và Gorebyss chạy dọc con đường lát gạch. Cô còn huýt sáo nữa. Họ có một cuộc hẹn nhỏ với rất nhiều "fan" của Umi tại một nhà hàng nhỏ bên bờ biển. Cô không biết rằng đằng sau cô, một cái bóng đen đang theo dõi.

"Chắc ko vậy?" Tiger ngồi vắt vẻo trên cột đèn, nhìn theo

'Không thể nhầm lẫn được. Từ khi chúng ta trở về từ thế giới song song. Tôi chưa từng thấy lại thứ gì như thế này cho tới bây giờ.' Giọng nói của Gyzarus vang vọng,

"Vậy…đi thôi." Tiger vất cái vỏ chuối xuống và…

"Này cậu kia! Ai cho vất giác bừa bãi hả?"

…bị cảnh sát túm gọn…

"Chạy!"

Và Tiger biến mất :v

Tối hôm đó…

Buổi tối của Umi diễn ra thành công còn hơn cả dự kiến.,,

"Xin cảm ơn mọi người. Một buổi tối thật tuyệt vời nhưng bản thân cháu cũng thấy tiếc khi phải kết thúc sớm như vậy. Nhưng cũng cảm ơn sự ủng hộ của tất cả mọi người. Và tạm biệt. Cháu sẽ gặp lại mọi người một ngày khác thôi! Tạm biệt!"

Một làn khói trắng xanh tỏa ra từ trong chiếc mũ, tỏa xuống bao lấy Umi và cô biến mất. Mọi người vỗ tay tán thưởng. Và…

"Tuyệt quá." Umi hí hửng phía sau nhà hàng. Cô trốn ra đây ngay sau màn biến mất "ĐÚng là gặp vận may hiếm có. Ông khách lạ đó là ai vậy nhỉ? Nhưng cũng không sao! Kiếm được bộn rồi." cô nhìn vào trong chiếc túi mà Oshawott cầm. Được khá nhiều đấy. Và toàn tiền cỡ lớn chứ.

"Oshaaa!" Osha sướng rên lên khi nhìn lại đống tiến.

"Vậy là nhiều hơn dự kiến rồi."Umi cười tươi, đút tiền vào trong chiếc mũ của mình. Đồ đạc của cô cứ như toàn từ trong đó mà ra thôi vậy.

"Osha. Oshawott" Con rái cá bống kéo kéo cái áo choàng của Umi rồi chỉ chỉ vào quầy kem gần đó rồi nó làm vẻ mặt năn nỉ, thèm ăn.

"Em muốn ăn kem à?" Umi rút ngay tiền từ trong cái…áo choàng ra "Vậy thì ăn." Cô cười tươi. Rồi nhanh chóng chạy lại quầy kem mua ngay hai chiếc kem mát lạnh. Cô đưa một chiếc cho con rái cá nhỏ.

"Osha." Oshawott sung sướng, gặm gặm mấy miếng cốm với nho khô trên chiếc kem còn Umi nhanh chóng xử lí quả anh đào và tươi cười. hai người tay cầm que kem ngồi xuống chiếc ghế gỗ bên bờ biển. Gió thổi mát lạnh làm chiếc áo choàng của Umi cứ phấp phới. Cả hai đang ăn vui vẻ, bỗng nhiên…

ÀO…

"Úi!" Xóng đánh làm nước bắn tung tóe lên tận chỗ ghế ngồi làm Umi đứng vụt dậy. Và cô lùi lại và vô tình va phải ai đó. Cô giật mình quay lại thì đã giáp mặt ngay ba tên cao to đen…có thể là hơi hôi với kiểu tóc chả giống ai và vô số hình xăm trên tay đen kịt.

"A ha…chào mọi người." Umi cố gắng cười gượng gạo nhưng cô biết mình vừa va phải rắc rối. Tên đi đầu chợt lại gần, đứng sát ngay trước mặt làm Umi lùi lại, loạng choạng và ngồi phịch xuống ghế.

"nào cô em. Gì mà hoảng thế. Tụi này đâu đến để chào hỏi đâu. Tất cả chỉ là chuyện làm ăn thôi." Tên cao nhất đứng ra, nói, tỏ vẻ lịch sự

"Phải đó nhóc. Hai thàng này nhóc chưa trả tiền bảo kê mà." Một tên khác vây bên trái khiến Umi hết dudwnogf lùi. Oshawott run bvaafn bật, ôm lấy chủ nó, đánh rơi que kem.

"À ha. Em quên. Gì phải nóng thế chứ mấy đại ca. Ăn kem đi nè cho mát." Umi đánh trống lảng, đưa tên cầm đầu cái kem nhưng hắn hất đi làm que kem mới mua rơi xuống đất.

"Đừng có đánh trống lảng." hắn nói lớn khiến Umi bắt đầu run.

"Nào cô em." Một tên cầm nguyên cả cái gậy sắt đứng chống lên ghế, cười khẩy "Chịu trả tiền không hay lại chịu trận như tháng trước." hắn càm cái gậy lên, vung vung

"Tụi này không nương tay kể cả với con gái đâu nha." Tên cầm đầu cuời chợt…

"hê. Một lũ IQ âm bắt nạt một đứa không đủ sức chống cự. Cái này đang lên báo."

Và TÁCH.

"Mày là thằng nào?" Một tên hung hổ đi đến cột đèn rồi chỉ tay lên, hỏi. Tiegr thì….ngồi vắt vẻo trên cột đèn, tay cầm cái máy ảnh, cười sảng khoái.

"Người." Cậu vụt biến mất và xuất hiện sau lưng ba tên kia và…

"Hí! Đánh nhau đi! Đánh đi! Đánh đi!" Umi ngồi cổ vũ. Ba phút sau…

"Cố tránh xa rắc rối ra nhá." Tiger nhắc nhớ cô em trong khi tay đóng cái nắp thùng rác lại "Giờ thì tẩu ngay trước khi có người phát hiện ra ba tên đầu đất bất tỉnh." Cậu kéo tay Umi và tẩu lẹ. Oshawott cũng lon ton chạy theo hai người. Chợt…

"bao nhiêu?"

"Sao?" umi chợt không hiểu vì câu nói của tiger, Một câu hỏi kì lạ.

"À. Hà khoogn có gì." Tiegr gãi gãi đầu, cười trừ "Giờ anh phải đi mua bánh cá cho cái cục nợ ở khách sạn đã." Cậu cười vui vẻ, khoác vai Umi và đi.

'Ba đuôi. Isobu.' Giọng nói ồm ồm vang vọng của Gyzarus vang lên trong đầu Tiger.


	8. Chapter 8

Sáng sớm hôm sau, cả lũ bị dựng dậy bởi Jack và lôi ra bến tàu. May sao họ đã kịp gói ghém đồ đạc và trả phòng từ sớm. Buổi sáng tại bến cảng thật mát mẻ. Sương mù khoogn dày lắm cộng với không khí lạnh và hơi buốt làm cả lũ cảm thấy sảng khoái hơn một chút, Umi, Blue, Sapphire đã có mặt đầy đủ cùng Jack, Ship và Lizabeth trên một con tàu có lẽ cũng là tàu lớn màu trắng muốt chuyện dụng của các ranger. Đi cùng họ còn có cả một đoàn thủy thủ và vài nhà khoa học nữa.

"Yaaa!" Blue vươn vai, ngáp dài "Nào! Hôm nay chúng ta làm gì ở đây nào?" cô vừa, hỏi, vừa vặn vặn người.

"Chắc là đi chơi đâu đó." Umi có vẻ sung sướng trong khi con Phione vẫn ngủ lăn lóc trên tay cô.

"Thực ra lần này là tụi anh phải đưa họ.." jack chỉ tay về phía những nhà khoa học đang xếp đồ dần lên khoang tàu cùng với các thủy thủ "…đến một nơi. Và anh cần thêm vài người bảo vệ để chắc chắn vì mấy rắc rối gần đây khá đáng ngại. Tất nhiên là các thủy thủ đoàn của ông ship cũng sẽ có trách nhiệm bảo vệ nhưng…vẫn cần chắc ăn. Với lại tụi anh muốn tiện đưa mấy đứa đi chơi trước khi về mà." Jack giải thích.

"vậy là một nhiệm vụ vừa bảo vệ vừa đi chơi ạ?" Sapphire hào hứng hẳn.

"Chính xác." Jack cười và nháy mắt, chợt anh nhớ ra một việc cực kì là quan trọng. Đó là…

"Ai thấy Tiger đâu không?" anh chợt hỏi làm cả lũ lạnh sống lưng. Và cái lạnh sống lưng là đúng vì…

"Này! Có thằng nhóc nằm ngủ trên ống khói kìa!"

"Kéo nó xuống kẻo nó rơi vào trong thì chết cháy!"

Và mấy ông thủy thủ nháo nhào…

Con thuyền trắng với cái tên ngọc trai khỏi hành, rơi cảng Liverwile và hướng ra biển. Mặt trời dần lên ở phía đông, biển ửng hồng hào. Gió lộng, mát và trong lành, sướng sớm cũng dần tan và biển hiện ra meeng mông, nước trong veo, xanh ngắt. Vịnh biển Liverwile đẹp thuộc hạng top 10 của cả nước mà. Umi đứng trên mũi tàu, ôm theo Phione và gió thổi lộng. Cô phải một tay giữ cái mũ của mình để nói không bay.

"I'm king of…úi!" Umi vừa giữ mũ, vừa kêu to.

"Tạo dáng chả đúng gì cả. Phải dang hai tay ra thế này nè." Sapphire đưunsg phía sau, vừa cười vừa "hướng dẫn" Umi bằng cách dang tay rộng ra.

"Bố khỉ." Tiger lẩm bẩm "Lầ trước Sapp làm thế, tàu bị cướp. Hi vọng lần này không đâm đá ngầm." cậu lủi thủi ngồi ở trên thành lan can tầng hai, gần buồng lái.

"ĐI đông thế này cũng vui nhỉ?" Jack đứng phía sau tiger, hỏi và nghiêng cầu, nhìn ngắm đám pokemon nước đang bơi tung tăng cùng chiếc thuyền. Thuyền đi không nhanh lắm nên những gợn sóng gợn sang hai bên làm lũ pokemon chú ý. Chúng cứ bơi tung tăng dưới nước và nhảy qua những gợn sóng như đang chơi đùa vậy. Fineon, Frillfish và Remoraid cùng rất nhiều pokemon nước khác.

"Vậy nhiệm vụ lần này là thế nào vậy? Sao em không nhận được bất cứ thông tin gì về địa điểm và vị trí chính xác? Chỉ có mỗi tọa độ thôi à?" tiger hỏi, ngồi quay người hẳn ra ngoài, vắt vẻo trên cái lan can.

"Anh không rõ lắm nhưng có vẻ họ muốn giữ bí mật về điểm đích đến." Jack nhún vai. Có vẻ như đến anh cũng không hề được tiết lộ thông tin gì.

"Hoặc là họ không biết…" Tiger nói, rồi chợt quay lại "Hôm qua em đã lấy tất cả những pokemon cần thiết cho chuyến này rồi. Cho dù có đi đâu thì em vẫn có thể bảo vệ được mọi người."

"Chỉ có họ là không mảy may suy nghĩ thôi nhỉ?" Jack cười, hất hàm về pihas nhóm Umi và Sapphire.

"I'm Queen of the world!" Blue cúng vừa tham gia, cô dang tay rộng, hét lớn, gió biển thổi tung mái tóc và chiếc áo khoác mỏng ngoài cô đang mặc. Và tất nhiên sau đó thì giống ma nữ làm Lizabeth bên cạnh phì cười.

"Ha ha." Tiger cười rồi gọi lớn "Giữ váy lại đi không tốc lộ hết rồi kìa!" cậu trêu trọc.

"Á! Đồ soi mói!" Có cái giọng lanh lảnh của Blue mắng từ dưới lên và tất nhiên là có quà tặng kèm là một cái dép bay với vận tốc ánh sáng. Có điều ném trật lất. :v

"heheh! Trượt rồi kìa." Tiger cười khẩy.

"Manaphy. Phione." Sapphire chợt ôm hai con pokemon nước "Dùng water gun và ice wind để tạo tuyết đi nào." Cô nói. Và cả hai con pokemon hiểu ý, đồng loạt tạo ra tuyết trên sàn tàu dày tới vài centi.

"Nào! Mọi người! Ném!" Lizabeth cầm ngay tuyết lên.

"Hây!" Blue đi tiên phong, lấy tuyết, vo tròn và ném thẳng về phía Tiger. Ngay sau đó, Umi và Sapphire cũng làm theo và tạo thành đợt công kích vô phương chống đỡ :v

"Á! Chơi xấu nha!" Tiger vội vàng nhảy mất, né được mấy quả đầu và chui ra sau cái bàn.

"Hahaha. Chơi trò chơi mùa đông sớm thế này vui thật." Jack đứng cười và tất nhiên, dính đạn ết cũng chóng tan và nhóm Blue hết đạn nhưng…

"Mọi người. Chiến dịch vây bắt Tiger! Bắt đầu!" Blue đứng trước, hô to và chạy lên trên tầng hai trước.

"Yeah!" Sapphire, lizabeth và Umi cũng đồng tình, đuổi theo sau. Và bốn dứa ùn ùn kéo lên tầng hai

"Này mấy đứa! Đừng có chạy nhảy linh tinh kẻo ngã đấy!" Ông Ship đứng trong, nhắc.

"Rõ thưa thuyền trưởng!" Umi chạy sau cừng, vừa chạy vừa dơ cái mũ lên theo kiểu "tuần lệnh".

Đến bữa chưa hôm ấy…

"Amen!" Tiger nhìn đống thức ăn trên bàn.

"Mọi người ăn ngon miệng!" Và khi mà chưa ai đụng đền cái gì thì Umi và Blue, hai người nhanh nhảu nhất đã chén hết veo đĩa sò.

"Đồ tươi. Ngon. Bổ và tất nhiên là rẻ." Sapphire đùa, vẫn đang phân vân xem ăn cái gì đầu tiên.

"Thì mua trực tiếp của ngư dân đánh bắt về mà." Lizabeth cười, gắp cho cô bạn miếng mực to tướng.

"haha! Tài chọn đồ của Lizabeth đó. Ăn thử coi xem có ngon không nào mấy đứa." ông Ship cười hãnh diện vì đứa cháu gái giỏi nội trợ.

"Ủa. Mà các thủy thủ đoàn không ăn chung à?" Tiger nhìn quanh, hỏi.

"Họ không thích dùng bữa chung với khách quý. Chắc là ngại ấy mà." Jack cười

Được một lúc, nhóm Blue và Umi có vẻ no. Chắc là do uống hơi nhiều nước ngọt. Jack chỉ nhìn hai người họ ngồi tựa ra ghế, vươn vai thoải mái mà cười. Chợt cậu để ý từ đầu tới giờ Tiger ăn rất ít và cái bát của cậu vẫn chỉ hơi dính một ít nước sốt thôi. Anh bèn quay ra, nói

"Nào. Ăn đi chứ nhóc. Ngồi lì ra thế."

"Ừm…" Tiger chỉ ậm ừ, mắt cậu đăm chiêu nhìn ra xa.

"Hay là Tiger không thích ăn đồ biển à? Vậy…Umi đâu!" Blue nói, đứng dậy, đập bàn.

"Dạ!" Umi đứng lên, tuân lệnh.

"Chị với em ăn xong rồi. Giờ đi nấu riêng cho con mèo biếng ăn một món!" Blue chỉ tay, nói lớn, chân đứng lên ghế theo điệu bộ Lê-nin kêu gọi kháng chiến :v

"Rõ!" Umi đưa tay lên chào theo kiểu quân đội và rõ nhanh, cả hai cô chạy biến vào trong.

"N-này." Tiger chưa kịp nói gì.

"Có vẻ có người được quan tâm chăm sóc chu đáo kìa." Sapphire lườm đểu và cười cũng đểu làm Tiegr rung mình, lạnh sống lưng. Rút ngay bịch thuốc đau bụng dút vào túi áo.

Một lúc sau, trong phòng bếp dưới tầng hầm, Umi và Blue đang nấu ăn theo sở thích. Mỗi người một món, mỗi người một kiểu như kiểu có cuộc thi master chief vậy. Ngồi quan sát họ là Lizabeth. Cô được cử xuống đây để hỗ trợ và, theo như Tiger nhắc, dập lửa. Thành ra là ngay dưới ghế Lizabeth là hai cái bình cứu hỏa.

"XOng!" Blue dùng vỉ đặt cái bánh nướng thịt thơm phức lên cái đĩa và cười khoái chí.

"Em cũng xong!" Umi bưng bát súp nóng hổi lên và cười mãn nguyện.

"Vậy cuối cùng cũng xong rồi hả?" Lizabeth thở dài.

"Tuyệt zời! Giờ đem cho Tiger thôi." Blue hứng khởi, bưng đĩa bánh chạy trước.

"Này! Chờ…" Umi phải theo sau nhưng vì cái bát súp hơi to và sợ nó vãi ra nên Umi bị bỏ lại phía sau.

"Yên tâm. Chị ta sẽ lạc thôi." Lizabeth cười đểu "Lúc xuống còn lạc thì đến lúc lên thì…"

Chưa dứt câu…

"Hình như nhầm đường." Blue chạy ngang qua trước hai người, chạy rẽ theo hướng ngược lại theo hướng cô vừa đi. Hành lang có một ngã bốn mà. Có điều…

"Đường lên phía kia." Lizabeth chỉ chỉ thẳng về phía trước.

"Ờ ha…" Blue thò đầu ra, chợt nhận ra rằng cái cầu thang lên ở…ngay trước mặt mà nãy giờ cô cứ chạy loanh quanh mãi. Họ cùng đi lên.

"Ola! Xong rồi đây!"m Blue nói lớn, hào hứng muốn mời mọi người thưởng thức món bánh mới làm. Có điều, cả cô và Umi đều được một bữa hớ.

"Ợ. No rồi ăn uống gì nữa." Sapphire nằm dài trên cái ghế gỗ, nói, bụng no căng.

"Mấy đứa làm lâu quá đấy. Tụi anh ăn xong hết rồi." Jack ngồi xỉa răng, hóng gió trên tầng hai.

"Ể? Vậy còn chỗ bánh với súp này thì sao?" Blue cụt cả hứng, hỏi rống lên.

"CHả nhẽ công sức nãy giờ nấu ăn đổ cho lợn hết à?" Umi cũng phát cáu khi nhận ra nãy giờ hai người chỉ phí công vô ích.

"À không đâu. Hai người có thể tự sướng với nhau." Tiger ngồi vắt vẻo trên lan can, cười.

"À ha! Chắc Tiger ban nãy ăn ít ha." Blue như vừa vớ được khách hàng, vừa nịnh vừa "giời thiệu sản phẩm", giọng ngọt như mía

"Cậu ăn thử bánh của mình không? Bánh ngon lắm đó ha. Chắc chắn cậu sẽ thích ha…" màn giới thiệu sản phẩm bắt đầu :v

"Không đói." Tiger chỉ trả lời cụt lủn rồi nhảy xuống, chui xuống tầng hầm, không nói gì thêm.

"Ế hàng rồi." Sapphire chọc đểu, nằm dài trên ghế.

"Cấm chọc ngoáy ha!" Blue mắng, mặt cau có vì vụ mất khách.

"nè chị. Em đói." Lizabeth kéo kéo áo Blue, mặt đáng thương. Cũng đúng. Nãy giờ phải ngồi canh hai người nấu ăn, đã kịp ăn uống cái gì đâu mà chả đói. Có điều.

"Nhịn đuê! Ai bảo nãy giờ không ăn." Cô chị mắng như té nước vào mặt, rồi chợt quay ra, hí hửng "Thôi thì Tai gơ khong ăn thì ta đành tự sướng vậy. Hí hí. Để xem tài nghệ nấu ăn của mình đạt tới mức nào."

Quay ngoắt 180 độ, Blue cũng thay đổi luon 180 độ và hí hửng bưng đĩa bánh vào trong, bộ biến đâu không rõ nhưng chắc là ngồi tự sướng với cái đĩa bánh.

"Haiz. Thôi mình với cậu đành tự xử cái chỗ súp này vậy." Umi vỗ vai an ủi Lizabeth.

"Thật không" mắt long lanh nhìn Umi vẻ cảm kích.

"Đúng là con gái." Jack thở dài.

Mọi chuyện vẫn diễn ra êm ả trên chuyến tàu biển ra khỏi buổi sáng trong lành hôm ấy. nắng vẫn tỏa sáng, ấm áp, gió vẫn lồng lộng, mát rượi, quện hương biển. Biển vẫn biếc, những đàn cá vẫn bơi lội tung tăng. Đàn Wingull vẫn bay lượn, kiếm mồi, rong chơi và chúng đậu trên chiếc thuyền của Ship như những khách quen vậy. Đền chiều, chiếc thuyền dừng lại ở gần một hòn đảo nhỏ. Có lẽ ông Ship muốn chuyền đi bớt phần căng thẳng chút nên đã chuẩn bị sẵn vài địa điểm vui chơi rồi. Và tất nhiên, hòn đảo mà ông chọn có một bờ biển khá rộng rãi với bãi cát trắng rất đẹp và hơn hết là vắng người.

"Mọi người chuẩn bị nào!" Ship nói lớn trên loa "Chuẩn bị cập bến."

Thủy thủ đoàn nhanh chóng chuẩn bị neo và nơi đậu thuyển. Riêng hai người đã mặc quần đùi sẵn, nhảy xuống trước và bơi vào bờ để kiếm chỗ cột dây thuyề. Chiếc thuyền dần dần tiến lại bờ cát trắng. Nước khá nông nên thuyền không thể lại gần được. Hai thủy thủ tiên phong đã cột được thuyền vào một cây dừa gần bờ biển.

"Oaaaa!Chỗ này được đấy!" Sapphire hào hứng "Cuối cùng cũng kiếm được một bãi biển vừa rộng vừa vắng. Đi chơi biển mấy ngày mà tới hôm nay mới được đi bơi."

"All set!" Lizabeth, tay ôm phao hình Mantyke, tay chống hông, đã mặc sẵn bộ đồ bơi và chuẩn bị sẵn sàng.

"Nice!" Umi tháo ngay cáo áo choàng rồi rút ra từ trong mũ một tấm vải lớn, rồi cô chùm lên đầu. Một màn ảo thuật nhanh và cô gái biến mất ngay trước mắt mọi người.

"Yahoooo!"

Và xuất hiện, bơi dần vào bờ với cái phao Wailord và bộ đồ bơi liền cả áo lẫn váy xanh, cũng lại đã chuẩn bị sẵn sàng và Phione cũng đã bơi bơi theo sau. Nó tỉnh ngủ rồi.

"Nè! Chơi xấu!" Lizabeth hét lên, rồi cũng nhảy ùm xuống biển. Có điều biển không sâu lắm, chỗ sâu nhất gần thuyền thì cũng chỉ đển cổ hoặc hơn nên con thuyền gần như là cáy cát. Lizabeth đành bám phao, lội nước đuổi theo.

"Haha. Chị em mình cũng nên thay đồ xuống thôi nhỉ?" Sapphire nhìn Blue đề nghị một cách hào hứng.

"Manaphy!" Manaphy cũng đồng tình.

"À không không. Chị không xuống đâu. Không mang đồ." Blue xua xua tay cười trừ từ chối.

"Vậy à? Tiếc nhỉ." Jack đứng bên cạnh Sapphire, mẵ sẵn cái quần đùi "Đi biển mà không bơi tiếc lắm." anh nói xong rồi cũng nhảy ùm xuống biển bơ vào bờ.

"Vậy thì em đi thay đồ đây. Chị ngồi tạm trên này nhé." Sapphire cười và đi vào trong thay đồ. Blue chỉ đứng dựa vào lan can, thở dài. Đi bơi mà đến đồ bơi còn quên nữa thì nói chuyện gì. Một lúc sau, Sapphire cũng nhảy xuống nước, nô đùa còng Umi, Lizabeth và hai con pokemon nước một cách vui vẻ. Jack thì chọn giải pháp an lành, nằm dài trên bãi cát trắng phơi nắng, tận hưởng cơn gió biển mát lành và nắng chiều ấm áp. Ship và các thủy thurtranh thủ chuẩn bị lấy thêm gỗ, củi, sửa chữa lại chút thân tàu. Một vài người như thuyền phó và một số thuyền viên thì được nghỉ và họ cũng nằm dài trên bãi biển. Ông Ship trước kia là ngư dân nên biết nhiều chỗ hay thiệt. Blue tự nhủ.Chợt cô nhận ra nhóm mấy nhà khoa học đang được các quân nhân mang đồ rêu, trèo thuyền ra một góc khá xa ở bãi biển. Họ xuống thuyền, trải một tấm bạt lên cát rồi đặt mấy thiết bị đô đạc lên đó. Hình như họ đang nghiên cứu cái gì đó ở vùng biển này. Blue nghiêng đầu, nhìn một hồi rồi cũng thôi, không muốn dính dáng đến mấy cái vấn đề đau đầu. Chợt

BỘP!

Quả bóng bảy sắc vô tình đập vào đầu Blue và rơi xuống biển.

"A! Em xin lỗi." Lizabeth đứng phía xa, nói.

"Bắn chuẩn lắm!" Sapphire vỗ vai Lizabeth, cười khoái chí.

"Chị không xuống thật à?" Umi bơi phía dưới thuyền để lấy quả bóng và hỏi với lên trên.

"À không. Chị ở trên này thôi. Không có đồ." Blue lại chỉ vẫy tay từ chối.

"Đi biển mà không bơi thì phí lắm." Tiger bỗng từ đâu chui ra, xuất hiện lù lù sau lưng khiến Blue giật bắn mình. Cô quay lại thì thấy cậu bạn đang cười tươi, lại cái điệu nhe hở cả hàm răng và cười khoái chí như chuẩn bị có trò gì hay lắm.

"Cậu cũng không bơi còn gì. Với lại tui đâu có đồ bơi." Blue từ chối.

"Ai bảo không. Nãy giờ ngủ quên chứ bộ." Tiger vẫn cười "Umi tránh ra nào!"

"Úi dạ!" Umi vội ôm quả bóng đi, bơi ra xa.

"ĐỊnh làm cái…Óa!" chưa dứt câu, Blue đã bị…hất cẳng xuống biển.

ÙM!

Cô ngã xuống biển làm nước bắn tung tóe. Cô vội vàng ngoi lên mặt nước, đầu tóc quần áo ướt nhẹp.

"A…haha…" Sapphire phì cười

"Cuối cùng thì chị cũng phải xuống nước rồi." Lizabeth cũng cười.

"Im ngay! Tên khùng kia! Làm gì thế hả? Đã bảo không có đồ bơ rồi. GIờ thì quần áo ướt nhẹp rồi nè!" Blue mắng

"Thì tui cũng đâu có mang quần áo." Tiger vừa cười khoái chí, vừa le oleo lên cái thang tầng trên. Trên đó đã có một tấm ván gỗ đã được Flyon, con sư tử trắng đầu củ hành có đôi cánh và lớp long giày cả chục centimet đang giữ.

"Nào!" tiger đứng lên tấm ván "Cút cút ra để cho anh nhảy cầu nào!" cậu hét lên, sảng khoái. Chỉ bỏ mỗi cái áo khoác và cái quần dài ra còn lại mặc nguyên cả áo lẫn quần đùi và vào tư thế chuẩn bị.

"Rõ! Em sẽ làm công tác cứu hộ." Umi bơi lùi lùi lại, chuẩn bị ném quả bóng.

"Bộ anh ta định cho ướt hết cả luôn à? CHỗ nước đó nông lắm. Với lại mặc nguyên cả bộ thế kia…" Lizabeth hơi lo ngại.

"Nhảy thôi!" Tiger lấy đà, rồi chạy tăng tốc. Cậu chạy dọc tấm ván đã để chìa ra bên ngoài làm tấm ván cong lại. Con Flyon giữ ván cho chủ nó nhảy cầu. Và Tiger hào hứng. Cậu lao ra mép rìa, chuẩn bị nhảy lên, định tung người nhảy thật cao. Ai dè, vừa ra đến mép ván thì,…

RẮC.

Cái ván gãy làm đôi. Và tất nhiên, anh thánh nhọ mất đà, rơi theo cái ván. Hai chân chổng vó lên trời và Tiger rơi xuống, hạ cánh xuống biển bằng lưng, chìm nghỉm. \

"hehe. Đáng đời." Blue cười sảng khoái. Chợt

"Á!" Cả người cô bị nhấc bổng lên. Blue nbij nhấc hẳn lên khỏi mặt nước rồi nhã nhào xuống, chìm thêm phát nước, uống thêm tí nước biển. Tiger ngoi lên, vuốt mặt.

"Hình như mình vừa đội phải cái gì mềm mềm." Cậu nhìn quanh, cố tìm nguyên do. Chợt thấy Blue đang ở dưới nước, nhìn lên, mặt mày cau có.

"Mông tui đó." Cô nói, bọt nước sủi sủi lên như nước sôi, rồi chợt "Ông chết đi!" Blue nhảy chồm lên như kiểu sư tủ vồ mồi rồi kéo Tiger chìm xuống nước, vật lộn. Họ đành nhau dưới nước.

"Êu. Như kiểu cá mập vồ mồi ấy." Sapphire cũng phải rùng mình.

"Phy?" Manaphy sợ cá mập lên nó chui vào trong phao trốn mất.

"ha ha! Đánh hay lắm! Tiếp đi chị Blue!" Umi đứng ngoài cổ vũ. Phione cũng làm động tác kiểu đội cổ vũ, cũng đá chân đá tay để ủng hộ tinh thần hai võ sĩ :v

"Á! Bỏ ra!" Tiegr vùng vẫy, giãy chết

"Ai cho đi mà đi! Ở yên đó." Blue lấy hết sức dìm đối thủ. Cô ghì chân, ghì tay, đè cổ, khóa lưng, vân vân :v Cố sao cho Tiger không ngoi lên nổi. Một lúc sau…

~Lều phều~

Xác Tiger nổi trên mặc nước…

"Úp sì…hơi quá tay." Blue cười "mà thôi/ Sảng con nhà bà khoái. Nào! Cho chị chơi với." cô bơi lại phía nhóm con gái.

"Chị định mặc cả bộ thế à?" Lizabeth hỏi vui

"Chứ không cứ nhồng nhồng không quần không áo à?" Blue đùa. Còn Tiger…

XÌ…

"Lần sau mình sẽ xem sét lại. Chiến thuật của ông già dê cụ chả ăn nhập gì với hoàn cảnh cả." cậu lẩm bẩm, và để làn nước muốn đưa đi đâu thì đưa.

Trời bắt đầu tối dần, cả đám con gái lại chen chúc lên tàu. Sauk hi tắm lại, ai nấy đều rạng rỡ hơn hẳn. Mặc những bộ quần áo mới, cả lũ lại lên xuồng, kéo nhau ra bờ biển. Nhà bếp đã chuẩn bị sẵn một bữa tiệc nướng nhỏ ngay trên bờ biển rồi mà. Blue, umi, Sapphire và Lizabeth dắt nhau "đổ bộ" lên bờ còn Jack tranh thủ cột thuyền lại. Trời đã gần tối, mặt trời tuy đã lặn nhưng vẫn để lại một dải mây màu hồng ở phía chân trời. Từ đây mà ngắm cảnh thì đẹp miễn chê.

"Hòn đảo này…tuyệt thật." Umi chỉ nhìn quanh ngưỡng mộ "Trước giờ đi ké thuyền du lịch, mình chỉ đi ngang qua đây vai lần thôi chứ chưa từng…"

"Thích hôn? Ông mình lần nào cho mình ra biển cũng phải ghé qua đây đó." Lizabeth cười, khoác vai Umi và nói hãnh diện.

"Lần sau nếu tớ có đến mà dẫn theo bạn. Cậu chắc chắn phải dẫn tớ tới đây nhé!" Sapphire khoác vai Lizabeth và cười, tay làm điệu thỏa thuận.

"Nếu họ thích thì ok!" Lizabeth cười.

"hehe! Vậy nói chung là chuyến du lịch này đến đây là thành công mĩ mãn rồi không cần biết tiếp theo còn đi đâu nữa nhỉ? Miễn là nhóm con gái vẫn cùng nhau là được." Blue dang tay ôm cả ba đứa em vào lòng "Và xem ra dẫn theo tên Tiger phá hoại cũng chẳng ảnh hưởng gì mấy nhỉ?" cô đùa

"Ủa. Mà có ai thấy ảnh đâu không?" Umi chợt giật mình.

Ở một nơi nào đó giữa biển…

"Cứu! Để trôi theo dòng nước mà nó đưa mình đi đâu thế này?" có tiếng Tiger kêu gào thảm thiết… :v


	9. Chapter 9

Sau bữa tiệc thịt nướng ngay trên bãi biển, cả nhóm thủy thủ cùng Jack, Blue, Sapphire, Umi, Lizabeth và ông Ship ngồi quanh đống lửa trại, chuyện trò, ca hát. Những nữ thủy thủ trong đoàn còn dạy nhóm con gái đan lưới, làm áo, buộc dây và đủ thứ hay ho trên đời làm tụi con gái rất thích. Đến tối, họ cắm trại trên bãi biển và qua đêm tại đó. Gió biển mát rượi mang hơi lạnh từ biển vào. Blue, Umi, Lizabeth và Sapphire lại chui rúc trong cùng một cái lều. Cái lũ con gái lúc nào cũng vậy cả. Tám chuyện như đúng rồi đến gần nửa đêm mới thấy tắt đèn đi ngủ. Mọi chuyện diễn ra vui vẻ và an bình đến kì lạ, không ai mảy may để tâm tới chuyện xảy ra chỉ mới hôm qua. Chiếc đồng hồ trên tay Lizabeth điểm chuông điện tử ba giờ sáng. Hai tiếng tít rất nhẹ, mờ dần vào không gian vắng lặng lộng gió của biển cả. chợt…

LOẠT XOẠT…

Có tiếng động rất nhẹ bên ngoài lều làm Umi vụt dậy. Cô chưa ngủ. Cô tự hỏi bên ngoài là gì vì giờ này chắc cả đoàn thủy thủ và Jack cũng đều đang ngon giấc trong lều rồi. Vì vậy, cô quyết định ra ngoài xem thử, tiện thể hóng gió chút để vào ngủ cho khỏe hơn. Umi bò dậy, trườn qua người Sapphire và ra, kéo khóa lếu và chui ra ngoài nhẹ nhàng. Cô đứng bên ngoài, kéo khóa lại rồi hít một hơi. Chợt, cô nhận ra một bóng người đang bước đi trên bãi biển, dưới ánh trăng, chiếc áo khoác da đen không kéo khóa và cũng không cài khuy cổ tay cứ bay phất phơ làm biểu tượng của giớ và lửa trên viền áo mập mờ dưới ánh trăng. Hình ảnh đầu hổ in lớn trên lưng áo giúp Umi xác định được đó là Tiger nhưng cậu làm gì ngoài này. Nấp sau tảng đá, hướng mắt theo phía cậu, cô nhận ra Tiger đang đi về phía lều của những nhà khoa học và mấy người quân nhân cắm cách đó không xa. Không có ánh đèn có lẽ là họ đang ngủ. Nhưng lều không kéo khóa và tấm vải bạt phất phơ chứng tỏ họ không có ở trong đó. Umi lẳng lặng đi theo nhẹ nhàng và cố không để Tiger phát hiện. Cô chỉ thấy cậu đi đến cuối bãi biển, nhảy qua bãi đá và đi về phía bên kia của hòn đảo. Có gì bên đó vậy. Nó nàm khuất phía sau đám đá và rừng nên lúc đến, mọi người không để ý. Đột nhiên…

"Phiiyaa~" Con PHione ở trong mũ cô từ lúc nào bỗng ngáp một cái làm cái mũ rơi xuống đất. Gật mình, Umi vội vàng ôm nó chặt vào, bịt miệng nó lại và nấp sau một tảng đá lớn của bãi dá trong khi Tiger đã sang tới bên kia. Cậu chợt đứng khựng lại, cũng nấp vào một tảng đá nhỏ, nằm dài trên cát. Umi hướng mắt nhìn theo và chợt giật mình nhớ lại bản tin về chiếc máy bay rơi vài ngày trước. Giờ, xác chiếc máy bay rơi mà được cho là không xác định ấy đang nằm ngay trước mặt cô, trên bãi biển, khuất sau hàng cây và bãi đá nếu nhìn từ khu thả neo thuyền. Chiếc máy bay quân sự nằm trên cát, một nửa cháy đen, một nửa vỡ vụn, rải rác khắp bãi biển. Cát bị đồn ùn lên thành một gò chặn chiếc máy bay lại. Phần đuôi gãy xuống, chìm trong nước. Nhóm các nhà khoa học cùng các quân nhân và một nhóm thủy thủ, dưới sự chỉ đạo của ông già Ship nhà LIzabeth và Jack đang lắp đặt lại hệ thống đèn chiếu và chiếu vào chiếc máy bay. Hai nhà khoa học và ba quân nhân vào trong, một người ở lại. Umi cố gắng quan sát thật kĩ. Con Phione trong tay cô thì không biết gì, vẫn ngủ như chết. Chợt một cánh tay chạm vào vai Umi làm cô quay lại, tí hét toàng lên, may mà Blue nhanh tay nhét tất vào miệng Umi làm cô vội nhổ nó ra và phun phì phì. :v

"Gì mà hoảng thế?" Blue cười "Có mỗi bà chị thôi mà."

"Chị làm gì ở đây?" Umi chợt hỏi

"Thì anh gọi cô tar a đây mà." Tiger xuất hiện ở tảng đá phía sau làm Umi sởn tóc gáy, nhìn ra phía trước. một Tiger khác giống hệt đang núp sau tảng đá cách cái máy bay rơi không xa, quan sát từng người.

"Thế ai kia?" Umi hỏi, toát mồ hôi

"Ảnh phân thân chi thuật. Anh cần một ảnh phân thân hỗ trợ bảo vệ tầm gần còn mình sẽ quan sát diện rộng." cậu nỏi rồi chạy mất út vào rừng, trèo tót lên một cây dừa. Umi cũng nhận ra chiếc ống nhòm hồng ngoại tầm xa của quân đội và một bao đựng kunai và shuriken kêu lách cách. Hơi bất thường vì như Umi nhớ là các điệp viên dùng súng ngắm để bảo vệ tầm xa còng Tiger dùng…shuriken là sao? ẢNh phân thân của cậu nhanh chóng ẩn thân vào sau các tảng đá.

"Sao em không về lều đi. Đây là vấn đề cần chuyên gia giải quyết." Blue nói, toan đi mất thì Umi giữ lại

"Nếu theo dõi và quan sát thì em là chuyên gia đó." Cô nói, nhảy mắt và chạy thật nhanh, bỏ lại cho Blue con Phione đang ngủ. Cô chạy nhanh về phía rặng dừa, chạy qua gốc cây chỗ Tiger đang ngồi và chạy tới đầu bên kia của hiện trường vụ rơi máy bay, naasst sau một tán cây, ngồi yên, quan sát. Thực lòng, trong đầu cô đang đặt ra hàng ngàn câu hỏi. thế này là sao? Họ đang quan sát cái gì và bảo vệ cái gì? Và tại sao lại đến đảo này? Mọi thứ từ chiều tới giờ chợt tua lại trong đầu cô gái mười ba như một tước phim vậy, nhanh, rất nhanh và vội vã. Mới hồi chiều, họ còn chơi, nô đùa vui vẻ, còn ăn iệc thịt nướng trên bờ biển, vậy mà giờ, Umi đang càm nhận được một áp lực kinh khủng về một nhiệm vụ mờ ám của các điệp viên tuyệt mật mà hầu như không ai trong đoàn được phép tiết lộ. Áp lực truyền từ lời nói bóng gió của Tiger về việc thoi dõi, quan sát tới cái nhìn căng thẳng của Blue. Cả hai người họ đều biết về nó, vậy mà không ai hé răng nửa lời là sao? Đang suy nghĩ mong lung về các câu hỏi dồn dập thì chợt, một tiếng kim khí mạnh làm Umi choàng tỉnh và Blue, như mọt ma nữa, phờ phạc, đang ngôi ngay bên cạnh cô, nìn thở. Cô ngay lập tức nhoài người lên, nhìn về phía có tiếng động. Một cách cửa lớn ở thân máy bay mở ra và một khong khí áp lực đè nặng. Hai nhà khoa học và ba người quân nhân lao ra ngoài, thở hổn hển. Chợt từ trong máy bay đã đầy nước, một con Sharpedo lao ra tấn công. Mấy nhà khoa học kinh hãi còn các quân nhân ngay lập tức ập vào để bảo vệ họ. Ship và Jack vẫn chưa kịp chuẩn bị gì. Nhanh như cắt, Raichu với khả năng dịch chuyển tức thời xuất hiện cùng với Flyon, con sư tử trắng với quả cầu củ hành và lớp long mượt. Nó dang đôi cánh trên lưng, gầm lên và tạo thành một luồng sóng âm đánh bật con Sharrpedo lại phía sau.Lúc ấy, họ mới hoàn hồn và cả Umi cũng mới hoàn hồn vì đòn tấn công bất ngờ. Cô vội lao ra cùng với Blue. Jack cũng tới, dương sẵn styler ra chuẩn bị bắt. Nhưng họ chợt nhận ra con Sharrpedo đó không bình thường. Nó đang ở trạng thái tiến hóa mega nhưng lại đang tiến hóa dở, nghĩa là không hoàn toàn lên được trạng thái mega mà vẫn có một phần ở trạng thái thường. Chưa kịp định hình thì từ trong chiếc máy bay, một con gyarados cũng đang trong trạng thái nửa mega lao vụt ra, tấn công bằng một cú thrash với uy lực kinh hồn.

"Chết tiệt!" Jack vội quay lại, phóng capture disc ra nhưng chiếc capture disc chỉ mới vừa bay vào thì đã phải vội bay sang ột bên vì cú thrash quá kinh khủng. Jack không kịp gọi một pokemon đồng minh ra hỗ trợ.

"Blasty! Wiggly!" Blue đã kịp thời ứng cứu bằng cách thả hai pokemon của mình ra.

ẦM!

Cứ thrash đâm mạnh vào tấm mai cứng chắc của Blasty làm con rùa nước bị đẩy ngược lại, trượt dài trên cát. Nhưng may mắn, Wiggly kịp lập một màn chắn ánh sáng, chặn Blasty lại khỏi trượt dài. Uy lực của cú thrash bị giảm hẳn.

"Raikiri!" Raichu với cú lôi thiết lao tới đánh văng Gyarados trở lại, rơi xuống nước nhưng vì là hệ nước bóng tối trong trạng thái mega nhưng lại mang ability Intimidate nên uy lực cũng giảm xuống khá nhiều. Có điều khả năng của Intimidate bỗng dưng mất tác dụng và sức tấn công của Raichu trở lại bình thường sau khi Gyarados ngoi dậy. Có lẽ nhờ ấn chú trên kunai mà nó cầm nên ability của Gyarados không ảnh hưởng lâu.

"Hai con này…" Một người quân nhân chợt nhận ra hai pokemon "Là hai pokemon của hai phi công mà. Nhưng mà…tại sao…?"

Câu nói làm mọi người chú ý đến hai pokemon. Chúng có vẻ long lộn, điên cuồng và giận giữ hơn bao giờ hết.

"Hai người đó được phát riêng cho mega stone và mega ring để đề phòng trường hợp xấu nhất phải bảo vệ kiện hàng hoặc máy bay bị rơi xuống biển. Nhưng…sao chúng lại trong tình trạng này?" Một người có vẻ là chỉ huy cuộc tìm kiếm hỏi. Hai con pokemon vẫn nhìn đám người với ánh mắt điên dại của chúng.

"Mega evolution là một dạng tiến hóa đặc biệt. Đâu phải ai cũng có thể dùng nó được." Blue bống nói "Và tình trạng này là sao? Sao lại tiến hóa nửa vời thế?"

"Là Evoluzione." Tiger lên tiếng, phá tan sự khó hiểu của mọi người "Nếu mối liên kết giữa người sử dụng và pokemon không đủ mạnh, pokemon tiến hóa mega sẽ bị mất kiểm soát. Có thể thấy rằng hai phi công đã rơi vào tình thế bất lợi và buộc phải sử dụng đến quân bài tẩy. Nhưng không may, pokemon của họ lại mất kiểm soát và quân bài tẩy phản chủ. Và…có vẻ hai viên mega stone và mega ring đã bị vỡ nứt, làm rò rỉ hợp chất thực sự tồn tại bên trong, Evoluione. Pokemon nhiễm phải hợp chất, nếu thích ứng được với hợp chất sẽ rơi vào trạng thái tiến hóa nửa vời và mắc kẹt ở đó. Lấy ví dụ đơn giản về tiến hóa nửa vời, con Raichu của anh có màu vàng và đôi tay của PIkachu đó." Cậu chỉ tay về phía Raichu đang thủ thế trước vẻ mặt ngơ ngác khó hiểu của Umi.

"gya!" Gyarados và Sharrpedo nửa mega đồng loạt lao tới.

"Chúng ới kìa!" Jack nói, đã bắt được một con pokemon với capture disc "Hãy giúp tôi một tay nào Clawitzer." Anh nói và con Clawitzer trốn trong cát bật lên, thủ trước mặt anh và mọi người.

"Ability của Gyarados vừa chuyển sang Mold breaker còn Sharpedo vẫn giữ nguyên là speed boost." Blue rút pokedex ra và nhanh chóng đọc lại thông tin hiển thị

"Rắc rối rồi đây." Jack nói "Clawiter! Ice beam!"

Con Clawitzer nhanh chóng dùng tia băng đóng đá một phần bãi biển nhưng nó chỉ chặn được Sharrpedo. CÒn Gyarados, nó vừa nhảy bật lên với Bounce.

"Mọi người cẩn thận!" Umi vội kéo Blue lại, hét lên. Từ dưới nước, một đàn Carvanha lao lên, lúc nhúc, dùng bite phá tung lớp băng trên bờ biển, mở đường lại cho Sharpedo và con cá mập lao vun vút qua đám băng vụn.

"Bảo vệ mọi người đi Jack." Tiger lao lên "Tôi sẽ sử lũ này…"

Vừa dứt câu, Flyon lao vút lên trời, đối đầu với Gyarados còn Raichu đua tốc độ với Sharrpedo ngay trên bãi biển.

"Gyaaaa!" Con Gyarados dùng iron head kép, lợi dụng lợi thế trọng lực từ chiêu Bounce, lao xuống. gyarados cũng lợi dụng tốc độ từ speeboost, hai vây sắc hẳn lên, chuẩn bị cho một đòn night slash.

KEEENNGG!

ẦM!

"Shaarrrpppeee!" Con Sharpedo bị đánh văng ngược lại, bị thương nặng ở vây. Nó nhanh, rất nhanh nhưng so với tia chớp vàng thì chưa là gì cả. Cánh tay Raichu đang phóng những tia sét xanh liên tục, nó ra đòn nhanh hơn cả Sharrpedo speed boost. Còn Gyarados, với sự trợ giúp tối đa từ trọng lực, đã ghì được Flyon xuống nhưng không ăn thua. Nó không đẩy nổi con sư tử trắng xuống dù nó ở bên trên.

"Yyoonnn!" Một cú hất làm Gyarados mất thăng bằng, rơi xuống nước.

"Hay quá!" Umi hứng khởi. Phione tròn mắt, tỏ vẻ ngưỡng mộ.

"Không hổ danh bất khả chiến bại." Jack đứng khoanh tay

"Hai pokemon lão luyện của cậu ta mà." Blue cười. Bỗng nhiên, cô giật mình.

"Mọi người cẩn thận!" cô hét lên.

"Tất cả lùi lại!" ông Ship cũng nhận ra hiểm họa, hét lên. Mọi người vội vàng lùi hết cả lại. Ngay lúc đó, ba cột nước nóng phụt thẳng từ dưới lên cùng với bùn đánh trúng Tiger.

"Arrrgghh!" Tiger bị trúng đạn và tan biến.

"Cái gì nữa đây?" jack quay lại và nhận ra con Swampert của Moreno đang đứng dưới nước, chìm chỉ để lội một ít phần đầu, trời lại tối nên rất khó nhận ra.

"ÓA!" Umi hét lên, cô bị ngã xuống nước và Carvanha lao vào tính làm thịt cô. CHúng cắn cô liên hồi như lũ cá hổ bị bỏ đói.

"Umi!" Blue vội lao tới. Con Blasty lấy thân đẩy lũ cá đói ăn lại còn Wiggly double slap hết lúc còn lại. Nhưng Umi vẫn bị thương và chảy máu khắp người. BLasty vội bế cô dậy, lấy lưng nó cản lũ Carvanha và Wiggly đe dọa chúng.

"Em không…chết!"

"Aaahhh!"

Blue, một nữ quân nhân và Jack chợt bị một thứ gì đó kéo lôi đi. Hàng loạt dây quấn quấn chặt lấy họ và trong chớp mắt, họ bị kéo vào trong chiếc máy bay cũ.

"Ryuenjin!" Tiger thật lao vụt ra, dùng hảo đao chặt đứt một dây kéo, cứu được Blue nhưng không kịp cứu hai người và nữ quân nhân bị kéo vào trong chiếc máy bay tối om.

"Không sao chứ?" Tiger hỏi, kéo Blue ngược lại.

"Ổn. KHông thương tích." Blue thở dốc, nhìn chằm chằm về phía cái lỗ thủng đen ngòm trên thân máy bay. Chợt, ở ngoài khơi xa, một chiếc tàu ngầm từ từ ngoi lên khỏi mặt nước, khỏi động máy.

"Cái tàu…" ông Ship nhìn theo. Có một bóng người đang đưunsg trên đó, nhìn về phía này. Tiger cảm nhận rã được áp lực từ ánh nhìn đó dù không thể nhìn được rõ mặt mũi hay ánh mắt. Bên cạnh là con Gallde. Hình như còn có hai người đang nằm đó bất tỉnh. Linh tính báo cho Tiger biết là Jack và nữ quân nhân. Họ bị đưa đi bằng khả năng teleport của Gallade.

"Moreno." Cậu nói nhỏ.

"Mọi người…ư…" Umi lên tiếng, ôm tay đau đớn "Bên này cũng có vấn đề này." Cô nói

Phải. Bầy Carvanha, Con Gyarados và Sharrpedo vẫn đang hăng máu. Không có Jack ở đây thì việc làm chúng bình tĩnh xem ra hơi khó.

"Gyaaa!" Gyarados phun luồng nước mạnh, làm. cát bị xơi tung nhưng mọi người né được. Con Swmpert đứng như trời trồng phía sau như đang chỉ huy vậy. Sharrpedo quẫy mạnh, tạo sóng nước tấn công còn lũ Carvanha cứ nhao nhao lên.

"Raichu! Cậu lo Con Sharpedo. Flyon! Bảo vệ và cho lũ Carvanha biết thế nào là sóng âm. Blue. Giúp tớ chăm sóc Umi." Tiger phân chia.

"Yên tâm. Nó sẽ không thành lợn què đâu." Blue đùa nhạt theo phản xa và lùi lại, đứng bên cạnh Wiggly và Blasty. Zorau cũng được thả ra ngoài, vào tư thế sãn sàng.

"Nào!" Tiger thả hai pokemon nữa ra. Darkanine, con chó lửa màu đen bạc với ngọn lửa xanh tượng trưng cho mặt trăng và Kyuublast, con cáo chin đuôi màu trắng đỏ tượng trưng cho mặt trời.

"Cậu định dùng lửa chọi nước sao?" Ship ngạc nhiên.

"Đúng vậy!" Tiger nói, l;ao lên. Cả hai bên xuất kích. Flyon lùi về, tạo một tấm khiên năng lượng chặn lũ Carvanha lại và nếu có hai may mắn qua được thì bị Blasty bắn vỡ mặt hoặc Wiggly tát vêu mồm. Raichu, Darkanine và Kyuublast lao lên. Và…thật kì lạ. Chúng chạy lao trên mặt nước như trên đất liên. CHúng đứng được trên nước kìa. Và Tiger chạy ngay phía sau, cũng lướt đi trên mặt nước. Kĩ thuật cơ bản của ninja mà.

"Shaapp!" Con sharpedo bơi tăng tốc, alo tới Raichu. Nó lại tiếp tục chuẩn bị cho một cú aqua jet. Gyarados cũng lao tới. Còn riêng swampert, nó đứng sau cùng. Sharrpedo và Raichu lao vào nhau trước. Sharrpedo lao lên khói mặt nước làm nước tung tóe. Nó lao tới. Raichu tung cú chém đuôi thép cực nhanh nhắm thẳng nhưng…trượt. Sharpedo với kinh nghiệm cảu cá săn mồi, lướt qua rất nhanh và chợt đổi tư thế tấn công.

"Cẩn thận! Không phải aqua jet đâu! Nó dùng crunch đó. Ability của nó chuyển thành strong jaw rồi!" Blue đứng trên bờ hét lớn. Cái miệng rộng há ra, chuẩn bị cắn thẳng vào đầu Raichu, một đòn kết liễu. Có điều.

"Raikiri!" Một Raichu khác bất ngờ lao vọt lên từ dưới nước, tung cú lôi thiết thẳng vào hàm Sharrpedo. Đòn đánh bất ngờ khiến con cá mập không né nổi, bay thẳng lên, bât tỉnh. Rồi con Raichu lao vào tấn công lúc đầu biến mất. Chỉ là ảnh phân thân. Raichu thật sau đó rơi xuống nước và không kịp đuổi theo nhịp độ tấn công thần tốc vì lúc ấy, tiger và hai pokemon lửa đã lao lên trước rồi. hai chọi hai. KHông, là ba chọi hai.

"Fuuton! Shippuuden!" Tiger nén không khí phái sau lưng thành một quả cầu lớn, kích cỡ đường kính dài hơn cả người cậu rồi ném nó lên phía trước. Quả cầu gió xoáy tốc độ cao hút nước vào và làm nước bắn tung tóe. Chỉ phút chốc đã thành quả cầu giớ-nước. Gyarados bị quả cầu che mắt. Swampert cũng bị che mắt. Nó ngay lập tức đáp trả với một cú mud bomb. Nó đã ngoi lên hẳn mặt nước.

BỤP!

Quả cầu gió bị bom bùn cản, quả bom bùn vỡ tan tành và bùn nước làm gió không di chuyển nổi, quả cầu gió vỡ vụn. Nhưng che mắt thì chỉ thế là đủ.

"Swamt!" Swampert bất ngờ. Darkanine và Kyuublast lao tới, một con bọc mình trong một điệu múa dao bóng tối, một bọc mình với điệu múa của lửa và cả hai lao vào, cắt chéo một nhát kéo tạo thành một chữ X lửa bóng tối ngay trên mặt nước, hạ gục Gyarados và lao tới Swampert.

"Darkaa!" cả hai tấn công

"Swampe!" Swampert ngay lập tức dùng bùn tạo thành hai bức tường hai bên chặn đứng hai đòn tấn công lại. Darkanine và Kyuublast lao thẳng vào bức tường bùn, bùn bắn lên người chúng làm sức mạnh bị triệt tiêu, lửa bị tắt và cả hai rơi xuống nước. Có điều, Swampert đã không bọc toàn bộ mà chỉ phía trước nơi hai con pokemon tấn công nên phía sau trống rỗng và chỉ cần có thế…

"Raiton! Rasengan!" Tiger và Raichu cùng nhau tạo một quả la toàn hoàn cỡ bự, được bồi thêm năng lượng thuộc tính sét của Raichu, nó không chỉ là điện thường. Cả hai lao tới, dí thẳng la toàn hoàn vào lưng Swampert.

"GSwwwaa~!"

ẦM!

La toàn hoàn, sức công phá kinh người và sức mạnh cắt đứt của sấm sét đánh vào người con pokemon nước đất, làm Swampert bắn văng đi như một cục đá bị nepms, xoáy tròn và lao xuống nước. Mặt nước chố quả la toàn hoàn va chạm gần như bị đập vỡ vụn và nước bắn tung lên trời. Swampert rơi xuống nước ầm một cái như một tảng đá cỡ bị ném ném từ trên cao xuống và chìm nghỉm.

Một lúc sau khi ổn định lại. Nhóm Lizabeth, Sapphire và các thủy thủ còn lại bị dánh thức bởi tiếng đánh nhau cũng đã chạy đến.

"Ai da!" Umi kêu lên khi Blue băng bó lại mấy vết cắn của carvanha. Blue cứ mấm môi, cố băng cho tử tế nhưng mà…mấy cái băng cứ lệch đi hẳn một đoạn :v Đúng là không có tài băng bó.

"Không thấy anh Jack đâu cả." Lizabeth hớt hải chạy lại, thở không ra hơi, lo lắng nói.

"Chúng bắt nó đi rồi." Ship cay cú "Mà tại sao lại bắt cả người kia đi nữa nhỉ?"

"Cô ta là chỉ huy chiến dịch này." Một quân nhân trả lời lạnh tanh.

"Chỉ huy? Chiến dịch gì cơ?" Sapphire cũng chạy lại hóng hớt.

"Chiến dịch tìm một kiện hàng bí mật được vận chuyển bởi chiếc máy bay kia. Nhưng có vẻ nó bị lấy đi mất cùng với Jack và chỉ huy rồi." Một tiến sẽ nói cay đắng, chỉnh lại cái kính lệch "Đó là một kiện hàng cực kì nguy hiểm. Bọn tôi được lệnh đưa nó về nhưng…chỉ huy bị bắt rồi."

"Nó là cái gì vậy?" Ship tò mò hỏi.

"Chắc là vũ khí nguy hiểm chăng?" Lizabeth nghĩ, tưởng tượng ngay đến một khẩu súng

"hay là một chất cực độc." Sapphire cũng nghĩ ngợi đến mấy cái cây dây leo độc và chất độc cô lấy được.

"Không. Đó là một bí mật quân sự." Người quân nhân, phó chỉ huy của chiến dịch, lên tiếng "Và chúng tôi không yêu cầu được giúp đỡ. Nhiệm vụ này quá nguy hiểm. Giờ có lẽ nên rút quân." Anh ta nói, vẻ mặt vẫn nghiêm nghị.

"Sai! Nếu được. Tôi sẽ đứng ra đề nghị được ông Ship giúp đỡ và chắc ông cũng đồng ý giúp đỡ nhỉ?" Tiger lên tiếng, xuất hiện ở phía đuôi chiếc máy bay cùng Raichu.

"À ừ thì…chắc cũng được." Ông Ship ậm ừ.

"Chúng ta đều bị bắt đi một người và hiểu rõ được sự nguy hiểm của kiện hàng vì thế nên tốt hơn hết là không được lùi bước mà phải tiếp tục. Chiến dịch chưa kết thúc đâu." Cậu nói, nghiêm khắc và quyết đoán như một chỉ huy. Cựu chỉ huy đội mười một là đây.

"Vậy xin cảm ơn." Phó chỉ huy cúi đầu, nói nghiêm trang rồi theo một phản xạ, đưa tay lên chào. Tiger cũng chào lại rồi người phó chỉ huy quay đi, nói với ba nhà khoa học và bốn người còn lại trong đội.

"Cái kiện hàng gì vậy ta?" Blue cũng tò mò, bá vai Tiger, hỏi ngọt.

"Một quả trứng." Tiger chỉ cười.

"Sao anh biết?" Lizabeth ngạc nhiên

"Cứ cho là anh biết thôi." Tiger nói rồi quay đi và cười một cách đùa cợt với mọi người "Nhưng nó sẽ chẳng nguy hiểm nếu manaphy và Phione vẫn còn nằm trong tay chúng ta đâu. Nhất là khi hai bà chằn đang trong giữ nó." Cậu cười lớn.

"…ANH TIGER!" Sapphire lao đi.

"Ấy đừng có đánh…" Blue định ngăn lại thì Umi kéo kéo áo cô. Blue quay lại, thấy Umi mắt dưng dưng.

"Em có xấu tính không chị…?" cô hỏi, như sắp khóc ấy.

"À…thì…" Blue bối rồi, chả biết nói sao.

"Em keeeellll anh!" Sapphire đuổi theo Tiger chạy dọc bãi biển. Ít nhất thì cậu cũng cười. Lizabeth chỉ nhìn theo hai người họ, ánh mắt lo lắng.

"Hi vọng anh Jack vẫn ổn." Cô nghĩ thầm. Mặt trời bắt đầu mọc ở phía chân trời, tỏa ánh sáng của ngày mới, đánh dấu cho một chuyến đi biển dài ngày đầy gian nan. Liệu trời có yên, biern có lặng hay những gì sẽ chờ đợi họ ở phía trước? Không ai biết được cả.


	10. Chapter 10

Hoàng hôn lên. Cả nhóm gói ghém đồ đạc, chuẩn bị khởi hành. Một đội cứu trợ và dọn dẹp đã được gọi. HỌ sẽ sớm đến xử lí các xác máy bay êm thấm thôi. Ba nhà khoa học cùng năm người thuộc hải quân vẫn tiếp tục nhiệm vụ tìm gói hàng bị mất dù không có chỉ huy. HỌ lên tàu cùng Nhóm Lizabeth, Umi và con tàu nhanh chóng khởi hành. Đứng trên mũi tàu, hướng về phía hòn đảo đẹp với bờ cát bị xác máy bay xới tung, Blue thở dài.

"Ước gì được ở lại chơi thêm thì sướng biết mấy." Cô ngáp dài. Đêm qua không ngủ đây mà. Một cú đá vu vơ và Blue tựa vào lan can, ngẩn người.

"Em cũng thế." Sapphire vẻ mặt tiếc nuối nhìn về hòn đảo. Có lẽ họ đang cố không nhắc đến việc Jack bị bắt đi cùng chỉ huy chiến dịch. KHông biết giờ họ ra sao rồi.

"Gì mà ủ rũ thế? Họ chỉ bị bắt đi thôi mà. Chỉ bị làm tu binh vài ngày…" Blue chợt giật mình, nhìn xuống nước, dụi mắt. Lần cuỗi cùng cô nhìn thấy Jack là đêm hôm qua, khi mà anh bị kéo vào trong cái máy bay. Mọi thứ từ đêm hôm qua tới giờ bỗng xảy ra lãng xẹt. Blue không tin nổi vào mắt mình.

"Jack…Jack kìa!" Cô bỗng chỉ tay vào một đốm cam đang trôi nổi trên một tảng đá chỉ cách bờ biển khoảng ba bốn trăm mét. Con tàu vừa mới rời đi và nó cách chỗ cái đốm cam ấy không xa. Màu áo cam nổi bật của các ranger. Bên cạnh anh còn có một ai đó. Một nữ quân nhân trong bộ áo rêu đang cố gắng bơi lại, vác theo anh.

"Cái…anh Jack!" Sapphire vộ chạy lao lên tầng trên "Bác Ship! Hướng 3 giờ! Thấy anh jack rồi." cô hét lên.

"Cái gì cơ? Ông già Ship há hốc mồm "Nó bị bắt đi tối hôm qua mà. Sao lại…?" ông hỏi lại cho chắc ăn.

"ĐÚng là anh Jack rồi." Lizabeth bống hét lên, tươi tỉnh hẳn lại. Cái vẻ ủ rũ tối hôm qua tan biến trog phút chốc. Lãng xẹt. Cô nhảy tót xuống từ trên chỗ đài quan sát,l lao tới mấy cái phao, ném xuống biển. Manaphy và Phione cũng chạy theo cô, làm theo, cầm cuộn dây hỗ trợ. Chúng lon ton chạy và làm, nhỏ mà cũng có ích, ít nhất là làm không khí vui hẳn lên. Jack từ xa cũng vẫy tay như đang gọi chiếc tàu. Con tàu dần chạy lại chỗ hai người họ. jack và chỉ huy được đưa lên tàu. Vừa lên đến nơi, Jack đã ôm chặt mọi người lại.

"Ay. Gặp lại mọi người vui quá. TƯởng bị chết đuối luôn rồi chứ." Cậu đùa, cười. Người thương tích nhẹ, ướt nhẹp làm Lizabeth và Umi bị ướt theo.

"Anh Jack an toàn rồi!" Lizabeth cười như muốn khóc. Mới bị bắt đi có nửa ngày mà như nửa năm với cô vậy. Umi chỉ cười theo.

"Phyy!" Manaphy và Phione cũng ôm chân cậu, sung sướng.

"Chỉ huy!" Phó chỉ huy cùng bốn người trong đội đứng ra chào. Chỉ huy của họ là một người phụ nữ tầm 30, thân hình cứng cáp, khỏe mạnh và cơ bắp, nét mặt cứng như thép và tóc cắt ngắn như đàn ông. Cô ta không nói gì. Ra hiệu cho mọi người rằng họ cần chút riêng tư rồi lệnh cho cả nhóm mấy người một câu cứng như thép.

"Họp khẩn cấp." cô nói rồi đi vào trong, vội vàng và khá hấp tấp.

"Sao vậy?" Ship khá ngạc nhiên vì đây là lần đầu gặp trực tiếp chỉ huy chiến dịch. Người đội phó chỉ nhún vaio, cùng mọi người vào trong. Phòng họp được bố trí phía sâu bên trong và bên dưới khá xa phòng động cơ nên khá yên tĩnh.

"Mà làm sao anh thoát được ra tài vậy?" Lizabeth tò mò hỏi

"Thì…thực ra…" Jack ậm ừ "Tụi nó chỉ đem anh lên tàu rồi tên đeo kính đó nói gì đó rồi cái tàu ngầm lặn xuống biển. Bọn anh bị bỏ lại bên trên nên trôi nổi giữa biển. Chẳng hiểu tụi ấy bắt bọn anh lên tàu để rồi tả ra giữa biển để làm gì nữa." anh cười khì.

"Vậy à? ĐÚng là lạ thật ấy. Trên đời còn có những kẻ kì lạ đến mức kì lạ. Lạ hơn cả tên Tiger nữa." Blue đùa.

"Thôi. Về được là may lắm rồi. Kệ không quan tâm tới chuyện chúng thả hay bắt. Cứ biết là anh an toàn là được rồi." Sapphire cười vui vẻ, ngồi trên thành cầu thang tầng hai và nói.

"Ừ đúng. Nói chung là không cần biết. Anh đi thay quần áo cái đã. Ướt nhẹp rồi. Đêm lạnh lại phải bơi nữa nên…ắt xì.! Khịt! Chắc cảm rồi." Jack nói, lấy tay áo lau mũi.

"Em còn mấy viên thuocs cảm bên phòng đấy. Để em đi lấy." Lizabeth hứng khởi, chạy vào trong.

"Ừ mà…những lúc như thế này thì thưởng tên Tiger là người xuất hiện đầu tiên mới phải. Cậu ta đâu?" jack hỏi. cậu cũng thấy lạ khi không thấy nhân vật chính của sự ngạc nhiên không ra mặt.

"Em chịu. Từ lúc ảnh lên tàu là mất tăm." Umi nhún vai.

"À nếu thấy cậu ta. Bảo anh có chuyện muốn nói nhé." Jack nói, nháy mắt và đi vào trong "Anh phải đi…ắt xì! Thay quần áo đã…"

Jack mất bóng sau cánh cửa sắt của con tàu.

"Chị em mình đi tìm Tiger đi." Blue đề nghị "Có khi Jack biết được chuyện gì đó và cần gặp cậu tan gay đấy." cô nói "Đội con gái! Giải tán! Nhiệm vụ tìm tiger bắt đầu!" cô cũng tỏ vẻ chỉ huy như kiểu chỉ huy chiến dịch ấy. Con tàu khá to nên tìm kiếm cũng khó vì vậy nen mới cần ba người.

"Rõ!" Umi và Sapphire đồng thanh. Rồi cả ba lại vui vẻ trở lại, chạy khắp ngả tìm Tiger, không còn cái vẻ ủ rũ nữa.

Tới gần trưa, mọi người lại tập trung ở boong trước. Jack đã có mặt cùng với Lizabeth và Sapphire. Họ đang nói chuyện gì đó khá vui vẻ. Manaphy cũng ở đó nữa. Có vẻ nó cũng rất vui, chạy nhảy loanh quanh trên tàu. Trong khi ấy, nhà bếp đang chuẩn bị bữa trưa và khói phả ra từ cái ống thông gió. Mọi thứ bỗng bình thường đến kì lạ. Không có tấn công, không đánh nhau. Chỉ có đám pokemon bơi xung quanh tàu và vài gợn gió đưaa đàn hải ấu Wingull qua lại. Con tàu tắt động cơ, để trôi tự do trên biển, trôi cùng dòng nước và gió biển. Ông Ship đi xuống từ buồng lái, tay cầm theo cái ống nhòm.

"Chúng ta vẫn đang đợi lệnh từ chỉ huy của chiến dịch. Sau đó mới quyết xem đi đâu tiếp theo" Ông vừa nói, vừa đút cái ống nhòm và la bàn vào túi "Mấy đứa buôn dưa gì mà vui vậy?" ông hỏi vui.

"À thì chỉ là chuyện anh Jack thoát chết thôi mà." Lizabeth nhùn vai.

"Có gì đâu. Tại hai đứa nó hỏi thôi." Jack cười "Mà ông thấy tiegr đâu không? Blue và Umi đi tìm cậu ta mà vẫn chưa thấy."

"Tìm khắp cả thuyền rồi mà vẫn không thấy ấy chứ." Sapphire thêm vào.

"Lạ nhỉ! Ta cũng không thấy nó. Chã nhẽ…" Ông Ship sực nhớ "Hay là bỏ quên nó ở đảo rồi?"

Sapphire, Lizabeth với Jack rùng mình, tượng tượng cảnh Tiger thành người tiền sử hay Robinson. :v

"Chả nhẽ…" Jack cũng…

"Mà thôi. Ta quay lại chỗ lái tàu đâu." Ông Ship nói "Hình như sắp có chuyện."

Nói xong, ông chạy lên tầng hai và quay trở lại buồng lái. Cùng lúc mà bốn người đang bàn tán về việc RobinTiger trên đảo hoang thì nhóm Blue-Umi cũng bắt đầu phải tìm xuống bên dưới. Họ xuống tầng hầm thứ ba, cách khá xa buồng máy và quyết định lại gần phòng họp mà đáng lẽ ra họ không được vào. Hành lang rộng, trải dài với vài ngọn đèn tuýp sáng đã cũ, hơi bụi bặm, hai bên tường sắt và thi thoảng có vài cái ghế ngồi cùng với cái hộp gì đó.

"Đây rồi." Blue thủ thỉ, len lén đi tới. Umi và Phione theo sau, nhẹ nhàng tiến đến. Có một cánh cửa khép hờ bằng sắt to tướng với một cái tay cầm bằng sắt han rỉ. Hai người tiến lại gần, ghé mắt nhìn vào. Ánh đèn từ bên trong hắt ra hành lang, soi rõ khuôn mặt của sáu người quân nhân và ba ông tiến sĩ ngồi thu lu trên một cái ghế dài sát tưởng.

RẦM!

"Rút lui là sao?" Bà cô chỉ huy trưởng đập bàn, quát lớn làm Blue và Umi giật thót tim, vội vàng lùi lại, tay ôm ngực, tưởng như tim sắp mất tim ấy. Rồi có phân trần của phó chỉ huy rồi họ bàn luận gì đó. Chợt…

"Đi theo dõi gì đây?" Cái…thùng rác nhựa với cái nắp bật lên tiếng. Cái cửa thùng rác mở ra và cặp mắt cú…đêm nhìn ra.

"Tiger.? Còn ông làm gì ở đây?" Blue hỏi nhỏ "Tụi này tìm cậu nãy giờ rồi đấy." cô trách, cố ghìm xuống, không nói to.

"Thì…đi theo dõi." Cậu nói. Chợt, cái cửa mở ra và bà cô chỉ huy bước ra.

"Tụi tôi đã…Mà hai người này là ai vậy?" Cô khá bất ngờ khi thấy Blue với Umi lởn vởn ở khu vực cấm.

"À không có gì. Tụi em đi tìm cái thùng rác thôi à." Umi cười từ, phân trần. KHá nhanh trí trừ việc lí do hơi kì quặc.

"kệ họ đi." Tiger thùng rác nói "HỌ đi kiếm chuyện với em thôi."

"À. Và không biết em chui vô thùng rác không ra được à?" Bà cô chỉ huy nói đểu, cười khinh khỉnh :v

"Pfff!" Blue bụm miệng, Kéo Umi chạy ra và vừa khuất sau cái ngã rẽ của hành lang rồi..

"Hahahahaaahhahahahahahahahahahahahahhahah"

"Xì…" Mặt Tiger xẹp lép như cái bóng bay hết hơi trong thùng rác "vậy mọi người quyết sao?" cậu hỏi, chán nản.

"Tổng tư lệnh Colonel ra lệnh cho chúng tôi rút quân." Bà cô chỉ huy nỏi "Ông ta nói giao phó toàn bộ nhiệm vụ cho cậu và đội của cậu/" cô nói, thở dài "Tôi lo là cậu không đủ sức làm một mình."

"Yên tâm đi bà chị. Ổng có lí do cả đấy." Trái với sự thất vọng của chỉ huy, Tiger có vẻ hứng khởi "Cứ giao phó toàn bộ cho thằng em này là ok. Đâu vào đó cả thôi."cậu cố lách người, đưa cái bàn tay và đưa ngón cái lên, ra vẻ tự tin. Mỗi cái bàn tay thò ra từ cái thùng rác trông kì kì làm bà cô chỉ huy cũng…

"Haahaahaa! Mắc cười quá!" Thêm một người nữa cười lăn lộn.

"Ờ phải rồi. Trước hết phải ra khỏi đây đã." Có tiếng vọng ra từ trong cái thùng rác và cái bàn tay ngọ nguậy

"Vậy giao phó lại cho nhóc nhé. Bà chị này rút đây. Tiếp tục chuyến đi vui vẻ nhá." Bà cô chỉ huy nói "Và nhân tiện. Nhóc có hỏi tên chị. Vậy để chị cho biết." cô đưa ngón cái ra "Sera Matsu. Biệt hiệu sư tử cái của đội Omega do tướng Colonel Ketchum chỉ huy."

"À phải rồi. Biệt danh hợp lí ấy." Tiger cười khúc khích và quên mất rằng mình đang trong tình thế bất lợi.

BỐP! BÌNH!

"Cái thằng này!" có tiếng gầm của bà chị sư tử cái kèm theo vài cái đá rõ mạnh vào thùng :v

Một lúc sau, một chiếc máy bay được đưa đến và nhóm do Sera chỉ huy cùng với ba nhà khoa học rời khỏi và trở về đất liền trước. Nhóm Blue và các thủy thủ cũng chỉ đứng vấy tay lấy lệ cho tới khiu chiếc máy bay đã xa hẳn, họ mới…

"Yahoo! Thoát khỏi trách nhiệm hộ tống rồi." Lizabeth sung sướng.

"Ư ha. Giờ lại không biết phải làm gì tiếp theo nhỉ?" jack cười

"Giờ là phải quẩy! Chơi bời xả ga!" Umi kiến nghị "Vẫn chưa hết chuyến đi mà."

"Giờ thì có thể thoải mái điều chỉnh lịch trình được rồi." Ông Ship dãn gân cốt "Được rồi nhé! Giờ thì chuyến đi biển du lịch của chúng ta sẽ tới phần hai!" ông đưungs lên như một hướng dẫn viên du lịch

"Hướng tới bãi đá nào!" Lizabeth đã biết trước lộ trình, cười lớn "Lần nào ông cháu mình cũng tới đó"

"Con bé này. Làm lộ hết cha nó rồi." Ship thất vọng. Ông định giữ bí mật cơ mà chưa giữ đã lộ hết rồi.

"hehe! Vậy là chuyến đi biển tiếp tục." Sapphire cười lớn. Và riêng Manaphy và Phione thì…

"Manaphy! Phione! Manaphy! Phione!" Chúng cứ nhay múa tưng bừng cùng với Zorua và Wiggly. Chic cũng thích thù ngồi vỗ tay theo điệu.

"Mà khoan. Tiger." Umi chợt đề cập đến vấn đề nóng.

"Ai cứu tui ra được không?" có tiếng vọng ra từ trong cái thùng rác ở đâu đó trên tàu. Tội nghiệp anh :v

…

Đến gần trưa, tàu cứ như mở tiệc tiếp. Nhà bếp lại nổi lửa, con tàu lại từ từ tiền về phía trước. Mọi người lại nhộn nhịp, vui vẻ trò chuyện, bàn tán. Những công việc được làm nhanh hơn mọi ngày. Chỉ có hai người là không hòa vào không khí ấy. Đứng sau đài quan sát, ẩn dưới cái bóng của rada, Jack đi đi đi lại, hai tay chắp sau lưng, ngẫm nghĩ. Còn Tiger thì dựa vào cái cột gần đó, trầm tư quan sát.

"Em biết tại sao bọn chúng lại bắt theo bọn anh chỉ để thả ra dễ dàng không?" Jack hỏi, hướng mắt lên nhìn trời.

"Biết. Bọn chúng bắt đồng loạt để che đi mục tiêu thật của chúng." Tiger trả lời. Cái áo khoác đen viền lửa đỏ của cậu thường ngày không kéo khóa giờ lại kéo khóa kín tới cả cổ dù trời vẫn chưa chuyển đông và khuôn mặt cậu ẩn sau cái cổ áo đen kịt.

"Phải. Bọn chúng bắt hai đứa anh chỉ đơn giản để che đi mục tiêu thật. Lúc ấy em linh hoạt thật đấy. Có thể đoán được mục tiêu thật của chúng và giải thoát…" Jack cười

"KHông phải cô ấy." Tiger nói làm Jack ngạc nhiên.

"Sao cơ? Nhưng lúc ấy chúng nhắm vào cô ấy còn gì." Jack phản đối.

"PHải. Chúng nhắm Blue. Nhưng hãy giả sử lúc ấy cô ấy bị bắt đi, người đầu tiên lao vào cứu ngoài em ra sẽ là ai?" Tiger hỏi, vẻ mặt vẫn tự tin như thể cậu biết hết rồi ấy "Mắc kẹt trong cái thùng rác và mắc kẹt với những suy luận của chính mình rằng chúng nhắm vào bạn gái em mà em không nhớ rằng đối thủ là một tên vô cùng xảo quyệt. Và ra khỏi thùng rác chính là thoát khỏi cái bế tắc đó, suy nghĩ thông suốt và em có thể chắc chắn…"

"Chúng nhắm Umi." Jack nói, dòng suy nghĩ miên man, kéo anh tựa vào cái cột thép dưới cái rada "Umi thì có gì đặc biệt mà chúng nhắm nhỉ?"

"KHông phải cô ấy. mà là thứ bên trong cô ấy." Tiger cười, sự đắc thắng hiện rõ "Và em biết rất rõ nó là gì và như thế nào."

"Vậy giờ chúng ta vẫn phải đề phòng chúng và bảo vệ Umi." Jack nói "Em làm được không? Nghe nói ông tướng gì đó đánh giá rất cao em."

"Vì ông ấy cũng biết mà thôi. Không đề phòng trường hợp chúng nhắm tới những người khac. Nhưng tốt hơn hết, không nên để họ biết." Tiger nói, đưa ngon troe lên trước như muốn bảo Jack giữ im lặng.

"Tại sao?" Jack hỏi

"Vì em không muốn phá hỏng chuyến du lịch này." Tiger nhìn về phía khoang trước. Vẫn vậy, đám con gái lại tụ tập, tám chuyện và chuẩn bị bữa ăn thịnh soạn.

"À ờ. Chuyến đi của "bạn gái" em ấy gì?" Jack cười đểu, hí hứng ghé sát tai và nhấn mạnh hai cái chữ ấy ấy làm Tiger rợn hết cả tóc gáy.

"Em có nói thế à?" Cậu mặt giả bộ ngơ, nói lại

"Ừ có đấy. Rõ là có."

"Đâu có~~"

"Có mà. Anh thề trên danh dự Ranger là có!"

"Còn em thề trên tính mạng con ruồi trong phòng em là không có."

Có tiếng cười của hai người sau cái rada.

Bữa trưa thịnh soạn và mát lành. Mọi người ăn uống vui vẻ. Và tất nhiên, hô nay, Bnlue và Umi đã chuẩn bị sẵn hai món ăn đặc biệt cho Tiger. Có điều…

Sau bữa ăn…

"Này Mèo ngốc. Sao nhốt mình trong đó lâu vậy? Bộ say sóng hả?" Blue đập cửa nhà vệ sinh, gọi lớn.

"Đâu có đâu có." Tiger bên trong nói vọng ra. Cậu đang…ôm bụng đau quằn quại

'Sao lại mất vỉ thuốc đau bụng đúng lúc vậy chớ? Trời ơi là trời!' cậu rủa thầm

"Vậy thì tốt." Blue cười khúc khích "Tụi tớ đi dạo chút cho đỡ no đây. Căng bụng rồi. Khi nào xong thì ra ngoài này nhé. ĐỪng lãng phí thời giờ trong đó nữa."

"Ờ ờ…ọc!" Tiger thở hổn hển, cố gắng trụ vững

"Hihi. Và cũng đừng có lo lắng quá mấy vụ đánh nhau. Chuyện đó qua rồi." Blue cười

"Ừ!" Tiger nghiến răng, cắn môi cắn lợi. Nghe tiếng bước chân Blue ra xa, cậu mới dám thả hồn, thả luôn cả phanh và…

Một lúc sau, mùi hôi thối bốc lên, ngập luôn cả cái hành lang… :v

"Phù. Cuối cùng thì…" Tiger đã giải quyết xong, cậu với tay lấy giấy vệ sinh. Có điều…

"ÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ! HẾT GIẤY VỆ SINH RỒI!"

Có tiếng thét thất thanh vang từ trong phòng ra làm mấy ông thủy thủ rợn hết cả tóc gáy, tưởng ma quỷ hiện hình. Kèm theo mùi không tả nổi của cái hành lang làm cho vài người yếu bóng vía chạy toán loạn. :v

Phía đuôi tàu…

"Chả hiểu sao đi chơi mà cứ bị lũ người xấu bám theo phá hoại hoài." Blue than thở, vịn lan can, cúi đầu thất vọng.

"Chị đã là gì. Em xây sát đầy mình đây nè." Umi đưa cái tay toàn băng bông dán đầy tay cảu mình "Hôm qua còn bi lũ Carvanha cắn hội đồng. Tí nữa thành bữa tối luôn rồi." cô đùa, cười sảng khoái như nhớ lại một lần thoát chết một cách thích thú.

"Chị yên tâm. Trước khi đi chẳng phải chị Sera đã nói rồi sao. Bọn chị ấy đã cử nhiều tàu hải quân và cảnh sát biển để bắt bọn người xấu rồi. Từ giờ chúng sẽ không dám quấy rầy nữa đâu ha." Lizabeth an ủi.

"Ừ ha." Blue tươi tỉnh trở lại, mặt thích thú "Vậy dành nốt vài ngày còn lại trên biển với mọi người một cách thoaircon gà mái đượi rồi ha."

"Yep. Và tất nhiên là anh Tiger vẫn là bảo kê kiêm cu li của tụi mình." Sapphire nhắc khéo

"Chị có ý kiến." Blue dơ tay "Con tàu này khá rộng. Vì vậy…ai muốn chơi trốn tìm không?" cô kiến nghị nhỏ.

"Ý hay!" Umi đồng tình ngay.

"Cũng được." Lizabeth và Sapphire cũng gật đầu.

"Vậy quyết thế nhé." Blue chốt. ĐÚng lúc ấy, Jack vô tình đi qua.

"Anh Jack tham gia không?" Lizabeth hỏi.

"Tham gia gì?" Jack khá ngạc nhiên, nhưng cũng nghe loáng thoáng nên cũng biết chút ít

"Được rồi. Cho anh ấy làm luôn lượt đầu đi!" Blue bất ngờ nói "Được rồi. Hội con gái! Tản ra! Cuộc chơi bắt đầu!" cô hét lên

Và thế là tụi con gái, mỗi đứa chạy một ngả, đi trốn ở những nơi bí hiểm nhất của tàu, bỏ lại Jack mặt ngớ ngẩn…

"Thôi thì đi tìm vậy." Anh lững thững đi bộ đi tìm. Trò chơi bắt đầu. Còn riêng Tiger…

"Hà. Cuối cùng thì…" Cậu bước ra, kéo cái thẳng lưng quần lên cho chỉnh tề. Ông Ship lúc ấy đang lục lọi cái ngăn bàn.

"Này Tiger. Có thấy cuốn sổ nhật kí hàng hải của ta đâu không?" Ông hỏi.

"Dạ. HÌnh như là ở trong…" cậu quay lại, định chỉ vào nhà vệ sinh thfi để ý cuốn sổ bìa nâu nằm trên chậu rửa, mấy trang giấy bị xé tung tóe và một vài trang…đang trôi theo dòng nuocs dưới bồn cầu…

"Dạ không. KHông thấy ạ." Cậu mặt tỉnh bơ, đá cái cửa nhà vệ sinh đóng đến sầm một cái. Rồi mồm huyst sáo, đi ra cửa.

"Tìm gúp ta được…" Ông Ship quay ra định nhờ vả chút thì đã thấy cậu chạy biến đâu mất rồi, chỉ để lại một làn khói mở ảo dẫn tới cuối hành lang :v Tội nghiệp ông già. :v


	11. Chapter 11

Một ngày thoải mái đối với cả nhóm. Con tàu tiếp tục hành trình. Buổi chiều, họ dừng lại ở mọt bãi san hô gần một quần đảo nhỏ phía nam và cả nhóm được đi lặn. Thật đã. Thế giới muôn màu dưới nước mở ra trước mắt những cô gái hiếu kì chưa từng một lần xuống dưới đáy biển sâu. Lizabeth và Umi trong vai trò hướng dẫn viên cùng với Manaphy và Phione đi đầu. Blue và Sapphire thì thực sự quá phấn khích tới nỗi không nói nổi lời nào. Họ lặn xuống, chiêm ngưỡng tận mắt sự hiệu kì của biển cả. HỌ bắt gặp những đàn Corsola sống thành bầy sống cùng với những rặng san hô dài hàng cây số, trải rộng cả một vùng. Gần đó có một ốc đảo nhỏ, gần giống như một cồn cát giữa biển, chỉ rộng bằng một cái quảng trường nhỏ, lúc thủy triều rút thì may ra rộng hơn còn khi thủy triều lên thì chắc chỉ bằng một cái sân thôi. Cát trắng, nước biển trong xanh tới mức thấy được cả đáy. Blue và Sapphire tranh thủ kiếm vài thứ gì đó làm kỉ niệm và Blue kiếm được một cái vỏ ốc rất đẹp. Manaphy tranh thủ hướng dẫn Phione và cả hai cứ bơi len lỏi qua những rặng san hô, bơi tung tăng cùng những đàn cá sống ở đó. Hệ Sinh thái ở đây rất phong phú. Những đàn cá bơi tung tăng, lấp lánh dưới ánh mặt trời, cả một vùng biển như đang sáng những ánh sáng bảy màu vậy. Gió biển mát rượi, mặt nước gợn sóng. Sóng đánh bờ cát nhẹ nhàng chứ không dữ dội. Mọi người thư giãn theo cách riêng của mình. Nhóm bốn cô gái thì vừa lặn, vừa thỏa sức chơi đùa dưới nước. Manaphy và Phione rủ nhau đi chơi cùng những đàn cá cầu vồng. Jack tranh thủ nằm thư dãn dưới ánh nắng chiều dịu. Tiger cũng đã bỏ mặc những lo lắng chất đống, đằm mình vào nước biển mát rượi. Cảm giác như mọi mệt nhọc đều tan biến trong cái không khí mát lành của biển cả tại nơi ốc đảo tí hon giữa biển này vậy. Bãi san hô nằm tách biệt so với vùng biển du lịch tấp nập chỉ cách đó nửa tiếng đi thuyền, nơi những đoàn thuyền du lịch tấp nập với những hòn đảo, những bãi biển đông nghịt người. Và chính vì thế, bãi san hô bống trở nên rộng rãi cho cả bọn thỏa sức chơi đùa. Thi thoảng có bóng vài con tàu du lịch hạng sang, cỡ lớn lấp ló phía xa và tiếng còi tàu kêu lên những hồi bình lặng.

Mặt trời lặn, biển bình lặng, một ngọn lửa trại trên bờ biển. Tiếng ca hát, trò chuyện vui vẻ. Cả lũ ngồi túm lại với nhau trên bãi cát, vừa ăn uống, vừa tám chuyện vừa…canh thủy triều lên. Vài bài hát vui với phần đệm đàn của jack pha cùng vài câu chuyện cười của Tiger khiến buổi tối ấm hẳn lên. Gió lộng. Ngọn lửa đốt bằng đống củi còn lại trên tàu cứ phập phùng, có lúc gần tắt. Tiết trời mát lạnh, quang mây. Những ngôi sao sáng lấp lánh trên bầu trời đêm. Thi thoảng lại có vài ba tàu tuần tra của cảnh sát hay tàu du lịch chạy ngang qua bãi san hô, rọi đèn sáng cả một vùng. Tiếng còi tàu của những chiếc tàu du luichj và tàu đánh cả ra khơi vào buổi đêm thi thoảng vang lên, vọng trong không gian. Và cả bãi san hô về đêm như sáng lên vậy. Những đàn cá phát sáng bơi lội tung tăng, mặt nước như sáng lên lấp lánh…

"OK. Câu đố thứ nhất. Con gì càng to càng nhỏ?" Umi vừa cười, vừa đố.

"Con gì càng…" Lizabeth cẩn thận kiểm tra lại câu hỏi. Họ đang đố nhau mấy thứ vặt vãnh cho vui.

"Con cua. Đơn giản quá. Câu khác!" Blue nhanh nhảu, cười đắc thắng

"Nãy giờ đố ba bốn câu câu nào cũng trả lời được." Sapphire ngồi cười. Manaphy và Phione tranh thủ hai cái đầu gối dài tới nách của cô để đứng nướng đồ ăn, mỗi đứa một cái que xiên một mẩu corn berry ở đầu. Berry nướng. Chắn là ngon.

"Được rồi. có một câu rất hay như thế này." Tiger bỗng cười, vẻ xảo trá hiện rõ "Nếu chơi thể thao. Trò gì càng thắng càng thua?"

"Ớ. Cái này đố rồi mà." Umi ngớ người.

"Tât nhiên là đua xe đạp. haha. Ngốc ơi là ngốc!" Blue dí dí tay lên trán trêu Tiger. Nhưng mà Tiger thì nhăn răng cười

"Sai!" cậu phán

"Ủa ủa ủa?" Lizabeth ngớ người, kiểm tra lại. Đáp án vẫn vậy. Câu trả lời của Blue rõ ràng đúng mà.

"Đã sai còn cãi cùn à?" Sapphire lườm.

"Giải thích giùm đi chứ Tiger." Jack khía đểu. Ai dè…

"Giờ thế này nhé! Giơ. Chúng ta tham gia một cuộc đua xe đạp và đang dẫn đầu phải không?" Tiger giải thích "Thế giả sử đang dẫn đầu, đoàn xe đạp lúc nhúc toàn người với người. Giờ đang đi đầu, em thắng lại một nhát thì sẽ thế nào? Lấy xe rác ra dọn xác cua-rơ à?"

"Ờ nhỉ?" Blue cừng hình dung ra dần. Hình ảnh một đoàn xe đạp, người đi đầu thắng gấp và cả đám phía sau lúc nhúc đâm và đổ ầm ầm thành một đống hỗn độn. Và máu chảy thành sông(cái này thì tưởng tượng có hơi thừa :v )

"Thế tất cả vào viện thì ai thắng ai thua?" Tiger hích đểu cô bạn bên cạnh đang tưởng bở theo dòng sự kiện.

"Thế nghĩa là đáp án của chị Blue sai…." Umi bỗng cười "Cuối cùng cũng sai được một câu rồi.

"Á! Không chịu đâu!" Blue bỗng hét toáng lên "Tại cậu cả đấy! Tại con mèo ngốc cả đấy!" vừa kêu, cô vừa đánh Tiger.

"Haha. Hai cái người này." Jack cười.

"Chọc ngoáy nhau đến chết cười mất." Sapphire thêm vào "Hổ và xanh là đôi bạn thân…" cô bắt đầu hát đùa. Tất nhiên là trò này cũ rồi :v

"Cả em nữa!" Blue nhảy xổ vào Sapphire, đánh luôn :v

"Ấy! Dừng lại đi!" Lizabeth nhảy vào can.

"Mnana." Manaphy và Phione ngồi ăn corn berry nướng xem…đánh nhau. :v đúng là bó chiếu.

"Tranh thủ lưỡng hổ tranh tài ta tẩu nào." Tiger nhanh chóng kéo Umi lên cái xuồng, cố chèo thật nhanh thoát thân.

"đứng lại đó! Tên mèo ngốc!" Blue bị Sapphire khóa cổ mà vẫn gào như đúng rồi

"Á!" Sapphire ré lên, vết răng của Blue cắn in hằn trên cái bắp chân tội nghiệp.

"Đứng lại!"

Tối đó cả lũ từ ngòi tám chuyện, đố vui bỗng chuyển sang xem phim hành động và tâm điểm là màn rượt đuổi như transporter giữ con hổ và bạn Xanh. Nhất là khi Tiger cứ chèo thuyền vòng tròn làm Blue chạy đuối hết cả sức. Tội nghiệp. Lại bị chơi rồi.

Đêm hôm ấy, cả lũ ngủ khá sớm. Blue và Sapphire ngủ chung phòng và thi thoảng giữa đêm có tiếng hai người đạp nhau. Umi ngủ cùng với Lizabeth ở phòng bên cạnh. Màn đêm tĩnh mịch. Con tàu của Ship vẫn tiến về phía trước, chậm dãi. Tiếng động cơ rung nhè nhẹ cùng với tiếng sóng đánh vào mạn tàu từng hồi trong đêm.

'ẦM!'

Những hình ảnh tói tăm, một không gian thật chật trội, ngột ngạt bên trong cái buồng thoát hiểm. Còn tàu ngầm chìm dần, chìm dần xuống, mờ đi. Ánh đèn tắt dần. Mọi thứ lại chìm vào bóng tối…

"A!" Umi vụt dậy, thở dốc, người đầm đìa mồ hôi. Chiếc áo ngủ ướt đẫm dù bên ngoài, gió vẫn lùa vào mát rượi. Cô ngồi dậy, từa lưng vào dầu giường, cố gắng bình tĩnh lại. Một tay đặt lên ngực, cô tự nhủ, lẩm bẩm vài câu vô nghĩa. Liếc sang bên cạnh, cô thấy Lizabeth vẫn chưa bị đánh thức. Chắc hắn hôm nay là một ngày mệt mỏi đối với mọi người rồi. Ngồi được một lúc, umi thấy hơi khó chịu nên đành quyết định ra ngoài chút để hít khí trời. Có lẽ sẽ khá hơn nếu cô có thể thấy được những vì sao. Bước xuống khỏi giường, cô không quên kéo lại miếng chăn đáp lên nguời Phione đang ngủ trong chiếc giỏ đặt phía đầu giường. Con pokemon nhỏ vẫn ngủ, mở những giấc mở của riêng nó. Khuôn mặt đáng yêu ấy đang cười làm Umi cũng cảm thấy một chút hạnh phúc và xua tan đi cái nỗi ám ảnh vừa trở lại trong cô. Cô bước về phía cừa, kéo nhẹ cánh cửa sắt, tạo ra một khe nhỏ chỉ đủ để lách người qua và lách ra ngoài. Hành lang vẫn sáng đèn. Những ngọn đèn tuýp dọc trên trần tỏa ánh sáng khiến Umi hơi chói. Cô che mắt và bước về phía phóng Blue. Ngò qua khe cửa, cô thấy Blue và Sapphire vẫn đang ngủ. Hai người nằm đè lên nau, chân người nọ đạp vào mặt người kia trông rất ngộ. Và con Manaphy xấu số kẹt ở giữa cả hai người :v

'Giờ mà anh Tiger chứng kiến cảnh này chắc ảnh chết cười mất' cô tự nhủ, cười tủm tỉm và đi tiếp. quen dần với ánh đèn sáng, cô bước nhanh hơn. Chợt cô nhận thấy, căn phòng của Tiger vẫn sáng đèn, ánh sáng le lói qua khe cửa. Umi cũng thấy lạ. Tiger cả ngày nay cứ than mệt với buồn ngủ mà giờ này còn thức sao. Cô nhanh lẹ đứng nép vào khe cửa, hé mắt nhìn qua, theo luồng ánh sáng vào trong và cố gắng nghe ngóng. Bên trong, tiger đang ngồi trước máy tính, mặt mũi xamsxijt do thiếu ngủ. Cái áo khoác của cậu đắp lên lưng, hai tay bấm lia lịa. Bên cạnh là một chồng giấy tờ.

"Phát hiện được gì không?" Jack hỏi, nằm dài trên giường, ngáp

"Trước hết. Em có thể làm rõ rằng, trong suốt mười năm qua, người ta đã đồn thổi cái chỗ tam giác khỉ gió bên trên vết nứt gãy Kraken chỉ là vỡ vẩn." Tiger nói, mặt lạnh tanh "KHông hề có báo cáo nào về bất kì một vụ mất tích bí ẩn của tàu thuyền hay máy bay. Tất cả chỉ là mấy thứ vẽ vời của báo chí để thu hút khách du lịch thôi."

"Sao em dám chắc vậy?" Jack ngẩng đầu lên, hỏi

"Vì hồ sơ của D.K thu thập tất cả mọi thứ liên quan đến những hiện tượng diêu nhiên không hề có bất kì thứ gì về cái rãnh nứt ấy. Và theo báo cáo của cảnh sát thì tất cả các vụ tàu thuyền bị mất tích đều là do hải tặc, đắm tàu, dá ngầm hoặc đơn giản, chỉ là chết máy, mất liên lạc." Tiger vẫn bấm máy

"Hồ sơ gì cơ?" Jack ngạc nhiên

"Những điều kì lạ, gọi tắt vậy. Bọn em theo dõi về bí ẩn tam giác vàng, huyền thoại Yeti, vài thứ liên quan tới ma quỷ và những hiện tượng siêu nhiên trong đó có cả mấy tên khốn đến từ ngoài hành tinh đến nhập cư nữa. Có hợp tác với MIB." Tiger đùa.

"Vậy sao em lại nói là vẫn còn vấn đề." Jack hỏi

"Có hai vụ làm em cực kì lưu tâm." Tiger ném cho Jack hai tập hồ sơ "Một là những hình vẽ và biểu tượng kì lạ xung quanh ngôi đền của biển. Em cần kiểm chứng lại."

"Vậy ra đó là lí do em kiến nghị bọn anh đưa tới ngôi đền của biển à?" Jack vừa nói, vừa xem qua mấy bức ảnh do ông già Ship chụp hồi trước khi họ đến ngôi đền của biển giúp Manaphy.

"Và thứ hai. Vụ chiếc tàu ngầm mất tích mười năm trước…"

Nói đến đây, Umi giật mình, nép người lại sau bức tường, tim đập nhanh. Cô lại cố trấn tĩnh, tiếp tục nghe ngóng.

"Nghe nói vụ đó là một vụ mất tích bí ẩn. Chỉ có một đứa trẻ tầm bốn tuổi được cứu thoát và xác của chiếc tàu ngầm chưa từng được tìm thấy." Jack nói, m ở tập hồ sơ. Ánh mắt hơi ngạc nhiên khi thấy những bức ảnh lạ.

"Có những thứ mà chính phủ sẽ cố gắng che đậy để tránh gây xôn xao trong công chú ưng với tụi em, những biện pháp che đậy ấy là vô dụng. Bọn em có thể truy cập bất cứ nguồn thông tin nào. Và thứ em tìm được. Thứ mà người ta tìm thấy khi cố gắng tìm kiếm chiếc tàu ngầm" Tiger chỉ vào bức ảnh Jack cầm. một bức ảnh tối thui, chỉ toàn màu xanh lục, tối và gần như không có gì cả. nhưng mờ mờ trong ảnh, Jack có thể nhận ra một thứ gì đó khổng lồ, dài và rất lớn đang nằm đó, bất động. Đằng sau bức ảnh đó còn có một biểu đồ gần giống như biểu đồ sóng âm.

"Người ta đo được những sóng siêu âm vượt xa ngưỡng hoạt động của cá voi và dấu hiệu của một sinh vật không phải là cá, thậm chí gọi là động vật có vú với những mẫu lông và vảy thu được sống ở độ sâu gần bảy nghìn mét bên dưới. Em biết vụ này. Vì người gửi cho em những hồ sơ đó là người đứng đầu chiến dịch tìm kiếm. Chỉ huy thủy quân của D.K, Kan." Tiger nói

"ĐỘng vật có vú sống ở độ sâu bảy nghìn mét ư? Không thể nào! Nhưng tại sao lại…làm sao tụi em xuống được tận đó." Jack ngạc nhiên

"Bọn em tìm thấy tàu ngầm Nautilus mắc cạn ở Atlantis và chìm bên dưới tam giác vàng." Tiger ngoáy ngoáy tai, giải thích. Và cái hàm của jack tưởng như sắp rụng luôn ấy. Những bí ẩn con người cố gắng giải thích ở vùng biển được mệnh danh tam giác quỷ nổi tiếng chỉ có vậy thôi ư?

"À và còn thấy cả Kraken nữa. Nó sưu tập tàu biển với máy bay rơi. Nhưng mà chết rồi nên cũng khỏi lo. Hệ quả là hết luôn cả mấy vụ mất tích bí ẩn." Cậu cười "Từ mười năm trước rồi. Lúc ấy em còn chưa tham gia D.K còn ông anh kan mới 16. Sau vụ đó anh ấy làm thống đốc thủy quân luôn. Em chỉ nghe kể lại."

"Em đùa à?" Jack mấp máy môi.

"Nói gì cũng được. Giờ em muốn tìm cô bé đã sống sót sau thảm họa đó, sau khi cái tàu ngầm xấu số biến mất ấy. Anh biết tìm ở đâu không?" Tiger hỏi, lấy lại tập hồ sơ "và làm ơn ngậm miệng lại không ruồi nó bay vào đó.

"KHông cần tìm đâu." Umi chợt bước vào, mặt cúi gằm, nói nhỏ "Vì cô bé ấy giờ đang ở ngay đây rồi."

…

Umi cứ rưng rưng nước mắt. phải mất một lúc, cô mới trấn tĩnh lại được. Cô gái tội nghiệp cứ run lên bần bật mỗi lần cô nghĩ lại về thảm kịch ấ đứng tựa vào tường, suy ngẫm. Tiger thì đi loanh quanh trong phòng, tay chắp sau lưng, đầu gục xuống ngực, suy nghĩ.

"Vậy đó không phải một tai nạn." Jack nói, phá tan bầu không khí tĩnh nặng của màn đêm "Mà là một vụ tấn công."

Một vụ tấn công có chủ đích và sắp dặt từ trước." Tiger nói "Và tiếp cận một con tàu ngầm rồi cướp ngay cả khi con tàu ấy đang ở dưới độ sâu vài nghìn mét nữa. Đó tưởng như không thể nhưng dường như chúng có sự trợ giúp của những pokemon rất mạnh để tiếp cận được."

"Nhiều pokemon mạnh hoặc một con rất mạnh." Jack nhấn mạnh lại "Thứ xuất hiện sau cùng, nuốt trọn con tàu. Và mọi người nghĩ nó mất tích bí ẩn vì chẳng ai nghĩ con tàu ngầm cỡ ấy lại bị nuốt chửng cả."

"Sao em không nói với mọi người ngay từ đầu?" Tiger hỏi

"Có ai tin em sao?" một câu trả lời hụt hẫng, Umi vẫn run run, hai tay ôm chặt lấy thân hình bé nhỏ của cô.

"Này. Mặc vào đi." Tiger chợt đưa cho Umi cái áo khoác của cậu.

"Em không có lạnh." Umi chỉ nói nhỏ.

"THì cứ mặc vào đi." Tiger dúi cái áo khoác vào tay cô. Umi chỉ miễn cưỡng mặc cái áo khoác da đen với lớp bông lót phía trong của Tiegr và ợt, cô hơi ngạc nhiên. Cô không còn run như hồi nãy nữa, cảm giác cũng thấy ấm và an toàn hơn.

"Blue hay lấy trộm cái áo khoác của anh để mặc lúc cô ấy sợ. Cô ấy bảo là mặc nó sẽ thấy an toàn hơn.Có lẽ đúng thật." Tiger cười "Dù sao thì nó cũng là một loại áo giáp ngụy trang mà."

"…" Umi bỗng cười hiền, rồi xỏ hẳn tay vào, kéo khóa.

"Thế thì thế này sẽ tốt hơn đấy." một nụ cười cho thấy tâm trạng khá hơn rất nhiều so với ban nãy và một niềm vui nho nhỏ.

"Anh có để hai túi hạt hướng dương trong túi trong đấy. Em có thể xử lí chúng lúc chán." Tiger chỉ tay, mặt tươi tỉnh, trong khi tay kia đang rót nước nóng vào cốc cà phê. Mùi cà phê thơm bốc lên làm jack cũng bớt buồn ngủ.

"Trời cũng gần sáng rồi nhỉ." Anh kiểm tra đồng hồ "Chúng ta sẽ đến ngôi đền của biển vào lúc gần trưa mai. Lúc ấy có lẽ chúng ta sẽ kiếm thêm được gì đó."

"Có lẽ." Tiger uống cả cốc cà phê như nước lã ấy "Hoặc là chẳng đi đến đâu cả…"

VỤT! CHOANG!

Tiegr bất ngờ vung cái cốc và cốc sứ vã tan tành ngay trong tay cậu. Một chiếc kunai găm vào bức tường ngay phái sau lưng Umi. Nó sượt qua cô trong gang tấc. Tiger nhanh như cắt ném mái quai cốc vị vỡ về phía cửa và lao ra ngoài. Hành lang sáng đèn và một bóng người vừa chạy vụt qua, lao lên phìa khoang trước. Tiger đuổi theo trong sợ bất ngờ của cả Jack lẫn Umi.

"Đứng lại đó!" Tiegr lao lên trên boong tàu, vừa chạy vừa hét. Chợt, một luồng nước lạnh toasty phóng sượt qua, cứa một vết chảy máu bên vai cậu.

"Thủy phi tiêu à?" Tiger quay người "Housenka no jutsu!" cậu đáp lại bằng một loạt hỏa phục chi thuật. Những con phượng hoàng lửa tí hon lao tới phía trước, về phía khoảng không của boong trước trong ánh sáng tờ mờ của buổi đêm gần về sáng. Nhưng cái bóng đen đã tránh được và nhảy xuống. Có tiếng hắn rơi xuống biển. Tiger lao tới, đưuns từ trên nhìn xuống phíc trước tàu. Nhưng tàu chạy nhanh, sóng rẽ và chạy ngang qua chỗ mà cái bóng đen kia nhảy xuống. Không thấy hắn nổi lên.

"Chết tiệt!~" Tiger đập mạnh vào lan can vịn

"Tiger! Cái gì vậy?" Jack chạy tới. Umi theo sau.

"Chúng ta bị theo dõi rồi." Tiger quay lại, vẻ mặt chả mấy vui vẻ gì "Chúng đang nhắm tới em nên tốt nhất em vào trong đi Umi." Cậu chợt khoác vai Umi, đưa cô vào trong.

"Bọn chúng vẫn theo phía sau chúng ta sao?" Jack hỏi

"Tuyệt đối đừng để ai biết. Em sẽ xử lí vụ này." Cậu nói với Jack "Em không muốn các bạn em phải lo lắng. Nhưng anh tốt nhất nên chuẩn bị sẵn tâm lí đi. Lên dây cót tinh thần chuẩn bị đối mặt với một trong những quái vật nguyên thủy đáng sợ nhất đi."

"Cái gì cơ?" Jack vẫn không hiểu. nhưng nhìn vào cách nói của Tiger, sự nghiêm trọng trong đó, anh có thể hiểu được rằng Tiger đã biết được điều gì đó và đi trước tất cả mọi người.

"Riiiiiiiiii!" một tiếng gầm vang vọng từ đáy biển sâu. Quái vật đã thức giấc….


	12. Chapter 12

Một ánh sáng phía chân trời, lóe lên trong ánh bình minh. Con tàu biển chạy chầm chậm. Dần dần, một tòa lâu đài được biết đến với cái tên "ngôi đền của biển" hiện ra trước mắt mọi người, nguy nga, lộng lẫy, lấp lánh trong ánh sáng ban mai. Một thiết kế hình xoáy trôn ốc iowr trung tâm một bệ đỡ và một tòa tháp nhọn ở giữa vòng xoáy ấy. Những cấu trúc cầu kì xung quanh, cổ kính và lộng lẫy đến kì lạ. Một sức hút, một sự kì bí và một chút hứng khởi nữa. Con tàu lại gần và một tấm ván hạ xuống.

"Yahoo!" Blue dùng khinh công phóng xuống, tí trượt chân ngã xuống biển. Nhưng vẫn cười hớn hở.

"Chị là người xuống đầu tiên." Blue dơ tay, vẻ đắc thắng. Tự dưng, đang yên đang lành…

"Úi!" Blue ngã ùm xuống biển sau cú ngãng chân của Tiger.

"Và ngã đầu tiên." Thêm thắt tí gia vị, tên bạn đểu cáng cười hớn hở.

"Umi! Sapphire!" Blue như đàn chị ra lệnh và…

"kyaaaa!" Một cú song cước của hai cô em làm tên bạn đểu bay thẳng một mạch xuống biển.

"Manayp!" Manaphy bơi ra cắm cờ "Manap!"

And we have a new world record! :v

"Thôi nào mấy đứa. Đừng có quậy nữa." Jack nhắc

"Được rồi. Mọi người đi theo mình! Hôm nay mình sẽ làm hướng dẫn viên!" Lizabeth nói, cầm cờ đi trước, đã thế còn mặc thêm bộ đồ thám hiểm(chả hợp chỗ gì cả vì đó là đồ neo núi) đi dẫn đầu.

"Thịt viên…" Tiger nổi lều phều trên mặt nước, miệng lẩm bẩm rồi trôi đi đâu không rõ :v

Cả nhóm thăm quan từng tòa nhà, từng gian phòng của ngôi đền. Bên trong, mọi thứ được trang hoàng lọng lẫy, tường giát vàng, những đài phun nước bằng ngọc lấp lánh, những cột đá cao lớn, trần trong suốt, nhìn lên được cả tận trời xanh. Sàn lát đá cẩm thạch và trên những bức tường cổ kính thi thoảng rêu mọc bám kín. Thậm chí có những phòng nước ngập, có cả san hô và những loài cá nữa. Chúng dùng làm nơi trú ngụ luôn. Cả nhóm cực kì phấn khích khi đi thăm đền chính. Ở đây thậm chí còn đẹp hơn nữa. Những con suối nhân tạo, chảy thành những con kênh nhỏ ngay bên trong. Trên tường là những hình vẽ sống động về những loài sinh vật biển, đa dạng, phong phú và thật bắt mắt.

"Ê! Có cả manaphy nữa kìa!" Sapphire chỉ tay về phía bức vẽ ở xa. Phải. Có rất nhiều manaphy.

"Uow! Vậy là có nhiều manaphy đến vậy sao? Thật khó tin!" Umi cũng trầm trồ.

Trong khi lũ con gái đang tranh thủ ngắm nhìn sự lộng lẫy của ngôi đền, Tiger lại ngồi thu lu một góc, trên một bệ đá và nhìn chằm chằm vào bức tường phía trước. Thấy lạ, Jack liền đi tới bên hỏi.

"Sao thế? Phát hiện được gì à?" Anh vừa hỏi, vừa nhìn vào bức tường. Trên đó là một loạt các văn tự cổ. bên cạnh là một hình vẽ. Hình vẽ một đàn manaphy đang tụ tập cùng với rất nhiều quả trứng lớn nhỏ khác nhau. Và bên cạnh chúng, một con rắn màu đỏ không lồ, hay là một con rồng thi không ai rõ. Nhưng nó có hai chân trước lớn, vuốt to tắng, không có chân sau, thân sau như một con rắn, màu đỏ rực, hai cặp nanh như hai cái ngà voi và cái miệng đầy răng há ra như muốn nuốt trửng cả lũ Manaphy vậy.

"Cái gì thế?" Jack hỏi thêm

",,,cứ cho như là cá lớn nuốt cá bé đi. Và chúng ta có một con cá khổng lồ đang chờ ăn đấy." Tiger đứng dậy, nói và tay dút túi quần, đi vào bên trong.

…

"oaaa!" Cả lũ con gái như muỗn khóc khi thấy vương miện của biển. Những viên pha lê lấp lánh lộng lẫy và cuốn hút.

"Chỗ này chắc bán được nhiều tiền lắm!" Blue ngay lập tức đặt vấn đề kinh tế.

"Chị lấy một cái là chũng ta chết chìm đó." Sapphire nhắc

Manama!" Manaphy cũng đồng tình.

"Chắc phải nặng lắm. Nó giữ cho ngôi đền này nổi à?" Umi hỏi Lizabeth

"Uhm!" Lizabeth gật đầu cười.

"Nào! Chị muốn đi xem nốt khu phía sau nữa!" Blue hăng hái

"Gì vội thế?"

"Uhm! Đi thôi. CÒn nhiều cái hay lắm." Lizabeth lại đi trước dẫn đường. Cả lũ lại kéo nhau đi tiếp. Nhưng riêng Umi thì không. Cô lẩn đi khỏi nhóm và chờ cho tất cả đã đi, cô mời quay lại. Cô chạy ngược lại khu sảnh chính, nhìn quanh một hồi, cố tìm một thứ gì đó liên quan. Rồi hình ảnh con rắn màu đỏ chợt làm cô gái chú ý. Một hành động nhanh lẹ, cô chạy lại và hơi bất ngờ.

"Cũng khá hay phải không? Một bi kịch đó." Tiger chợt lên tiếng làm Umi giật mình, quay lại. Phione đang ở cùng cậu cũng chạy tới, bám lấy chân Umi, run lập cập.

"Sao thế? Anh Tiger? Chuyện gì đã xảy ra vậy?" Umi bế Phione lên, dỗ nhẹ nó và hỏi.

"Thảm sát." Tiger chỉ trả lời ngắn gọn, vẻ mặt khó chịu hiện rõ.

…

Á!

Có tiếng thét của Sapphire ở phía xa vọng lại.

"!" Jack ngay lập tức chạy tới. Băng qua những hành lang dài như một cái mê cung, anh cố tìm cho ra vị trí của tiếng hét ban nãy

AARRGH!

Tiếp theo bà Blue. Jack chạy nhanh hơn, vừa tự hỏi. Chả nhẽ có chuyện gì vừa xảy ra sao? Tiếng thét từ phía sảnh phụ phía sau ngôi đền. Jack chạy vụt tới, lao qua cánh cửa và ngay lập tức, một luồng điện mạnh khiến anh tê cứng ngay lập tức.

"Xin chào!" Phantom đứng chống tay cười "Bọn ta đã chờ ở đây hai ngày rồi. Và cuối cùng thì cá cũng mắc lưới." hắn cười.

Trong khi đó…

"Tất cả dơ tay lên cho bọn tao nhìn nào!" Một lũ cướp biển mặc đồ lặn, tay cầm súng phóng lao chĩa vào nhóm thủy thủ và ông già Ship. Họ buộc phải tuân theo nếu không muốn bị xiên. Tất cả dơ tay lên cao và từng người một bị trói lại. Chúng trói họ lại và nhốt lên thuyền, từng người một bị ném vào trong khoang chứa, cánh cửa đóng sầm lại.

"vậy là chúng đã chờ sẵn ở đây à?" Ship nói, nhìn Tiger bị trói bên cạnh "Ta xin lỗi. Ta không nghĩ…"

"Ông cứ yên tâm đi, ông già. Thằng cháu này cũng không đến mức vô dụng đâu." Tiger cắt lời, rồi bụp, cậu tan biến như một làn khói.

Sapphire mơ màng, một giấc mơ kì lạ. Cô thấy mình trôi nỗi giữa đại dương, nước biển trong xanh, mặt trời tỏa ánh sáng ấm áp, những đàn cả bơi tung tăng. Và có cả Manaphy nữa. Rất nhiều. Hàng đàn Manaphy và Phione bơi tung tăng, chơi đùa vui vẻ. Cô cảm thấy nhẹ nhõm dù cho chỉ là giấc mơ. Nhưng chợt, bóng tối ập đến. Lũ Manaphy bỗng trở lên hoảng loạn. Chúng bơi, bơi đi, bơi thật nhanh như muốn chạy trốn cái gì đó. Sapphire quay lại và suýt chút nữa cô hét lên. Một cái miệng khổng lồ, đen ngòm há ra, nuốt chửng mọi thứ. Sapphire bật dậy.

"Cùng một giấc mơ huh?" Blue bên cạnh hỏi. Lúc ấy, Sapphire mới nhận ra là cả cô, Blue và Lizabeth bị trói bởi một sơi dây dùng để buộc mỏ neo bị ướt. THảo nào thấy lạnh. Cô cũng vừa nhớ ra là cả ba bị phục kích và bj bắt. Jack bị trói vào một cái cột gần đó, cũng đã tỉnh từ lâu. Họ bị trói vào mấy cây cột ở sảnh chính, hướng ra phía biển, khá gần mép nước.

"mấy đứa ổn chứ?" Anh hỏi

"Em ổn." Lizabeth trả lời.

"Này mấy tên đầu đất kia! Quay lại đây coi nào!" Blue vừa hét, vừa chửi, vừa đập đập chân xuống sàn "Thế này là sao hả? Sao lại bắt tụi tôi trói chung chỗ thế này?" cô hỏi lớn như kiểu tra khảo ấy. phantom và Moreno quay lại, chỉ cười.

"Tất cả tỉnh rồi nhỉ? Vậy để ta giải thích đôi chút nhé." Phantom làm ra vẻ quý ông, đứng ưỡn ngực, hai bên là hai tên cận vệ với súng phóng lao và lũ pokemon sẵn sàng lao vào đánh bất cứ ai lại gần.

"Từ rất xa xưa rồi. Từ thuở sơ khai, loài Manaphy là loài sinh vật sinh sống tại vùng biển này. Chúng giúp hệ sinh thái cân bằng, giữ cho các sinh vật biển luôn đoàn kết và giữ cho biển trong sạch. Chúng rất đông, có hàng trăm, hàng nagnf con Manaphy và Phione sống thành những đàn. Và nơi đây, Ngôi đền của biển là nhà, là vương quốc của chúng. Chúng sống ở đây, sinh sôi này nở và có một cuộc sống hạnh phúc."

Dừng một lúc để cho cả lũ bắt nhịp được, Phantom lại tiếp

"Nhyuwng rồi một ngày, một con quái vật xuất hiện, tấn công, ăn thịt những con manaphy tội nghiệp, phá nát những quả trứng của lũ manaphy và tiêu diệt loài manaphy. Số ít manaphy sống sót thoát ra, tàn ra khắp thế giới, trốn chạy. Sau vài năm, chúng tụ tập về đây khi đã đông hơn, tiếp tục cuộc sống. nhưng cữ mỗi lần như thế, con quái vật kia lại tấn công. Và đập nát những quả trứng. Những quả trứng may mắn thoát nạn, trôi nổi khắp biển cả và bị các ngươi đem về. Nhưng có vẻ như chúng sẽ không thoát được số phận của loài manaphy đã định sẵn rồi."

Phantom chỉ tay.

"Manaphy!" Sapphire hoảng hốt khi thấy manaphy của cô bị treo trên một cái cần câu cỡ lớn gắn lên chiế tàu ngầm của lũ cướp.

"Thả nó ra lũ khốn! Không ta sẽ…!" Sapphire giãy giụa nhưng vô ích.

"Ngươi muốn biết một trong những lí do bọn manaphy lại không thể đoàn kết chốn lại con quái vật kia không?" Moreno chợt ngắt lời, cười một cách độc ác và nói "bơi vì chúng đã từng có một thủ lĩnh. Nhưng thủ lĩnh đó đã dâng chính người dân của mình cho con quái vật để đổi lấy sự thống chị của biển cả." Hắn cười lớn.

"Cái gì…?" Lizabeth bàng hoàng "Vua của Manaphy và Phione dâng chúng cho quái vật sao?"

"ĐÚng vậy đó! Gahahaahaa!" Phantom cười

"Vậy vụ tấn công vào con tàu ngầm mười năm trước là sao?" Jack chợt hỏi. Nghe thì có vẻ không liên quan nhưng…

"Ồ. Ngươi cũng biết cơ à nhóc?" Phantom bỗng cười hứng thú "Ta thích ngươi rồi đó. Ngươi biết không. Có một thứ khác mạnh ngang ngửa với con quái thú kia và có thể trở thành chúa tể của biển cả. Và nó đã có mặt trên chiếc tàu ngầm đó mười năm trước. Con quái vật kia và tên thủ lĩnh của loài Manaphy đã tấn công hòng tiêu diệt thứ đó để chiếm đoạt lấy đại dương. Nhưng thứ đó đã thoát được và lẩn trốn lên đất liền. Nhân cơ hội đó, bọn ta đã thừa nước đục thả câu và giờ…"

"Bọn ta đã bắt được chúa tể của đại dương! Phyathant!" Moreno mở một quả master ball ra và một con pokemon hình dạng người xuất hiện. Nó cao hơn manaphy, gấp rưỡi thì phải. Thân hình màu xanh nước biển, trong suốt. Nó có cái đầu của manaphy nhưng khác hơn. Một cái vương miện trên đầu bằng vàng cùng với những vằn màu đen hai bên. Một thân hình nhỏ, gày cũng với chân tay nhỏ xíu, dài hơn của Manaphy và Phione một chút cùng với một bộ áo chaongf nhỏ, bao quanh cơ thể. Một cây thương bằng băng. Nó chắc là một con Manaphy lớn hoặc như tên gọi, Phyathant. Nó xuất hiện, ném cái nhìn gian ác về phía mọi người làm Lizabeth và Blue ớn lạnh.

"là nó!" Jack nghiến răng

"Chị Blue!" Sapphire huých lưng Blue làm cô chị nhói một cái

"Vết thương của chị sao rồi?" Lizabeth hỏi

"Vẫn ra máu và đau lắm." Blue hơi ngựa nguậy. Máu thẩm qua vạt áo chảy xuống dọc lưng, ướt đẫm.

"Ê! Tên kia!" Blue lại gọi, cố gắng quên đi vết thương ở lưng "Nếu có cái thứ khỉ gió kia thì sao lại bắt Manaphy làm gì? Thừa hơi à?" Cô hỏi

"Một quả trứng manaphy…" Moreno cười " khi trôi dạt khắp đại dương sẽ tích tụ tinh hoa của đại dương và nở ra một con Manaphy với Aura đặc biệt. Và con quái vật của ta cùng với Phyathant đây rất thích những thứ đặc biệt. Con quái vật cổ đại đang đói và một thứ như thế sẽ thức tỉnh toàn bộ sức mạnh vốn có của nó. Và khi ấy. Muc tiêu làm bá chủ của đại dương là trong tầm tay rồi." Hắn lại cười đắc thắng

"Khoan đã. Nếu thế thì…hai ngươi ai làm bá chủ ai xách dép cho người kia?" Blue bỗng hỏi khó.

"Thì tất nhiên là ta rồi!" Moreno hãnh diện

"Vớ vẩn. Ai xách dép cho mi! Ta mới là người làm bá chủ!" Phantom cãi

"Sai! Là ta!"

"Là ta mới đúng!"

Và hai tên tự cãi lẫn nhau, không để ý đến việc dây trói của Blue bị lỏng ra. Và nhân lúc hai tên kia phân tâm, Blue ngay lập tức tháo dây. Dây trói bị tháo bung ra và…

"Tất cả chạy vào trong!" Blue bỗng hét lên. Sapphrie và lizabeth đứng vụt dậy, lao vào phía trong ngôi đền trong khi Blue bất ngờ chọn hướng ngược lại ra mép nước. Moreno và Phantom giật mình, nhận ra tù nhân vừa tự cởi trói, cả hai tức giận.

"Con khốn. Nó lừa tụi ta cãi nhau để trốn!" phantom nghiến răng.

"Gallade!" Moreno ứng biến rất nhanh,. Con Gallade bất ngờ lao tới Blue bằng teleport và mộc cú huých mạnh vào vết thương đang chảy máu trên lưng cô. Blue bị thương sẵn nên không thể chạy kịp.

"A!" Cô ngã khụy xuống, vết thương ứa máu, uowtcs nhẹp, chảy cả xuống sàn đát lạnh.

"Chị Blue!" Sapphrie định quay lại. Chợt, cả hai vụt biến mất trong một ánh chớp vàng.

"Tên quỷ Tiger. Chạy ra mép nước là thế nào…?" Blue lẩm bẩm. Chợt…

ÀO!

Nước bắn lên.

"Cuối cùng cũng lộ diện." Moreno cười. gallade của hắn chém đôilàn nước.

"Phyathant!" Phantom ra lệnh. Con pokemon vua Phyathant phun nước nóng đáp trả. Nhưng một luồng lửa mạnh khiến nước nóng bốc hơi ngay trong không khí. Chính xác ra thì đó là ba luồng lửa hợp làm một.

"Chào chị!" Umi bất ngờ chui lên từ dưới nước, kéo Blue xuống nước.

"umi?" Blue hơi ngạc nhiên. Cô bị kéo xuống nước. Vì không kịp lấy hơi nên Blue vội một tay bịt miệng, một taybijt vết thương. Nhưng cô chợt nhận ra, vết thương của mình không còn chảy máu nữa và đang lành dần. Còn Umi thì đang thở dưới nước. Umi kéo cô xuống bên dưới, nơi Blasty và Lapras đã chờ sẵn. Cả hai bám vào hai pokemon nước và Blasty đưa cho Blue một bộ bình lặn. Blue vội vớ lấy, đeo vào và hít một hơi.

"Chị ổn rồi. Em sẽ đưa chị đến nơi an toàn." Umi nói và bơi trước cùng Phione. Cô bơi rất nhanh, như một con cá vậy. Blasty và Lapras đưa Blue theo sau. Họ bơi xuống dưới. Có một cái cửa bên dưới phần bệ đỡ của ngôi đền nổi. Cả nhóm vào trong. Cánh cửa thông lên theo một mật đạo bí mật và dẫn vào một gain phòng lớn bên dưới. Nơi đây là một khu vực bí mật với bốn bức tường và trần trong suốt. Vì nằm dưới mặt nước không sâu nên ánh sáng mặt trời từ bên trên chiếu xuống thành một thứ ánh sáng lung linh huyền ảo đến kì lạ. và bên trong…

"Manaphy!"

Họ vừa lên khỏi mặt nước, một bầy manaphy lúc nhúc chạy tới, kéo họ lên. Chỉ có khoảng vài chục con Manaphy thô lên được khỏi mặt nước, quăng ngay cái bình thở ra, thở hổn hển.

"Nguy hiểm quá…" Cô nói không ra hơi.

"Chị Blue!" Lizavbeth và Sapphire chạy tới. họ vốn đã ở đây từ lâu rồi.

"Em không sao chứ?" Jack cũng đi tới. Anh ta đã thoát từ lúc nào.

"Em ổn. Mà Umi…sao em làm được vậy?" Blue chợt thắc mắc làm cả lũ hướng ánh mắt về phía Umi.

"Chuyện đó để sau đui. Chúng ta cần đi hỗ trợ anh Tiger…" Umi lảng đi. Cô lách qua mọi người bế theo Phione.

"Mà chỗ này là chỗ quái nào đây?" Sapphire hỏi.

"Mình chưa đến đây bao giờ."| Lizabeth cũng thắc mắc

"Đây có lẽ là một mật đạo và…" Jack nhìn lũ Manaphy đang đứng xung quanh lo lắng và có phần sợ hãi với anh và mọi người "Một nơi trú ẩn an toàn khỏi con quái vật kia."

"Tội nghiệp…"

LÚc ấy, ở sảnh chính, hơi nước dần tan. Hiện ra giữa đám suong, Tiger, Darkanine và Raichu đứng đó.

"Cuối cùng cũng xuất đầu lộ diện rồi." Moreno nhìn Tiger cười

"Ta đã đợi mi lâu lắm rồi. Giờ tới lúc bọn ta dạy mi thế nào là lễ phép với người lớn." Phantom vặn tay

"Ê lũ nhóc. Thả con manaphy ra hoặc là bị đá đít văng ra biển." Tiger hất hàm, nói thách làm Moreno nóng máu, đầu nỏi mạch máu còn Phantom thì miễn bàn

"ĐƯỢC LẮM THẰNG NHÓC! DÁM THÁCH THỨC BỌN NÀY HẢ! MORENO! MÀY LÊN HẠ NÓ ĐI!" Phantom hét lên.

"Được!" Moreno cũng tức giận. Hắn đeo cái kính đen lên, và lại cái áp lực rợn người ấy. Nhưng tiger vẫn bình thản. Cậu quen rồi. Không còn choáng như trước nữa.

"Bắt đầu nào!" Tiger lao vào.

ẦM!

Hành lang dẫn lên trên của ngôi đền rung mạnh làm Umi và Phione loạng choạng. Blue vội đỡ lấy cả hai.

"Nó bắt đầu rồi." Jack nhìn lên.

"Chúng ta phải nhanh lên. ĐI hỗ trợ anh Tiger mà cứ chậm như rùa thế này thì ảnh chống sao nổi!" Sapphire tăng tốc, cùng với Blaziken đi trước.

"Ổn chứ?" Blue hỏi Umi

"Không sao đâu." Umi nói nhỏ "Chị Blue…"

"Sao?" cô gái tóc nâu khựng lại, để mặc cho ba người kia đi trước.

"Mọi chuyện…em sẽ kể lại cho mọi người sau." Umi nói, giọng buồn "Vì lúc này, bản thân em cũng có thể cảm nhận được một sức mạnh ghê gớm đang tới…" cô nói, nhìn về phía sau. Lũ Manaphy và Phione vẫn theo chân họ từ nãy giờ, đứng lúc nhúc phía sau lưng hai người, lo lắng, sợ sệt một thứ gì đó.

"Chị cũng biết vậy. Có lẽ manaphy và Phione cũng đã cảm nhận được rồi. Nhưng giờ không phải lúc đi lùi nữa. Em đã giúp chị chữa lành vết thương ở lưng. Chị không quan tâm là em làm thế nào nhưng có lẽ đó là tài năng thiên bẩm của em. Em nên tự hào về nó. Mối lo lắng bây giờ là cái thứ quái vật kia đang tới đây. Chúng ta phải làm gì đó. Phải chặn bằng được nó lại. Và nghe có vẻ bất khả thi. Nhưng bọn chúng có quái vật thì chúng ta có cũng Tiger. Cậu ta vốn đã là một tên với sức mạnh quái vật rồi. Vì vậy không việc gì phải sợ. Chúng ta phải hỗ trợ cậu ấy hết sức mới có thể thắng được trận này. Em hiểu chứ" Blue làm một bài diễn văn để khích lệ tinh thần Umi rồi vỗ vai cô. Nãy giờ, thấy cô em cứ tủi tủi về việc bị phát hiện có khả năng đặc biệt, chính Blue cũng thấy khó chịu. Giờ thì Blue thấy thoải mái hơn khi nói được ra những gì cần nói rồi. Và chợt, Phione nhảy xuống. Nó nói một cái gì đó cũng rất dài với đám Manaphy và Phione đang đúng rúm ró sợ sệt phía sau. Nó nói gì đó khá mãnh liệt và hoành tráng. Rồi trong chốc lát, lũ Manaphy và Lione phía sau chợt lấu lại tinh thần, hưng phấn trở lại.

"Chị vừa cổ vũ tinh thần cho Phione và đám kia đó." Umi chợt cười.

"Này! Hai đứa! Nhanh lên giùm đi!" Jack chợt quay lại gọi.

"Tới liền!" Umi và Blue nói vọng lên và chạy lên theo. Và lần này, theo sau họ là cả một đàn Manaphy và Phione.


	13. Chapter 13

Trận đấu trí và sức giữa hai tên gian ác, hai con pokemon với sức mạnh vượt trội đối đầu với đội đặc nhiệm của Tiger.

"Raiden!" Raichu ném những luồng sét xanh về phía Gallade, cố bủa vây lấy con pokemon dịch chuyển nhưng Gallade có thể dịch chuyển rất nhanh. Kể cả khi sử dujg đòn đánh biến đổi hình dạng thì Raichu vẫn không theo kịp. Gallade nhảy rất nhanh với teleport và lao tới Raichu. Nó không chạy theo bất kì một quỹ đạo nào cả nên rất khó đoán.

"Hạ nó!" Moreno ra lệnh lạnh băng

VỤT!

Gallade đứng ngay sau lưng Raichu, hai tay dương lên. Bulldoze! Một cú đập mạnh và mặt sàn cảu cả khu rung chuyển.

ROẸT!

Raichu đã thoát ra khỏi phạm vi. Một cú phi lôi và nó dịch chuyển thẳng lên trần, bám vào một thanh Kunai đá cắm sẵn lên đó, bám lên trần nhà.

"Ngươi biết là Raichu của ngươi vẫn không theo kịp Gallade của ta mà." Moreno cười đắc thắng. Trong khi đó, Tiger vẫn ngồi trong tư thế thiền, hai mắt nhắm lại như đang cố gắng tập trung. Cậu ngồi bất động như thế từ lúc bắt đầu rồi và kyuublast đứng ngay bên cạnh, sẵn sàng vô hiệu hóa bất kì đòn tấn công nào lại gần.

Trong khi đó, ngoài biển…

"Mày khinh thường tao quá rồi đấy thằng nhãi! Định để pokemon tự lo à? Phyathant! Water Pulse!" Phantom vẫn cáu đưunsg trên cái tàu ngầm của hắn ra lệnh.

"Phhhyyyyy!" Phyathant vung chiếc giáo băng. Nước bắt đầu bị kéo lên và tạo thành một quả cầu nước/ Nó bắn thẳng về phía Darkanine. Darkanine chạy lướt nhanh trên mặt nước, né được đòn. Khoảng cách khá xa nên đòn đánh không đủ nhanh để trúng nó.

"Tiếp tục đi! Lần này cho nó một liên hoàn luôn!" Phantom cáu

"Phya!"

Liền sáu bảy quả cầu nước được tạo ra, ném về phía Darkanine. Con chó lửa di chuyển lắt léo, tránh liền được qua bốn quả và năng lượng màu tím tụ lại trong miệng. Một cú night shot lia chéo qua bắn vỡ tung những quả còn lại.

"Từ nhẹ tới nặng. Tăng lên nào Phyathant. Đây là địa bàn của mày mà! Surf!"

Phyathant lại dùng cái giáo, quay quay và nước bắt đầu dâng lên tạo thành một cơn sóng. Cơn sóng di chuyển nhanh về phía Darkanine và càng đi, nó càng lao nhanh hơn và cao hơn nữa. Và nó dần trở thành một con sóng lớn, cao tới ba mét và gần như trải rộng suốt một quãng, không cho Darkanine bất kì lỗi thoát nào. Nhưng…

Ào!

Không đểu cho cú đánh mạnh hơn, Darkanine dùng tốc độ của mình với lethal dance, độc chiêu bóng tối với sức công phá mãnh liệt lao thẳng vào con sóng.

ẦM!

Con sóng dữ dội bị chẻ đôi nhưng ngay sau đó là một cơn sóng khác…

"Ha! Mắc lừa rồi! Làm gì còn lối thoát nào nữa đâu!" Phantom cười. Chợt…

VÚT! VÚT!

Hai chiếc Kunai được ném đi.

ROẸT!

Darkanine bất ngờ được Raichu đưa thẳng ra phía sau ngọn sóng thứ hai.

KEENG!

Gallade xuất hiện, lưỡi kiếm siêu năng lực chặn đứng chiếc Kunai thứ hai đang lao nhanh về phía Phyathant. Chiếc Kunai bay ngược lại.

RAIKIRI!

RUỲNH!

Lôi chảm của Raichu buộc phythant phải dùng cây giáo cản lại. Cú đánh rất mạnh tới mức cây giáo băng nứt một vết. Gallade bị bất ngờ vì tốc độ dịch chuyển của Raichu là gần như tuyệt đối. Nó vội vàng đáp trả. Một cú Psycho cut

KEENG!

Chiếc Kunai hồi nãy bật ra va mạnh với Psycho cut. Raichu một tay dùng lôi thiết ghì mạnh Phyathant xuống, tay kia cầm Kunai chọi dao với Psycho cut của Gallade

"Ra đây thì coi như hết đường mà dùng đòn hệ đất rồi." Moreno lẩm bẩm

"Nhanh quá…" Phantom vẫn đang bị choáng vì tốc độ trận đấu.

RẸT!

Raichu bất ngờ biến mất. và nãy giờ cả Gallade và Phyathant đều bị ép tới mức không kịp phòng bị trở lại. Và Darkanine từ phía sau lao như điên tới, toàn thân tỏa ánh sáng tím với những lưỡi dao vô hình bọc lấy cơ thể. Lethakl dance. Nó lao thẳng tới công kích cả Gallade và Phythant.

"Gallade! Thoát đi!" Moreno ra lệnh. Gallade ngay lập tức dùng teleport nhảy ra, bỏ lại Phythant. Nhưng Phythant cũng không phải dạng vừa. Nó tự tạo một quả cầu nước bọc lấy mình. Một đòn phòng vệ có thể giảm tối đa sát thương từ đòn vật lí. Nhưng nó chợt nhìn thấy Darkanine đang ngậm một cái Kunai của Raichu. Chiếc Kunai được thiết kế đặc biệt với ấn chú dịch chuyển của thời không thuật chuyên dụng của phi lôi thuật mà Raichu dùng. Và Darkanine đột nhiên tan biến.

ẦM!

Cú lethal dance thẳn vào bệ đỡ làm chiếc cột theops gãy xuống. Manaphy bị treo trên đó rơi xuống và Raichu ngay lập tức cắt dây kéo Manaphy ra khỏi đống đổ nát và mang luôn Darkanine đi theo cùng. Cả ba trở ngược lại vào bên trong khi đền, đứng ở sảnh trước. Manaphy có vẻ vẫn ổn. Nó vẫn hơi choáng do tốc độ dịch chuyển cao.

"Ấn tượng đấy nhóc!" moreno vỗ tay đôm đốp và cười "Chưa thấy ai có thể huấn luyện pokemon lên tới trình độ này." Hắn định khen thêm vài câu thì…

"Phải. Tui là thiên tài mà." Tiger chợt mở mắt, cười chế nhạo "Chứ không như hai tên khờ nào đó bị một đứa con gái chọc cho một câu mà đã lao vào tranh giành nhau rồi."

Câu nói chọc đúng nỗi đau của hai tên kia làm Moreno tứ, không nói nổi câu nào, mạch máu nổi lên còn Phantom thì…

"Má mày! Dám chế diễu bọn tao hả! ĐƯợc lắm! Tao sẽ! Tao sẽ! Yaaa!" hắn không vớ được cái gì, bèn lấy cái mũ của hắn, dùng răng xé tung nó ra.

"Đó là biểu hiện của xé xác người khác hay là tự xé mũ vậy?" Tiger chọc thêm câu nữa.

"Quá lắm rồi! Moreno! Đè bẹp nó đi!" Phantom hét lên "Phyathant! Icicle sprear shot!"

"Phya!" Phyathant ngay lập tức tạo hàng loạt những cây giáo băng và phóng thẳng về phía Tiger và Darkanine. Gallade cũng lao tới, dịch chuyển giữa những tảng băng.

"Raichu.." Tiger vẫy vẫy "Dùng thuật đó đi. Darkanine. Cứ bắn thả ga."

"Daa!" Darkanine gật đầu trong khi Raichu lấy ra hàng loạt kunai để chuẩn bị. Những chiếc giáo băng lao tới nhưu một cơn mưa…

"Darkaaanine!" Một luồng lửa màu tín tuôn trào, lan tỏa và phóng ra.

"Kyuu!" ột luồng lửa màu trắng quyện cùng với nó, đồng loạt phóng tới. Những chiếc giáo băng bị nung chảy. Raichu lao lên.

KEENG!

Lưỡi Kunai và lưỡi kiếm của gallade chạm mạnh.

"Galllaaa!" Một đòn đánh vào hư không tưởng như chẳng để làm gì. Raichu nhân cơ hội ấy dùng lôi thiết đẩy ngược Gallade lại và tung một chiếc kunai lên không trung. Phyathant lao lên.

"Phyaa!" Một cú dazzling gleam phóng tới Darkanine. Kyuublast phía sau cũng muốn tham gia nhưng nhìn thấy Darkanine tụ lửa, nó thấy yên tâm hơn chút. Lửa tím lại tụ quanh người Darkanine và Lethal dance được tái lập. Nó lao thẳng tới Dazzling gleam. Nhưng…

"Raichu!" Raichu nhanh như cắt túm lấy ếc Kuani hồi nãy nó tung lên là đích và

RẸT!

Raichu bám lấy chiếc Kunai hổi nãy nó tung lên và xuất hiện ngay trên đầu Phyathant cùng với Darkanine đã chuẩn bị sẵn Lethal dance. Bản thân chiêu thức làm Raichu bị thương nhưng nó chịu được.

ẦM!

Cú đánh rất mạnh. Sàn đá vỡ tung. Nhưng cả Raichu và Darkanine đều đánh trượt. Gallade ôm Phyathant và dịch chuyển ra ngoài, thoát tỏng gang tấc. Raichu ngay lập tức nhảy lên nhưng bất ngờ, một đòn đánh vô hình lao xuống

ẦM!

Thêm một cú nữa. Raichu bị thương nặng. Darkanine cũng dính đòn.

"Dính cái gì không dính dính đúng Future sigh vào lúc cần giữ sức." Tiger 'facepalm'

"Tấn công!" Moreno ra lệnh. Gallade lao tới. Phyathant cũng lao tới.

"Thôi đành vậy. Tới lúc dùng nó rồi!" tiger ra lệnh. Raichu đứng dậ nhảy về phía sau.

"Rai!" Raichu đồng loạt lấy ra hàng chục chiếc Kunai phi về phía Gallade. Tất nhiên là Gallde tránh được nhưng…

"Rai!" Một cú húc mạnh khiến gallade bị hất về phía sau. Raichu nhanh và chính xác tới mức nó nhìn thấy được cả nơi mà Gallade sẽ xuất hiện.

RẸT!

Raichu biến mất và xuất hiện giữa đám Kunai. Nó bắt và ném những chiếc Kunai ngược lại, theo nhứng huonwgcs khác nhau và bắt đầu. Phyathant né được những giữa cơn mưa kunai ấy, nó bị kẹt. Gallade không biết đâu mà lần. Nó nhanh thật nhưng không thể đoán được đường đi của Kunai. Mà giờ đường đi của kunai và hướng di chuyển quả Raichu là như nhau và có quá nhiều. Raichu dịch chuyển liên tục và ném những chiếc Kunai theo nhiều hướng và nó đang vẽ mộ khu vực, nơi mà những chiếc Kunai không bao giờ có thể bay vượt quá khu vục ấy. Gallade và Phyathant mắc kẹt ở giữa. Và…

"Kage bunshin!" tiger nói. Raichu khựng lại, ngay lập tức tạo một ảnh phân thân.

'Nó nắm bắt được điểm yếu của khả năng dịch chuyển là khoảng cách dịch chuyển có hạn nên đã thiết lập cả một khu vực để khắc chế…đáng sợ thật' Moreno nghĩ. Hắn không biết làm sao để Gallade ra khỏi đó mà không bị thương.

"Nhược điểm của ngươi là quá cầu toàn. Vì thế…" Tiger cười "Ngươi đã thua."

Ảnh phân thân của Raichu bất ngờ xuất hiện sau lưng Gallade và Phythant, ngay lập tức gắn một ký ấn lên lưng chúng và…

"Raiton! Rasenrengan!"

ẦM!

Song la toàn hoàn đánh thẳng vào lưng Gallade cvaf Phyathant. Cả hai con pokemon bị hất tung, sức công phá khủng khiếp. Raichu tiếp tục, hai tay hai la toàn hoàn lôi độn, dí mạnh và đẩy cả hai vào tường. Một cú va mạnh. Bức tường như muốn vỡ vụn.

"Ưu điểm của phi lôi thần thuật là không giời hạn khoảng cách. Chỉ cần có ký ấn là có thể đi bất cứ đâu." Tiger cười.

"Hahaha. Kể cả vậy…" Phantom chợt cười làm Tiger giật mình. Hắn vừa thua mà. Sao lại cười. Lúc ấy, mặt biển bắt đầu biến động mạnh. Và một thứ khổng lồ đã tới. Phyathant nhanh chóng lấy lại sức, nhảy xuống nước và hồi sức càng nhanh càng tốt. Nó bơi ra xa.

"Nó đến rồi!" Jack chạy tới, đem theo sau là Lizabeth và một tiểu đoàn Manaphy với Phione.

"Tiger đại ca! Tụi em tới ứng cứu đây!" Tiếng Sapphire gọi xuống từ trên cầu thang trên lầu. Chic và Rono nhảy xuống trước làm rung cả sàn. Cả hai ngay lập tức đứng chắn trước cùng với Darkanine và Raichu. Kyuublast cũng đứng lên thành một hàng. Lũ manaphy và Phione duwosi sự chỉ đạo của Jack và Manaphy của sapphrie cũng xếp đội hình chuẩn bị.

"Khoan đã…nếu tất cả ở đây thì…mình có dự cảm không lành…" Vừa huýt sáo, Tiger vừa bước sang một bên. Và y như rằng…

"Úi!"

SƯỢT! RẦM!

Umi và Blue trượt chân từ trên trời rơi xuống, tiếp đất "êm đẹp" ngay hai bên Tiger.

"Oww!" Umi ôm đầu

"Con quái vật chết tiệt! Dám làm chị ngã! Chị sẽ cho mày lên làm cá nướng!" Blue ngya lập tức ngồi bật dâỵ, rủa

"Thứ gì vậy?" Jack nhìn Tiger lo lắng. Kích thước nó không hề nhỏ và cứ ngõ như một hòn đảo đang nổi lên vậy.

"Rai! Darka! Kyuu!" Tiger bất ngờ ra hiệu và chạy vụt lên trước. Cả ba con pokemon ngay lập tức theo sau. Đánh phủ đầu rồi. Viền cam ở quanh đuôi mắt, dưới má và trên trán cho thấy Tiger đã sử dujg khoảng thời gian vừa rồi để tích tụ năng lượng và kích hoạt trạng thái của hiền nhân ẩn sĩ. Cậu lao lên trước và theo sau là ba Assaulter mạnh nhất của thế hệ số một. Cả ba lao lên. Họ lướt trên mặt nước như đang chạy trên đất liền vậy.

"Ê bọn bay đâu hết rồi! Ra chặn chúng lại nhanh!" Phantom hét lên. Đám thuộc hạ của hắn ngay lập tức chạy ra, mỗi đứa một cây súng phóng lao phóng. Moreno đứng bên cạnh, Gallade của hắn đã gục. Nhưng hắn chỉ đứng xem. Một loạt lao phóng ra.

"Rai!" Tiger gọi. Raichu lao lên trước, ném cho cậu một cây kunai của nó.

KEENG!

Những tiếng kim loại va vào nhau chói tai. Tiger và Raichu đột kích qua cả loạt lao sắt chỉ với hai chiếc Kunai. Họ lao vụt qua.

RẸT!

Vả cả đám phantom bị bỏ lại phía sau.

"Khỉ thật! Moreno! Tới lượt mày đó!" Phantom nói như ra lệnh.

"Yên tâm." Moreno chỉ chỉnh lại cái kính đen của hắn "Nếu nó có thể làm con quái vật của chúng ta xước vảy thì ta sẽ ra tay."

Trong khi hai tên kia vẫn đang nói chuyện. Nhóm Tiger đã lao tới gần chỗ cái thứ khổng lồ kia. Một cái lưng với những lớp vảy khổng lồ màu đỏ chói lấp lánh dưới ánh nắng nhô lên khỏi mặt nước. và cái đầu của thứ kia, một cái đầu khổng lồ cũng từ từ xuất hiện

"Thời cơ đây rồi! Nào! Tất cả!" Tiger ra lệnh. Raichu nhảy lên, tạo điểm tự và Tiger dùng Raichu nhảy lên cao. Bên dưới, Darkanine và Kyuublast bắt đầu tụ lửa. Lửa xanh và lửa đỏ của chúng tụ thành hai quả cầu lửa cỡ bự. Một quả cầu lửa xanh giống như mặt trăng rằm và quả cầu lửa đỏ tỏa ánh sáng chói lòa như một mặt trời.

"Chiêu thức tối thượng. red sun và blue moon." Blue đã từng chứng kiến hai chiêu thức này trong những trận chiến trước nên nhận ra ngay."

"Anh ấy nghiêm túc thật chứ?" Sapphire lo lắng.

Hai quả cầu lửa đã hoàn thành. Và Tiger cũng đạt độ cao cần thiết.

"Đây là chiêu thức có sức hủy diệt mạnh nhất của ta!" Cậu kết ấn "Tajuu kage bunshin bo jutsu!" hơn hai chục ảnh phân thân được tạo ra và cứ hai người một, hai người một. Họ bắt đầu truyền chakra cần vào lòng bàn tay người gần mình nhất và tạo thành cặp hai. Những quả rasengan tiên thuật hình hành.

"Senpo! Chou Oodama…" Tất cả đồng loạt hét lên, đưa những quả rasengan tiên thuật lên cao. Chúng ngay lập tức cuộn thêm rất nhiều năng lượng tự nhiên vào và phình to ra, trở thành khổng lồ. Mỗi quả bán kính phải tới hai mét. Trong khi một quả rasengan thường, đường kính chỉ cầm mười centi đã đủ để khiến một người thương nặng thì mấy thứ này có sức công phá kinh hoàng tới nhường nào. Một cái đầu khổng lồ với đôi mắt vàng vừa ngước lên.

"…Rasen-tairengan!" la toàn hoàn khổng lồ liên đạn đồng loạt đáng xuống giống như một cơn mưa thiên thạch vậy

"Kyaaa!" Bích nguyệt và huyết nhật cũng đồng loạt phóng tới.

RUỲNH!

Một vụ nỏ kinh hoàng tưởng như có thể nhấn chìm cả một thành phố. Toàn bộ không gian, mặt nước và bầu trời rung chuyển.

"Á!" Nhóm Blue tưởng như không còn đứng nổi. Lizabeth và Jack phải bám vào nhau còn Blue, Blasty, Rono và Sapphire vố lắm mới không bị thổi bay.Còn lũ Manaphy và Phione thì bay từ tung loạn xạ và vài con vô tình bị thương. Đám thuộc hạ của Phantom cũng "thả mình theo gió" và bay hết xuống biể êng phantom và Moreno được Phyathant bảo vệ nên không sao. Darkanine, Kyuublast và Raichu cũng bị thổi bay, bị thương nặng do áp lực không khí. Nước và khói mù mịt. Tiger rơi xuống nước, cố gắng bám lấy thứ gì đó.

"KHỉ thật…đó không phải là…nó bật lại hơn một nửa sức công phá của mình…" Cậu ôm lấy tay, đau. Ngực như bị đè nát vậy. Tiger duối sức, chỉ thu hồi được đám pokemon vào trong bóng trước khi chúng chìm rồi cũng bắt đầu chìm xuống. Chợt, một đôi bàn tay mềm mại bám lấy vai cậu và kéo cậu lên.

"Phio." Phione đỡ lấy Tiger.

"Umi? Em ra đây làm gì?" Tiger hỏi trong hơi thở dốc, xuống sức nặng vì đòn vừa rồi.

"ĐỪng nói nữa. Em phải đưa anh vào." Umi nói nhỏ, bơi và kéo Tiger vào. Họ cách khá xa bờ nên không hiểu sao Umi ra được tận đây chỉ trong chốc lá ưng tiger không quan tâm. Cậu cố gắng thả lỏng. Năng lượng tự nhiên thoát ra đang hỗn loạn. Tiger chỉ hấp thụ được chút ít để tự hồi sức cho mình.

Mấy đứa ổn chứ?" Jack đứng dậy, loạng choạng, đầu vẫn còn choáng.

"Em không sao. Tiger không sao chứ?" Blue hỏi Sapphire. Sapphire sống wor rừng lâu năm nên thị lực rất tốt.

"Anh ấy vẫn ổn. Umi đang đưa anh ấy về." Sapphire nói

"Umi? Sao cậu ấy ra được tận đó?" Lizabeth ngạc nhiên hỏi lại.

"Anh không biết. Nhưng có lẽ Umi vẫn chưa cho thấy hết khả năng của mình." Jack nhìn ra xa. Chợt anh ta giật mình.

Chợt, một tiếng gầm vang trời. Từ dưới biển, một bàn chân khổng lồ với những móng vuốt vung lên, lao tới chỗ Tiger.

"Cẩn thận!" Tiger quay ngược lại, ôm lấy cô em và lao xuống nước.

ẦM!

Cú đánh khiến mặt nước dậy sóng, rung mạnh. Nước bắn vào tận chỗ ngôi đền.

"Tiger!" Blue hoảng hồn

"Không thấy anh ấy đâu cả. Chết rồi. Không thấy bóng dáng đại ca đâu cả." Sapphire cũng hoảng hốt sau cú đánh vừa rồi. Mặt nước động mạnh nhưng không thấy Tiger nổi lên. Cả Phione cũng không thấy đâu. Manaphy của Sapphire thì cứng dơ ra. Đám Manaphy và phione vừa tập hợp lại cũng cứng dơ vì sợ. Từ sau làn nước, một con quái vật khổng lồ xuất hiện.Mọt thân hình đồ sộ như một hòn đảo xuất hiện. Nó dài phải tới gần một cây số, cơ thể to như một hòn đảo với một lớp vảy cứng chắc màu đỏ chói lấp lánh. Một cái đuôi dài phía sau với một lớp vây ngang. Nó không có chân sau nhưng hai chân trước thi lại khổng lồ với ba ngson chính phái trước, một ngón phía sau và tất cả đều có vuốt, những chiếc vuốt to ngang cái cột trụ. Phần thân dưới thì vảy mỏng hơn, màu trắng và có cả một vài túm lông trắng trồi ra, dính nước. Một cái đầu khổng lồ giống đầu một con rồng với đôi mắt vàng lóe sáng, một cặp lloong mày dài, một cái mõm dài ra, một cái miệng rộng hoác với những chiếc răng cỡ bự vài một cặp ngà voi cổ đại khổng lồ. Một sinh vật cổ đại khổng lồ xuất hiện.

"Cái…cái gì thế này…" Jack không tưởng tượng nổi thứ gì, ngã xuống. Lizabeth đứng bên cạnh cũng bàng hoàng, á khẩu, tưởng như sắp ngã. Lũ manaphy và Phione đứng rúm ró lại, sợ hãi. KHông ai dám bước tới.

"Làm tốt lắm Kyle." Phantom nhảy lên lưng sinh vậ kia cùng với Phyathant. Kyle, cựu ranger ngồi trên đầu nó và cười. Có vẻ như Phyathant đang chi phối và điều khiển sinh vật kia. Nó nhảy lên vai Kyle.

"Hahaha. Thấy sao chứ? Ghê sợ chưa lũ tép riu?" Kule cười. Sinh vật khổng lồ tiến lại gần tòa tháp làm nước bị đẩy lên tạo thành những cơn sóng tới tấp. Jack và Lizabeth muốn chạy đi nhưng họ cứ đứng đơ ra đó.Lũ Manaphy và Phione cũng vậy. Không ai dám di chuyển.

"Quái vật cổ đại Raebyss" Moreno nhảy lên lưng con quái vật kia, nhìn cả thân hình đồ sộ của nó và cười.

"Sao rồi? Có ai muốn đầu hàng không?" Kyle hỏi, hất hàm vê phía Sapphire đng không dám nhìn. Raebyss quay cái đầu và đập nát một góc của ngôi đền bằng cặp ngà của nó. Chợt…

"Chưa đâu. Chưa đến lúc…" Blue chợt cười man rợn. Cái kiểu cười y hệt thánh phũ Green khi bị chọc.

"Phải rồi. Đến lúc cho chúng thấy Hỏa chí của các Dexholder rồi." Sapphire bỗng nói lớn, Chic và Rono vào vị trí.

"Nào Sapphire! Tấn công!" Blue hét lên "Không có Tiger thì chị em ta vẫn đánh được tới cùng!"

"Lorry!" Sapphire bỗng huýt sáo.

"Waaaaiii!" Con Wailord của Sapphire lao từ dưới biển lên, phun một làn nước mạnh về phía con quái vật Raebyss coi như màn chào hỏi

"Kazii!" Chic bùng lửa. Rono cũng gồng mình, chuẩn bị giao chiến.

"Dám làm bị thương Tiger của ta là ta không tha cho đâu!" Blue rút megaring ra "chơi". Blastoisite phản ứng. Ánh sáng chói lòa bao quanh Blasty. Ba khẩu đại bác xuất hiện. Nghiêm túc rồi đây.


	14. Chapter 14

"Blasty! Ice blast!"

Liên tục là những cú đạn băng phóng ra, bắn và đóng băng mặt nước. Nước biển bị đóng băng bởi ice blast nổi thành từng tảng băng tùy cỡ, to nhất phải bằng cả căn nhà. Ba khẩu đại bác của Mega blastoise bắn liên hoàn. Nhiều tảng băng lớn vây lấy Raebyss.

"Chic! Tiếp cận!" Sapphire theo ngay sau. Và Chic với đôi chân đầy sức mạnh nhảy trên những tảng băng lớn, lao lên phía trước.

"Phyathant!" Kyle ra lệnh. Phyathant tạo những tấm kính băng rồi đập vỡ, sau đó nó ném những mảnh băng sắc thẳng về phía Chic.

"Chúng ta tập luyện đâu để chơi! Chic! Cho chúng sáng mắt ra đi!" Sapphire hét lên. Chic nhanh chóng nhảy lên, dùng cả hai tay và hai chân nhảy lộn vòng liên tục và né gần hết những mảnh vụn. Số còn lại vị nung chảy do nhiệt độ cơ thể nó.

"Hay lắm. Giwof dùng cái chiêu anh Tiger dạy đi!" Hay" "Sapphire ra lệnh như bùng lửn. Chân phải của Chic cũng bùng lửa. Nó nhảy lên, nhắm thẳng Phyathant.

"Diệt được nó là có thể tạm giải thoát cho cái thứ quái vật bên dưới được rồi." Blue nói "Đúng không anh Jack?"

"Anh không rõ. ở đây chỉ ghi là Phyathant chi phối Reabyss thôi. Đại ý la thế còn khúc này thì anh chịu." Jack vẫn cắm cúi cố dịch những văn tự cổ còn Lizabeth cố gắng trấn an lũ Manaphy và Phione đang hoảng loạn cùng với Manaphy của Sapphire. Trong khi ấy, Chic đã gần tiếp cận được Phyathant.

"Phyathant. Water wall!" Kyle ra lệnh. Hắn đang đứng trước trong khi Moreno lơ đãng phía sau còn Phantom thì theo dõi trận chiến từ xa.

"Phya!" Một bức tường bằng nước dựng lên. Ngay lúc đó.

"Mộc diệp toàn phong!"

"Keenn!" Một cú đá vòng cung như một cơn gió luucs với bàn chân bùng lửa. Chic sút mạnh vào bức tường nước.

"Phya!" Phyathant bị ảnh hưởng, nó văng ngược lại nhưng vẫn đứng vững. Chic bị đẩy ngược lại, bám vào một tảng băng và lấy lại được thăng bằng. Tường nước của Phyathant yếu quá. Nhưng…

"Oopphyy!" Con pokemon nước lại vung vung cây thương của nó.

"Reaaaa!" Con quái vật biển khổng lồ đáp lại.Và cái chân với những vuốt khổng lồ vươn ra. Nó định đập Chic và thực sự thì chẳng khác nào đập muỗi cả.

"Lorry!" Sapphire đang là người đứng trước ra lệnh.

"Blasty!" Blue cũng ra lệnh. Ba nòng súng của Blasty ngay lập tức bắn một loạt ba tia băng xuống nước. Lorry của Sapphire từ dưới nước cũng đóng băng nước và phun blizzard từ dưới chân Chic lên. Bốn núi băng trồi lên và cái chân của Raebyss đập vào đó, chậm lại đủ lâu để Chic vọt ra ngoài

ẦM!

Một chân Raebyss đập xuống, sóng cuộn lên hất Chic lại vào bờ. Con gà lửa đứng vụt dậy. Lorry cũng vừa kịp thoát ra còn Blue và Sapphire thì ướt nhẹp.

"Chưa xong đâu! Zorua! Cho nổ đi!" Blue hét lê Zorua bỗng từ đâu chạy ra và chạy khắp mặt Raebyss trước khi nhảy xuống nước và được lorry đưa ra xa. Nó làm cái quái gì ở đây thế này?

"Tất cả nấp mau!" Kyle hét lên "Cái con cáo chết tiieejt đó cài thuốc nổ khắp mặt Raebyss rồi!"

BÙM!

Một vụ nổ vỗ mặt Raebyss. Khói mù mịt. Blue và Sapphire phải bịt tai còn Jack với Lizabeth thì trốn sau mấy cột đá. Nước bắn tung tóe.

"Được chưa?" Blue thắc mắc. Chợt, một tiếng gầm long trời lở đất khiến mặt nước rung dữ dội, khói bị thổi bay và cả lũ phải bịt tai lại vì cái âm thanh đáng sợ này. Raebyss đứng đó, lừng lững, cái mặt đen một nửa vì cháy. Nhưng xét cho cùng thì cũng chẳng thấm vào đâu cả.

"Sao nó khỏe thế?" Sapphire thắc mắc

"Chị biết sao được?!" Blue muốn gắt lên.

"Raaaeeeee!" Con quái thú gầm lên, và một luồng nước từ miệng nó phun trào ra như một con lũ

"Hay lắm! Phyathant. Dùng con quái vật này đánh đi! Hủy diệt mọi thứ!" Kyle ra lệnh. Gã máu lạnh muốn quét bay mọi thứ đi.

Luồng nước tạo thành một con sóng thần hướng thẳng về phái ngôi đền.

"KHỉ thật. Phải chặn nó lạ ông nó sẽ quét văng mọi thứ đi mất." Blue lấy tay che chắn nước. Cô chỉ có Blasty, Zorua và Wiggly. Và một mình cô thì không đủ. Và nếu cơn sóng này đánh tới, họ không có đường mà chạy.

"Chic! Rono! Focus blast! Ancient power! Lorry! Surf!" Sapphire vẫn tiếp tục ra lệnh

"Sapp…" Blue nhìn cô em, ngưỡng mộ. Sapphire không buông tay từ bỏ dễ dàng vậy, trước giờ vẫn vậy và sẽ luôn là vậy. Một đợt công kích focus blast diện rộng kết hợp với Ancient power và Surf đánh mạnh vào con sóng thần nhưng không ăn thua. Nó vẫn tiến tới.

"Tiếp tục đi!" Sapphire vẫn tiếp tục. Ba con pokemon của cô tiếp tục công kích.

"Tới anh! Dù đám pokemon ở đây đã bị cái thứ kia làm cho hoảng sợ bỏ chạy nhưng anh vẫn chưa vô dụng đâu." Jack rút styler ra "Kêu gọi những pokemon từ tận đáy biển!"

Capture dics chạm nước, phát sáng và một luồng sóng gửi xuống. Và chỉ trong tức khắc, hàng chục con Relicant và Corsola đồng loạt xuất hiện. Chúng đã không bỏ chạy. Ngay lập tức, hàng loạt những đợt công kích như vũ bão từ đám pokemon vừa mới tới làm chậm con sóng thần lại và làm nó yếu đi. Corsola và Relicant, chúng đứng thành những hàng và phun nước và đá liên tục, chặn đứng con sóng. Con sóng thần yếu dần rồi trở thành con sóng thường và vô hại.

"Bọn chúng chặn được rồi kìa." Phantom hơi mỉa mai

"Tiếp tục! Phyathant!" Kyle ra lệnh

"Phyaaa!" Phyathant lại vung cây thương. Raebyss đáp lại và một cú gầm nữa. Và lần này là một loạt sóng thần liên tục tiếp nối nhau.

"Chết thật." Sapphire nắm đấm, định lao lên thì Jack cản lại.

"Em và Blue nghĩ cách đối phó đi. Anh sẽ lo bọn chúng." Jack nói

"Ừm." Sapphire gật đầu "Chị Blue! Chúng ta cần bàn bạc lại kế hoạch công kích." Cô kéo Blue ra phía sau

"Corsola. Relicant! Đội hình đinh ba!" Jack ra lệnh. Toàn bộ đám pokemon anh vừa kêu gọi được từ đáy bbieern xếp thành đội hình đinh ba.

"Xây dựng đê chắn sóng!" Anh tiếp tục. Đám pokemon nước đá ngay lập tức bắn những loạt đá. Rock slide của Corsola xếp thành tường và Rock tomb của Relicant làm chúng kết nối lại tạo thành một con đê chắn sóng hay chính xác là một bức tường đá vững chãi.

ẦM!

Những đợt sóng liên tiếp đánh vào con đê khiến bức tường đá ấy rung mạnh nhưng nõ vẫn trụ được.

ẦM ẦM!

Liên tiếp những đợt sóng mạnh hơn nữa đánh vào.Vái vết nức bắt đầu xuất hiện.

"Nguy to. Nó không chịu được lâu đâu." Jack nghĩ ngợi.

"Ê! Đi đâu thế mọi người?" chợt có tiếng Lizabeth phía quay lại. Đám Phione vừa nhảy xuống nước. Còn Manaphy thì tiến lên trước, vẻ đã sẵn sàng.

"Chả nhẽ…" Jack nhìn đám pokemon nước. Đồng loạt hàng chục cơn bão tuyết tuôn trào, cuộn lạ, đóng băng mặt nước và bức tường đá, gia cố sức mạnh phòng thủ và khiến cho bức tường chắn cưng hơn hẳn.

"Các bạn…đã quyết định tham gia rồi sao?" Lizabeth bỗng vui mừng. Những con pokemon hồi nãy mới sợ hãi giờ lại dám đứng lên chiến đấu.

"Xét cho cùng họ đâu chỉ có một mình phải không?" Giọng nói của Tiger làm Jack khựng lại. Cậu nhìn quanh nhưng không thấy ai ngoài Lizabeth và đám pokemon

"Tiger? Em ổn chứ?" Jack hỏi "Đây là khả năng tâm linh của Manaphy phải không?"

"Chính xác. Hiện giờ tình trạng của em là không ổn chút nào. Vì vậy em cần mọi người giữ chân chúng một hồi. Em sẽ cần thời gian hồi sức. Nhưng em sẽ trợ giúp mọi người. Em đã có kế hoạch rồi." giọng nói của Tiger trong đầu mọi người

"Là anh phải không? Anh vừa nói gì với lũ Manaphy vậy?" Lizabeth hỏi nhỏ

"À thì chỉ một câu thôi."

"You're not and will never be alone. The whole ocean is your ally. Một câu anh dịch được trong văn tự." Jack nói.

Bỗng…

RẦM!

Cả bức tường đá đổ ập xuống và thân hình to lớn của Raebyss đè lên nó.

"Nó phá tường rồi!" Lizabeth hoảng

"Không việc gì phải lo." Giọng của Tiger cười

"Kế hoạch công kích lần này chắc chắn thành công!" Blue đi ra, cười cùng với Sapphire. Hai người đã sẵn sàng.

"Anh Jack. Kết nối em với tất cả pokemon anh điều khiển bằng styler đi. Manaphy có thể kết nối thông qua styler đó." Giọng của Tiger tiếp tục chỉ đạo.

"Ok!" Một vài công đoạn chuẩn bị cho chiếc Styler và cơ chế kết nối đã được bật lên "Xong!" Jack hoàn thành

"Nào! Giờ chiến thôi!" Tiger tiên phong.

"Cái gì thế này?" Phnatom đứng trên lưng Raebyss chợt thất bất ngờ khi nhìn cả đội quân pokemon dứng trước mặt. Cảm giác giống như hắn cả Kyle đang đưunsg trước một bàn cờ và Tiger là đấu thủ của họ vậy.

"Nào tất cả! Lặn xuống!"

Đồng loạt, tất cả Corsola và Relicant lặn hết xuống nước

"Chic!" Sapphire ra lệnh. Và Chic ngay lập tức cẩm quả pokeball của Rono lao ra.

"Chị sẽ trợ công! Lên nào Blasty!" Blue nhảy lên lưng Blasty. Và với ba nóng súng, Blasty phóng đi như một quả tên lửa bằng cách phun nước với tốc độ cao và Blue bám vào chân sau của nó.

"Manaphy!" Lizabeth cũng tham gia.

"Giảm tầm quan sát của thứ kia xuống thôi! Ice wind!" Jack ra lệnh

"Manaphyyy!"

Đồng loạt, những cơn gió băng lạnh buốt phun ra, hướng về phía Raebyss làm con quái vật bị che mắt. Mặt nước cũng bị đóng băng lại.

"Raeee!" Con quái vật hung tợn vung cái chân khổng lồ, quờ quạng và cố đập nát thứ gì gần nó nhất. Nhưng

"Corrssssaaa!" Hàng chục con Corsola đồng loạt lao lên, sử dụng reflect. Những tấm chắn trong suốt được tạo ra, liên tiếp nhau trở thành một bức tường chắn cứng cáp hắn

ẦM!

Cái chân của Raebyss không thể đập vỡ được bức tường ấy.

"Bọn chúng…" Phnatom khá bất ngờ

"Phyathant!" Kyle ra lệnh. Phyathant lại vung cây thương.

"Raaaeeeeee!" Một tiếng gầm nhưng Raebyss chưa kịp dùng tiếng gầm của nó để tạo thêm một đợt công kích nữa thì…

"Reliiii!" Relicant. Hàng chục con relicant phóng lên và ném rất nhiều đá vào cái miệng há hốc của Raebyss. Con quái vật đau đớn, quằn quại bơi ngược lại. Và đó là lúc hành đông. Theo như mọi khi, khi đứng yên, lớp vảy đỏ bóng của nó khép lại như một tấm áo giáp giày có thể phản lại mọi đòn tấn công. Nhưng khi nó di chuyển, lớp vảy hơi hé ra và ngay lập tức.

"Mộc diệp toàn phong!" Sapphire và Lorry lao lên, mang theo Chic và con gà lửa phóng xuống, tung cú đá lốc xoáy vào một cái vảy khiến nó bung hẳn ra, chảy máu và bên duới cái vảy là một lớp lông mao mỏng che phẩn thịt. Vết bung lành khá nhanh nhưng cái vảy thì không. Một phần thịt lộ ra trở thành điểm yếu của Raebyss.

"Ngay lúc này! Hydro cannon!" Blue hét lên. Mega Blastoise quay ngược lại, ba nóng súng chưa đầy nước và

UỲNH!

"Raaaaaeee!" Cú bắn tỏ ra cực kì thấm và một phần cơ thể của Raebyss bị thương nặng sau cú bắn ấy. Con quái vật lồng lên, quẫy rất mạnh, tạo nên nhứng cơn sóng đá đứng không vững còn Blasty thì kiệt sức. Chic ngay lập tức túm lấy cả hai và nhảy khỏi thân hình đồ sộ của Raebyss và tới chỗ của Lory. Nhưng nó quẫy mạnh quá làm Lorrry cũng khó giữ thăng bằng và con cá voi lật nhào, hất cả hai cùng với đám pokemon xuống dưới biển. Con quái vật lồng lộn, điên cuồng. Phyathant mất kiểm soát. Những cú quấy liên hồ cố hết sức để ngoi lên nhưng sóng và nước cứ dìm cô xuống. Một lúc sau, cô đuổi sức, không còn có thể bơi lên được nữa. Nhưng may cho cô, Sapphire và Lorry vẫn tới kịp. Họ kéo cô lên…

"KHụ khụ!" Blue cố hít thở. Cô bị sặc nước.

"Chị không bị thương chứ?" Sapphire vuốt lưng cho Blue và cố gắng đỡ lấy.

"Thành công rồi…" Blue cố nói ra.

ẦM!

"Á!" Sapphire bám lấy Blue, tay kia bám lấy Lorry bơi ra xa. Raebyss dường như đang nổi điên, quẫy rất mạnh.

\RẦM!

"Ngôi đền của biển!" Sapphire bàng hoàng khi thấy con quái vật điên cuồng đập nát một phần của ngôi đền và khiến cho đám Corsola và Relicant bị thương. Đám pokemon tội nghiệp bị thân hình to lớn kia đập bị thương. Manaphy và Phione đã thoát kịp và đưa được Jack và Lizabeth ra ngoà ưng Raebyss vẫn điên cuồng vùng vẫy tạo thành những đợt sóng lớn

"Nó điên lên rồi." Jack vừa giữ lấy Lizabeth vừa cố gắng bơi ra khỏi vùng nguy hiểm trong khi hàng loạt Relicant và Corsola vẫn tiếp tục cầm chân Raebyss một cách quả cảm đến khó tin.

"Kế hoạch công kích kiểu khỉ gì mà giờ nó điên lên phá tung bành thế hả Tiger?" Blue gào lên tức giận nhưng không có ai đáp trả. Chỉ có một tiếng cười man rợn.

"Hê hê! Xin chúc mừng. Các ngươiz vừa chọc vào đúng chỗ tức của Raebyss đó."

"Moreno?! Sao mi lại? Tiger đâu?" Jack bỗng nổi điên trong khi đám Relicant và Corsola bắt đầu bỏ chạy khi Raebyss càng ngày quẫy càng mạnh. Còn đám Manaphy và Phione chợt khựng lại, bàng hoàng.

"tiger á? Thằng nhóc chắc giờ nằm dướ đáy biển rồi." Moreno đáp lại với một điêu cười đắc thắng

"Tên khốn moreno! Ngươi làm gì mà Raebyss mất kiểm soát thế này?" Phantom quát

"ĐỒ khốn! Ngươi mạo danh Tiger phải không?" Blue tỏ ra tức giận

"Thật khó tin khi các ngươi tin vào cái kế hoạch đó. Các ngươi đã làm bị thương Raebyss. Nhưng rốt cục chỉ làm nó nỏi điên thôi."

"Gaaahhh!" Sapphire đấm mạnh xuống và vô tình đấm phải Lorry. Nhưng mà cũng chả thấm.Cú đấm ấy vô dụng như đợt tấn công vừa rồi vậy. Vô dụng.

"Phá nát chỗ này đi Raebyss!" kyle sung sướng khi thấy con quái vật của mình lồng lộn.

"Raeeee!"

Một cú quật mạnh

RẦM!

"Manaphy!"

"Ngôi đền…" Lizabeth như muốn khóc. Cả ngôi đền của biển sụp đổ, chìm dần xuống.

"Đồ khốn! KHông thể tha thứ cho chúng được!" Jack nổi điên. Nhưng rồi, Raebyss quay lại, hướng ánh mắt điên cuồng về phía mấy người.

"Trước tiên phải tẩu đã." Blue kiếm nghị

"raeeee!"Con quái vật biển lao tới.

"Nó tới kìa!" Sapphire hét lên

"Blasty!" Blue tiếp tục ra lệnh

"Blaaaasss!" Một loạt pháo ánh sáng bắn tới nhưng vô dụng

"Chị sẽ không từ bở thế này đâu! Chưa phải lúc!" Blue hét lên "Tiếp tục flash cannon! Zorua! Wiggly! Cùng tham gia đi" cô ra lệnh. Blasty tiếp tục bắn pháo ánh sáng tới nhưng không ăn thua gì cả. Zorua nhỏ nhưng cũng bắn shadow ball liên tục còn Wiggly dùng dazzling gleam tấn công nhưng không hề hấn gì cả.

"Bọn chúng dám phá nát ngôi đền của biể sẽ không tha cho bất cứ ai làm thế cả! Lorry! Chic! Rono!"

Ba con pokemon của Sapphire cũng đồng loạt tấn công. Nhưng chỉ làm chậm lại Raebyss mà thôi.

"Chúng lừa anh, lừa những người bạn pokemon của anh. Chúng làm bị thương bạn bè anh!1 Anh cũng không đầu hàng đâu! Tất cả tiến lên!" Jack hô lớn. Toàn bộ Corsola và Relicant còn đủ sức chiến đấu tieps lại tập hợp lại và tấn công. Nhưng vẫn không ăn thua.

"Em cũng sẽ không tha thứ! Manaphy!" lizabeth cũng tham gia. Và toàn bộ những con Manaphy còn lại đồng loạt tấn công. Một đợt tấn công như vũ bão nhưng vẫn không thể làm Raebyss dừng lại được. Nó tiếp tục lao tới.

"Bọn ngươi chết chắc rồi!" Phantom cười ác độc.

"Tiến lên nào!" Kyle cũng sung sướng. Phyathant tuy không kiểm soát được Raebyss nhưng cũng chẳng lo.

"Nó vẫn tiến tới!" Blue hét lên.

"Raaaaaae!" Raebys lao tới, quyết dùng thân hình to lớn quật mọi người.

ẦM!

Bất chợt, từ dưới biển sâu, một con quái vật khác lao tới, dùng cả thân hình cứng cáp của nó đập mạnh, đánh văng Raebyss ngược trở lại. Đó alf một con rùa với thân hình to lớn màu đỏ đục với những vằn chạy dọc. Trên lưng nó là một cái mai màu xám đầy những gai nhọn và rất cứng. Cái đầu nó bọc bởi vỏ màu xám, cách mai một đoạn xuống dưới và được đẩy bởi hai lớp vỏ nhọn ở trên và dưới lởm chởm. Nó chỉ có một mắt màu đỏ đục nhìn quanh và cái miệng ẩn dưới vở che bên dưới. Cái miệng lớn và cứng. Hai chân trước to lớn được bọc bởi lớp vỏ màu xám trông như những phần giáp của cánh tay trong những bộ áo giáp xưa vậy. Hai bên mai là hai "cánh" hình lưỡi liếm, vươn ra hai bên và cong về phía trước. ba cái đuôi khổng lồ, được bọc giáp phần bên trên màu xám và đẩy gai, vươn dài ra phía sau. Nó không có chân sau và thân hình thì thực sự đồ sộ. Tuy không dài như Raebyss nhưng xết về chiều ngang thì to hơn. Đó là…

…

"KHông. Không được. KHông thể." Umi quỳ gối, hai tay ôm đầu, cố gắng bịt tai lại, vờ như không nghe thấy nhưng phía sau lưng cô, một con thủy quái hình rùa màu xám đang nhìn cô, thầm lặng. Bên cạnh cô, Phione đang cố gắng an ủi cô nhưng vô ích. Cô đang khóc.

"Ta và ngươi đều từng là mục tiêu. Và thứ quái vật kia đang đuổi theo chúng ta. Một đại dương không thể có hai vua. Và nó muốn trừ khử cả hai ta. Chấp nhận đi. Cha mẹ ngươi bị tấn công vì ngươi có ta. Và giờ. Bạn bè ngươi cũng trở thành mục tiêu vì ngươi." Con quái vật kia nói, giọng trầm, vang vọng và điềm tĩnh "Vì vậy hãy để ta ra ngoài. Giải quyết và dứt điểm chuyện này đi."

"Không. Không được. KHông được ra ngoài." Umi vẫn khóc, hai tay ôm đầu và lắc lắc.

"Tại sao chứ? Ngươi sợ bạn bè ngươi sẽ xa lánh ngươi một lần nữa vì ta sao?" Con quái vật vẫn tiếp tục.

"Đồ…quái vật…" Umi lẩm bẩm

"Đừng bao giờ gọi ta là quái vật nữa! Ta nói rồi! Bọn ta cũng có tên!" Nó bỗng gầm lên tức giận "Ta tên là Isobu! Nhớ chưa?! Isobu!"

"Im đi!" Umi quát lại, rồi cô quay lại, nhìn Isobu, con quái vật biển, với ánh mắt tức giận kèm tuyệt vọng "Vì ngươi mà bạn bè ta đã xa lánh và sợ hãi ta. Vì thế nên làm ơn! Đừng làm thế thêm lần nữa! Ta chỉ còn ngần đó những người bạn thôi. Đừng làm họ sợ nữa."

"Lũ thiểu năng sao hiểu được chứ." Isobu lẩm bẩm

"Thôi nào Isobu. Gì mà phải căng thế chứ."

"Giọng nói này…" Isobu có phần ngạc nhiên

"Anh Tiger…sao anh vào được đây?" Umi ngạc nhiên khi thấy Tiger đứng ngay phía trước cô, cười hiền.

"Câu hỏi hay đấy." isobu đồng tình.

"Đúng là con rùa rụt đầu mà ta biết rồi. Vẫn lành tính như ngày nào." Một giọng nói thứ hai vang lên phía sau và một cái bóng đen xuất hiện phía sau Tiger.

"ngươi…Kurama…" Isobu càng ngạc nhiên hơn.

"Khi ta liên kết với chakra của đại huynh. Anh ấy cũng truyền một ít chakra vĩ thu cho ta. Nói chung là bọn ta tương đối giống nhau." Tiger chỉ cười và giải thích.

"Anh…" Umi hơi bối rồi.

"Đừng lo Umi. Anh cần em và anh bạn to xác này giúp đó." Tiger cười với Umi và kéo cô đứng dậy "Và cả bé Phione này nữa." cậu bế Phione lên và cù cù nó. Con Phione tỏ ra thích thú và cười.

"Vậy xét cho cùng. Hai người muốn gì nào?" isobu tỏ ra tử tế hẳn.

"Tôi muốn ông anh cho mượn chút sức để đánh lại con quái vật kia. Được không Umi?" Tiger vừa hỏi Isobu, vừa quay xuống nhìn Umi.

"Ý hay đấy." Isobu đồng tình liền "Bị nhốt trong đây thấy khó chịu quá."

"Nhưng…" Umi hơi bối rối.

"Đừng lo. Mọi chuyện sẽ ổn thôi." Tiger xoa đầu "Dù sao em cũng đã dùng sức mạnh của ông ấy để chưa lành vế thương cho mọi người mà. Mọi người nợ cả ông ấy và em đó." Cậu cười "Nào. Giờ thì sao nào? Đồng ý hay không?"

"Em đồng ý."Umi nắm lấy tay Tiger.

"Ra thôi Isobu!" Kurama nói

"Ya!" Isobu đáp lại.

…

"ngươi…" Kyle ngạc nhiên

"Cuối cùng cũng xuất hiện rồi." Moreno cười

"Tiger!" Blue và Sapphire sung sướng như vừa gặp được cứu tinh.

"Yo!" tiger đứng trên lưng thủy quái Isobu, khoác trên mình chiếc áo choàng nâu, ống tay rộng và đeo trên lưng cuộn giấy ấn chú quen thuộc trong trạng thái hiền nhân thuật. Trên vai là phione.

"Chào mừng trở lại chiến tuyến." Jack vẫy vẫy tay.

"Rất hân hạnh." Moreno bỏ cái kính ra "Đươc đón tiếp cả hai người." hắn đi lên, đẩy Kyle sang mọt bên và đứng trên đầu Raebyss.

"Ha! Lên nào isobu!" Tiger ra lệnh

"Ok!" thủy quái Isobu bắt đầu di chuyển

"Lên nào Phyathant!" Moreno cũng xuất trận.

"Phya!"

"Raeeeee!" Raebyss lao vào trận chiến.


	15. Chapter 15

"Lên đi Moreno." Phantom và Kyle đứng phía sau moreno nói. Phyathant cũng vung cây giáo băng của nó, cho Raebyss sẵn sàng.

"Tất cả lùi lại đi. Đây là sân khấu của tên mèo ngốc. Dính vào có khi mất mạng như chơi ấy" Blue xua xua tay đẩy mọi người lùi ra xa.

"Haiz…" Tiger không dám nghĩ. Suốt ngày bị gọi là mèo

"Tới đi! Con mèo!" Moreno thêm chút dầu hỏa vào đống lửa.

"Thích thì chiều!" Tiger cáu tiết vì suốt ngày bị gọi là mèo "Lên quật chết con lươn kia cho tui isobu!"

"Gì mà nóng thế Mèo?" Isobu cười khẩy rồi lao lên, bỏ lại Tiger điên tiết trên đầu mình.

"Raeeee!" Raebyss cũng lao lên.

ẦM!

Hai con quái vật đối đầu ững móng vuốt to lớn của Raebyss túm lấy Isobu, cố gắng quật ngã con rùa to lớn kia nhưng không được.

"Tên chết tiệt!" Tiger nhanh như cắt lao lên phía trước, nhảy tới và phóng vụt qua, hướng thẳng tới chỗ Moreno. Tranh thủ lúc cậu đang ở trên không.

"Hisuisho!" Moreno phóng một loạt đạn nước về phía Tiger.

"Ứi!" Tiger quay người, né được gần hết và tạo một vòng xoáy gió xung quanh bảo vệ. Những viên đạn nước bị bắn văng ra.

"Ra là ngươi theo dõi bọn ta trên tàu. Một thủy thuật gia." Tiger quay người "Fuuton! Shinkugyoku!"

Một loạt những quả cầu gió nhỏ phóng ra từ miệng cậu, lao tới. Chân không cầu có sát thương nhỏ nhưng khả năng khóa đối thủ và rút không khí xung quang, tạo khoảng chân không là rất lớn.

"Raiton!" Moreno đáp trả, dùng điện phóng avf phá vỡ chân không cầu của Tiger. Tiger nhảy xuống đầu Raebyss. Ngay lập tức, Phyathant điều khiển cho Raebyss lồng lên.

"Raeee!" Con quái vật quẫy mạnh, Isobu không giữ nổi. raebyss thoát khỏi vòng kiểm soát của Isobu.

"Chết. Nhóc mèo! Cúi xuống!" Isobu gọi.

"Rõ!" Tiger ngay lập tức nhảy ra phía sau đầu của Raebyss.

"Đứng yên đó! Phyathant!" Kyle ra lệnh. Phyathnat tiến tới, dùng water pulse công kích Tiger.

"Ư!" Cậu nhảy lộn hai vòng liền, tránh được những quả cầu nước của Phyathant. Nhưng lại vô tình rơi vào tầm bắn của Moreno.

"Ikazuchi!" Moreno dùng sét. Một loạt sét phóng xuống, chụm lại như một cái răng nanh, đánh thẳng tới. Nhưng…

"Bijuu dama!" Isobu bất ngờ tích tụ năng lượng, tạo thành một quả cầu màu đen nhỏ phía trước miệng, bất ngờ nuốt nó và phóng ra một chùm tia năng lượng màu đỏ rực, bắn ngay dưới hàm của Raebyss.

"Raeeee!" Con quái vật biển dính đòn, gầm lên và quẫy khiến Moreno mất thăng thằng.

RUỲNH!

Lôi phá của hắn đánh trượt, trúng người Raebyss. và do lớp vảy quá dày, toàn bộ sét bị bật ngược lại, bắn tứ phía

"Ark!" Tiger bị dính chút điện từ lôi phá. NÓ đánh trúng chân cậu.

"Cơ hội đây rồi." Moreno kết ấn "Suiton! Suiryuudan!"

Nước phía sau hắn bắn mạnh lên, tạo thành một con rồng nước, phun luồng nước cực mạnh về phía Tiger.

"Chết!" Tiger lăn nhanh, nhảy khỏi lưng của Raebyss và isobu đã luôn qua bên dưới, ngoi lên đỡ lấy cậu và bơi ra xa

"Raaeee!" Raebyss quật mạnh, quay cái đầu khổng lồ cảu nó, dùng cặp ngà lớn nhắm thẳng Isobu.

"Đừng có hòng!"

ẦM!

Hai cái ngà lớn đánh xuống. Nước cuộn lên nhưng Isobu né được.

"Nguy hiểm quá." Sapphire lau mồ hôi trán.

"Tiến lên đi Kyle! Moreno! Hạ thằng oắt đó đi." Phantom ngồi uống rượu và cổ vũ.

"Lui ra xa đi Isobu!" Tiger ra lệnh. Isobu bơi lùi lại, giữ khoảng cách.

"Được rồi. Công kích nào! Fuuton! Juuhashou!" Tiger tụ khí, phóng ra một luồng gió với khả năng cắt cực mạnh.

"Gyaaa!" Isobu cũng tấn công, một luồng nước mạnh phun ra từ cái miệng khổng lồ. Hai luồng gió và nước hợp nhất tạo thành một thủy pháo cực mạnh. Phong thuật hỗ trợ rất tốt. Thủy pháo nhắm Raebyss tấn công.

"Họ quên rồi sao. Cái thứ kia phản lại gần hết các đòn đánh." Jack ôm đầu

"Raee!" Raebyss quay người, lặn xuống, kéo cả Kule, moreno và Phyathant xuống dưới nước. Thủy phái chỉ sượt qua ngay bên trên nó, chạm vào lớp vỏ cứng và bay ra xa, yếu dần và tan biến.

"Ns tới kìa!" Tiger bấu chắc lấu mai của Isobu.

ẦM!

Cú húc thẳng từ dưới nước làm Isobu tí nữa thì lộn nhào. Hai cái ngà của Raebyss khóa chặt lấy hai chân trước cua Isobu.

"Con khỉ này." Isobu không thoát được, bị khóa chặt.

"Ở yên đó nào!" Tiger nhảy khỏi lưng Isubo, lao xuống "Enkoukyaku!" một cú sút bốc lửa vào thăng cái ngà của Raebyss.

"Reaaaa!" Con quái vật quay cái đầu, nhưng Isobu vẫn trụ được. Nó dùng thân hình to lớn ghì mạnh xuống khóa lại Raebyss.

"Chặn nó lại!" Kyle ra lệnh cho Phyathant. Con pokemon nước ngay lập tức bắn một chùm tia lawnhj hướng thẳng tới Tiger.

"Kage bunshin no jutsu!"

một ảnh phân thân xuất hiện và kéo Tiger sang một bên, tránh được cú bắn băng của Phyathant.

"Denjin!" Moreno bất ngờ công kích. Hắn lao thẳng từ dưới lên, một tay tóe những tia sét và chém mạnh một đường dọc.

"Ryuuenjin!" Một thanh kiếm lửa được tạo ra trong lòng bàn tay Tiger.

CHOANG!

Hai thanh kiếm sét và lửa chạm nhau, tưởng như sẽ tóe ra vậy. Nhưng tuy được tạo bởi lửa và sét nhưng chúng cứng khong kém những vũ khí thường.

"Tuyệt vời." Blue khoái chí xem đánh nhau.

"Này. Có ai thấy nóng không?" Sapphire chợt hỏi, lau mồ hôi. Manaphy cũng nhìn lên trời. mặt trời đang tỏa ánh nắng chói chang và có phần gay gắt. Trong khi ấy, nấp bên dưới mai của Isobu, Phione đang tập trung. Nó ngồi bất động ở đó.

"Cái quái gì vậy?" Jack cũng không hiểu tại sao lại nóng thế. Nóng tới mức cực hạn.

"Mọi người." Lizabeth chợt chỉ tay về phía xa. Ngôi đền chưa bị phá hủy hoàn toàn mà vẫn còn một vài phần đá và gạch nền của khi điện chính nổi lên. Và ở đó, Kyuublast, Darkanine và Raichu đang ngồi. Raichu đang thiền, tích tụ năng lượng trong khi hai con pokemon lửa thì đang hướng ngọn lửa của chúng lên trời.

"KHả năng tạo ra nắng cực hạn này chỉ có thể là của Kyuublast thôi." Blue lau mồ hôi.

RUỲNH!

Lôi long đạn và hỏa long đạn đối đầu, va vào nhau nổ tung.

"Tiger! Ta không giữ được." Isobu nói.

"Raaaaaeeee" Raebyss đẩy ngược Isobu lại, khiến con rùa khổng lồ lộn nhào, ngả ngửa xuống nước.

"Isobu!" Tiger vội nhảy khỏi lưng isobu trước khi nó bị ngã. Tí nữa thì cậu bị đè bẹp rồi. Raebyss ngay lập tức chòm lên, lấy thịt đè người. Cả thân hình vật vã của nó đè lên Isobu. Isobu không thoát được.

"katon! Karyuu endan!" Một luồng lửa như một cơn gió bão tuôn trào, phóng tới chỗ Raebyss. Nhưng

"Suiryuudan!" Moreno chặn đứng nó lạ bằng thủy long đạn. Lửa bị dập tắt.

"Raeeebbb!" Một cú đập mạnh

ẦM!

"Gaah! Cái thứ chết tiệt!" Isobu vùng vẫy. phần bên dưới mai của Isbo không cứng bằng bên trên nên rất dễ bị thương. Raebyss đang lấy hết sức để đập vỡ isobu.

"Hay lắm! Tiếp tục đi! Giết được nó là mày sẽ thành bá chủ của biển cả." Phantom gào lên. Phyathant tiếp tục điều khiể lấy hết sức để phá mai Isobu.

"Umi! Thoát ra ngay!" Tiger lao tới, vẽ một ấn chú lên tay. Rồi cắt một ít máu từ ngón tay cái bên kia, quật chéo qua nó.Cậu nhảy tới phía sau , phần giữa đầu và mai của Isobu.

"Phong ấn!" Cậu ấn nó vào. Bàn tay đi xuyên qua và bất ngờ, túm lấy một cái áo choàng.

"Raeee!" Raebyss liên tiếp đập mạnh vào Isobu nhưng không được. Tiger lôi mạnh hơn và từ trong gáy của Isbo, Tiger lôi Umi ra và bế được cô trên tay.

"Raeee!" Con quái thú đập mạnh hơn nhưng Tiger dã nhảy ra. Và Isobu tan biến.

"Đứng yên đó!" Moreno lao tới, lột lưỡi kiếm nước đã được tạo ra.

"Ư!" Tiger cố né đòn và may cho cậu là né kịp. Cậu và Umi rơi xuống nước.

"Phio!" Một tia nước bắn vào mặt làm Raebyss quay sang. NÓ gầm lên. Trước mặt nó chỉ là con Phione bé tí tẹo.

"Nó làm cái gì vậy nhỉ?" Sapphire thắc mắc. Chợt Manaphy kéo tay áo cô. Sapphire quay lại.

"Cái gì thế kia?" Lizabeth thấy. Mặt nước phía sau đang động mạnh.

"ĐỒng minh." Jack chợt cười. Đồng loạt, từ dưới biển, hàng ngàn đàn pokemon ngoi lên. Wailord, Wailmer, Tentacruel và hàng chục loài mpokemon sống ở biển khác. Và đi đầu đội quân tiếp viện ấy là Gorebyss và Stamie của Umi cùng với đàn Phione hồi nãy trốn khỏi lâu đài.

"Viện binh kìa!" Blue vui mừng. Tiger vừa vác được Umi lên thì một con Lapras đỡ cả hai người trên lưng nó. Đám Manaphy và phione đã quay trở lại, mang theo cả một quân đoàn pokemon nước.

""hay lắm mọi người. Hạ nó đi!" Jack hét lên "Tất cả tiến lên."

Chỉ một hiệu lệnh xuất phát, đồng loạt hàng chục bầy pokemon của biển cả đồng loạt xông lên, tấn công. Những luồng nước và băng trộn lại, những đợt công kích tổng lực thực sự nhắm thẳng vào Raebyss

"Raeeebb!" Con quái vật buộc phải lùi lại trước hàng trăm luồng nước mạnh Nhưng rồi, nó quật mạnh cái chân, cố gắng chống cự.Nhưng nó chẳng đánh trúng ai cả. Nó quẫy mạnh, cố gắng quật đổ đoàn quân tiếp viện pokemon nhưng Raebyss lần đầu tiên bị áp đảo.

"Em không sao chứ Umi?" Tiger bế Umi đắt lên lưng Lapras

"Lần đầu tiên biến hình mà em không có cảm giác đau hay sợ." Umi nói nhỏ, cười.

'Con bé đuối rồi. Lần biến hình đầu tiên thế là lâu đấy.' Isobu nói với Tiger thông qua giao tiếp tâm linh.

"Nghỉ chút đi. Anh sẽ lo vụ này." Tiger cười và đứng dậy "Chào mừng tất cả tới chiến trường! Nào. Giờ thì tiến lên!" cậu hô to

"Yaaa!" Jack và Sapphire hùa theo

"Đến giờ đút hành rồi!" Blue cười Mega Blastoise và tiến lên. Zorua phụ họa thêm mấy cọng hành nó vừa thó được.

"Phyyy!" Manaphy và Phione đi trước.

"Tuyệt lắm các bạn. Mọi người đã vượt qua được sự sợ hãi rồi đó." Lizabeth cười, nhìn Manaphy và Phione không sợ hãi tiến lên "có lẽ đã có một xúc tác nào đó chăng…?"

"Cảm ơn nhé Isobu. Ông kêu gọi tốt lắm." Tiger cười

"Chuyện! Dù sao cũng từng một thời tung hoàng ma." Isobu chỉ cười đáp lại.

"Chúng đông như kiến ấy!" Kyle nấp phía sau đầu Raebyss, cố tránh đòn trong khi Phyathant cố gắng điều khiển Raebyss đánh lại. Nhưng con quái vật biển quẫy mạnh tới đâu thì đội quân pokemon bắn mạnh tới đó. Cuối cùng, Phyathant phải rú về phía sau.

"Moreno!" Tiger nhảy ra phía sau thân của Raebyss, nơi ít bị ảnh hưởng bởi những pokemon nước hơn. Raebyss dài tới cả trăm mét mà.

"Mi đây rồi!" Moreno cũng ngay lập tức lao tới Tiger ngay khi cậu vừa tới.

"Phyathant" Phyathant dường như biết trước là Tiger sẽ tới, đã quay trở lại phục kích cậu. Sẵn sàng hai đánh một.

"Hay đấy. Mấy người chờ sẵn à?" Tiger tranh thủ kết ấn.

"Hạ được mi là lũ nhắt kia sẽ im ngay ấy mà. Nhóc. Chuẩn bị tinh thần đi." Moreno lao lên trước, rút ra một cây lao.

"Ây dà. Không chơi súng nước nữa à?" Tiger lùi lại hai bước "Shippuuga!" mọt thanh kiếm gió gần giống một cái răng nanh được tạo ra.

CHOANG!

Cây lao của Moreno bị hất sang một bên làm hắn mất đà. Tuy nhiên…

"Phythan!" Một loạt Ice shard rất nhanh

"Fuuton! Shinkugyoku!" Một loạt chân không cầu phóng ra và khiến những mảnh băng bay tới bị văng ra tứ phía, hướng thẳng tới Phyathant.

VÚT!

Một cây thương bằng băng được Phyathant tạo ra và đánh vỡ những chân không cầu của Tiger.

"Raijinkoku!" Moreno bất ngờ rút ra cây lao thứ hai và cả hai cây lao cảu hắn đều chứa sét. Một cú đâm mạnh ở cự li gần vào thẳng Tiger.

"Hienkyaku!" Tiger dùng điểu cước, trượt rất nhanh lại phía sau và Moreno đâm mạnh xuống da của Raebyss. Nhưng…chỗ vảy nứt.

"Hử." Tiger nhận ngay ra điều đó.

'Nó có thể phản kháng lại những đòn có sức công phá khổng lồ như Tiên thuật của mình nhưng sao lại phản ứng lại với sét. Chả nhẽ…điểm yếu chết người của nó lại giống với hầu heeys những pokemon nước khác sao? Đơn giản vậy!' Tiger ngớ người.

"Phyathantt!" Một quả energy ball bắn tới rất nhanh. Nhưng TIGER quay người, úp mặt xuống và nằm úp xuống sát thân Raebyss và né được.

"Bắt được ngươi rồi!" Moreno lao tới, nhảy lên và định cắm cả hai cây lao xuống Tiger, xiên sống cậu. Nhưng

"Phione!" Phione bất ngờ xuất hiện, phun hydro pump và do quá bất ngờ, Moreno dính đòn, bay ngược lại.

"Ark!" Hắn bật dậy rất nhanh, vặn văn cái cổ.

"Dám đánh lén ta à."

"Đau đấy Moreno. Kyle vừa tới.

"Phyath!" Phyathant có vẻ tức, chĩa mũi thương về phía Phione. Nhưng chợt.

"Tiger! Lo tên trọc đi! Để tớ xử lý con này cho!" Blue nói "Anh Jack đã tóm được Phantom rồi. Xử nốt hait ên này là nhiệm vụ của chúng ta." Cô nhảy lên cùng với Zorua và Mega blastoise.

"TƯởng xử được bọn ta mà dễ à?" Kyle cười "May cho các ngươi là Phyathant phải điều khiển Raebyss nên mới không màng đến đám pokemon nhãi nhép kia đó."

"Ha. Sức mạnh tiếng hát không có tác dụng đâu. Đầu hàng đi. Moreno và…ta quên tên ngươi rồi." Tiger gãi đầu, cười trừ

"Cái gì! Nó dám quên tên tao kìa!"Kyle tức điên lên. Bài khích tướng thành công.

"Hê. Đến tao đây còn quên nữa là." Moreno cười đểu. Và thế là Kyle điên tiết.

"ĐƯợc lắm! Tao sẽ bắt chúng mày nhớ tên tao! TIến lên và cho chúng thưởng thức đi! Phyathant!" Kyle nối điên, ra lệnh. Đôi mắt của Phyathant chợt đỏ rực như máu. Và nó lẩm bẩm một thứ cổ ngữ gì đó.

"Gì vậy…" Blue bị hút vào đôi mắt đó và cô chợt thấy khó chịu "Cái gì thế…" cô thấy khó thở đến kì lạ.

"Cẩn thận đó!" Tiger chợt kéo cô nằm xuống và chợt, tay Blue bống tóe máu mà không cần rách đến một vết.

"Hey lắm!" Moreno cười.

"Blasty!" Blasty ngay lập tức nhận ra sự nguy hiểm của Phyahtna.t NÓ lao lên chắn cho chủ và bắn liền một cú hydro nước phóng ra rất mạnh nhưng chợt, nó bị bẻ cong và phóng ngược lại. Đánh trúng Zorua.

"Zoo!" Con cáo bị văng xuống biển.

"Zorua!" Blue vội vàng nhưng tay phải chảy nhiều máu, tê liệ mắn là con Lapras đang chở Umi đã chờ sẵn bên dưới. Zorua rơi xuống lưng Lapras, bị thương khá nặng. nằm cùng với Umi vẫn còn khá yếu.

"Ahhh! Khỉ thật!" Blue vội xé tạm vạt áo, băng bó cái tay vừa như vỡ ra đang chảy máu khá nặng của mình vậy.

"Điều khiển máu…" Tiger quay lại, vẻ mặt chả mấy vui vẻ gì.

"Đó là khả năng của Phyathant đó. Nơi đâu có nước. nơi đó là của nó. Và ba phần tư cơ thể ngươi là nước đó." Kyle cười. Moreno chỉ nhìn chằm chằm, không nói gì.

"Dã man." Tiger lẩm bẩm

"Chết tiệt. Đau quá. Thế này thì không chết kiểu gì…?" Blue nghiến răng, đầu cô rỗng tuếch không nghĩ ra cách nào để khắc chế được khả năng ấy của Phyathant. Chợt…

"Blast!" Blatoy đứng chắn trước Blue, cố gắng không để cô đối diện trực tiếp với phyathant. Và nó nhắm mắt. Phione cũng chạy ra sau, bám vào khẩu súng giữa của Blasty, nhắm mắt.

"Đoán giỏi lắm Blasty. Nó điều khiển máu trong người qua ánh nhìn thôi. Chỉ nhắm mắt lại là ok." Tiger lấy tấm băng bảo vệ trán ra, đeo lên và kéo nó xệ xuống, che kín mắt.

"Ha. Vậy giờ mấy người định đấu kiểu gì đây?"Kyle cười chế diễu

"Blue. Giao cho cậu tên Kyle. Cậu luôn có cách mà. Chú ý là đừng nhìn trực tiếp vào mắt cái thứ kia là được. Và…chúc may mắn." Tiger cười. Blue nấp sau lưng Blasty cũng cười

"Yên tâm. Giao hắn cho tớ." Cô dơ ngón tay cái ra và nói.

"Cứ cầm chân đến lức tớ quay lại cũng được."

"KHỏi nha Mèo ngốc." Một cái lè lưỡi đùa. Tiger bịt mắt mà như thấy được moi vật vậy. Cậu chỉ cười. Rồi cậu nhảy vụt lên, lao tới đối mặt với Moreno trong khi Kyle và Phyathant đối diện với Blue, Blasty và Phione.

Trận đấu hai đánh hai bắt đầu.

"Ta tới đây!"

Lưỡi lao của Moreno đâm tới. Nhưng

CHOANG!

Lưỡi nanh kiếm của Tiger chặn đứng cú đâm đó. Dù cậu vẫn nhắm mắt.

"Thật đáng nể khi ngươi vẫn nhìn được đấy." Moreno lùi lại "Raikyuu!" Một quả cầu điện tạo giữa hai lưỡi lao và phóng tới.

"Bước vào hiền nhân cảnh giới cho phép ta cảm nahanajj và hấp thụ năng lượng tự nhiên…Housenka no jutsu!"

Hỏa phục chi thuật vây lấy và đánh bật cầu sét.

"Vì vậy. có thể nói căn bản ta không "thấy" mà là "cảm thấy". vậy đó." Một nụ cười tự tin.

"vậy chắc ngươi thấy ta tới!" một Moreno khác bất ngờ lao lên từ dước nước, mang theo một thủy đao. Mọt cú vung thật mạnh nhắm thẳng vào cổ Tiger.

RẸT! BỊCH!

"ĐỪng có khinh thường hiền nhân thuật." tiger bắt gọn lưỡi đao bằng tay không "Guren Bakuenjin!" người cậu bùng lửa, lửa bắn tóe ra và phóng tứ phía khiến Moreno mới tới tan biến thành nước. Thủy phân thân.

"hà. Đáng để ta dốc hết sức đấy." Moreno đứng cười. Trong khi ấy, cách đó không xa.

"Thứ này hợp thời trang đấy." Blue cườ, chỉnh chỉnh lại cá kính bắng băng của mình. Blasty và Phione mỗi người một cái.

"Cái con nhỏ chết tiệt!" Kyle tức giận.

"Mèo ngốc đã giao cho chúng ta nhiệm vụ hạ tên này. Chúng ta phải thành công." Blue nó, quyết tâm.

"Raeeeee!" Tiếng gầm của Raebyss bị cầm chân đánh dấu màn cao trào của trận đấu.


	16. Chapter 16

ẦM!

Blasty trong trạng thái mega phóng nhanh bằng khẩu súng nước trên lưng và bay vụt qua, mang theo Blue. Hai người đều phải đeo một cặp kính đặc biệt để khóa khả năng điều khiển máu và nước trong cơ thể sống của Phyathant. Không có thứ đó chắc họ bỏ mạng rồi. Đuổi theo ngay sao, mặt nước đang đóng băng nhanh đến đáng sợ. Phyathant đang lướt đi rất nhanh, đuổi theo mega Blastoise. Trận chiến diwwxn ra ngay bên cạnh thân hình đồ sộ của Raebyss đang bị đám pokemon cầm chân.

"Ice berg!" Kyle ra lệnh.

"Phyat!" Đồng loạt, hai tảng băng cỡ bự trồi hẳn lên, kẹp hai bên và ngay lập tức đóng ập lai, định kẹp chết Blasty và Blue ở giữa.

"Blassst!"

ẦM!

Một cú flash cannon kép và cả hai tảng băng lớn vỡ vụn. Blasty quay người, bám vào mặt biển đóng băng và đứng trên một tảng băng nổi.

"nguy quá nguy quá. Tí nữa thì thành thịt kẹp rồi." Blue lồm cồm bò lên, bám vào khẩu súng của Blasty, chỉnh lại cái kính băng Zorua thì quay cu đơ vì đi quá nhanh.

"Phyathant!" Phyathant dùng nước và băng xung quanh, tạo thành những caai giáo băng và phóng chúng. Có rất nhiều và như một cơn mưa vậy.

"Óa! Nhiều quá. Tránh sao kịp?!" Blue ôm đầu "Phione! Tạo tường nước đi!" cô hét lên. Phione ở dưới nước vừa bơi tới, ngay lập tức, dùng sức mạnh của nó…

ÀO!

Bức tường nước bọc lấy cả nhóm. Những chiếc giáo bằng nước bị chặn đứng lại.

"PHóng! Water drill!" Kyle ra lệnh. Phyathant ngay lập tức lướt tới rất nhanh trên mặt nước, cầm theo cây thương và hướng đâm thẳng về phía trước. Lưỡi thương xé gió, nước cuốn xoáy lại thành một mũi khoan nước cực mạnh. Nó đâm vào bức tường và chỉ trong nháy mắt, bức tường nước đã yếu hẳn đi và gần như bị khoan thủng. Phyathant lao tới. Lưỡi thương đâm thẳng.

"Blasty!" Blue ra lệnh

Blasty ngay lập tức ngảy khỏi tấm băng. Cả nó và Blue rơi xuống nước. Và ngay lập tức khi Phyathant vừa bay tới, nó tung đòn phản công. Hai khẩu pháo ở tay nó sáng lên. Và

"Phờ lát cà pháo!" Blue ngoi lên, hô to. Hai nhát flash cannon bắn tung từ dưới nước lên, đánh mạnh vào Phyathant.

ẦM!

Phyathant bật ngược lại, bám vào mặt băng. NÓ không sao. Nhưng đòn đánh khá thấm đấy.

"Hehe! Trúng rồi nhé." Blue dỡ hai ngón tay tạo chữ V cười sảng khoái. Chợt…

"Oái!" Blue vội trèo tót lên lưng Blasty vừa nổi lên, cố gắng không chạm nước. Mặt nước đang đóng băng lại.

"Ở dưới đó mà chết cóng đi nhá. Hahaa." Kyle cười đắc thắng. Phyathant đang làm nước đóng băng khóa chặt Blasty lại. Blasty bị đóng băng không cử động được. Băng bắt đầu len lên trên. Blue phải trèo tót lên đỉnh khẩu pháo cảu con rùa lớn đển ngồi.

"Zorua! Mi đầu rồi?! Ra đây phá băng giùm đi!" Blue vội vàng nhìn quanh kiếm con Zorua vừa mới bay mất tiêu trong lúc đánh nhau loạn xạ.

"Zor! Zorua!" Có tiếng vọng từ bên trong. Blue ngó vào và thấy Zorua vẫy tay chào. Nó…kẹt cứng trong nòng khẩu súng trên lưng của Blasty.

"Làm thế quái nào mi chui vừa cái khẩu súng này thế? Ra ngoài này phá băng đi coi nào!" Blue quát, thọc tay vào túm lấy cái túm lông trên đầu lôi nó ra. KHá chật vật và đau. Băng đang đóng tới nơi rồi.

"Kết liễu nó đi! Water spear!" Kyle ra lệnh. Phyathant đồng loạt tạo ra một loạt giáo băng phóng tới chỗ Blue.

"Á á á! Zorua!" Cô ném con Zorua về phía đám giáo đang lao tới.

"Zor?" Zorua chả hiểu gì cả. nhưng thấy bị tấn công nó liền…

…

…

"Zoooorrrrruuuaa!" Cong đít chạy…

"…" Blue không còn gì để nói.

"Phione!" Nước đồng loạt phóng lên như những cú nã đại bác cực mạnh, phá tung lớp băng và nước nóng làm tan, ngừng ngay quá trình đóng băng lạ được giải thoát, ngay lập tức, nó vùng lên, băng liền một luồng nước, phá tung những ngọn giáo băng.

"Hừ. Con Phione phá bĩnh đáng ghét. Phyathant. Water control!" Kyle ra lệnh tiếp. Phyathant dùng sức mạnh bẻ cong tia nước của Blasty và phản nược lại. Và..

"Zor!" Nó đánh trúng Zorua đang trốn sau mấy tảng băng trôi. Và con cáo tội nghiệp bay đâu không rõ.

"Ở lâu với tiger lây bệnh nhọ của con mèo ngốc rồi." Blue ngẫm nghĩ.

"Phya!" Một cơn sóng nước rất mạnh cuộn lên. Phyathant dồn sức, cố gắng dứt điểm nhanh.

"Blasty! Dragon Pulse! Sức mạnh tối đa" Blue ra lệnh, Khẩu đại bác trên lưng sáng lên. Một cú pháo cực mạnh tăng cường bở mega launcher. Chợt…

"Zor…" Zorua vừa mới ngoi lên từ dưới nước, bám vào đầu khuaaru pháo. Blasty thì không kịp ngừng.

"Phyathant!" Cơn sóng của Phyathant dữ dội hơn.

"Zor?" Zorua nhìn vào trong nòng súng và chợt nhận ra chuẩn bị khai hỏa…

"Oái! Thôi chết!" Blue phát hiện ra con cáo ngu ngốc vừa mới…ngoi lên khỏi mặt nước.

ẦM!

Cú Dragon :Pulse tối đa phóng thẳng mạnh, đập vào sơn sóng và vỡ tung. Nước bắn tung tóe. Cơn sóng thần của Phyathant đã bị chặn lại. Còn Zorua…

"Ôi. Tội nghiệp em quá. Sao em lại ra nông nỗi này…" Blue bế con Zorua nằm bất tỉnh nhân sự trong tay, mặt mũi cháy đen ngòm và túm tóc vẫn còn đang cháy.

"Khỉ thật. Con nhỏ này cũng khá đấy." Kyle bực tức. Phyathant cũng mất bình tĩnh.

"Phya!" Đồng loạt những đón tấn công liên hoàn nước của Phyathant phóng tới. Nhưng Blasty không lo. Nó có tới ba khẩu ungs mà.

"Phản công!"

Blasty bắn liên tục. Những đòn đánh bay qua lại như mưa, va vào nhau, nổ tung, vỡ vụn giữa không trung. kHông ai chịu dừng lại. Phyathant càng đán càng hăng trong khi Blasty đang đuối dần. Nó dùng quá nhiều sức rồi.

"Có gì đó không ổn…" Blue lẩm bẩm. Phione cũng tham chiến. Nó lập tường nước bảo vệ, cố gắng loại những đòn đánh mà Blasty không thể chặn lại được bằng bức tường của nó. Blue quan sát thật kĩ. Chợt, cô giật mình.

RÀO!

Một cái bóng xanh bất ngờ lao lên từ duwois nước, ngay sau lưng Blasty khiến tất cả bất ngờ. Blasty và Phione không kịp phản ứng. Blue quay lại rất nhanh. Nhưng cô nhận ra nó quá muộn.

VỤT! CHOANG!

Cái kính băng của Blue vỡ vụn. Phyathant vừa bóp vỡ nó trong nháy mắt. Và chỉ một giây xuất hiện ngay phía sau, Phyathant đã phá được cái kính băng của Blue. Và ngay lập tức, lưỡi giáo băng của nó đâm tới…

"Shoenzan!"

CHOANG!

Một csu đấm lửa phá vỡ vụn chiếc thương bằng băng và cú móc tiếp theo làm Phyathant bay ngược lại, tan thành nước. Chỉ là phân thân. Phione bị bất ngờ. Chợt, một tia sét cực mạnh phóng tới. Nó không kịp tránh.Bị dính trọn cú sét, nó văng lại. Nhưng Blasty đỡ được.

"Đừng mở mắt." Giọng tiger nói, hai tay che lấy mắt Blue.

"A! Mèo ngốc. Quay lại rồi à?" Blue vui cười dù không dám mở mắt ra. Hai tay cô che mắt "Cậu hạ được tên kia rồi à?"

"mơ đi. Nó tự dưng bỏ trận đến đây cứu nguwoi đó." Moreno nói, giọng khó chịu. Phione bị tê liệt, cố gượng dậy.

"Có vẻ đối thủ hơi quá sức với cậu nhỉ?" Tiger quan tâm.

"Xì. Nó ăn may thôi." Blue phủ nhận "Mà quay lại rồi hạ nốt cả hai hộ tớ được không?"

"Thoải mái đi." Tiger đáp lại, giọng dũng mãnh.

"moreno. Mày lâu quá đấy." Kyle trách.

"Tao bị kẹt. ĐƯợc chưa? Giờ thì giải quyết dứt điểm cả hai đứa luôn đi." Moreno có vẻ cáu.

"Êu. Nghe chưa? Chúng định dứt điểm cả hai kìa." Blue có vẻ diễu cợt.

"Đánh thì đánh. Ngại gì. Hỗ trợ phía sau nhé?" Tiger hỏi

"Ok." Một cái búng tay của Blue cho thấy cô sẵn sàng.

"Làm yểm hộ cho tao đi Kyle." Moreno nói rắn.

"ờ! Tới đi!" Kyle khiêu khích.

ẦM!"

Chưa dứt lời, mặt nước đã bị khuấy động, nước bắn tung tóe. Hỏa công của Tiger chạn lôi quyền của Moreno khiến mặt nước ré hẳn thành nhiều đường. Nhưng Tiger mạnh hơn hẳn. Cậu đẩy ngược Moreno lại một khúc.

"Phyathant!" Phyathant cũng tham chiến. Nó lao tới, lưỡi thương vung mạnh, một luồng nước sắc như một lưỡi liềm gạt lên. Tiger nhanh chóng lộn ngược lại, lưỡi liềm nước vung sát nhưng chỉ lướt qua, không trúng được.

"Blasty. Mình cũng hỗ trợ thôi nhỉ?" Blue vỗ vỗ con Rùa. Cô chả thấy gì nên đành phải trông cậy vào nó.

"Blast!" ba luồng nước mạnh được bắn ra rất nhanh, hướng thẳng về phía Phyathant. Nhưng…

"Oái!" tiger phải vội né sang mới tránh được ba cái luồng nước chết tiệt ấy. Nó tí đánh trúng cậu rồi.

"Làm cái gì thế Blasty?! Bắn hỗ trợ chứ có phải hạ sát đâu!" tiger quát, vừa quát vừa né mấy cú ice shard mới đánh tới. Nhiệt độ xung quanh cơ thể Raebyss thấp hơn nhiệt đội môi trường nên Phyathant tha hồ dùng băng.

"Raiton! Raikyuu no jutsu!" Moreno bắn ra một loạt cầu sét rất nhanh về phía Tiger.

"Katon!Housenka no jutsu!" Tiger đáp trả với một loạt những viên đạn lửa hình chim.

BÙNG!

Lửa của Tiger va vào sét và nổ tung.

"Blasty. Lần này không dùng nước nữa. Flash cannon!" Blue ra lệnh. Blasty ngay lập tức bắn liền những viên đạn pháo ánh sáng tới. Nó bay vụt qua làn khói vẫn còn sau đòn hỏa phụng của Tiger và thành miếng đánh bất ngờ. Nhưng…

"Choang!" Một bức tường kính bất ngờ lộ ra sau làn khói.

"Cái gì vậy?" Tiger bất ngờ.

RIIII!

Toàn bộ hai quả đạn pháo ánh sáng bật ngược trở lại. Tiger né được một trái, tay phải bùng lửa

"Shoenzan!" Cậu đấm vỡ quả đạn pháo ánh sáng thứ hai.

"Cái gì vậy?" Blue bất ngờ. Blasty ngay lập tức né quả đạn pháo thứ hai

"Phy!" Bất ngờ, một cột nước đâm thẳng từ dưới lên, nhắm ngay Tiger. Cậu buộc phải ngửa người lại, tránh đòn. Và ngay lúc ấy, Moreno lao từ trên cao xuống.

"Raijin geki!" Bàn tay để thẳng của Moreno biến thành một lưỡi kiếm sét sắc nhọn, đâm thẳng tới.

"Ra…" Tiger một tay chống xuống nước, tay còn lại tích tụ năng lượng. hiền nhân thuật của cậu đang ở giới hạn và sẽ sớm hết vì cạn năng lượng tự nhiên. Một quả cầu trong suốt trong lòng bàn tay tiger.

"…sengan!"

UỲNH!

"Argh!" Moreno bị bật ngược lại, bay ra xa, đập vào thân Raebyss. Còn Tiegr thì khụy xuống, thở dốc. Lớp vân cam quanh đuôi mắt không còn chứng tỏ cậu đã cạn năng lượng hiền nhân thuật. Thế đồng nghĩa với việc khả năng cảm nhận năng lượng tự nhiên sẽ giảm đi. Chưa nói tới mắt cậu vẫn bịt kín nên căn bản, cậu mù.

"Ổn rồi. Tiger! Không sao chứ?" Blue vừa một cặp kính bằng băng mới do Phione làm thêm. Nhưng có vẻ khẳ năng tạo băng của con Pokemon tí hon đã cạn. Nó kiệt sức luôn rồi.

"Tạm thời thì không. Giờ thì mù tịt rồi." Tiger nói lớn. KHông thấy gì thì đánh kiểu gì. Chả nhẽ lại ngồi giữa chiến trường tích tụ năng lượng tự nhiên để kích hoạt lại hiền nhân cảnh giới à?

"Hết hạn sử dụng rồi à? Nhanh thế?" Blue nằm dải người trên lưng Blasty cười "Rồi. Có cần giúp ko?" Cô hỏi vui.

"Phyathant!" Phyathant ngay lập tức điều khiển nước, tạo thành một lưỡi dao, chém thẳng.

"Kìa! Sang phải!" Blue vội hét lê khi đó cô và Blasty cũng phải bơi sang trái,.

ẦM!

Lưỡi dao đánh xuống, nước bị chẻ đôi nhưng Tiger nhờ có Blue đã né được và Blue cũng không dính đòn.

"Shit!" Kyle vỗ trán. Tiếc quá.

"Phía trước. Lệch sang hướng hai giờ!" Blue hét

"Rồi! Fuuton! Kuenbu!" Một chiếc phi tiêu gió phóng rất nhanh. Nó lướt qua mặt nước, lao thẳng tới chỗ Phyathant. Chỉ lệch đi có một chút. Phyathant nhảy qua, né được.

"Blasty!" Blue hét ;lên. Một cú Dragon Pulse từ xa nhưng đủ nhanh. Phyathant không kịp né.

ẦM!

Nó dính trọn cú bắn. Phyathant rơi xuống nước. Nó nhanh chóng đứng dậy.

"Hay lắm. Có vẻ trúng đấy." Tiger cười

"Cái con…" Kyle tức tối "Moreno. Mày đâu rồi! Lên đây phối hợp đi!" hắn gọi nhưng chả thấy tên kia đâu cả.

"Tiếp nào Blue!"

"Rõ thưa anh mèo! Giờ là hướng mười giờ! Mười rưỡi đi! Góc bắn mười năm độ xuống."

"Katon! Karryuu endan!" Tiger hít một hơi, rồi bùng! Một cơn bão lửa phun ra từ miệng cậu, lao đi vun vút tới Phyathant.

"Phya!" Phyathant đáp trả với một luồng nước mạnh khiến lửa tịt ngún, bốc hơi. Hơi nước mù mịt.

"Cái gì…?" Kyle ngạc nhiên khi người vừa ra lệnh là Moreno.

"Cẩn thận hắn đánh lén phía sau đẩy!" Blue kêu lên. Tiger ngay lập tức vung chân, đá một cú vòng và bất thình lình.

BỐP!

"Ark!" Moreno với lôi phá trong tay bất ngờ trúng cú đá khi vừa mới lao lên từ dưới nước. hắn bay ngược lại và Ngay lập tức, tiger đa phản công. Một ảnh phân thân đã đợi sẵn.

"Cảm ơn nhé Blue. Chúng ta đã xong một tên…" Cậu cười…

"Cái…con bé chết tiệt…đáng lẽ phải hạ nó trước…." Moreno nghiến răng, chưa kịp lấy lại thăng bằng thì…

Năng lượng bị xoáy liên hoàn, nén cực đại tạo thành một quả cầu lớn trong lòng bàn tay Tiger với sự hỗ trợ tối đa từ ảnh phân thân. Và rồi, một quả cầu bự hình thành…

"Oodama…" Tiger và ảnh phân thân cùng lao tới "…rasengan!" đánh mạnh quả cầu vào bụng Moreno.

RUỲNH!

Mặt nước như vỡ vụn, nước bắn tung lên trời, những cơn sóng cuồn cuộn, áp lực kinh người và Moreno hứng đủ. Hắn văng ra cả trăm mét, eoiw xuống biển và chìm dần…

"không…thể…" hắn chìm nghỉm.

"Thật đáng tiếc cho một tên sử dụng lôi thuật bậc trung. Xem ra cũng không có gì cả." Tiger cười tự tin. Ảnh phân thân biến mất.

"Yeah!" Blue lại dơ hai ngón tay hình chữ V và cười đắc chí. Chợt…

"Blaaaa!" Blasty dính trọng một cú đánh cực mạnh vào ngay giữa mai bụng. Vai nó nứt ra và Phione bị văng đi.

"Á!" Blue mất thăng bằng. Blasty đổ ào xuống, chimfxuoongs biển còn Blue thì bị đè bên dưới.

"Blue!" Tiger bị bất ngờ. Theo phản xa, cậu sẽ hướng về phía có tiếng kêu của cô và…mở mắt.

"hự…" Tiger không thể di chuyển. Người cậu cứng đờ như có cái gì hóa đá cậu vậy. Phyathant đưunsg trước mặt, cười độc ác, hai tay vẫy vẫy.

"Cho nó nổ luôn đi." Kyle nói lạnh lùng. Khả năng điều khieernuar Phyathant có thể khiến tiger nổ tung như một quả bom vậ ắc là sẽ khá đẹp mắt.

"Kháng cự tốt đấy. Khả năng điều khiển máu chỉ bị giới hạn bởi khả năng kháng cự của vật chủ." Kyle ngồi đó, cười "Có vẻ như ngươi cũng khá khi chống được vài chục giây. Nhưng sớm thôi. Ngươi sẽ không chịu được nữa và bùm/ Xong. Đi đời." hắn cười lớn.

"Hừ!" Tiger cố gắng cử động nhưng toàn bộ ba phần tư cơ thể thì không chịu nghe cậu.

"Rồi có thể ta sẽ vớt xác con bé vừa bị Phyathant đánh chìm cùng con rùa ngu ngốc kia lên. Phải công nhận chúng khá khó chơi đấy." Kyle tiếp tục màn độc thoại của mình "Sau đó có thể ta sẽ nghĩ tiếp ra vài trò tiêu khiển với mấy cái xác. Cũng vui đấy."

"Ai nói là chị đây sẽ chết thế?" Giọng Blue diễu cợt

"Hử?" Kyle quay lại và chắc tí rớt cái hàm khi thấy Blue ngồi vắt vẻo trên lưng Raebyss và cười "Thế quái nào mà mày…?" hắn rất ngạc nhiên

"Xin lỗi nhé bé Zorua. Em lại làm bao cát cho chị rồi." Blue ôm con Zorua đang nằm bẹp bên cạnh, thương tích đầy mình và nựng. Sắp tới nhà xuất bản bộ giáo dục chắc sẽ có cuốn "Một ngày nhọ của Zorua" đấy :v

"Đừng bao giờ mất tập trung nhé bé Kyle." Blue vẫy vẫy ngón tay trêu và chợt…

"Argh!"

Một cú bơm nước mạnh bắn thẳng vào lưng Kyle khiến hắn ngã úp mặt,. Phione và Umi xuất hiện, đứng phía sau hắn và đối diện với Phyathant. Umi nhìn con pokemon nhỏ, trừng mắt

"Phya!" Phyathant tức giận, định dùng khả năng điều khiển của nó để điều khiển và hạ umi nhưng chợt, nó tròn mắt nhìn sợ hãi. Nó không thể làm gì cả. Nước xung quanh Umi và Phione không nghe nó. Và chỉ một phút mất tập trung.

"Con quái chết tiệt!" Tiger thoát ra và tung một cú sút rất mạnh khiến pHyathant bay văng ra. Phyathant rơi xuống nước, bị thương.Nó gượng dậy nhưng Phione chợt đi tới, đối diện với Phyathant. Rồi nó giật phăng cái vương miện trên đầu Phyathant. Và chỉ trong chốc lát, Phyathant dường như mất toàn bộ sức mạnh. Nó khụy xuống, và chợt biến ngược trở về hình dạng của một con Manaphy. Rồi nó kiệt sức, chìm dần xuống nước. Nó thua rồi. Chợt Tiger túm lấy hai tai nó, nhấc bổng lên và kéo nó khỏi mặt nước.

"Chưa xong đâu." Tiger nói

"Giỏi lắm Umi. Tuyệt vời! ĐÚng là đệ tử của chị!" Blue vỗ tay

"Em nhận chị làm sư phụ bao giờ?" Umi chợt cười và cãi "Mà anh jack vừa dịch thêm được một vài thứ nữa. Chiếc vương miện này chính là cội nguồn sức mạnh của Phyathant. Nó vốn dĩ là một con Manaphy bình thường được chọn làm vua thôi. Anh ấy nói việc nó dâng đồng loại lên cho quái vật không phải do ý muốn hay dã tâm gì cả. Có lẽ là do bị ép buộc…" cô kể lại, giọng hơi lạc.

"Vậy à?" Tiger nhìn con Manaphy mà cậu đang cầm. Nó đã rã rời, không còn cử động được nữa. Cậu lấy một quả pokeball đút sẵn trong túi ra và thu nó vào bóng. Trái bóng đóng lại nhanh chóng.

"Vấn đề là giờ anh ấy không tìm được một thứ gì ghi về cách chặn Raebyss lại cả." Umi lo lắng

"Đừng lo. Tiger sẽ có cách mà. Phải hôn?"Blue cười an ủi. Rồi cô đánh mắt sang nhìn Tiger.

"Phải đó. Có cách rồi." Tiger cười lại vui vẻ và rút ra một cái máy liên lạc "Raichu! Darkanine! Kyuublast! Làm tốt lắm! Bước chuẩn bị đến đây thôi! Giờ chúng ta vào việc chính nào. Lần này chắc chắn thành công!" Tiger nói lớn, tự tin

"Raa!" Ba con pokemon đồng loạt trả lời ở đầu dây kia.

"Và Anh Jack làm ơn gom hết lũ Lanturn và Chimchou lại giùm em đi. Chúng ta sẽ phải kiếm vài cái cột thu lôi đấy." Cậu nói thêm

"OK!" Jack trả lời.

"Và trận chiến sẽ đi đến hồi kết." Blue phụ họa. Phải. Thời kì thống trị của Raebyss, con quái vật cổ đại, sẽ đi đến hồi kết ngay hôm nay thôi.


	17. Chapter 17

Tiger, Umi, Blue và Phione đang phải chạy ngược về phía đầu của Raebyss, nơi đang có chiến sự căng thẳng. Họ có vẻ đã rời đi hơi quá xa so với ban đầu.

"PHải nhanh lên mới được. THế này chậm quá." Tiger vừa nói, vừa chạy thật nhanh.

"Ai biểu tự dưng chạy xuống tít tận đây đánh nhau làm chi. Giờ thì chạy về cũng tổ hết hơi luôn chứ chưa nói đến đấm đá." Blue cũng phóng theo. Nhưng mà…

"Cái người ngồi trên lưng rùa phóng như bay mà vẫn nói câu đó được à?" Tiger lườm. Blue ngồi vắt vẻo trên lưng Blasty phóng đi, không mất một tí sức.

"Ờ thì về đến nơi Blasty cũng mêt đứt hơi. Đánh đấm gì nữa?! Tui đâu có giỏi chiến đấu như ông đâu. Dù sao cũng là con gái châ yếu tay mềm…" Blue cãi.

"Chân yếu tay mềm mà vẫn đánh người ta thâm cả mặt…" Và cậu bạn của cô chỉ xoa xoa lưng. Vẫn còn nhức. :v

"Đến chịu hai cái người này thật." Umi bế Phione trên lưng chạy theo sau, bó tay bất lực. Chợt…

"Ugh." Umi chợt cảm thấy đau nhức đầu. Cô vội ngồi xuống, hai tay ôm lấy đầu. Cơn đau kì lạ ban đầu thì có vẻ chỉ thoảng qua nhưng càng ngày, nó càng rõ.

"Umi! Umi!"

Umi nghe được vài tiếng gọi thoáng qua nhưng rồi, mọi thứ mờ dần. Mọi thứ lại chìm vào tĩnh lặng. Rồi cô chợt thấy mình trong hình dạng của một đứa trẻ. Và nỗi sợ lại ùa về khi cô thấy mình mắc kẹt giữa biển bên trong một cái buồng thoát hiểm đóng kín. Ngột ngạt, không còn dưỡng khí, chật hẹp và tối tăm. Trời đêm càng làm nỗi sợ ập đến. Và như phản xạ của mọt đứa trẻ, Umi co người lại một góc. Chợt có một thứ gì đó chườn tới. Một cái đầu với cái mũi nhọn nhọn thò vào, nhìn vào trong. Con Gorebyss nhìn vào trong cái buồng thoát hiểm, tò mò cùng với người bạn Oshawott đang bám trên lưng nó. Chúng gõ gõ vào kính…Hai người bạn đầu tiên và đã từng là duy nhất cô có trước khi gặp mọi người giờ đây đang…

"Raaaaaee!" Cú quật rất mạnh của Raebyss. Bàn chân khổng lồ đập xuống nước khiến bầy Huntail bị tan rã, đa số bị thương nặng. Rất nhiều pokemon tới hỗ trợ đã bị hạ, nằm trôi nổi la liệt phía sau. Raebyss điên cuồng, tiếp tục tiến tới.

"Nó khỏe quá!" Jack bám vào lan can con tàu của ông già Ship vừa mới quay trở lại hỗ trợ, cố gắng giữ vững. Rono của Sapphire giữ lấy anh và Lizabeth để hai người khỏi bị văng đi. Thân hình to lớn của nó bám trụ vào thân tàu

"Áááá!" Lizabeth tí nữa rơi xuống biể sao con Stamie giữ được cô lại.

"Lorry! Chic! Blizzard và Solar beam!" Sapphire vẫn bám trụ trên chiến trường, cố gắng ra lệnh. Trời đang nắng hạn nên Sola beam đánh được ngay. Cơn bão tuyết kết hợp với chùm tia năng lượng mặt trời bắn tới nhưng cũng chỉ gãi ngứa được cho Raebyss thôi.

"Raaeee!" Một cú đập chân, Raeebyss tạo nên một cơn sóng cao, dư sức đánh chìm con tàu của Ship

"Gaah! Toi rồi!" Ông già Ship và nhóm thủy thủ cố gắng giữ cho con tàu vững. Cơn sóng lao tới mỗi lúc một gần. Lorry và Sapphire cũng bị cuốn theo.

"Đồ quái vật! Á!" Sapphire ngã nhào khi Lorry bị lật. Chic cố gắng bám lấy chủ, nhảy khỏi lưng con cá voi và nhảy lên tàu. Nhưng cơn sóng tới càng ngày càng nhanh.

"Á! Thế này thì chết mất." Lizabeth hét. Chợt, một loạt chùm tia băng phóng tới, đóng băng cả cơn sóng lớn, chặn đứng đòn đánh. Manaphy và Phione, dẫn đầu là manaphy của Sapphire đồng loạt lao lên, Dù cho đa số những pokemon chiến đấu cùng chúng đã bị thương nặng nhưng vẫn không tài nào dập tắt được tinh thần của chúng. Manaphy tiên phong đi trước dùng băng tạo những bức tường, đóng băng nước biển để làm chậm Raebyss, cho Phione thêm thời giand dể hồi phục cho những pokemon bị thương.

"Hú vía." Ông già Ship lau mồ hôi trán.

"Nó mạnh quá. Cứ thế này thì sớm muộn gì chúng ta cũng kiệt sức thôi." Jack nghiến răng

"Chúng ta pải cầm chân chúng ho tới khi anh Tiger quay về. Còn đám pokemon của ảnh làm trò gì thế không biết?!" Sapphire cáu. Darkanine, Kyuublast và Raichu gần như đã mất hút. Chúng từ đầu chỉ ngồi thiền mà hầu như không hỗ trợ được gì cả.

"Gorr!" Gorebyss của Umi cùng với Oshawott bất ngờ vượt lên trên Manaphy và đi tiên dùng ice beam bắn vào mặt của Raebyss. Nhưng nó chỉ chọc con rắn khổng lồ tức lên thôi.

"Osh!" Oshawoot nhanh như cắt nhảy tót lên mặt của Raebyss và dùng razor shell chém tứ lung tung. Raebyss đâm cáu vì tự dưng đang đánh với cả một bầy Manaphy thì lại có một con rái cả bé tí tẹo nhảy lên mặt múa may. Nó tứ, dùng cái chân khổng lồ định đập ruồi. Ai dè, vừa dơ lên định đập thì…

"Osh!" Oshawott bất ngờ dùng aqua jet vọt lẹ và hệ quả, Raebyss tự tát mình đến rầm một cái.

"Nó làm cái gì vậy?" Sapphire thắc mắc.

"Anh không biết nhưng có kết quả đó."Jack chợt cười "Tất cả mọi người! Không tập trung lại thành đội nữa. Tất cả tản ra!"

"Phải rồi. Tập trung lại thành nhóm sẽ trở thành mục tiêu hữu hình dễ đánh. Nếu di chuyển đơn lẻ thì khó. Như Oshawott vậy." Lizabeth ngộ ra. Cô nhìn con Oshawott đanh nhảy múa trên tai Raebyss cùng với Gorebyss mà cườ càng ngày càng khó chịu. Nó lồng lên, quẫy mạnh cái đầu của nó để rũ cái lũ chấy giận trên đầu đi nhưng oshawott và Gorebyss tuy bé nhưng lại rất chắc và chúng cứ bám vào đầu Raebyss mà quậy.

"Manaphy!" manaphy cũng tham gia và đồng bọn của nó cũng nhảy lên mặt, lên người Raebyss phá làm Raebyss cực kì khó chịu. Cảm giác cứ như là một lũ kiến bò lên mặt mở tiệc mà khoogn sao đuổi xuống được ấy. Rồi còn thêm đám pokemon nước xung quanh như Luvdics với Carvanha cứ bám vào mặt nó nữa.

"Raaeee! Con quái vật gầm lên, điên tiết lao thẳng tới.

"Óa! Nó tiến tới kìa!" Sapphire hốt hoảng. Raebyss trong cơn cuồng nộ đang lao thẳng về phía con tàu.

"Lùi lại đi ông ơi! Lùi lại!" Lizabeth gào lên. Ông già Ship mở hết tốc lực, cố lùi lại nhưng con tàu quá chậm.

"manaphy!" Manaphy của Sapphire hô lớn. Tất cả pokemon đồng loạt dùng ice beam cố gắng đóng băng đầu của Raebyss và che mắt nó. Nhưng nó vẫn lao tới.

"Gore!" Goerbyss, manpahy của Sapphire và Oshawott nhảy vội xuống, bơi vượt lên trước và chắn trước Raebyss. Cả ba dùng ice beam, cố gắng đóng băng nước lại nhưng không hề gì. Thân hình khổng lồ của Raebyss tiếp tục lao tới. Cứ đà này thì không chỉ ba con pokemon mà cả con tàu và tất cả mọi người sẽ bị nghiền nát mất.

"Rono! Chic! Stamie! Hỗ trợ đi!" Jack hét lên. Rono dùng rock tomb, Stamie dùng cie beam và Chic dùng focus blast bắn liên tục nhưng Raebyss chỉ hất văng chúng đi. Toàn bộ Phione và những pokemon vừa được hồi sức đồng loạt lao lên, dùng blizzard. Những cơn bão tuyết hợp lại thành một cơn bão lớn, làm mặt nước đóng băng hoàn toàn. Nhưng Raebyss quật mạnh xuống khiến đám pokemon bám trên nó bị văng hết ra. Và cú quật thứ hai, nó khiến băng vỡ vụ, văng lại và đánh trúng những pokemon nước và những Phione khiến chúng đã yếu giờ còn yếu hơn nữa. Lực lượng đã mỏng giờ lại còn bị tổn thất nặng nề. Số lượng pokemon còn trụ được không quá hai chục. Raebyss ngẩn đầu lên, lườm ba con pokemon nhỏ trước mặt nó với ánh mắt tức giận. manaphy của Sapphire, go9rrebyss và Oshawott của Umi run cẩm cập. Cái chân của Raebyss dơ lên cao. Nó định đập chết cả ba như đập muỗi.

"Gaah!" Sapphire và Chic bất ngờ lao tới, ôm cả ba nhảy đi và nhảy ra.

ẦM!

Cú đập làm nước cuộn lên, cuốn cả Sapphire và bốn pokemon đi.

"gore!" Gorebys đỡ được Sapphire và Chic dậy. Manaphy ôm lấy Oshawott, kéo con rái cả lên.

"Argh! Đau quá…" Sapphire ôm tay. Có lẽ là cô bị thương lúc vừa rồi.

"Sapphire! Ra khỏi đó đi! Nó tới đó!" Jack hét lên, cố gắng

"Sapphire!" Lizabeth cũng bất lự quay sang nhìn họ, cái chân khổng lồ lại dơ lên, chuẩn bị cho một cú nữa.

"Không!"

ẦM!

Sapphire không dám nhìn. Nhưng chợt…cô thấy ổn. Cô ngẩng đầu lên, mở mắt ra. Cái chân khổng lồ của Raebyss bị chặn đứng. Hai cánh tay đưuọc tạo ra từ đá và hoàn toàn là đá từ dưới đáy biển.Đá thềm lục địa tạo thành hai cánh tay lớn. Và Sapphrie đã được nhấc lên khỏi mặt nước, mặt nước dưới chân cô giờ đã bị đóng băng. Và Chic ngay lập tức đưa cô và đam spokemon ra khỏi vùng chiến sự. mặt biển xung quanh trong bán kính hai kilomet tính tuwfchoox Raebyss hoàn toàn bị đống băng.

"Cái gì thế này…?" Jack ngạc nhiên.

"Đội hình phóng thủ tối thượng của anh Tiger." Lizabeth chỉ tay. Có ba pokemon, ba pokemon tí hon so với Raebyss đang đứng chắn tước mặt nó. Và phía sau chúng, Raichu, Darkanine, Kyuublast và Pidgeot cũng đã tới.

"Pokemon của Tiger?" Jack hơi choáng trước sức mạnh có thể đóng băng cả biển thế này của chúng.

"Phải. Bộ ba phòng thủ tối thượng bất kahr xâm phạm." Sapphire đứng dậy, nhìn ba pokemon đứng chắn phía trước mình. Nidoking trong bộ áo giáp đá, đeo trên tay băng đội trưởng đội một. Lapras với khả năng đóng abwng tuyệt vời.Và Monking, con khỉ đột, cấp tiến hóa sau cùng của Primeape cũng đá lên cơ, sẵn sàng đánh. Bộ tóc dài theo phong cacsi siêu saiyan màu trắng của nó đã được tỉa bớt. Có nghĩa là nó sẽ còn nguy hiểm hơn. Cái đầu to lớn tách hẳn khỏi thân với cái miệng rộng cùng với cặp nanh lợn rừng. Thân hình lực lưỡng, cơ bắp cuồn cuộn, chân tay to khỏe, nó lao lên mở màn.

ẦM!

Raebyss hứng trọn cú đấm và lần đầu tiên trong đời, nó văng ngược lại. Đầu Raebyss bị đẩy ngược lại, quay sang một bên. Và cú đánh rất đau đó.

"Kinh người." Jack rùng mình. Tưởng như Monking có thể đấm tam cả một ngọn núi ngay lập tức vậy. Raebyss lồng lên, định tiếp tục dùng sức mạnh và lợi thế kích cỡ để áp đảo nhưng có lẽ nó đã quên mình đang đối đầu với cái gì.

CHOANG!

Từ dưới lớp băng lạnh, hàng chục tảng băng bất ngờ đâm thẳng lên, kẹp chặt lấy hai bên Raebyss không cho nó nhúc nhích. Những tảng băng nhấc bổng cả phần thân trên con quái thú lên khói mặt nước và kẹp nó lại.

"Raaee!" Con quái vật vùng vẫy. Nó đập nát một tảng băng lớn bằng cái ngà của nó. Nó quẫy mạnh quá.

"Nido." Nidoking vung tay, hai tay giữ hai bên như đang muốn nắm đầu Raebyss lại. Kích thước của nó thì chỉ bằng một mẩu của Raebyss. Nhưng bất ngờ, từ dưới lớp băng, hai cánh tay bằng đá từ dưới đáy biển đập vỡ băng, lao lên và túm lây cả hai cái ngà của Raebyss, không cho nó cựa quậy. Raebyss càng vùng vẫy mạnh thì hai cánh tay đá như của một người khổng lồ càng giữ chặt. Lapras ngay lập tức hỗ trợ, kẹp phần thân phía sau chặn đường lùi lại.

"Hay quá!" Sapphire thích thú.

"Nó mang cả đá từ dưới đáy biển lên để đánh nhau cơ à? Phải mấy nghìn mét chứ chẳng chơi." Jack nhìn Nidoking ngưỡng mộ.

"Monkiii!" Monking lao tới, tung cú đấm mạnh kinh hồn.

ẦM!

Raebyss bị ấn mạnh xuống. Nền băng bên dưới vỡ tung thành từng mảng.

"Nido!" Nido ra lệnh cho đội vừa mới đến. Pidgeot, Darkanine và Kyuublast lao lên trước.

"Đó là…thiết bị liên lạc." Lizabeth nhận ra cái thiết bị gắn bên tai của Nidoking. Tiger đang chỉ đạo từ xa.

"Yo!" Và cậu cũng vừa tới, xuất hiện ngay phía sau Jack làm ông anh rùng cả mình, tí nữa phi đầu xuống biển băng.

"Umi.. cô ấy làm sao vậy?" Lizabeth ngạc nhiên khi thấy Umi đang nằm bất tỉnh trên tay Blue.

"Chị không iết. EM ấy tự dưng nằm ngất phía sau bọn chị." Blue đặt Umi nằm xuống cái ghế gỗ. Lizabeth liền chạy tới, ngồi xuống dùng tay kiểm tra trán Umi. Cô bạn hơi lạnh. Phione vẫn bám Umi và nó có vẻ lo lắng. Nó cứ rúc rúc vào trong mũ của Umi.

"EM đã có cách nào hạ nó chưa?" Jack hỏi vội Tiger

"Đã có. Giờ thì em sẽ thực hiện. Em cần anh dàn một vòng vung Lanturn xung quang khu vực này. Hi vọng là có đủ để hấp thụ. Và yêu cầu càng nhiều pokemon dùng rain dance càng tốt" Tiger nói "Blue. Giữ chân mọi người ở đây. Vụ này sẽ chấm dựt tại đây thế nên ngồi mà xem đây."

"Raeeee!" Raebyss cuối cùng cũng thoát được ra khỏi những tảng băng và thoát được khỏi đôi tay đá khổng lồ. Nhưng ngay lập tức, một cơn cuồng phong ập tới khiến nó không thấy gì.

"Tất cả Lanturn và Chimchou, vào vị trí." Jack ra lệnh. Đám pokemon nước điện với ability volt absorb xếp thành một hình vòng cung trải rộng ra.

"RỒi. tất cả đeo kính râm vào." Blue lấy ra một mớ kính. Đeo cho Jack một cái, Lizabeth một cái, tự mình đeo một cái và khuyến mãi cho Umi hai cái.

"Kính râm là sao?" Lizabeth không hiểu.

"Rồi. Mọi thứ đã xong. Tiến lên Tiger!" Cô hô hào, đồng thời kéo cái ghế tựa, ngồ vác bỏng ngô ra ăn, vừa ăn vừa xem oánh nhau.

"Đến bó tay." Jack nhún vai.

Ở cách chỗ họ khá xa, Monking và Lapras vẫn liên tục dùng băng và sức mạnh công kích, đẩy Raebyss ra càng xa càng tốt. Liên tục là những cú đấm hàng ngàn tấn và những tảng băng cỡ bự đẩy ngược Raebyss lại.

"Nido! Trụ đá!" Tiger ra lệnh, cũng vừa tới. Ngay lập tức, Nidoking tạo ra bốn trụ đá lớn, kẹp Raebyss ở giữa.

"Tuyệt vời. Pidgeot! Darkanine! Kyuublast! Chắc ba người đã chuẩn bị đầy đủ rồi chứ nhỉ." Tiger nói "Nào!"

ĐỒng loạt, dark flare của Darkanine và holy flare của Kyuublast phóng ra với cường độ và sức mạnh gấp bốn lần do cả hai đã tích tụ sẵn từ trước. Mặt băng tan thành nước và bốc hơi rất nhanh. Phải nói là nhanh đến kỉ lục. Hàng tấn nước bốc hơi lên trời.

"Pidgeot! Lapras!" Tiger ra lệnh. Hai con pokemon của cậu ngay lâ[pj tức dùng ice wind và hurricane, đẩy hơi nước lên thật cao. Những đám mây giày và lớn xuất hiện trên bầu trời.

"Tât cả! Rain dance!" Jack ra lệnh. Manaphy của Sapphire cùng những con manaphy khác, tất cả những Phione còn đủ sức chiến đấu và bất kì con pokemon nào còn đủ khả năng, tất cả đồng loạt đứng dậy. Chúng cùng nhảy múa điệu múa cầu mưa. Pidgeot nổi gió và bầu trời bắt đầu tối đen. Những đám mây chuyển từ màu trắng sang màu đen nhanh chóng và những hạt mưa đầu tiên rơi xuống. Lapras tăng tốc độ với điệu múa cầu mưa của chính nó và sấm sét bắt đầu nổi lên.

"Raaarrrr!" Raebyss cảm nhận được nguy hiểm cận kề. NÓ quẫy mạnh, đập vỡ một cột trụ cua Nidoking và cố nhào ra.

"Nó thoát ra mất! Tiger! Kìm chân nó lại đi. Câu không được đánh trượt đâu! Chỉ có mọt cơ hội thôi!" Blue bất ngờ nhào lên. Cô cảm nhận được một sự cuồng nộ từ Raebyss. Nó đang dùng tất cả sức lực của mình thoát ra. Blasty cũng tham gia và điệu múa cầu mưa của nó đẩy nhanh quá trình. Biển nổi sóng dữ dội. Thềm đá do Nidoking điều khiển không còn vững. Raebyss càng ngày càng quẫy mạnh hơn. Cột đá thứ hai bị đập vỡ.

"Chưa đâu! ĐỨng yên đó. Mokuryuu no jutsu!" Tiger lao tới. Một loạt những con rồng gỗ lao ra từ trong những cột đá, trói lấy Raebyss. Raebyss quẫy mạnh. Chợt, lớp vảy sau lưng nó mở ra và…

UỲNH!

Một đôi cánh khổng lồ xuất hiện, thổi phăng những cột đá và đám rồng gỗ. Đá và gỗ vụn bay ngược lại.

"nido!" Bức tường phòng thủ ngay lập tức được dựng lên, chặn đứng đám đá bay. Raebyss quẫy mạnh. Đôi cánh khổng lồ đập, tạo lên những cơn gió lớ. Pidgeot không giữ nổi. Đám pokemon nước đang dùng rain dance cũng bị thôi phăng. Cơn mưa bắt đầu ngớt dần. sấm sét cũng yếu đi

"Toi rồi! Thế này thì sao đánh được nó." Blue ôm đầu.

"Oái! Umi đâu rồi?" Lizabeth hốt hoảng.

Chợt,

RẦM!

Isobo, con rùa biển xám khổng lồ bất ngờ lao lên, dùng cả ba cái đuôi của nó trói chặt lấy hai cánh và thân hình độ sộ của Raebyss, kéo cả người con thủy quái xuống.

"Raaeee!" Raebyss vùng vẫy. Nhưng cánh nó bị khóa chặt.

"Phione." Phione của Umi chạy tới chỗi đồng loại của nó. Nó muốn tất cả tiếp tục. Đám manaphy và Phione lại đứng dậy. Điệu múa cầu mưa được tiếp tục. Cơn mưa lại nổi lên, biển động mạnh hơn, sấm sét đánh xuống

"Họ định làm gì thế?" Jack thắc mắc.

"Kirin." Blue giữ lấy cái kính, nói.

"Isobu! Ra khỏi đó đi! Ông mà ở đó là cũng dính đòn đó." Tiger lao lên, hét lớn. Lapras cố tiếp cận. Nhưng hai con quái vật khổng lồ vật nhau khiến nó không thể nào lại gần được.

"Cứ làm đi nhóc. Ta chịu được. Với lại…đây cũng là ân oán cuối cùng mà con bé muốn giải quyết mà." Isobu cố giữ lấy Raebyss. Con quái vật biển không thể nào thoát nổi.

"Raee!" Nó quẫy mạnh khiến isobu khó mà giữ được lâu

"Thằng nhóc chết dẫm. Làm nhanh lên. Ta mà buông ra là khỏi đánh đấy." Isobu hét.

"Ân oán cuối…hi vọng trong lúc mơ, em đã lựa chọn sai." Tiger lưỡng lự một hồi. Rồi cậu quay đầu lại.

"Raichu! Pidgeot! LÊn đi!" Tiger ra lệnh

"Nè nè nè! Isobu với Umi còn ở trong đó đó. Ông mà dám làm bị thương họ về đây tui cho ông biết tay!" Blue ở xa gào lên. Nhưng…

'Dù sao cũng là việc cuối cùng em muốn làm mà. Cảm ơn mọi người vì những ngày qua.' Giọng nói nhỏ nhẹ của Umi chợt vụt qua trong tâm trí mọi người.

"Gì thế?" Jack thực sự hoảng "Đừng nói là Tiger muốn…"

"…hạ cả Isobu lẫn Raebyss…" Lizabeth tiếp lời, không khỏi bàng hoàng

"Vớ vẩn. cậu ta không bao giờ làm thế!" Blue quát "Nè! Nghe chưa! Ông không bao giờ làm thế!" Cô tiếp tục gào. Nhưng Raichu trên lưng Pidgeot đã bay lê cùng hai pokemon lửa của mình vào vị trí. Ba luồng lửa hộ trợ phóng thẳng lên, bắn vào tầng mây khiến mây đen bị biến động. Raichu dơ tay lên. Những luồng sét xanh bắt đầu tụ alij và họ có thể nhìn thấy rõ một sinh vật được tạo nên từ những tia sét ấy. Nó xuất hiện.

"Nhẫn pháp này được biết với cái tên Kirin…" Tiger nghiến răng. Tay phải của Raichu phóng ra những tia sét xanh như một cái đèn hiệu. Một sinh vật khổng lồ xuất hiện sau đám mây đ ngước lên trong khi vẫn giữ Raebyss.

Trở lại một quãng thời gian trước. Trước khi tất cả những việc điên rồ này xảy ra…

"Em muốn sao?" Tiger cười, nhìn cái mặt ngượng đỏ ửng của Umi đang cố nhìn đi chỗ khác.

"Em muốn…" Umi gãi gãi đầu

"Sao nào?" Blue cũng nhìn cô chằm chằm làm Umi ngượng không biết chui đầu vào đâu

"EM MUỐN ĐƯỢC ĐI CÙNG MỌI NGƯỜI! Cô hét lên.

"ĐÓ. Có mỗi thế mà cũng không dám nói." Tiger chọc thêm câu làm mặt Umi đỏ như quả cà chua.

"Thực sự thì em không có…em…" Umi ấp úng

"Rồi. Em hâm mộ cô ấy chứ gì? Sau khi trở về nếu thích, chị sẽ gửi em đến chỗ cô ấy luôn." Blue cười.

"Thiệt ạ?" Umi hứng khởi, sướng rên lên "Yeah! Cuối cùng thì cũng được đi rồi. Sau bao năm kiếm tiền thì cuối cùng cũng được gặp chị ấy rồi! vui quá!" cô ôm lấy Oshawott bên cạnh làm nó tí chết ngạ cũng vui vui.

"Đâu chỉ là gặp đâu. Cô ấy đang muốn tuyển thêm vài đồng đội để quản lý câu lạc bộ. Chị sẽ gửi em thẳng tới đó luôn." Blue nháy mắt

"Chị không được thất hứa nhé!" Umi làm nũng

"Ok! Để anh hứa cho. CHứ để cô ấy hứa từ giờ tới lúc đi vệ sinh là cô ấy quên." Tiger chọc que cô bạn. Và hệ quả…

"Anh hứa…" Vừa dơ được cái tay lên

CHOANG!

"ư-hư-ư!" cậu đã nằm ôm háng. :v

"vậy đó. Thế đi. Để anh Mèo hứa. Anh ấy mà thất hứa đến tìm chị!" Blue cười, vẫy vẫy ngón tay.

…

…

"Hãy biến đi cùng với tiếng gầm của sấm sét"

"Rai!" Raichu hất tay xuống. Kirin, linh thú được tạo nên từ sấm sét lao xuống.

UỲNH!

Sét đánh xuống. Ánh sáng chói lòa. Và tất cả những gì còn lưu lại trong giây phút ấy là tiếng gầm đau đớn của Raebyss. Lớp vỏ bảo vệ của nó vỡ vụn dưới tác động của sấm sét và toàn bộ điện truyền xuống bị Nidoking và đám Lanturn, Chimchou hấp thụ. Và trong giây cuối cùng, Phione đã thấy. Tiger lao vào giữ vụ nổ cùng với Nidoking và trong phút chốc, chuyện gì xảy ra sau đó đã không còn quan trọng nữa rồi.

.

.

Một tuần sau…

"hehe. Cuối cùng thì cái phòng tập mới cũng đi vào hoạt động." Misty vừa đi, vừa bấm điện thoại, tay kia cầm cái bàn chải đánh răng, mồm đầy kem đánh răng. Cô bước vào. Có điều vừa mở cửa vào, cô đã phun luôn hết kem đánh răng xuống.

"Em chào chị!" Umi ngồi vắt vẻo trên cái cầu nhảy, cười, vẫy tay. Người cô bé băng bó gần giống xác ướp. mặc thêm bộ đồ bơi liền, Umi vừa cười vừa vỗ vỗ con Oshawoott ngồi bên cạnh. Phòng tập hay chính xác là cái công viên nước giờ toàn…pokemon. Manaphy, Phione, manaphy, Phione, Manaphy, Phione. Chúng ở khắp mọi nơi. Trong ống trượt, dưới bể bơi, trên cầu nhảy, cầu treo hay trôi nổi đâu đó trên con sông nhân tạo chạy quanh phòng tập. Giờ chỗ này thành khu nhà trọ tập thể của đám Manaphy luôn rồi.

"Gaaahhhhhh!" và có tiếng thét thất thanh của ai đó vọng ra từ trong công viên nước.

Trong khi ấy, ở bến cảng Vermilion.

"vậy là hết nợ nhé. Giờ đường ai nấy đi." Jack cười, bắt tay Tiger

"Giờ anh định đi đâu nữa?" Tiger hỏi

"Thì…Kanto cũng có vẻ là nơi hợp lí. Nhóm bọn anh chắc sẽ làm một tour vòng quanh Kanto."Jack cười. Phía sau, Lizabeth trong bộ đồ biểu diễn đang ra hiệu cho đám…"thuộc hạ" mới vào hội xếp hàng. Và đoán xem. Toán thuộc hạ của Phantom thất nghiêp sau khi ông chủ của chúng trốn thoát giờ thành thành viên đoàn biểu diễn.

"Haha. Em sẽ xem cái đó." Tiger cười. Và cậu còn đứng tám chuyện với jack một hồi lâu mà không biết mình vẫn đang bị theo dõi. Một ông già thân hình béo mập, cụt một chân khập khiễng đi lên con tàu biển gần đó. Bộ râu rậm rạp như rừng amazone xơ xác, mái tóc trắng cùng bộ đồ và chiếc mũ thuyền trưởng của thế kỉ trước. Ông ta chỉ liếc nhìn hai người rồi rảo bước lên tàu. Thủy thủ đoàn đã chờ sẵn.

"Đến lúc nhổ neo rồi." Ông ta nói, giọng ồm ồm "Đích đến: unova."

"Rõ!" Đám thủy thủ tán ra, mỗi người vào một vị trí. Ông già thuyền trường tựa vào lan can, ngoái lại nhìn Tiger và Jack đang bắt tay mà cười.

'Cảm ơn thằng nhóc chết tiệt nhé. Bao năm lưu lạc khắp biển tìm con gái bất thành, thậm chí có lúc còn cố đánh cắp vương miện của biên với hi vọng sẽ tìm được đứa con của mình. Giờ thì ta mãn nguyện rồi. Nó cũng đã tìm được một nơi an thâ ờ có lẽ đến lúc nói lời từ biệt rồi. Chúng ta sẽ còn gặp lại.' ông ta cầm trong tay một quả master ball đã cũ nhưng vẫn tốt. Và bên trong, Raebyss đang ngủ yên, chờ một lần được đánh thức…

-THE END-


End file.
